


"WTF"

by RegalVampress23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 135,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalVampress23/pseuds/RegalVampress23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a humorous story about a girls night with Ruby, that turns into a body swapping frenzy! ALL SHIPS will be mentioned and explored and anything to happen when your body hopping... Girls becomes guys, guys become girls and there's going to be whole lot of sexual innuendos. LOL Give it a shot you might just find yourself laughing even on a bad day. SwanQueen EvilCharming RedSnow Snowing CaptianSwan RedQueen ETC...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Girls Night"

**“WTF” This is my second fanfiction on this site. I am trying to reach my goal reviews, follows or at least favorites of 1,000 maybe that’s a bit much I’ll take 200… It would be the most humbling and flattering thing ever. I have never seen this storyline done before and although SwanQueen, SwanHook and EvilCharming are the top story pairings, I was hoping that you guys might give this a try. There will however be some funny mentions of each SHIP including SwanQueen and who knows with body jumping you just might see your ship sail in this story ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my evil twisted little mind and the twisted storylines.**

“Welcome Home!!” inside the diner rang loudly. After their trip to Neverland and upon their returning; the residents thought it would be great to throw a welcome home party for their friends.

Snow, Charming, Emma, Henry, Gold, Belle, Hook, Tinkerbell, Regina and Neal walked into Granny’s and was embraced with hugs and offered drinks.

“Hey Henry!!” the group heard some kids yell in the back of the diner. “Hey guys” Henry yelled back and ran toward his friends.

Food and drinks were on the bar, an assortment of cakes, cookies, pies and entrees dishes like Granny famous overpriced burgers, stakes, casseroles and Regina’s favorite assortment of salad dishes. Belle and Gold moved to a booth in the back, Belle insisted sitting near the children and Emma, and Neal moved next to the bar to greet Granny and Ruby, since Snow and Charming was already embracing them.

“Hey Rubes” Emma said as the young red streaked brunette embraced her tightly. “Emma! I missed you sooo much” Emma chuckled “I missed you too”

“Hey?” Snow said with a fake frown “I didn’t get all that”

Ruby and Emma smiled and turned to Snow although Ruby never removed her arm from around Emma’s shoulder. “Well I missed you guys too, but Emma is my partner in crime” she said with a laugh. Snow and Charming rolled their eyes and turned to get plates.

Hook and Tinker Belle stood next to the door with Regina. “So Regina this is your town?” Tink said in her thick accent. “Why aren’t you greeting your friends?”

“Who invited the bitch of enchanted forest past” Leroy said walking pass Regina and throwing his thumb back.

“Well there’s your answer” Hook whispered to Tink. Regina glared and him and then turned to Leroy.

“Leroy” Archie and Snow said at the same time. “No its okay” Regina said with her signature smile. “I missed you too troll” Leroy just grunted and walked away muttering underneath his breath “Bitch” he shot back loud enough for only her to hear.

“Leroy” Granny warned overhearing him with her keen k9 hearing “Behave. Regina is just as welcomed as anyone else.” She said walking over toward the brunette. “The Queen saved us” she said with gratitude, and Regina although taken back by being defended gave her best politician smile.

“Yeah well she also was the one that created the damn thing, so she basically just covered up her fuck up!” Leroy yelled.

“Leroy, the children” Snow said giving him a scolding look. Leroy just rolled his eyes and grabbed a drink from the bar. 

 “Well who do we have here?” Granny said looking at her guests and ignoring Leroy.

“Well my dear I’m…” Hook began with a smile and sticking his hand out toward the older woman.

“The pirate who stole the magic bean that was supposed to get us home and left us to die. Yes I know who you are.” Granny said with distain.

“So you do” he said quietly dropping his smile and hand and walked away from her toward the bar. “This is…” Regina began

The bell chimed to let everyone know of a new guest and the cool night air whizzed out as the door closed. “Tink” a quiet voice came from behind them. Tink turned around to see a woman dressed in a dark blue cloak and black gloves.

“Blue” Tink said softly staring at her former mentor. The two women just stood staring at each other neither knew what to say. “It’s good to see you” Blue said smiling. Tink nodded and smiled back.

“TINK!” someone yelled from behind Blue. A woman dressed in a bright pink dress that came down to her calves and pink boots with her hair pulled into a curly pony tail.

“Nova!” Tink shouted excitedly. The fairy ran to her knocking Regina back a little. “I have missed you so! Where have you been? Everyone was asking for you, we thought you were still in the Enchanted Forest” Nova asked innocently.

“I’ve missed you too” Tink said hugging her old friend back. Nova sneaked a look at Blue and then grabbed Tink hand. “Come! Let’s go sit, we have tons to talk about” she said pulling the former fairy to the booth nearest to them.

“Regina” Blue said to the former Queen to greet her. “Blue” Regina said with a hint of snide. Blue sighed and smiled “Why must we always fight, it’s a party, a welcome home party for everyone, including you” she said taking off her cloak and placing it on her arm and placing the gloves in the pockets.

Regina just rolled her eyes and walked toward the bar. She grabbed a cup of cider and took a healthy gulp and instantly wished she didn’t. She heaved a cough as the strong bitter liquid crawled its way down her throat. “Too strong for ya sister?” a small gruff voice said.

Regina tried hard to not show her discomfort but as the cider hit the bottom of her empty stomach her eyes watered and her back arched as she knelt over with her arms on the bar and coughed a long raspy cough.

Leroy chuckled and patted the former Queen’s back “Well it’s not for the weak” he said as Regina reared up shaking her shoulder to get him off her and gave him a warning glare.

“Leroy!! I told you to stop spiking the drinks with the flying Dutch man crap! You’re gonna kill someone with that stuff!” Red yelled. “Regina, are you okay?” Red asked concerned when Regina finally stood straight and quickly wiped her eyes.

Regina glared at her for putting her on spot and making a scene “I’m fine!” she said agitated Leroy just smiled at her and she glared back at him. Then she put on her Evil Queen mask and looked at him “It’s not that it was too strong” she said smiling down at the man. “No, it’s just that the cider gives it a bit of a weird taste that I’m not used too”

Leroy looked at her skeptically “You drink flying Dutch man… straight” he asked grinning once he received the attention of a few patrons Regina just arched an eyebrow and said “That’s right munchkin, no chaser”

“Yea right, and I’m Happy” Leroy said.

“Well then let’s see… if you man enough… Or dwarf enough” she said as an afterthought.

Leroy’s face became red with anger “Are you challenging me to a drinking contest witch?” he said glaring and getting closer to her as if it to intimidate her.

She knelt down and met him the rest of the way “Just one, if you can handle it” she said with a smile.

“Oh you don’t even wanna know the trouble you just got yourself in. you minus well prepare to lose Bi…”

“Leroy!” Snow growled again. He gave him is best smile and just turned a glared at Regina

“Regina that stuff is really strong and…” Granny started

“Just get the drink!” Regina scowled at her.

“Fine” Granny growled at her “You wanna burn your damn throat out then go right on ahead. I’m just gonna say this right here and now, you keel over and die, me and mine are not responsible” she said throwing down her drying towel and went in the back to retrieve the deadly cocktail.

This got everyone’s attention and some even started to surround them. “Um… Look love I’ve lost some of my best men to a bet like this you sure you wanna challenge… him?” Hook said to Regina but still looking at Leroy. Regina just simply smiled and turned when Granny placed a medium size silver canteen on the counter.

“What the hell is that?” Emma asked

“Language Ms. Swan” Regina said frowning her face at the young blonde “That is what we’re drinking” she said watching as Granny poured a light brownish liquid into two shot glass. “What no tall glasses?” she scoffed.

“I’m only giving you the drinking requirement that board of alcohol says I’m licensed to serve and besides poison control says it has to be at least three ounces to cause internal bleeding, this glass holds two” Granny grinned wickedly as the others around her cringed “Believe me this is more than enough” she added picking it back up and putting the top on the medium size silver can.

Emma picked up the can when Granny sat it back down “Wait a minute this has a picture of a man scrubbing the docks with this stuff…” Regina rolled her eyes and then Emma gasped

“The can says ‘used to clean docks’ and even then you must add water and use thick latex gloves” She exclaimed placing the can back on the bar with a disgusted thud. “This is stupid you guys are going to kill yourselves!”

“Will you calm down, before you scare the children and most importantly my son” Regina said turning to Emma. Red rolled her eyes at how Regina singled out Henry “you worry too much Ms. Swan, someone would began to think you actually care about what happens to the ‘Evil’ Queen” Regina said with her signature smirk.

Emma gave her a knowing look that said ‘You know I care.

“Yea Emma, don’t worry” Charming said smiling hard

“You’re encouraging this?” Snow asked surprised at her husband.

Charming’s smile faulted just a bit then he added “Well… come on it is a party, and besides no one has a problem drinking Pepsi and they use that stuff to clean tires with.”

“This is going to end so bad” Snow wined shaking her head and placing her hand on her forehead.

Charming smiled and walked over to where his worried wife and Ruby were standing and kissed her forehead, causing a groan and snarl look from Regina.

“Come on, Leroy is the town drunk…” Charming began

“Hey…” Leroy chimed in

“I mean that as a compliment” Leroy looked at him skeptically “Meaning you can hold your own and Regina’s a big girl, we can all vouch that she can handle herself. So let’s just let them have this” he said smiling even harder.

Ruby stepped closer to the couple when he let go of Snow “Very poetic David” she said smiling

“I try” he said smiling

Ruby sucked her teeth and looked at him arching an eyebrow “$50 says Leroy’s on his ass” Charming looked at Ruby and scoffed “You’re on; Leroy pours this stuff on his cereal”

“Yea we’ll see about that” Ruby said shaking his hand

Snow rolled her eyes and looked at Granny “Alright, you guys ready?”

Regina just turned facing Leroy and began lifting the little shot glass to her mouth and Leroy did the same. Everyone collectively took a deep breath as the glass reached both Leroy’s and Regina’s mouth but before the liquid touched their lips Regina stopped. “Wait” she said grabbing Leroy’s glass and sitting it on the bar. Everyone exhaled slowly.

“Chickening out?” Leroy said trying to sound brave but Regina could see the hint of relief.

“Please” she said with a scowl. “I just preferred ice in mine” and with a quick wave of her hand two small ice cubes were presented on the bar on a white napkin. She picked up one and threw it in her mouth.

“Hey, we agreed no chasers!” Leroy yelled after Regina chewed her ice “I hardly call frozen WATER a chaser” she said “but if you feel cheated please feel free to eat the other one” Leroy narrowed his eyes but snatched the ice cube off the napkin and threw it in his mouth. “Satisfied?” Regina said as Leroy swallowed the last bits of the ice cube. She picked up her glass and held it to her mouth. Leroy did the same and they both threw back their glasses at the same time and everyone watched intensively as they both slammed their glass down with a bang.

Regina swallowed and Leroy followed behind everyone looked between the two. Several seconds passed and nothing happened. “Well that was… dissatisfying” Tink said with a huff.

“Hold on love, it’s not over yet” Hook said “Watch, the challenge is not all in the drinking it’s how long you last after”

Regina was the first to show signs; her eyes went wide and began go gloss over and she sucked in a sharp breath.

“Getting to you huh? Sister” Leroy teased when suddenly his eyes crossed and he fell off his bar stool and he grabbed his stomach.

Everyone gasped and inched forward just a little, but no one touched him, unsure of what to do.

 Regina began to chuckle when suddenly she broke out into a fit of coughs her chest became tight and her coughs became more extreme and her eyes began to water. She slid of her stool as graceful as she could while trying to expel whatever her body was trying to push up out of her throat. Snow quickly came to her side while Charming and Ruby tried to help Grumpy stand.

Snow patted Regina’s back until the older brunette arched her back, lifted her chin and let out the loudest, manliest belch possible and the entire diner fell silent. Regina’s eyes were the size of golf balls. Had she really belched that loudly? Her hand quickly flew to her mouth and her cheeks redden mortified.

“Excuse me” she said quietly behind her hand looking around the room wondering who all heard her unladylike burp. The only person not affected was henry who was trying desperately to calm his erratic giggling. She was about to apologize again when her chest tightened and a tiny ‘hiccup’ escaped and then the room hurled with laughter.

Regina blushes a dark shade of red and fought the smile trying hard to grace her face.

“Alright Regina” Red yells pleased “Who knew you could hold your liquor” she added throwing her arm around a surprised Regina. “Pay up Charming!” she yelled Charming smiled and shook his head but went into his pocket and pulled out a $50 and slammed into her hand.

“Who knew?” he said smiling

“I did! That’s who! Come on, she’s not called the evil queen because of the tight black leather and all that cleavage! She had to earn that tile people!” Ruby yelled

“Let’s not scratch the still healing scabs on those wounds just yet, okay there Ruby” Snow said patting her friends back.

“Okay, Okay… fine you can handle your Dutchman, I’ll give you that, but I still don’t like you” Leroy said glaring at Regina

“And I’d kill you did” Regina said smiling

“HaHaHa always the kidder” Snow growled at her step mother

“Whooooo IS IT ME OR DO YOU GUYS FEEL SUPER PUMPED!” Ruby yelled

“I think it’s only you miss Lucas” Regina said staring at the overly excited woman

Ruby gasped loudly causing everyone to look at her “GIRLS NIGHT OUT!” she screamed

“No” Emma, Snow, Ashley, and Granny said at the same time.

“Um.. Granny no offense but you’re not invited” Ruby said looking at the older woman

“I wasn’t the last time and that didn’t keep you, Snow, Ashley and Belle from keeping me up all night” she growled back

Ruby just waved her away “Awe, Come on guys” Ruby pleaded

“I really can’t this time, Alexandra is at her grandparents and Thomas and I are having and interruption free night” she said with a smile and Ruby cheers for her rather loudly “On that note” she said glancing at her watch “Thomas, should be off work soon and I want to meet him there so goodnight ladies” she said kissing the cheeks of Belle, Snow, and Ruby and a quick nod to both Emma and Regina. “Stay out of trouble” she said mostly to Ruby than anyone else and with that she turned grabbed her coat that was in one of the booths and left.

“I’m in” Tink said walking up to the bar where the woman now stood “If you’ll have me”

“Heck yea! I’m Ruby by the way” she said extending her hand

“Tinkerbelle” she said shaking Ruby’s hand

“I thought you would want to spend your first night back with the other fairies” Snow said

“Nova just told me what a NUN is in this land and… no, Hell no in fact” all the ladies laughed

“Well feel free to drink with us anytime” Ruby said smiling hard at her new friend

“Come on Emma if anyone deserves a drink it’s you and Snow… please”

“What about Henry?” Emma said

“Henry can stay with David” Snow said

“Or me, I am his mother” Regina said glaring between the two women

“Whoa there skipper” Ruby said “You’re not getting outta this that easy, after swallowing that Dutchman with only a few tears, a burp and a hiccup. You have to go drinking with us”

“Yea Regina, it would be so fun” Tink said grabbing her shoulder. Regina looked between Ruby and Tink shaking her head “I’m going to regret this… fine I’m in”

“Now you two have to go” Ruby said

Snow looked at Emma and shook her head “Fine” she finally said rolling her eyes

“Come on Emma you’re my wind man you have to come” Ruby begged

“Alright I’m in” Emma said smiling.

“Can I come?” a shy voice asked from behind

The girls turned to see Belle standing timidly behind them. Ruby smirked and walked over to her and then looked her up and down and playfully said “I don’t know… can you channel your inner Lacey?”

Belle and the others burst out laughing except Tink who was in the dark about the inside joke.

“Oh, don’t tease, I’m so ashamed” she said covering her face bashfully.

“Who’s Lacey?” Tink said which caused Ruby to laugh even harder

“Well the cliff notes are that when Belle got lost her memories Regina gave her the memories of a steamy bartender version of Ruby”

“Yea Lacey had nothing on me though; she was out on a date with Rumplestilskin and getting pinned in the alley by some bouncer” 

“Stop” Belle urgently whispered to Ruby when Rumple walked over to stand next to the giggling bunch. He placed a hand on Belle’s lower back and kissed her cheek causing the girls to giggle even harder.

“What are you guys talking about?” Rumplestilskin asked

“Nothing” Belle said trying to hide her smile but glaring at the others.

“Nothing really just talking about the past and how everyone has changed” Ruby said walking back to the bar “You know Emma accepting she’s the savior, Regina hanging up the Evil cape, Snow living in the edge, Tink… not accepting her nun sisters” Ruby said smiling when the girls giggled again “and Belle going from sweet timid librarian by day to a drink slinging alley humping…”

“Ruby” Belle yelled and chased after the young waitress

“Bartender by NIGHT! Ahhhhhh” she screamed as Belle caught her with the help of Snow who blocked Ruby’s path.

“How… nice” Rumple said not wanting to relive that particular part of his life again. “Belle honey, are you ready to go?” he asked as Belle let go of Ruby after a quick jab to the ribs.

 “Oh, um… I was going out with the girls” Belle said timidly.

“Alright well have fun” he said quickly walking toward the door.

“Rumple wait!” she called to him. She looked at the girls and smiled “I’ll meet you girls outside” she grabbed her coat from the booth and walked out with Rumple.

“Come guys the night is young and thanks to Regina so are we!” Ruby yelled grabbing hold of Snow and Emma pulling them toward the door. Tink grabbed Regina “Come on girls first rounds on me!”

As they reached the door everyone put on their coats and the guys met them “Where is everyone going?” Charming asked as Neal, Hook and Blue joined him

“Girls night out” Ruby announced

“With her” Blue said gesturing toward Regina

“Well they very well couldn’t invite a nun, now could they?” Regina snarled back buttoning up her coat.

“I’m sure it would be a lot safer than drinking with a murderer” Blue said with a glare.

“Blue, don’t worry” Snow said stepping between the two women. “We’re all going to be fine” Than she turned to Charming “It’s you and Henry tonight, have fun okay” she said leaning into Charming for a kiss. Once he pulled back he spoke again.

“Always, you be safe… watch Regina” he said whispering the last part.

Regina rolled her eyes but Snow smiled and nodded subtlety

With their coats on they strolled outside just in time to see Belle passionately kissing Rumple her hands around his neck and his around her waist.

“Whooooo” Ruby teased causing Belle to break free of Rumple and Laugh and the other chimed in when she gave him one final peck and walked over to the group. “Whooooo, Hot Mama!” Ruby yelled again.

“Stop it” Belle said playfully shoving Ruby. The group walked toward ‘The Rabbit Hole’ smiling and laughing talking about nothing in particular. Regina just seemed to fade into the back of the group in deep thought everyone seemed to have found their, someone Regina thought as the smile disappeared from her face. Why hadn’t she? She craved love so much it hurt, she cursed an entire land in the name of it and yet still nothing. She scuffed to herself even the dark one, the one who made the damn thing got his happy ending but alas as usual she was left alone.

“You know you can have that, what they have… happiness” Tink said bringing her back to reality

“I do have that I’m very happy, I have my son back and what seems like a mending relationship with Snow and… others” Regina said looking at the fairy.

“You know that’s not what I’m talking about but if you don’t wish to discuss it then we won’t”

“Come on slow pokes!!!” Ruby called and Tink and Regina caught up as the group turned into the bar. It was packed of course with young and old patrons. The girls removed their coats and went straight to the bar. Rock music blared through the speakers that hung on every corner of the place and the floor. The bar was long and wide, fully stocked with all kinds of delicious sinful drinks. In the far back was a section for fun and games Pool tables, strip poker tables, and darts. A juke box sat lit up and bright bat slightly out of place against the walls separating the dance floor from the games section. Air smelled sweet and tangy it was musky but comfortable; the center of the place was filled with dancing teens.

“Hey, let me get a round of tequila and a round of vodka, for me and my friends!” Ruby yelled at the bartender. He nodded until he saw Regina

“No funny business this is a neutral place! No fights! No Magic! Understood?” he yelled over the music.

“Crystal!” Regina yelled back with a quick glare for added enfaces he nodded and agreed. He pulled out six shot glasses from the bottom of the bar and slammed them on the counter he then took out the tequila and poured them all in a row. “Since I got 4 new customers, first rounds on the house” he stated looking at the women.

“Hell yea, thanks Bernard!” Ruby yelled and grabbed a shot glass. Everyone did the same ecept Snow “Um… can I get a club soda” she asked and Ruby shook her head “No! Girls night means you have to do as your girls”

“But I’m not much of a drinker” she said looking at the group

“Neither and I, but I’m going to try this… whatever it is” Tink said

“I don’t know if we’re all drunk, no one is going to be the responsible one”

“Ugh… Jesus Snow, unclench for five minutes and live a little! Are you Snow White bad ass and ruler of the enchanted forest, or timid grade school teacher Mary-Margret?” Ruby yelled

Snow dropped her Jaw ready to defend her actions when she just grabbed her shot glass and knocked it back. Slamming the small shot glass on the counter “Bad Ass Snow White!” she yelled wiping her mouth. All the girls cheered and Emma and Belle was a bit stunned at Snow’s boldness to repeat Ruby’s phrase. They all grabbed their shots as the bartender refilled Snow’s and held their glasses up.

“Here’s to, new changes and new friends and…” Belle started

“…Getting into a whole lot trouble tonight!” Tink yelled and with that the first group shot was downed together they all slammed their glasses down, throats burning and eyes watering “Whooooo” they collectively cheered

“Bartender hit us!” Ruby yelled and that’s how the rest of the night went, after five more shots a couple of young guys dressed in jeans and rock shirts with black eye liner on barged over bumping Regina and Emma out of the way to get to the bar. One had a red and Black hair fashioned into a Mohawk while the other had long blonde hair with blue and green streaks through it, both guys were fairly built the one with the Mohawk more than the other.

“Hey watch it” Emma yelled

“Bite me bitc…” the one with the red Mohawk stared to say when he glanced at who he was speaking to. His jaw dropped and he frantically hit his friend on the shoulder “Dude, Dude, Dude, Dude” he said never taking his eye off the blonde.

“What man” the blonde boy said and turned to glare at his friend when he too stopped dead in his tracks. “No fucking way” he said

“Excuse me” Emma said

“Dude, you’re Emma Swan!” the blonde said

“Yea so” Emma said annoyed

“So? Dude you’re like my fucking hero, man” he said ecstatic

Emma sighed irritated rolling her eyes she hated everyone pining over her being the savior “Yea, I kind a get that a lot” she said uninterested.

“We’re kind of in the middle of something” Regina said feeling Emma’s mood dying down from the unwanted attention. Stepping beside the blonde and that didn’t seem to help when the young guys gawked even more at her.

“You’re … you’re…” the one with the Mohawk stuttered

“The Evil Queen, yes I know” Regina said irritated even more with these two

“Oh My Fucking God, this is not happening, I fucking LOVE YOU!! You are like way passed being my hero you’re my fucking idol!” he finally got out and Regina actually frowned

“What?” they all collectively said

“I’m Travis and this is Randy, god the guys are gonna be so sick when they find out we had drinks with Emma and the Evil Queen” the boy with the Mohawk said “Please you got to let me kiss you, I mean buy you drink” he said mortified that he slipped up. The other girls stood shock

“Wait, I have a fan base?” Regina asked shocked but then smiled

“Hell yea! The biggest!” Randy said ecstatic

“People actually like me?” she asked again

“Like you? You’re adored by hundreds!” Travis exclaimed

“What are you having?, wait no let me order for you, there a drink here named after you followers” Randy excitedly said more than asked “Bartender let me a round of the Evil Regals” he called down the bar.

“EvilRegals?” Regina questioned

“Yeah I don’t get it but the names bitchin right? Evil cause you are and Regal because… I don’t know I thought it was like a playoff your name or something but did you know that’s an actual word? Something about magnificent or dignified, whatever… that’s all you anyway, so yeah” he said not really paying attention to the group; sliding each person a red and black drink with a cut cherry on the side of the glass. The black liquid was at the bottom and the red liquid was on top. It smelled like cherries and something strong Regina couldn’t put her finger on.

“Now these drinks are strong as hell just like the person there named after” Randy said making Regina smile hard and him matching it, glad she wasn’t thinking he was being to forward.

“Regina I can’t believe you have a fan base” Snow said and Tink nodded both astonished

“You so am I” Regina said not taking her eyes off Randy who was quite literally trying to imagine what she was wearing underneath her white button up and tight black skirt.

“Why? It makes since, you’re a rebel, teens love rebels” Belle said making regina finally take her eyes off Randy.

“Yeah I guess your right” she said agreeing

Everyone grabbed a drink “Wait before we drink this, you gotta do something bad, you gotta do something awesome, please, I’m begging you” Randy pleaded.

“Like what?” she inquired tilting head slightly back afraid of the answer

“Have you ever done a body shot? Like a real one”

“She’s not doing that!” Emma said sternly

“Why what is it?” Snow asked confused

“It where you lay on the bar and have some drink the shot from your belly button or whatever other part of your body that can hold liquid” she said “Were drunk but not that drunk”

“What about the human waterfall?” Travis said

“Yea, yea” Randy agreed “We pour liquor down our chest and you guys drink it, so instead of our tongues on you, you’re tongues are on us” he said smiling wickedly “You have total control” he hurried and added as good measure.

Over hearing the conversation what seemed like half the establishment had eyes on the group.

“No”

“Fine”

Emma and Regina said at the same time “What you actually want to do this?” Emma asked a little disgusted but more so surprised

“Yes, I don’t get to hang out much and I’m not sure when I’ll ever experience this again but.. I don’t know maybe it’s the drinks talking but life is too short and I want to grab it by the balls before it gets away” she said with a evil smile “That and I can’t let down my fans” she said smiling even more wicked “They’ll grow bored and leave me”

“So, I’m in”

“YEAH!!” the crowd roared “BODY SHOTS!!! BODY SHOTS!!”

“Who am I drinking off of?” she asked smiling big at least 10 guys and a few girls jumped at the chance to get the Evil queen to drink off them.

“Me!!!” they yelled but Randy had his shirt off in seconds flexing his strong pecks and hard abs

“Oh my god he looks like Hercules” Ruby muttered

Regina arched and eye brow staring at the boy biting her lip “I’m going to get into so much trouble doing this” she said to herself biting her bottom lip. “Randy it is!” she shouted standing close to the boy.

Travis stood disappointed, Ruby nudged encouraging Emma. She smacked her lips “Ugh fine” Emma said “One drink got it, but you’re doing me” _‘I know I’m clean’_ she thought to herself getting up on the bar and laying down.

Snow shook her head “Come on guys I think this has gone too far” she said walking over to Regina to try and talk some sense into her step mother whom she knew would be mortified in the morning when she realized what she did tonight but Ruby blocked her way

“Come on Snow, they want to do this, one more shot and that’s it we’ll go home, but you have to drink one too” Ruby pleaded

Snow looked unsure but she didn’t want to be the party pooper “Just one more?”

Ruby put her hand behind her back and crossed her fingers so Belle could see “Promise” she said with a nod and Belle giggled

“Okay one more drink” snow agreed

“Alright guys on the count of three were downing our EvilRegals!” Ruby shouted “1” Emma laid down and Randy raised his glass “2” Travis climbed up on the bar and kneeled over Emma, his knees pinning hers on both side and pouring his shot in her belly button. Emma gasped at the cold liquid but stayed still, Regina, whose skin tight skirt was already touching her knees, hiked it up just a bit more to her thigh causing more eyes on them.

“3!” Ruby shouted and threw back her drink everyone followed suit. The crowd cheered as Travis sucked and then licked Emma’s belly button clean of all traces of alcohol and then took a victory lap for good measure. Emma held her breath and couldn’t believe how aroused she was feeling having some stranger’s tongue on her stomach. She giggled and sat up when Travis tongue turned into his teeth and quickly and playfully nipped Emma’s toned stomach.

Regina on the other hand had everyone jaw touching the floor not only had she successfully not spilled any of the drink on the floor but she also licked clean Randy’s entire chest area clear of alcohol. As she made her way up to where his chin was Randy quickly dropped his head and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss and the crowd roared with satisfaction.  

Randy put his hands on Regina’s waist and Regina put one arm around his neck and the other feeling up and down his chest. The couple stayed like that for a few seconds longer not even stopping to breathe.

“Okay” Tink said pulling Regina away from the boy “Jail for you and Ice for you” she said to the boy shoving him away “take you friend with you”

Regina was grinning like a fool “Bartender another round of EvilRegals!” she yelled slamming a $50 bill down. The crowd cheered and Tink shrugged her shoulders “As long as no one gets jail time and pregnant tonight, what the hell!”

About 7 mixtures of StoryBrooke’s strongest drinks ever, had the group split up and on their own all over the bar. Ruby and Regina was dancing on top the bar to Peaty Pablo’s ‘Freak-a-Leak’. Belle and Tink were dancing in the crowd and Snow was grinding on some guy that favored Charming and Emma was lying on the pool table doing more body shots.

“LAST CALL” the Bartender called out and the gang made their way back to the bar half stumbling and half blind. “Okaaaay Bruuuuuce” Ruby slurred “give us… draaaagooooon’s breath for… da rooooooaaaaaad”

“No, I’m cutting you guys off I should have 4 drinks ago” he growled

“Come ooooon, its laaaaaassssst caaalll any… anyway” Ruby managed to get out smiling at Bernard.

“Yea Bruce” Belle said laughing

“I thought hiiiiis name waaaasssss Bradley” Tink said

“No its Todd” Snow joined in completely tickled

“No No NO I got it, it… I got It… its… Barn Yard?” Regina said scrunching her face making herself look even more drunk, if it were possible.

“Close its Bernard” the bartender corrected flatly not amused by the ladies

Regina snapped her fingers “Yup, that’s it, that’s it, now you said last call… by law… you have tooooo suuuurrrrrrvvve us” she said slamming her hand down in the bar top.

It was amazing how drunk these women were and yet still looked so composed other than the leaning and slurring. They looked ready for work the next day, well everyone except Emma who’s shirt was still unbutton from the 3 other body shots she let two guys and a girl, she was certain, do off her.

“No by law I have the right to throw your drink asses out of her or call the law”

“Well I’m sheriff of these here parts and I say one more drink for the road there slick” Emma managed to get out in a country accent amazingly pronouncing every word perfectly.

“Come oooon, Bernaaaarrrrrrd one more drink and… then… then we go” Ruby said leaning over and drawing a lazy circle on his black sleeveless muscle shirt. He looked around the bar at the college kids anxiously awaiting his answer.

Bernard sighed heavily and placed 6 shot glasses on the bar top

“Yea!” everyone shouted

“The only reason I’m doing this is because the young kids would never come back if I denied their heroes their final drink” he said and grabbed a green bottle with a black label that was way at the top of the shelf.

He poured the liquid in each glass, down the row like usual then reached up and grabbed peach flavoring and finally vodka and a lighter. Pouring something his mouth first he put the lighter to his lips bent down and blew the liquid out making fire and lit the drinks, with one final glare and a wipe of his mouth with the bar towel he turned and walked away to take care of another customer.

Before they could grab them Tink stopped them “Let’s do something really stupid and… and… and aaaaaadddddd thhhhiiiiisss ssssssssssssssttttttufffff” she said pulling out the last but of pixie dust Wendy had given her.

Looking at each other they all shrugged their shoulders throwing caution to the wind, they were too drunk to think better of it and Snow who was supposed to keep a protective eye on things was so far gone she was practically melted into Emma’s side in order to stand upright, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

 Tink poured a little in each shot glass snuffing out the flame and turning the drink bright neon pink, then purple, and then blue and it just kept changing color. Their eyes glued to their glass, their drunken gaze taken over as they all stared at the mesmerizing color sequence.

“Okay!” Regina yelled “What did that guy teach me BOLO… no…no… wait” she said thinking hard everyone else grinning like mad and giggling as Regina tried hard to remember it.

“Shhhh… Shhhh…. Shhhh…. Be quiet be quiet I got it I got it” she said her eyes dropping into elongated blinks.

“No one’s talking Regina” Belle said giggling

“No… I Know… I know… its… its… IT’S YOLO!” she finally said excited

“What did it mean again?” Emma said

“I think something about dying twice, or loving thrice” Snow said frowning trying to get her drunken thoughts in order

“Loving thrice?” Emma said laughing at her mother “That’s not a real word”

“What? It isn’t?” Snow said confused

“It doesn’t matter… it doesn’t matter… WE DRINK TO YOLO!” Regina yelled and the others patrons shouted YOLO as well, encouraging the drunken group.

“See you bitches on the other side” Tink yelled mimicking some young college girl from earlier, they all cheered again and just like before they all grabbed their glasses and threw the drinks back. And as all their senses faded and they slipped into a new found darkness the last sounds they heard were the crowds cheer and shout.

** The next morning  **

Ruby stirred a little something heavy was on her chest and there was something long and thin tickling her nose and a smell she couldn’t recognize. The heavy object that was constricting her tightened its grip alongside her waist and moved even closer to her making her sink further and further into a warm heat filled place. She heard what sounded like humming and a short swallow and knew the place she was being purposely shoved into was a neck. Some protective person’s neck, she started to fade back to sleep when she realized what she had been doing the previous night.

 _‘The Bar’_ she thought _‘Damn I must have been super wasted if I climbed in bed with some stranger…. I wonder who it is’_ she said smiling to herself _‘probably some shocked college kid… who just got his world rocked’_ she said giggling to herself.

“What’s amusing so early in the morning” a weirdly familiar voice asked her. It sounded older and more mature much to mature for a college freshman. She pulled back just a bit to see if she could see the persons face but it was too far over her but the hair, from what she can see was long light and sandy brunette… hair.

“You were amazing last night” the strangely familiar voice said again Ruby smiled but still couldn’t shake why this person’s voice sounded so familiar… than she recognized it. The smell the familiar accent… _‘The smell, oh my fucking god that smell’_ she thought instantly and jerk hard away from the person she feared it was.

“Rumplestilskin!” she choked eyes wide and jaw slack

Rumple looked at her back but it wasn’t surprise in his eyes it was worry and what looked like fear “What is it sweetheart?” he questioned feared etched on his features.

Ruby pushed him roughly away and jumped out of bed and released an earth shattering scream.

Snow stretched in her sleep not opening her eyes, just elongating her body and only stopped when she felt a body against her back. She turned over and snuggled up closer to Charming wrapping her hands around his waist.

“Good Morn…” she started but stopped the greeting and curiously rubbed the chest of person’s body in front of her like it was brail _‘Charming’s body was much thicker and stronger than this’_ she thought _‘…and he didn’t have…’_

“Hair?” she whispered mortified

The body she knew wasn’t Charming turned over and faced her, her breath caught in her throat when she was met with short black hair and a sneaky grin

“Don’t start something you can’t finish love” he said

Snow scooted so far off the bed that she fell on the hard floor with a loud thud. Her face the look of a teen in a horror movie getting ready to meet her ultimate end. It was then she noticed she was dressed in only her bra and underwear she was completely mortified.

“Oh my God are you alright” he asked worried crawling to the other side of the bed.

“Hook!” she screeched 

Tink woke up trying to stretch her body when she rolled over and fell onto a hard wooden floor

“Ow” she said quietly and sat up brushing her hair out of her face, the room she was in was dark but the light from the outside peered through what looked like a bedroom. She saw to sleeping figures and slowly stood from the floor, walking over to see who it was. She stopped short when she saw Emma and Henry sleeping soundly in the bed and she turned to walk up the stairs to find a bathroom.

**…**

Belle moved closer to the warm body in her arms, but when she tried to pull the person closer to her she was met with a grunt and small voice.

”Not so tight, mom” it said and  she gasped and let go scooting back, throwing the cover off and sitting up.

“Who are you?” she questioned

Henry sat up to now rubbing his eyes and turning to face her

“Henry?” she whispered “What are you doing here?”

Henry not fully awake grumbled and pried open his eyes “What are you talking about I always sleep here”

“No you don’t, where’s Rumple?”

“Mr. Gold?” Henry asked frowning face now fully awake “Emma, are you okay?” he asked worry evident in his voice.

“I’m not Emma” She said standing

**…**

Emma woke with someone pulling her closer to them.

“Mmmm… it’s too hot for that” she mumbled. She felt a strong hand snake across her stomach and pull her close anyway. She usually sleot with Henry but she knew his hands were not this big then she felt a hard broad chest press hard against her back and something else that was hard on her backside.

“That’s because you make me hot” she heard an unmistakable voice whisper into her ear.

“David!” she yelled and tried to pry his arms from around her waist but he held her with a death grip.

“David? You know I like it when you say Charming” he seductively said kissing her neck.

“DAVID STOP!! LET GO!!!” Emma shrieked kicking her feet wildly.

“Snow, honey, what’s wrong?” he said letting go of his wife as she scrambled frantically off the bed and fell on the floor.

“What the fuck David” she yelled again

“What?” he said looking genuinely confused and standing wearing only his white boxer’s.

“Jesus David put some damn clothes on!” she yelled and then looked down to see she was standing in one of Charming’s shirts and black lace underwear.

“Snow, what’s wrong?” he calmly asked and tried to approach her

“I’M NOT SNOW!!” She yelled

**…**

Tink walked into the bathroom at the top of the stairs and opened the door flicking on the light she caught out the side of her eye something weird and glance to the mirror and was met with big brown eyes and short dark hair.

“Regina!” she said startled but noticed that the woman had said the same thing she rubbed her eyes and stepped forward and realized it wasn’t Regina she was talking to, she was Regina.

“WHAT THE HELL!” She screamed

“I’M NOT SNOW!” she heard someone yell; followed by the pounding of feet running up the stairs. She ran out the bathroom and into Emma and Henry

“Mom?” Henry asked

“No its Tink” Tinkerbelle yelled touching her chest of enfaces

“Grandpa!” He yelled running into Charming and Snow’s room, they all followed “I think there’s something wrong with my…” he stopped when he saw Charming staring dumb founded in a pair of jeans staring at a frightened looking Snow.

“What the fuck is going on!” Charming demanded but when Emma caught a glance of herself standing in the door way looking just as frightened as she felt, darkness took over and she felt her body hit the floor.

Regina woke with a start, when the sound of screaming was coming from the other room, she didn’t resister that she was pulling what seemed like a million blankets off her but she just felt the need to get up an check out where the screaming was coming from. Once uncovered she began to stumble trying hard to get out of bed. It wasn’t until she threw open the door that she realized she wasn’t at home. Her body felt strange it was heavy and tired.

‘Jesus, how much did I have to drink last night’ she thought as she looked around this unfamiliar building. ‘Apparently enough, not to make it home’ she turned back to the room she just woke up in, and saw some familiar looking red floral wallpaper.

 _‘I’m at the B &B’_ she thought

Another scream sounded and she ran down the hallway she was in, in what seemed like record time, and climbed the steps two at a time.

“Get out of here now!”

“Ok…wait… hold on did do something wrong”

Regina heard a voice shouting and another one respond

“Get the hell out here before I rip to shreds you little pervert”

Regina heard the voice growl; she turned the corner only to have a young boy with light brown slam right into her dropping his stuff.

“Oh shit… I’m so so so so sorry um…” he stuttered afraid and then dressed only in his grey fruit of the looms boxers he ran down the stairs and out of the B&B.

“Ruby, what the hell is going on? What happened?” she heard herself ask the young wolf who was standing in her red bra and underwear toned abs and chest heaving.

Ruby just looked straight at her confusion and fear, her face turning as white as a ghost, she began pointing and stuttering at her but before Regina could register it Ruby’s eyes rolled up in the top of her head and she dropped to the floor.

In fear of her friend and more in fear of the implications that the Evil Queen was the last one with the young wolf had her running to her side in an instant.

“Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! Are you…” she yelled but stopped when she looked down at her hands, and didn’t recognize them. She frowned and turned them over, she looked down at what she was wearing, a long pink thick robe. She looked over to the wall by the door and saw a mirror and dresser, she stood and ran to it slamming so hard into the dresser that it caused most of its contents to shake and fall to the floor some things shattering the others just falling with a clunk and clank.

She looked at her face but didn’t see her face her chest got heavy and she felt like she couldn’t catch her breath. “What the fuck?” was all she managed to whisper out before darkness took over and she felt herself fall to the floor. The last thought that ran through her mind was trying to process what she saw because the face looking back at her wasn’t one that belong to her but that belonged to Mrs. Lucas.

**Okay guys tell me what you guys think if you saw any mistakes I apologize and this will be the last time you do because thanks to AddieGreysPPPEvilregal9119 an awesome writer and reviewer she has agreed to be my beta. I’m soooo ecstatic! I have the second half of the next chapter already written but I want you guys to tell me who you would you like to see doing what in whose body…. And before you ask YES THE GUYS WILL BE JOINING OUR BODY JUMPING GANG AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! *Gasp* “I know I know, so soon right?” please help me spread the word of this story tell your friends about it!**

**The title is easy, it’s just “WTF” I sure you know why I named it that. *Evil grin***

**By the way the only guys playing along in this is Hook, Rumple, Charming, Neal and as bad as I want Robin Hood I would literally have to pull him out of my ass… to be in this story because as you guys know he’s in the Enchanted Forest but if I get enough requests I’ll find a way to throw him in promise but as always R &R they help me update faster.**


	2. "What The Fuck"

***Grins wildly* OMGG GUYS IM NOT JOKING IM BEING REALLY SERIOUS …4 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER IS A HUGE IMPROVEMENT SINCE MY LAST STORY… and I love that you guys are enjoying it so much.**

**So after every switch I’ll write in bold who is who now, and since Robin is a favorite he’s being added in but at the end of this chapter… I need a cliff hanger and he, will be it!**

**I just woke up this morning at 5am… I might add… dreaming about this chapter and how I was going to add him in, and I jumped out of bed and was like “BRILLIANT!”**

**To all my RUMBELLES *Smiling* don’t kill me… but I just thought it was too good to pass up… to call you guys nerdy emo’s. I MEANT NO DISRESPECT… JUST A FEW LAUGHS… but you guys are so awesome that no one got offended, you guys just laughed it off. THANK YOU!**

** Shout outs **

**AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119- My first Reviewer YAY! (AND BETA)**

**Grace5231973- My Rumbelle fan that didn’t get offended but laughed along (This Is why you guys are awesome… DUH!)**

**SnowingLover- *Typing non-stop since 5 this morning* Updating just for you!**

**Literariness- * Standing in a discreet location peering oddly out of a window… In cool shades and talking mysteriously in a walkie talkie* “Krrsk… Robin’s getting added… Over” ^_^**

** Okay so here is the body chart  **

***Pulls down cartoon Acme chat and holding a long pointer***

**Tink is Regina**

**Belle is Emma**

**Snow is Tink**

**Emma is Snow**

**Ruby is Belle**

**Regina is Granny (Will be explained)**

**Granny is Ruby (Again will be explained)**

**Okay now back to the story**

**Disclaimer: I only own my twisted little mind and storyline**

Regina was the first to wake up, her body was heavy as she lifted it off the floor. She glanced over to Ruby, who was still lying sprawled by the foot of the bed, wearing only her under clothes. Regina bent down and quickly regretted it when a sharp pain went up her spine.

“Ah shh” she hissed refusing to let herself curse again. She gently tapped the young wolf’s face to wake her and she slowly came too.

Regina was so close to the young woman face that when Ruby opened her eyes Regina could see her pupils shrink dramatically as release a piercing scream.

“Ahhhh!”Ruby yelled quickly standing “What the hell is going on?”

“Ruby! Stop yelling! Granny’s hearing is very keen” She said stepping away from her and rubbing her ears.

“I know they are, their mine, who the hell are you?”

“What” Granny said confused.

“What are you deaf? Who the hell are you? Some body jumper? Soul snatcher? What?” Ruby repeated again.

“What? Granny?” Regina said scrunching up her face and moving closer. Then she saw it, Granny’s signature frown. She stepped back a little and took it all in and once processed she gestured to herself, “It’s me Regina.”

“Awe Hell” Granny said “what did you do now?”

“Me? I didn’t do anything” She exclaimed but then quieted down when Ruby did Granny’s frown again.

Regina sighed and grabbed her head “I think someone spiked out drinks last night” she said shaking her head, trying to remember.

Granny pondered that for a moment and then with a weary sigh she shook her head. “Well, if we’re like this than I’m sure the others are just as confused lets…” Granny was cut off by a Mariah Carrey’s’ ‘Touch my body’ ringtone coming from the bed.

Regina frowned but walked over to it and picked it up silencing it, it was a text from Belle and Emma’s phone telling Ruby to **‘Get your ass to Snow’s loft pronto’** Regina read aloud and looked at Granny who was instantly getting dressed.

Regina went back to her room, she went straight to the closet and grimaced at the choices granny had for left herself and mentally noted to buy the woman some more clothing choices. She went through hanger after hanger after hanger and decided on what looked like a nice dark blue jean skirt, a light blue blouse and white sweater. Once dressed, she stood in the mirror and combed and combed Granny’s unruly hair and then re-braided it.

When she finally made it down to the lobby, Regina felt like a politician or at least she put on the persona.

Granny however dressed Ruby in the longest Sunday dress she could find, it was baby blue, covered in white and yellow flowers with a white ribbon that tied behind her and then she put on a jean jacket and pulled her hair back neatly in a braid and pinned it in a bun. She looked like, she stepped out of an Amish community.

 Regina tried hard to swallow her laugh when she thought of the young wolf’s reaction to her body’s appearance.

Granny looked her body over and nodded her head approvingly. It was hard seeing Ruby act so mature she could scold her with her eyes, now that Granny had taken over the young wolf’s body.

“Car,” Granny asks as they walked out of the B&B

“Station wagon, I’m driving” Ruby said assertive

“Of course” Regina agreed and followed the young wolf behind the diner and onto the parking lot. Once in the car they drove all the way to Snows without so much as a word. When they got out the car and started to walk up the stairs Regina silently wondered if Granny was upset because if she was, she showed no signs of it.

They made it up the stairs which Granny struggled with and had to stop once or twice to catch her breath. Regina shook her head at the struggling health fanatic and knocked on the door, which was opened immediately to a very angry Charming.

 “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT RUBY!” he yelled at Ruby

“Granny… and I was wondering the same thing” She said deadpan walking past them into the loft.

“I… honestly… don’t know… and why haven’t anyone… complained about these steps?” Granny wheezed finally reaching the landing and leaning against the door, sounding like she just completed a marathon.

“Ruby?” Charming questioned “You’re Granny?”

“No I’m Regina… I don’t know where Ruby is,” Regina exhaled harshly standing up straight and walking into the loft and silently thanked that the couch was not that far from the door, flopping on it.

“Regina,” Regina heard her voice call out. She looked toward the steps and saw herself coming down the stairs and approaching her. She scrunched her face up, not because she didn’t like what she saw because, she didn’t have that many mirrors in her castle just to talk to Sydney. She scrunched her face up because not only was the clothes on her body wrinkled but it was clear that they were slept in.

“It’s me Tinkerbell,” Regina said “How did you become Granny?”

“I have no idea” she said deadpanned “You couldn’t find an iron anywhere? I look a mess… Fix me” she said pulling at the clothes on her body.

 **Emma** /Snow came down the stairs as well quiet as a mouse

“That’s Emma… she woke up in Snow’s body” Regina whispered to Granny

Regina stared at her to see if she could see Emma but couldn’t until the blonde, looked at her and gave a small timid smile, the same one she gave her the first night they met.

“Yup, that’s Ms. Swan” she said still looking at the young woman. Regina didn’t know why she felt that something was off with the usually hardcore bonds person but couldn’t put her finger on it; until Emma glanced at Charming and then quickly looked away. Then she saw it and she erupted with laughter.

Before Charming could walk 3 feet from just closing the door to go check on a hysterical granny, it burst wide open to a very enraged and agitated Rumplestilskin.

“SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME, RIGHT NOW, WHAT. THE. FU…” Rumple seethed but was cut off by Belle storming in passed him, seeing her body

“What the hell Granny!” Belle yelled with utter disgust in her voice “Out of everything in my closet, you chose that?” she said pointing to her dress “and my hair, what have you done to it?” she groaned

 Tink laughed looking at Regina “Ruby” they both said amused

“I combed it and as far as your clothes go, this was the only thing that didn’t ride up backside or show it!” Ruby yelled back.

Belle huffed furiously and walked away.

“Wait how did you know that was Granny?” Regina asked

Belle huffed “because, karma would just so have it that my Granny would be stuck in my body, just to screw with me… Besides no one but Granny would wear that ugly thing or know where I hid it” Belle said lip curling with disgust.

“What the hell happened last night? Where is Belle?” Rumple asked using his hands to indicate his frustration.

“I’m right here” Emma said running to him and hugging him

Rumple was stiff as a bored and confused “Belle?” he asked quietly

“Yes it’s me” she said pulling away and cupping his face between her hands, looking into his eyes passionately

Rumple frowned but then relaxed his face “Belle” he stated more than questioned, she smiled and leaned in to kiss him

“HEEEEEEYYYY” Emma and David yelled

“I don’t care, who is in there, that is my body! And you’re not allowed to do… THAT!” Snow yelled running over to the couple pulling them away. 

“Hey” Emma squeaked when Emma pushed her toward the couch.

“No touching!” Snow said firmly

“I can’t touch her if I want to…” Rumple began walking closer to the blonde

“Not in my daughter’s body you can’t” Charming said standing beside Snow placing his hand on her back. Everyone saw how Emma flinched and stepped forward; she shook her head quietly scolding herself for jumping like that and resumed talking to Rumple.

Charming just sighed and walked back toward the island.

“Please…” Emma/Snow continued “Just until… were back in our own… bodies”

“Fine, can I at least sit with” Rumple asked sarcastically walking over to Emma and Granny sitting on the couch.

“Mom” Regina heard Henry say, she turned to see him standing on the steps.

“Henry” she said smiling standing and walking over to the boy.

“You’re Granny?” he asked scrunching his face

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed “Apparently” she said “and how did this happen anyway?” she asked turning to face the group.

“Hold on, we’re still waiting on Snow… or Tink” Snow said walking behind the island where David was. “It’s going to be a long morning, I’ll make tea” she said turning toward the cupboard.

Charming sighed heavily “and I’ll do the coffee” he said coming into contact with Emma when they both reached into the cupboard at the same time; Snow gasp and stepped back.

“Sorry” Davis whispered stepping back as well to give his daughter her space. He was still complexly mortified of what went down in the bedroom, If he and Emma were distant before they were moons apart now.

Emma gave him a tight smile and turned from him placing the tea bags, she grabbed, on the island and started filling the tea kettle at the sink.

“As awkward as this whole thing has been for all of us what the hell is up with the two of you?” Ruby asked walking toward the island as the door opened yet again to two people arguing.

“All I’m saying, love, is that one minute you’re all over me and now you’re playing, like you have amnesia… I get wanting to play hard to get, but pretending to be another woman… is a bit much, even for a fairy that’s been locked on a psychotic island ALONE, for years at a time” Hook says opening the door smiling.

A very agitated Tinkerbelle walks in glaring at him “How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not pretending, I really am…”

“Snow?” Charming says turning the coffee maker on looking toward the door

“Charming” Tink says relieved to see a familiar face, running into Charming’s arms

“Hey!” Hook said closing the door “Oh, so you sleep with me but run into his arms make up your mind, love, I maybe a pirate but I do have feelings”

“What!” Everyone in the room said at the same time looking at Tink as Charming let go of her.

“I DID NOT SLEEP WITH YOU! I WOKE UP WITH YOU, THERE’S A DIFFERENCE!” Tink yelled.

“Well whoever it was… walked onto my ship last night and climbed into bed with me” he expressed as a matter of factly and then he smiled “now, I won’t say I didn’t enjoy myself.”

“Well it wasn’t my wife!” Charming said stepping from behind the island toward Hook when Tink stopped him.

“Come on, will everybody just calm down, we all woke up with… questionable bed mates okay” Ruby said “Apparently whoever was in Ruby’s body, probably Ruby slept with what looked like a 17yr old boy” she said glaring at Ruby.

“Great, so now someone is facing statutory rape charges” Charming said throwing his hands in the air.

“How? When everyone in towns been their age for 28yrs, that kid is probably 40 in enchanted forest years,” Granny said defensively.

Everyone became quite and looked at her.

“Okay, not only was it weird that you said that, but since you said it as Granny, that just made it 10 times worse,” Belle said crunching her face up.

“So you, justifying someone in this room sleeping with a 17yr old boy… means that you did it?” Emma asks hesitantly.

“Ew, Regina” Snow grimaced.

“No I did not, but if you want to talk about Ew, how about you waking up spooning your father.”

“What?” Everyone exclaimed looking between David and Snow.

“You did what?” Tink asked face shocked and disgusted.

“I DID NOT SPOON DAVID!” Snow yells when the room became awkwardly silent.

“Clearly, with the way you two were acting earlier,” Granny scuffs.

“Shut up, Regina,” Snow growls.

“Even if they did… and I’m not saying that you two did, but how would you even know?” Regina asked folding her arms and looking at Granny

Regina rolls her eyes and smirks, “Emma flinches every time David’s around, they haven’t looked at each other in the eye since I walked in the door 30 minutes ago, Snow and Charming can’t keep their hands off each other long enough to sneeze and she woke in her mother’s body… do I really need to draw that picture” she says quirking an eyebrow.

“Oh, I’m sorry mate, and I thought waking up with a woman who pretended to have amnesia was bad. You woke up spooning your own daughter” Hook said approaching Charming and patting him on the back grimly.

Charming jerked away from him sharply “Don’t touch me!” he growled “And the next person who brings this subject up again is getting thrown out.”

“Yeah, and slapped!” Snow coldly added.

“What’s spooning” a quiet voice asked from the steps with his face consorted in confusion. Everyone including Regina, who the boy was standing next too, forgot Henry was in the room. Everyone shifted uncomfortably as the room got deathly quiet while He looked around to anyone for an answer.

Ruby clapped her hands together loudly “Okay well, then we need to start with what you guys remember from last night” she said looking around the room ignoring the boy.

“Charming and Snow…er Emma are the drinks ready? Oh and speaking of drinks…” Ruby said turning toward Belle’s body “You have…” she paused looking at her wrist watch “45 minutes to figure out what happened and how to change us back or you’re gonna be S.O.L because I don’t care whose body you’re stuck in, you’re working the early shift”

“Wha…” Belle said with her mouth gaped open; she growled and plopped furiously down at on the dining room chairs folding her arms across her chest.

“This is seriously freaking me out,” Emma said as she watched her body throw a temper tantrum

“I reached weird this morning when I looked in the mirror and saw Regina,” Regina said sitting across from Belle.

 “Coffee and tea is ready” Charming said placing a tray of coffee on the table Belle and Emma was sitting at, while Emma did the same with the tea.

Tink grabbed cups and for everyone and sat down. Everyone grabbed a cup of tea or coffee and sat down either at the table or stood around it. Granny grabbed the box of cereal and milk from the fridge for Henry then joined the others at the table grabbing a mug of coffee.

Everyone sat quietly thinking “Well what do you remember Mrs. Lucas” Rumple asked sipping his tea.

Granny placed her coffee cup down “Just hearing the girls coming into the Inn around 5 in the morning giggling and whispering something fierce and as I was coming down the steps to yell at ‘em they were gone. So I grabbed my cup of tea and went back to bed.”

“And that’s it?” Rumple asked hoping the woman could remember more. When Granny nodded her head turned to the group.

“Well, Belle came home around 6 something this morning, does anyone remember anything else.”

“No that’s about the same time Emma, Snow and Regina came home, Regina passed out on the couch and Emma and Snow went to bed.”

“The same with uh…Tink coming… to the ship” Hook said drinking his coffee.

Emma peered at him but couldn’t tell if he was lying or not but for some reason she felt like he was. She wasn’t used to trying to read people in this body, and since she couldn’t tell she let it go.

“Drunk or not… your ship would be the last place I’d go to sleep,” Regina’s Body said glaring at the pirate.

“Mhat Mabout Mideos,” Henry said with a mouth full of cereal.

“Henry honey, don’t talk with food in your mouth,” Granny heard her voice say as she watched herself reach for a napkin and begin wiping Henry’s chin, where he spewed milk.

“Sorry” he said after chewing and swallowing “What about videos, whenever someone is having a great time they usually video themselves or take…”

“Pictures,” Snow exclaimed “That’s brilliant kid!” she said standing and running toward the door to get her phone out of her jacket. Everyone else did the same pulling out their phones.

“Okay here we’ll check them one at a time,” Snow said sitting back at the table.

“Start at 5 so we can find out how I got sucked in to all this” Granny said leaning toward Snow’s body.

“What, no let’s start from the beginning,” Belle said.

“Look Ruby, what I said earlier still stands, you have less than 30mins to figure this thing out because the diner is going to open up at 8am sharp” Granny says putting an enfaces on sharp.

“Well I don’t have any time stamps with 5am on them,” Snow says.

“Neither do I,” Emma and everyone else says as they checked their phones.

“Wait…” Granny says checking her pockets “I can’t find my phone.”

“Ugh, this is going to take forever and we only have 15 more minutes before Granny and Ruby leave.”

Regina says shrugging off her blazer revealing some strange markings on her forearm.

“What is that?” Emma asks standing and taking hold of Regina’s arm and turning it so she could read it.

“It’s an address” she says.

“Yeah but I don’t recognize it” Regina says looking at the group.

“It doesn’t matter, its only 10mins from here,” Charming said getting a closer look at the address.

“5 if we use magic” Rumple says and before anyone can object their surrounded by burgundy smoke and after a moment when the smoke fades, their standing in front of at large brick house.

Everyone was standing in the same clothes they had on the night before except Granny, and Ruby who had since changed. Snow had chosen to put back on her mother’s clothes from last night and so did everyone else… put on what the previous body owner took off.

The small yard in the front led up to 5 white stone steps and a big black door. Charming and the gang climbed the stairs but stood there. Not sure of what to expect when the door opened. After a moment of waiting a frustrated Regina pushed everyone aside “Ugh, if you’re all scared I’ll do it”  

Regina rang the doorbell and then she pounded on the door.

“Okay, I think they heard us” Charming said grabbing her wrist stopping her.

“I’m just making sure” she said lowering her arm once he let go. After a moment the door swung open and they were greeted with a man about 6’1, fairly built, sandy blonde hair and mesmerizingly… angry eyes once he saw the group at his door.

“You!” he growled at Regina.

Tink jerks her head back surprised to be singled out “Me?” she echoes back more of question then a statement.

Before anyone can do anything he lunges forward grabbing hold of Regina’s body, by her arms.

Regina's body is pulled forward, her arms pinned to her side and as she opens her mouth to speak, the man crashes his mouth on hers in a very hot and passionate kiss. The kiss lasted at least 15 seconds but everyone was too shocked to move and once he pulled away with a loud pop. He narrowed his eyes at a very stunned Regina, with a glare “NOW GET OFF MY PORTCH!” he yells and slams the door hard behind him.

Regina’s body is still facing the door where it was just passionately kissed by the man. The woman inside the body recognized as…

“Robin Hood?” Henry said as the group turned to face the young boy who standing in his pajamas and holding his bowl of cereal, mouth ajar with milk dripping from his chin.

“What the fuck?” the girls whispered quietly as they looked at each other grabbing their heads.

**The End**

**LOL… SIKE… YEAH RIGHT! I WOULD GET HUNTED DOWN JUST FOR LEAVING THAT LIKE THAT, RIGHT?**

**So since this story is getting popular and I just got a headache from trying to figure out all the body switches at the last minute and having to rearrange a few souls so I could throw Robin in… I’m going to only update every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, sometimes they’ll be long chapters and sometimes short but always a good read! …NOT THIS FRIDAY BUT DEFINITELY THIS MONDAY!!**

**Thank you for the follows and Favorites but I need some input on who you want to see together and doing what, this story has no line I won’t cross, as you can clearly see with the Charming and Emma incest insinuation *Evil Grin***

**SO COME ON REVIEW PEOPLE!!!**


	3. "YOLO"

**Okay since the whole Emma/Belle thing confused even me, we're going to keep it simple.**

**At the beginning I'll do the chart that'll say who, everybody is and it will be up to you guys to keep track.**

For example: Instead of **Belle** /Emma kissed Rumple passionately… it will simply read. Emma kissed Rumple passionately **… Eww right? And I'm going into great details of any and all make out sessions.**

**I forgot to ask about whether all this should happen on a weekday where everyone has to work or make it a weekend… and then I thought what fun is that, if I make on a work day where they have to interact with people, it will make it all the more funnier…**

**Oh and Regina is still mayor, no one can run that town like her and like always, she has demanding meetings, where she must be in attendance… her… meaning her body… no matter who is occupying it at that moment and the town still needs a sheriff, a waitress, an inn keeper, not to mention a patient grade school teacher. So enjoy this chapter….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my twisted little mind and storyline**

 

"Tink, what was that?" Charming asked grabbing her by the arm.

 

Regina's body faced Charming as he pulled her toward the group, she stared blankly at him. 

 

"TINK, what was that?" he said shaking her a little, she touched her mouth and smiled hard.

 

"Great, you're a lot of help" he said pushing the woman aside. 

 

He pounded on the door until it was opened again.

 

"What!" Robin yelled 

 

"I told you to get off my property, including those two" he said pointing to Regina and Tink.

 

"Look, I don't know how you're involved, but something happened last night and we're trying to figure it out."

 

"I'll tell you what happened, the 6 of them break into my house kidnap my son and then…"

 

"Break in" Charming said

 

"Kidnapped" Belle chimed in

 

"Yes, thing one and thing two, he already said that"Granny groaned 

 

 "Amazingly, even in a different body, you guys' brains are still stuck on stupid"

 

"Look, can we come in? Once we sort this thing out we'll be able to locate your son" Snow said.

 

"I know where he is, he's upstairs" Robin said, pointing behind him

 

Everyone looked at each other confused 

 

"You said that they kidnapped him"

 

"Yea but she brought him back around 5:45 this morning" Robin said pointing to Regina

 

"I guess that explains the kiss" Snow says

 

"What... no that was for something else…" Robin said looking at his watch 

 

"I have to get my son ready for school" he said closing the door.

 

"Wait! We're just asking for 20 minutes" Snow said holding the door open

 

"5. After that me and Ruby are leaving" Ruby said nonchalantly

 

"Granny" Belle hissed

 

"5" Robin said agreeing with Granny, opening the door so they could walk in.

 

"Thank you" Emma said walking into the house. 

 

As everyone walked passed him, Regina Granny were the last to enter. Granny stared at the man, while Regina kept head down. Once they walked passed him and into what looked like the family room, Granny grabbed Regina by the arm.

 

"What the hell was that?" she growled at the woman

 

"I… I don't know… all I did was knock" Regina said

 

"Look… the next time we need to make another stop, you stay in the back. I'm with Emma on this, I don't care who's in my body, NO TOUCHING!" the older woman growled as Regina nodded before walking into the family room.

 

The family room was fairly large and had a huge flat screen TV surrounded by a built in book shelf. An array of boy toys were sprawled about, indicating that a child lived in the home. A long Green sofa sat against the wall, separating the hallway from the room; a love seat served as a between this room and the Dining Room. Just off of the Dining Room, there was a door that lead into a nice sized kitchen

 

Charming and Tink were sitting on the love seat, Rumple stood next to Emma who was sitting on one end of the couch. Belle and Ruby sat in the middle. Hook, Snow, Regina, and Granny sat on the rest of the couch.

 

"So, what's this about?" Robin said standing in front of a large flat screen TV as a young boy came down the stairs, dressed in red flannel pajama pants and a Spiderman t-shirt.

 

"Dad, I'm hungry" he said in a small voice as he jumped into his father's arms still half sleep

 

"I'll fix you something a little later. Why don't you and Henry go upstairs, while I talk to his parents okay?" Robin said

 

The boy nodded and was placed on the floor. Henry looked at Granny and Snow, they both shook their heads and ran upstairs.

 

"How do you know my son?" Granny asked, causing Robin to arch an eyebrow in confusion

 

"Uh, he's her son" Robin said, pointing at Regina

 

"And everyone knows Henry. I may have been on auto pilot for 28 years, but the last three were very clear thank you" Robin said 

 

"Now what's this about, because I need to get my son to school" 

 

"Okay long story short, they…" Ruby said pointing to the women around the room

 

"Had a girls night out on the town; no one remembers a thing. This morning we all woke up in different bodies and the reason we came over here is because, someone wrote this address on her arm" she said pointing at Regina 

 

"And since we all just witnessed that lovely display of public affection, out there on the porch, they were clearly here last night"

 

Robin stood confused touching his mouth and then he looked around the room but his eyes kept going back to Regina.

 

"Well?, What happened?" Ruby insisted as Robin rubbed his face again and then scratched his head "So… you're" 

 

"I'm Tinkerbell" the brunette says with a smile

 

"Oh my god" he whispered with a small chuckle 

 

"Wow…" he said, glancing around the room

 

"..Snow?" he said

 

"Over here" Tinkerbell said raising her hand.

 

"I'm Ruby" Belle said

 

"Emma" Snow said

 

"Granny" Ruby said

 

"…and I'm guessing you are Regina" Robin said pointing at Granny who nodded, suddenly glaring at him 

 

"What the hell was that earlier!? You just go around kissing random people!? How dare you!? I have no idea where your mouth has been, let alone your hands!" Granny yelled.

 

"Oh yeah, you're the mayor; I remember that same smart ass attitude last night. I should be saying that about your and your friends here. You were the ones making out and groping people all night not me!"

 

"What!?" the all said collectively

 

"Yea… no, you and your little fan club came around here twice. Once to kidnap my son and then second to bring him back after a few eggs were thrown and what I'm hoping was lemonade poured on my door step...do you know how long it took me to clean that shit up?" Robin growled looking around the room.

 

"Look, I understand your frustration but if you could…" Charming says standing

 

"Come one Ruby, let's go" Ruby said standing

 

"What? No! Granny we're just starting to sort this thing out! Besides, we still have a minute left" Belle protested

 

As Ruby prepared to reply, she suddenly felt dizzy, causing her to lean on the arm of the couch.

 

"Granny, are you okay?" Belle asked as she too started to feel dizzy before darkness surrounded her.

 

 

 

 

 

Tink was the first to wake up, finding herself on the couch. Actually, sitting was an understatement; she was leaning on someone and someone appeared to be leaning on her. She groaned and that started a chain reaction, because she could hear more people groan and moan, sitting up as they came to. She looked under her and saw Granny. Looking down, she saw a hook draped over her. Grunting, she shoved the man harshly to the other side, proceeding to shake Granny.

 

"Regina, are you okay?" Tink asked, shaking Granny

 

"I was until you shoved me" groaned the man to her left , leaning on his hand 

 

"What happened?" he said leaning over to rest his head in his hand, but stopped when he looked down and saw a metal hook on his left hand. His eyes bulged and his breath came in sharp and short and unsteady puffs.

 

"Holy fairy dust…" Tink said looking at a hyperventilating Pirate 

 

"Okay… Regina, don't panic" she said turning to face the man and grab him by the shoulders.

 

"DON'T PANIC… I'M A FUCKING MAN!!" He screamed 

 

"And… I don't have a hand!"

 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Granny demanded standing up

 

"Uh…Granny?" Tink asked, peering over at the woman

 

"What? No, I'm Robin" she said glaring at the woman, completely confused

 

"No you're not…you're…. Granny now" she said grimly

 

"WHAT!" Robin shouted looking at himself

 

"Who are… you?" Hook said as he tried to calm his breathing

 

"Tinkerbell...well I was, but I guess I'm Snow now" she said looking down at her outfit

 

Tink and Charming woke up to yelling and turned to check on each other, Charming jumped and so did Tink 

 

"How did I get over here?" he asked

 

"We body jumped again" Snow said as she stood

 

"Well what does that have to do w-" Charming stopped mid sentence when he looked across the room and saw Rumpelstiltskin standing

 

"How did I end up on the floor?" Rumple asked

 

Charming looked star struck and quickly stood looking over his body. He looked down and noticed he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeve black shirt and black boots.

 

"What the hell happened? Who the hell am I?" he whispered harshly, panic apparent in his voice.

 

"You're me" Ruby said as she stood, looking at Charming

 

"… and I'm Ruby" he said with a tired sigh, looking down at his blue floral dress.

 

"Snow" Belle said 

 

"Belle" Tink said with a sigh

 

"Bloody Hell… I'm Swan!" Emma shouted

 

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?"

 

A scream rang out and everyone looked at Rumpelstiltskin 

 

"OH MY GOD NO!...." he screamed

 

"I'm Rumpelstiltskin!?" he said touching his body

 

"What the hell is going on" Regina said finally waking up and looking around 

 

"How did I get here?"

 

"Emma what do you mean?" Ruby said as she touched Regina on the shoulder 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm not Emma, I'm Neal" he said looking at the woman strangely

 

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Regina 

 

"If you're here, than where's Emma?" Tink asked

 

… A very strange few minutes later…

 

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!" Robin demanded 

 

"That's what I want to know!" Regina demanded, pacing alongside of a furious Granny

 

"How the hell did this all of this happen!? And why the hell am I in Regina's body!"

 

"I don't know" Hook says sighing and crossing his legs and sitting up straighter than what looks comfortable as Emma glared at the action 

 

"Don't do that" she hissed as Hook frowned, looking rather confused

 

"Don't do what?"

 

"Don't cross my leg! For god sakes woman I look, I look..." he huffed out frustration, not able to continue his rant without insulting the woman.

 

"WELL HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SIT!?" Hook yelled uncrossing his legs

 

"Normal, how about normal!" she growled

 

"Hey don't yell at her! This is all still an adjustment for us all" Snow said

 

"An adjustment?!" Emma exclaimed

 

"I'm the one stuck as a bloody female! at least you're still…a woman" she gestured with her hands.

 

"Yeah, well I'm a man and you don't see me complaining" Granny said 

 

"Or me" Ruby said, putting her hands on her hips as she faced the frazzled pair

 

"Yeah, well you both seem to be taking this alarmingly well, why is that?" Emma said folding her arms across her chest.

 

"Well, I've come to realize that being in this family requires 3 things: Patience, a strong will and...more patience" she said with a tired sigh.

 

Belle stood up and walked over to Ruby and touched her back lightly 

 

"You make it sound like a nightmare" she said as Ruby slowly turned into her.

 

Ruby sighed and grabbed Belle's arms, rubbing them up and down soothingly 

 

"No, it's just that long ago when I realized that I loved you and I wanted to be with you, I knew my life would change…"

 

"For the worse…" Belle whispered dropping her head

 

"No, for the better" Ruby said lifting her chin up 

 

"I told my mother that I would do anything to find true love, and I meant it. And now that I've found it, I will do anything and endure anything to keep it…even if that means being Ruby to do it" she said chuckling as Belle leaned into her, hugging her tightly.

 

"I thought we agreed on the no touching policy" Charming said shifting uncomfortably watching the two women interact.

 

"I agree" Hook said rolling his eyes as Robin chuckled lightly 

 

"It's amazing how even that smirk can make even Hook look like you" he said sitting down on the end table in front of the TV.

 

"I say we let them kiss it out" Emma said chuckling 

 

"Right Balefire?" she said looking at Regina

 

"Ugh… don't be vulgar" Hook said with a grimace

 

"Considering that not only is one of these women my father's girlfriend and the other a close friend of Emma's, I going to say no" Regina said with a disgusted look on her face.

 

"So, you're in charge around here, is that fair to say?" 

 

"Absolutely, I'm the boss"

 

"Okay, so take us through a day in the life of a boss…"

 

A noise suddenly rang throughout the room as everyone looked around at each other as Granny finally stood

 

"Oh, you left your phone here last night; it's been going off" she said, going into the kitchen to retrieve it

 

"Talk to corporate… Like a boss, Approve memo's… Like a boss, Lead a work shop… Like a boss, Remember birthdays… like a boss, direct work flow, my own bathroom… Like a boss, micro manages… Like a boss" The phone sang loudly as Granny handed it to Hook who quickly silenced it

 

"Like a boss, huh Regina" Rumple said smiling

 

"That is not my ring tone, I'm sure one of you changed it last night"

 

"Yeah, right" Belle laughed as Hook peered at the phone; not recognizing the number, he put it on speaker

 

"Reg… Mayor mills' phone" Hook began, but quickly corrected himself

 

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" the other voice on the line demanded

 

"Excuse me but you called my phone" Hook said glaring at the device

 

"Hook?" the voice questioned

 

"I know that voice, that's me that's me! Emma? Emma is that you?" she says frantically in the phone.

 

"YES ITS ME! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, WHY DOES HOOK HAVE YOUR PHONE? ... I'M IN NEALS BODY HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN? WHERE THE HELL IS NEAL?" he demanded

 

"Emma I'm right here…" he said calmly hoping to bring comfort to the upset woman 

 

"…Apparently, I'm Regina and Regina is Hook and… it's a mess over here"

 

"Ugh" the voice growled over the speaker 

 

"What the hell do we do now?"

 

"Can you meet you here?" Regina says

 

"No meet us at the diner" Robin said

 

"I already said you guys had until 8, its 8:15" he said standing and grabbing Rumple by the arm

 

"But.. But… wait Granny! No, I don't want to go, I can't" Rumple wined tugging his arm from the man, as Robin steadily pulled him toward the door and everyone stood to follow.

 

"Papa! Papa!" Roland yelled descending the steps and running into the man's side 

 

"Papa where are you going? You forgot to fix me breakfast" he said with big eyes.

 

Robin looked at Granny, who in turn approached the boy and knelt down, tapping th e4yr old on his shoulder. Roland turned but stayed close to his father 

 

"Roland, do you remember when I… your dad told you about how dangerous and strange magic can be?" Roland looked up at his father but nodded to the old woman 

 

"Well… we came into some magic last night and, although I don't look it I'm your Papa"

 

Roland looked at the older woman closely and then back up at his dad.

 

"Papa?" he whispered as Granny shook her head, causing Roland to jump into her arms.

 

"Henry!" Hook called

 

"I'm right here" he said stepping from behind the group

 

"Henry, honey were going to the diner to meet Emma…well your dad. Do you want to come with us or go home and change for school?" he said looking at Henry

 

"Um… mom?" he said raising a skeptical eyebrow

 

Hook shook his head as if remembering that he was who he was "Yes Henry it's me"

 

"You're a…"

 

"Hook" he interjected 

 

"I'm Hook" he said loudly 

 

"So what do you want to do?" Hook asked as Henry looked at him with a know it all grin 

 

"Is that a real question or a fake one?" Henry asked as Hook groaned, rolling his eyes, pushing out his right hip and folding his arms across his chest 

 

"So I guess that means you're coming to the diner" he said 

 

"Duh!" Henry said pushing past him and running to the door, opening it wide 

 

"Come on, Roland it's only 5 blocks from here!" Henry shouted as Roland smiled and ran up to him as they both ran out the door.

 

"Henry, don't you dare!" Hook yelled throwing his hand towards the door. Henry looked back and then laughed before running out onto the sidewalk.

 

"No magic mom, looks like you're going to have to catch the old fashion way… last one to the diner has to let me miss school" he yelled halfway down the block with Roland running alongside of him.

 

Hook groaned and made it all the way to the sidewalk when he realized what Henry yelled back. 

 

"Hey! IN WHAT WAY DO I GET BENEFIT, FROM THAT!" he yelled as Henry crossed the street.

 

"YOU DON'T"

 

"This is nonsense I'll just…" Charming said waving his hand 

 

"What the…"

 

"No magic, genius" Hook said rolling his eyes.

 

"So I have magic now?" Rumple says looking down at his hands

 

"No Ruby, you don't and don't even think of trying anything" Charming warns 

 

"You'll either kill yourself or worse injure my body in the process"

 

"Priorities, much?" Snow chimed in

 

"My body is my priority"

 

"…and her dying is what?"

 

"Her fault" he said

 

"Rumple" Tink warned grabbing hold of Charming's arm 

 

"Be nice" she said leaning into him and kissing him on the cheek, effectively calming the man.

 

"O-kay, is it weird that I just got a little bit jealous" Belle questioned looking around the group as Ruby smiled and pulled her into her hold 

 

"Not if you don't mind me kissing Belle" she said wiggling her eyebrows. Belle giggled and pulled away as Ruby tried to kiss her 

 

"Charming stop! I will not make out make out with my best friend!" she squealed

 

"Please do" Regina whispered watching them play around

 

"Ugh, come on" Hook groaned as they started to walking and the other followed Snow walked up to him and nudged him in the side

 

"What's wrong Regina? No one wants to make out with you?"

 

"Apparently they do, I was just in the wrong body to at the wrong time" Hook said

 

Snow smiled and grabbed Hook by the shoulders, slowing him down so she could walk backwards facing him 

 

"Awe, don't fret, I'll kiss you" she teased as Hook glared at her and pushed to the side 

 

"Move Tinkerbell, I'm in no mood" she said, fighting the smile on his lips. 

 

Snow grabbed hold of his hands and puckered her lips "Come on Regina kiss me!" 

 

"Stop it Tink!" Hook laughed

 

"Not until you kiss me!" Snow yelled, causing others to stare at them as the group walked passed a couple walking their kids to the bus stop staring in shock at the site.

 

Hook stopped once the diner was in site and he saw Henry and Roland run inside laughing and pushed Snow 

 

"Come on Regina one kiss, it'll make you feel better" Snow taunted

 

"Are you serious? You do know by kissing me you're kissing Hook, right?" she said raising an eyebrow.

 

"Ew… not like that!" she said shoving him 

 

"Kiss me on the cheek" she said laughing 

 

"Give them all something to talk about"

 

Hook looked behind them at the group walking up behind them. Hook rolled his eyes but leaned in and kissed Snow on the cheek.

 

"Hey" Belle and Ruby yelled at them. Hook laughed and shoved Snow to the side

 

"Thank you!" she yelled cranking her hand back and slapping him hard on the bottom.

 

"Hey" he growled hitting Snow on the shoulder

 

"And you couldn't be that affectionate with me…because" Regina said to Snow.

 

"Hook, go away. I was playing with her, there's a difference" Snow said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

 

"I've played with her too, in a matter of speaking" Emma said chuckling looking just like Hook in that moment.

 

"Shut up you're disgusting" Hook says

 

"Why love, because I'm being honest" she said with a smile

 

"You're disgusting if you're looking at yourself and thinking of me"

 

"What can I say, I'm a good looking guy" Emma said her voice dropping an octave and licking her lips slowly.

 

"Well luckily, when I look at you, I see Ms. Swan and only Ms. Swan" He says getting closer to emphasize her point. As the group walked up to figure out the holdup with them, Emma took as the perfect opportunity to test Regina's theory of only seeing Emma and Lunged at himself.

 

Before 'Regina' could react, she found herself coming face to face with Emma Swan. She felt Emma's soft hands grab the back of Hook's head, and then felt her lips come into contact with his. Surprisingly, she felt everything his body did. She tensed at first, but once she felt Hook's body start to heat, she just couldn't stop herself. She felt Emma's velvety smooth tongue in her mouth and it was enough to bring her to her knees. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and it was war, both of them fighting for dominance as she instantly felt herself becoming aroused. Although she saw Emma when they first started, she felt Hook and just let his body take over. She felt herself put her hands on Emma's waist and felt a warm tingling sensation below her belly button, a small groan escaped her mouth or was that Emma's? At this point she wasn't sure. What she did know, was that his pants were starting to feel a little snug, and for some reason she could feel something harden against her thigh.

 

Regina Knew the kiss only lasted about 5 seconds, but it was enough to get her completely aroused and before she knew it, something jerked her away from Emma's mouth. Suddenly, she opened her eyes she and saw a fist flying into her direction. She didn't know whose fist it was, just that it was coming fast and it was coming hard. Hook grabbed his face and stepped back and then Regina felt herself get shoved. When she took another step back, she finally dropped her hands from her face and looked at a seething Neal, who Snow, Belle and Rumple were trying hard to hold back.

 

"YOU ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION AND KISS ME!!" the man yelled pulling at the group holding him.

 

Hook growled when he looked down and saw red. His nose was bleeding and soon he was lunging at the man, but not hitting him.

 

"Emma! You jackass! It's me Regina! And I didn't kiss you, you kissed me!"

 

"WHAT?!" he yelled as the group let him go

 

"You… er… Hook, he's in your body, and he kissed me before I could react… God" she growled grabbing her nose again, not only was it bleeding but it hurt like a bitch too.

 

"Regina, are you okay?" Snow asked grabbing hold of the man and tilting his head back, he groaned when hhe tasted the blood going down her throat and pushed her away.

 

"Tilt your head back, it will slow the bleeding" Snow shouted

 

"And I… Neal told you on the phone I was in Hook's body! SO WHAT THE HELL?"Hook said, glaring at Neal once more

 

Neal huffed out a breath and then approached the pirate cautiously "I forgot… I just saw you kissing me and I… forgot! I saw Hook kissing… me and, I snapped" he said wiping his hand over his face. 

 

"Are you okay?"

 

Neal saw the way Hook glared at him and saw nothing but Regina and dropped his shoulders 

 

"I'm sorry!" he yelled as the pirate turned on his heel heading toward the diner.

 

"Regina, wait!" Snow yelled running after the man

 

"Damn it" Neal growled and then looked at Emma who stood standing the same way 

 

"If I wasn't worried about messing up my face and how it would look if someone saw me punch… me… I'd punch the hell out of you right now" he said getting close and then shoving Emma to the side walking toward the diner and the rest of the group followed.

 

Ruby stopped beside Emma turning toward her and grabbing her by her shirt jacking her up, and with Ruby's wolf strength Emma was barely scrapping the ground 

 

"You ever pull that stunt again, I'll punch you and when we switch back I'll have Regina heal Emma and kick your actual ass again." She said putting the woman down and walking toward the diner.

 

Ruby entered the diner and noticed the Hook holding a bag of ice to his nose and Snow in deep conversation with the others sitting at the table. She could smell bacon and pancakes and when she didn't see Robin she just assumed Granny was in the back cooking. The morning rush was just coming in after see the display earlier from Emma and Hook to Hook and Neal, everyone was coming in staring at the odd mixtures of people taking up the largest booth, dead center of the diner.

 

"Ruby!" A man shouted from the kitchen, Rumple rolled his eyes and sliding out the booth sucking his teeth and removing his jacket.

 

"This is so unfair" he groaned as he switched away from the table and grabbed a red apron from the back of the bar putting it on.

 

Charming dropped his head on his arms that were lying on the table "I'm going to kill her" he groaned.

 

Tink giggled and shushed him "It's not that bad she said rubbing his hair"

 

"Yea it so much worse, mate" Emma said standing at the table watching the dark one.

 

Everyone watched as Rumple literally switched his hips like Ruby and walk to the kitchen, once out a groan escaped his lips and he pouted snatching up a pad and pen from the bar as well and standing in front of the customer sitting at the bar.

 

"What can I get you?" Rumple asked a customer not even looking up, and only did so when the customer hadn't said anything. When he looked up at the male customer all he saw on the man's face was fear.

 

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Rumple asked and the man and shook his head vigorously.

 

"Okay well order" he says holding up his note pad to write. Still the man remained silent Ruby forgetting whose body she was in reached out to grab the man's hand 

 

"Hey it's okay" she began when the man shot back from the bar stool as if he had been shoved and fell onto the floor scrambling away from her.

 

"Damn it. I've gotta remember that I'm Mr. Gold" Rumple said looking down, at himself before going to serve another costumer.

 

This went on for about twenty minutes, customers running or ordering their food to go once 'Rumple' reached the table to take their order. Unable to take it anymore, Granny begged for someone else other than Rumple help her with taking orders before she lost all her customers. Regina had finally convinced Henry that if he and Roland, who garnered strange looks as he affectionately referred to Granny as Papa went to school, when they got out they would be able to help them and they both agreed. Henry had really taken to Roland and it wasn't just Regina who noticed; Robin did too; all the young boy could talk about was how much in common her had with Henry. 

 

After going over how to write the orders down Tink, Snow and Belle soon began collecting orders, while Hook helped out in the kitchen.

 

A short time later, Leroy aka grumpy, aka the town drunk walked in.

 

"Charming?" he said, looking skeptically at the man sitting with Rumple, Neal, Granny, and Regina.

 

"What can I get you, Leroy" a man asked

 

Leroy looked up and frowned "I don't know you" he said, turning to face the booth Granny was sitting at

 

"Hey Granny, who's the creep working the bar?"

 

"I'm the creep working the bar" the man said making Leroy turn back towards him

 

"You getting smart with me, pal?" Leroy said glaring at the man and leaning forward

 

"Leroy will you cut the bull! I've already had a long morning, and I don't need any more complications" Granny snapped as Leroy suddenly became confused

 

"Cliff notes version: Ruby and the girls went out last night and caused all of us to body swap, like some god damn episode of the twilight zone and now…"

 

"You're a man?" Leroy asked dumb founded mouth open 

 

"Well who's that at the table?" he said pointing his thumb behind him.

 

"That would be the lovely owner of this body" Granny said sarcastically

 

Leroy shook his head "Tough break sister, if there's anything I can do to help…"

 

"Unless you were with them or know someone who saw them to help fill in the parts they don't remember…"

 

Leroy thought for a minute and then looked up at Granny

 

"Oh wait I just might, did you guys try the bar they went to… oh and there was some noise over by the covenant. They said a bunch teens defaced some of the doors and windows but I doubt that was them…"

 

After Robin took Leroy's order and filled it a few minutes later, the rush died down and he walked over to the front door and changed the open sign to closed. He had Hook write on the specials board 'On break for 2 hours'. As he wrote this, Hook couldn't help himself and added: 'If you need to buy lunch, try the muffin man he's located on dreary lane.' 

 

"Okay, why don't we start looking through our phones to see what we can put together on our own before we start busing down doors" Neal said looking at the group as he stuck his hand out across the table to Emma expectantly.

 

Emma frowned her brow but reached up, from where her hands sat in her lap under the table and grabbed his hand.

 

"No you idiot! Give me my phone" he demanded shaking off her hand

 

"Oh" she said going into her pocket and pulling out her phone, everyone did the same and pulled out and exchanged phones and when everyone seemed to have the correct one, they hesitantly went through them.

 

"Oh my god" Hook said as he was the first to speak before quickly shutting off the phone

 

"Regina, what is it?" Neal asked worried

 

"Um, nothing… this is stupid. Why don't we just, go to the bar and see if the bartender remembers us" Hook said looking around the table; discreetly placing the phone under his hand.

 

"Um… I agree with Regina, let's just go to the bar" Belle says slamming her phone shut

 

"What? Come on guys it can't be that bad" Neal said as he looked at the phone. His eyes enlarged at the first picture, causing him to quickly slam the phone down on its face. 

 

"You know what, making out… er… checking to see if the bartender remembers us sounds like a great idea, come on." He said quickly

 

"Wait a minute, not only did you guys sneak me into this damn ladies night, after Ruby rudely expressed her grievances' of me being included....now that I'm sitting here, as a man, I might add, you don't want to show us the damn pictures…" Robin growled and narrowed his eyes at the women and men surrounding the table.

 

"Somebody had better slide me their damn phone or else I'm finding a way to release my wolf" he said as everyone looked at Robin, and as if on cue they all collectively gulped

 

"NOW!" he yelled, making everyone jump causing Rumple slid his phone down.

 

"Jesus Granny, chill out" he said quietly earning a glare and growl from the agitated man.

 

Robin pressed the power button, as soon as he did the last icon popped open, which was the photo gallery. In the first picture, there was what looked like Ruby crouching down in a kitchen, which looked strangely familiar. The picture appeared to be taken at such an odd angle Granny thought to herself. She touched the screen, trying to make the picture larger when suddenly, the phone just came to life; and what she thought was a picture turned out to be a video. Everyone got up and moved to stand behind Robin.

 

**"Shhh…. Shhh….. Shut up guys! Granny's gonna to hear us" Belle said to the giggling bunch walking around the kitchen. They all looked completely drunk from all the giggling and the leaning on one another as they walked around the kitchen searching for something.**

**"Ruby where is it? You said it would be on the stove" Emma said looking at the camera.**

**"It's…oh… oh… look! Look! It's on the table! It's on the table" Belle whispered harshly shaking with excitement as the phone moved over to the table and zoomed into a green glass with a steaming liquid in it, that read 'Real men don't sparkle' on it.**

**"Okay, Tink you put it there... hurry up! I think she's coming!" Belle said, pointing the phone toward the steps.**

**Snow walked over to the cup, taking out a green pouch, sprinkling something into the cup, causing it to bubble lightly and change the colors from bright neon pink, to purple, and then blue, the colors constantly changing**

**"Granny's going to kill us" Tink whined and then laughed**

**"She's going to be so pissed"**

**"Snow, you worry too much, Granny…" Belle said, suddenly stopping as she heard the a loud creaking sound coming from upstairs**

**"Granny's coming! Come on Emma get us out of here!" she whispered panicking.**

**"Okay" Regina giggled**

**"Shhh" she warned, as she closed her eyes trying hard to focus; which was hard seeing as the rest of the girls were snickering.**

**"Okay Emma, now… con… concen… concentrate" Emma voice said trying hard to stop her erratic giggling.**

**And suddenly purple smoke engulfed the image on the phone and they were standing outside the diner.**

**"Woohoo! you did it!" Belle cheered**

**"Oh my God! Granny is going to kill us when she wakes up" Tink said again**

**"No she won't" Belle said, pointing the phone at Tink.**

**"The one thing Granny loves, is a good mystery. Ever since the curse broke and we got been left behind while you and Charming took your family on these epic adventures, she's been feeling like the black lamb"**

**"What?" Tink asked**

**"Yeah, we all have" Ruby said quietly as everyone else turned to look at her**

**"Rumple left me here when you guys went to find Henry and it hurt. I would never tell him that but I was really really sad; I thought that he didn't want me to go because I would get in his way… I know that's not true now but… you know how you, Charming and Emma and Hook and everyone else that are always on these epic adventures? You never think about the ones you leave behind…"**

**"That's not true! We thought of you guys everyday" Tink defended**

**"I know you guys love us and care, but at least in the enchanted forest we hand acres upon acres of land to find excitement but here it's so…Dull" Ruby said, giggling afterward**

**"Yeah, and that's how I think Granny feels, bored. One day we're hunting and fighting the evil queen and now we're just being left behind like… scraps on a plate" Belle said sadly as Tink frowned**

**"I'm sorry" she said**

**"Yeah, me too" Regina and Emma said**

**"Well, now we have a new mystery to solve; and even if we do somehow figure it out it will takes months" Ruby cheered**

**"Yeah!" Belle said jumping up and down with the camera phone**

**"Oh my god I have another crazy idea! I know someone else we can get to take this" Regina said with a grin as she thought of her next victim**

**"Who?" Everyone asked**

**"Neal, Gold, Hook, my dad, and Regina's new honey Robin!" she said singing Robin's name as Emma blushed a deep shade of red and smiled playfully hitting Emma.**

**"Shut up! No he's not! He doesn't even like me" Emma yelled**

**"Oh yes he does" Snow said grinning**

**"He threatened to kill me" Emma said pretending to be hurt**

**"Oh come on, which one of hasn't already done that?" Tink says laughing**

**"and besides you kidnapped his son"**

**"I did not!" Emma said gasping and when everyone looked at her knowingly she caved**

**"It was Tink's Idea!"**

**"What?" Snow said, pretending to be shocked**

**"Okay, so it was my idea...but Snow stole Charming's jewels and he chased after her and it made them fall in love. So, hence the kidnapping of his son...and kidnapping is such a strong word, we borrowed him. Besides, he won't wake up until later when he's at Snow's loft sleeping in the bed with Henry thanks to Regina's sleeping spell "**

**"Kidnapping or borrowing him was a stupid plan" Regina said chuckling before she began to laugh even harder**

**"He's going to call the sheriff!" she laughed, grabbing her sides**

**"So, you're the sheriff" Emma said laughing at Regina but not really catching the joke.**

**"I …know! He's… going to call… me and you're going to show up" she barely got out grabbing her stomach and falling to the ground.**

**Finally catching on they all joined into her hysterical laughter… after a minute or so of them laughing, the laughter died down.**

**"Okay if we're going to do this, we have to do it before the next change. We have to go to Neal's place and then after that, we do the spell and go home. Okay?" Regina said smiling.**

**"Okay" they all agreed**

**"So one last mission before we turn in? YOU READY BITCHES!" she yelled**

**"HELL YEAH!! OPERATION YOLO!!" they all yelled**

 

And the screen went black; everyone moved to quietly sit down, not saying a word after viewing the video.

 

Robin slowly turned the phone off to placed it down on its face

 

"So all this was just some, ruse to keep us from feeling left out?" he said looking around the table at the group.

 

Rumple, Snow, Belle, Tink, Hook, and Neal dropped their heads. Robin and the rest sighed

 

"To be fair we didn't remember any of this until the video" Neal said quietly

 

"Well…" Robin started and stood 

 

"Okay, let's go check with the bartender to see if we find anyone else who was with you girls"

 

"What? You're not mad?" Rumple asked

 

"No Ruby, I'm not mad; like you said I love a good mystery and this is by far one of the most interesting" he said smiling.

 

They all smiled at Robin and began to rise from the table.

 

"Wait that's it? No one's going to get angry here?" Granny said standing

 

"For what?" Ruby said

 

"For what?" He said looking around the table for some back up and when he didn't he continued

 

"…For kidnapping, vandalism, and a whole lot of other stuff that went down last night" Granny exclaimed

 

"Robin, no one got hurt, your son is fine and the girls' heart were in the right place" Ruby said grabbing a hold of Belle and pulling her close.

 

Robin sighed Charming was right; they did say that it was all for a good family mystery with everyone and come to think about, although he was an old lady he was having a little bit of a good time.

 

"Fine. I guess you're right, come on" he said smiling and leading the way to the front of the diner.

 

Snow looked back and saw Regina still sitting down 

 

"Come on Regina" she said but when the pirate didn't move but kept his head down the group became worried and walked back over to the table.

 

"Regina, are you okay?" Snow asked when she saw the pirate shaking

 

"Regina" Ruby said louder, Hook looked up at her 

 

"Are you okay? We're leaving, let's go"

 

"I can't" He said looking back down

 

"Why not" Robin asked

 

Hook sighed and closed his eyes tightly and when he looked back up at the group they all gave him a questioning look.

 

"I can't go because we have a problem"

 

"What?" Neal said getting irritated

 

Hook shook again and then sighed roughly looking at them "I have to pee"

 

**OMG GUYS! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? Read and Review Please. Is it easier to follow this way or not? Let me know if you can't. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update Wednesday as I had hoped, the next chapter is only halfway written and I have to babysit this little demon… but she does love MamaRegal. So I'll pop in Once upon a Time and hopefully sneak and write some more; but if you so much as blink with her,she'll be on the balcony trying to fly off …**

**"Thank Peter Pan for that heart attack moment" LOL ^_^**

**BUT COME ON GUYS I NEED SOME IDEAS I HAVE SOME BUT I WANT THIS STORY TO BE FUNNY AND LONG SO HELP ME OUT… DIG DEEP IN YOUR TWISTED LITTLE MINDS AND FIND YOUR INNER DARK THOUGHTS AND TOSS IT OVER! ^_^**

**P.S. This was beta'd by AddieGreyPPEvilRegal9119 (WHO IS BEYOND AWESOME!!!)**


	4. From one spell to another

**Chapter 4:**

**Okay so, I realized I forgot to put a body chart in the last chapter...Lol, sorry I bet there was a lot of rereading and writing down going on LOL. Well here it is:**

***Pulls down Acme chart***

**Robin is Granny**

**Regina is Hook**

**Granny Is Robin**

**Ruby is Rumple**

**Tink is Snow**

**Snow is Belle**

**Belle is Tink**

**Emma is Neal**

**Hook is Emma**

**Charming is Ruby**

**Rumple is Charming**

**Neal is Regina**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 

The group looked at each other and then back to a very uncomfortable pirate who was now shaking so badly that the entire booth was squeaking from it.

"Well then just... go" Neal said hesitantly

"WHAT?" Hook and Emma said looking at the man

"Yeah…just go, I mean it's not like you've never seen one before right?" Neal said frowning, his brow

"SEEING ONE AND PEEING FROM ONE, ARE TWO SEPARATE THINGS, MS. SWAN, OR DON'T YOU KNOW THAT" Hook seethed glaring at the man.

"All you have to do is point and shoot" Rumple said

"No that's not all you have to do… you go in that bathroom and… just point and shoot… you'll make a mess of yourself, and Hook's clothes" Ruby said "I'll go in and help you"

"Um… No you're not" Belle, Hook, and Emma said

"Well then, what do you suggest" Ruby said folding her arms across her chest

"Look mate, I get that chivalry muscle in you is just flexing away but, holding another man's… business… is a little much, even for you. Look since it is my body I'll go in and help her"

"Yeah, and after you and Regina's little public display on the street a while go, you think I'm going to let you two try for round two" Ruby said stepping into the woman's space.

"Look mate, this isn't about sex, this is about …relieving one's self…" Emma said with a sneaky smile as Neal glared, not seeing the joke at all

"Look, either she gets some help, or I risk losing a kidney" Emma said with a tired sigh

"Okay fine, we, as in the women…" Belle said gesturing to the group sternly "Will go in there and help her"

"Snow…" Ruby began

"No" Belle said stopping Ruby 

"Come on Regina; and I suggest you guys go to the bathroom as well… it's very simple: pull your clothes down squat, and wipe… WIPE!" Belle emphasized glaring at the men.

"FRONT TO BACK, NOT… BACK TO FRONT" Rumple shouted behind him

Hook, Rumple, Snow, Tink, Neal, and Robin all walked to the women's restroom, while everyone else walked toward the men's restroom.

 

** In the Women’s Bathroom **

Hook ran into the bathroom, slamming open one of the stalls

"EWW! WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed as Rumple, Snow, Tink, Neal, and Robin looked toward the stall.

"SERIOUSLY!!" Hook growled wiggling cautiously throwing open the next door "What kind of place you running here Granny" he accused finally walking into the handicap bathroom and slamming the door shut.

"Look I just fix the food, wiping their asses and flushing the damn toilet is their responsibility" Robin growled

Once in the stall, they heard Hook struggling to get his pants down but finally they heard a grunt of relief once his pants hit the floor.

"Why did you guys stop talking...I can't go with all of you listening!" Hook said from behind the door.

"Well...what do you want to talk about?" Belle sighed with a sigh

"I don't care just...stop listening!"

"Yes your majesty" Robin said mockingly, causing the others to smile

"So… how about those redskins?" Neal joked as Belle giggled 

"Do you guys remember anything from last night?" Rumple asked, changing the subject as Neal sighed and turned on one of the sink faucets so it wasn't so quiet.

"I honestly have no idea what happened last night, and I don't know about you guys. If we could get through this without showing anyone those pictures, I'll be on cloud nine"

"Well, from the video we all saw, they can't all be bad" Robin said

A sudden relieved sigh and a sound of pouring water had the girls exhaling a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Oh my god" Hook moaned

"Hey, you're not playing with yourself in there are you?" Rumple said laughing

"Ugh, don't be vulgar, Ruby" Hook groaned

After a moment the bathroom became silent again 

"Um… you okay in there Regina?" Neal said walking closer to the stall door.

"I don't know… its dripping" Hook said hesitantly

"Well, wipe it" Neal said leaning his back on the stall door.

"I did that and, its still dripping" Hook said irritated

"Well, did you finish?" Tink said causing the others to giggle

"I don't see anything funny about this" Hook said glaring at the side of the stall

"Well, maybe it's supposed to do that, just...shake it and put it away" Rumple said

"I most certainly will not, and then I'll have to risk myself smelling like… "

"Piss" Robin said laughing

"For a lack of a better word" Hook agreed "Hand me a panty liner"

"Wait, you're going to put a pad on a man? This I gotta see" Neal said, walking over to the sanitary napkin dispenser and pulling out a free panty liner. He walked over and reached over the stall door giving it to Hook.

"When Hook gets his body back, he's going to kill you, you do know that, right" Robin said laughing.

"Many have tried" Hook said smirking

Rumple walked over to the sink and turned the water off, watching the water wash down the drain caused a tingling sensation just below his belly button.

 

"Great, now I have to go" Rumple said sighing, as he walked into one of the stalls. As soon as the door closed behind him and his pants hit the floor there was a loud gasp.

"Ruby, what is it?" they exclaimed standing closely by the door.

"Holy Shit" he yelled threw the door

"RUBY WHAT THE HELL IS IT? ARE YOU HURT OR SOMETHING?" Robin yelled hitting the door

A toilet flushed and Hook came out frowning as he walked to the sink "What is it?"

"IT'S HUGE!" Rumple exclaimed

"WHAT?" they all seemed to say, when the toilet flushed and the door swung open.

"Mr. Gold is huge… like, huge… literally" he said gesturing with his hands 

"I mean it was almost half way down my thigh and it wasn't even… like …hard" he said zipping his pants as the group grimaced with disgust 

"Alright Belle" Rumple said, throwing up his right hand as Tink frowned and shook her head 

"Wash your hands first" he said pushing Rumple toward the sinks.

"You're disgusting Ruby" Hook said 

"Now I have that revolting image permanently seared into my brain" he said turning the water off and drying his hands.

"Come on Regina, you're telling me the whole time you and gold were together, you guys never…"

"With that Imp? Hell no! He looked like a damn sparkling…" he began but stopped when Tink looked at her. 

"I'll just leave It at no, we were just teacher and student" He said with a sigh as he folded his arms across his chest 

Tink nodded subtlety thanking Regina for not insulting Rumple… at least not in front of her.

"Granny, flash us so we can see what Regina has to look forward to" Rumple says smiling

"You're nasty girl, is sex always on your brain" Robin scolded, Rumple just smiled and winked at the girls.

** In the Men’s Room **

Ruby, Emma, Granny, and Regina stared at the one of the two stalls with a toilet.

"Well, what exactly do we do?" Ruby asked

"Well mate, I image it's the same as when your passing a load, just sit, wait, wipe and flush" Emma said looking at Ruby.

"Well, we'll just go in and see what happens" Granny said picking a stall, Ruby and Regina did the same.

"So, how bad do you think the pictures in their phones are that they all collectively don't want us to see them?" Ruby asked from behind the stall door.

"It must be something pretty serious" Charming said sighing as heavy breathing and a sigh came from the stall next to Ruby 

"Um… Neal, are you okay in there?"

"I don't, know...have you guys tried this wiping thing yet? Every time I do it, it makes me feel…weird but, in a good way" Regina gasped in the next stall 

After a moment Ruby gasped "Yeah, I think… I think I feel what you're talking about" she said shifting on the seat

"Do you think they always feel this way, every time they do it?" Regina questioned

"It would explain why it takes them so long to come out, and get ready" Ruby said as another sigh escaped Regina's stall 

"Neal, seriously, I think I know why it feels so good and you might want to stop… you're finished… you're going to rub yourself raw" Ruby said standing and flushing the toilet.

"I… can't" She said her breaths short and shallow. A sharp gasp came from the stall followed by a very long satisfied sigh "Oh my god, I feel so much batter" she said after the toilet flushed and stepping out the stall and toward the sinks

"I believe mate, you have just experienced your first orgasm as a woman" Emma said laughing

"What?" Regina said turning from her place at the sink

"Yeah, all that rubbing and satisfied sighing was you preparing for the big…"

"WELL IF YOU KNEW THAT, THAN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?" Regina shouted

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying yourself" Emma said chuckling

"You're disgusting" Regina growled

"And you're satisfied" Emma said with a smirk

"Let's just calm down, and agree never to speak of this moment again" Ruby said stepping in front of Emma and Regina

Charming rolled his eyes and sighed walking out of the bathroom. Once out they saw the girls… well the others waiting for them.

"What the hell took so long?" Hook asked glaring at them

"Nothing" Emma, Regina, Ruby and Granny said at the same time

"Yeah, that sounds encouraging" Belle says sarcastically looking between the group

"Well anyway, let's get to the bar" Robin says leading the group outside the diner. Once outside a yelp comes from Hook. Everyone looks to see what cause him to cry out and sees Robin pinching his ear.

"The Muffin man Regina?!" Robin yelled making the pirate crouch down to his knees

"Ow! Granny! Stop it" Hook screamed swatting at the man

"The next time I ask you to put a message on the board, stick to the basics!" Robin yelled finally relinquishing the man's ear.

"Okay, Granny! Jesus" he said standing

"I swear you're just like Ruby" Robin grumbled walking toward the rest of the group

"So, you received one of Granny's famous ear pinches" Rumple said sticking his hand out to help Hook

Hook reluctantly accepted and glared at Robin as he walked away

"The Muffin man" Rumple said smiling skeptically

Hook smiled back and then laughed "It was the only thing I could think of, without taking too long that Granny would suspect that I was up to something"

"Come on" Rumple said throwing his arm around Hook and walking with the group

A few blocks up the road they came face to face with the Rabbit hole, the bar was open but was relatively empty.

Rumple opened the door and they all walked in

"HEY! NO! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" Bernard yelled once he saw the girls 

"You guys may have brought a lot of business but I said no magic and you guys broke the rules anyway!" he said coming from behind the counter and toward the girls with a bat.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa" Ruby said

"Whoa nothing Ruby! We agreed no magic and you guys performed it anyway!" he said pointing the bat at Regina.

"When? Because we don't remember" Rumple said throwing his arms up in the air 

Bernard dropped the bat to his leg and glared at the group "Let me guess the spell didn't wear off" he said starting to chuckle. 

"You guys never learn do you?" he said turning to walk away, when Rumple grabbed him.

"Wait, you know about the spell?" he asked

Bernard turned back to face them "Yeah, everybody who was here last night saw the spell and after, whoever was in the mayor threw a fireball, I had to throw you all out before you trashed my bar"

"Wait, so they were switching bodies and no one thought to call a cab or their husbands?" Ruby asked

"Husbands? I'm guessing since you're all here they included you in there twist to freaky Friday" Bernard said with a laugh

"Can you help us or not?" Granny growled

Bernard laughed "Yeah, I got you, hold on" he said turning and walking toward the bar. He walked passed it to the back. After a few moments, he returned and walked toward the group holding 3 CD cases. 

"Last night after I threw you guys out along with your groupies, I knew that either you…" he said pointing to Snow. "Or you…" he gestured to Regina with an amused smirk  "Would come back, begging if not demanding to know what the hell happened last night. Enjoy" he said handing the CD's to Rumple before laughing and walking away.

Once he left, the group starred at the CD's in Rumples hand and then at Rumple.

"Well who's house?" Robin simply asked from behind the group, but no one spoke,.. Rumple, Snow, Belle, Neal, and Hook just stared at the CD's, all afraid of what could be on them.

A tired sigh escaped Regina "Well ladies, might as well get this over with, so I say we go to Robin's house; it has a DVD player and not to mention the giant TV" and without warning they were engulfed in a purple smoke.

When the smoke cleared they were standing inside of Robin's house, once everyone gathered their bearings, Hook was the first to react. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ONE OF US!" Hook yelled at Regina

"It wasn't me!" Regina yelled

"I think it was me" Rumple said quietly

"WHAT THE HELL RUBY, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ONE OF US, PERFOMING MAGIC IS…" Hook began

"I didn't mean too! I just became so nervous, about what was on the DVD's that I panicked and, the next thing I knew, we were here" Rumple said with a nervous expression on his face.

Hook sighed "Well magic is emotional, although we should have gone somewhere else other than here, but since we are… you need to sit and relax" he said ushering Rumple to the couch.

Everyone sat down while Granny grabbed the remote and set the TV to DVD. She opened the player inserted the DVD and then sat on the arm of the couch next to Robin. She looked down at him and shook her head slightly; it was going to take some getting used to, looking at himself through someone else's eyes.

"Okay before, the video plays, just keep in mind that whatever you guys see or whatever we did, we did because we were really, really drunk" Neal stressed as Robin rolled his eyes

"Yes, we got it, play the damn video" he said as Rumple, Snow, Belle, Neal, and Hook sat back with an anguished sigh. 

"Come Snow, it can't be that bad" Ruby said nudging Belle. Belle gave her a watery smile but sat back further into the couch, praying that once the video began it would just swallow her up completely.

The TV roared to life with lights and music, **"Beautiful Dangerous" by Slash Ft. Fergie** , blared through the TV speakers.

"There you guys are right there" Emma said as they saw the girls walk into the bar and put their coats away.

They all watched as the bartender walked over to them and said something to Regina and then place the shot glasses on the bar. Snow was hesitant but Ruby convinced her to drink shots with them. After what looked like a few more shots a couple of teens bumped into Emma.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Emma said

"What?" Granny said peering closer to the screen. "Did you see something?"

"Yeah did you see the ass on that slag; what the hell are they feeding these kids, she wasn't even b…" Emma stopped when she saw everyone looking at her rather irritated. She nervously chuckled and then sat back. Playing the video again everyone watched the screen intensively they saw the altercation with the Emma and Regina and then saw them talking.

"Wait I remember this" Rumple said

"Yeah I think I do too, this is when those guys bought us drinks" Snow said

"Yeah and when Regina licked that guy's…" Tink began but then stopped when everyone including Hook looked at her.

"What" they all said

"I think this is what she's talking about" Robin said as they watched Emma climb onto the bar and a young guy climb on top of her.

"What is he doing?" Robin asked frowning as he poured something on Emma

"Body shots" Neal groaned as he dropped his head to his hands

"What are…" Emma and Charming began but stopped when the guy sunk his face down into Emma abdomen and began licking and drinking; but what had everyone's eyes bulging was Regina, she had hiked up her skirt and began licking this young guys chest and then engaged in a passionate kiss with him when she finished. The crowd seemed to be love it, as they all cheered and drank more shots.

"Oh my god please turn it off" Hook groaned taking, one of the couch pillows and pressing it to his face as he dropped his head back onto the couch.

"Well your majesty, no one can say you're not the life of the party" Charming said looking over to Hook

"Do you guys even remember their names?" Emma asked 

"I mean I expected this from Regina because she was always…well ….let's just say, good at getting what she wants"

"Shut up Hook" Hook said pulling the pillow from his head and hitting Emma with it 

"I never made you or persuaded you to do anything, you didn't already want to. I just made sure I got something out of it" she said glaring at the blonde.

Country music sounded through the speakers followed by a smooth **harmonica "It's going down, I'm yelling timber! You better move, you better dance"**

Snow's scream sounded through the speaker as she ran to the dance floor, grabbing the first guy and started dancing.

"Well. you had a good time" Ruby said smiling and nudging Belle but her smile quickly disappeared when the first verse sounded and Snow turned her back to the guy and started grinding.

**"The bigger they are the harder they fall, these biggity boys and diggity dogs, hav'em like Miley Cyrus clothes off, twerking in their bras and thongs, timber"**

The music rang load as all the girls cringed at their behavior, Ruby and Regina climbed on top of the bar and danced like there was no tomorrow. As Regina whipped her hair and began to remove her blazer the video came to an end.

"Thank God" Hook murmured

"Don't thank him just yet, we still have 2 more DVD's left" Granny said as she stood and put in the next DVD.

"Wha… don't we have enough footage, let's go find the college kids" Neal said

"Ms. Swan, just rip the Band-Aid off already. We all know that there were some, questionable things done while we were intoxicated, let's just watch the rest of the footage and go" Hook said with a tired sigh as Neal shook his and dropped back on the couch.

The next DVD was a closer and zoomed in version of what looked like the bars', game room and dance floor. A very drunk Emma was seen playing pool with a few guys; watching her line up the shot was like watching a drunk driver walk a straight line. Her stick was wobbly and she was concentrating extra hard with her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth. When she finally took the shot she was nowhere near the pool balls, she put too much power behind the stick and not only scratched the pool table but successfully managed to get all the balls in the holes.

"Ringer" An African American girl shouted, she was wearing an all-black shirt with a crown logo on it, it was ripped in the mid-section, to show off her lean muscled abs. She had on skin tight black jeans and wore silver spiked black wrist bands, and her curly black hair was streaked with purple highlights.

"What?" Emma shouted, smiling from ear to ear

"Ringer, there's no way after all those shots you managed to clear the table, RINGER! You used magic"

"Can you prove it?" Emma said with a sneaky grin, Hook smiled, Emma looked just like Henry.

"Can you not, prove it" The girl said

"What?" Emma said scrunching her face along with the other 15 people in that area "Can we just squash this, that question is giving me a headache" she said putting her hand to her temple.

"Only if you agree to do 3 body shots, for cheating… I'm first" the girls said raising her right brow

"I'm game" she said as she lay down on the table, her shirt was already unbuttoned from the first body shot. Her black bra, shined bright with the spot light and her almost pale skin.

"Belly button" she asked as the girl circled the table

"No were going to do this body shot a little different" the girl said as she with a sneaky smile.

The girl walked over to Emma and straddled her she sprinkled a trail of salt from her abdomen to her breast and then took the bottle of tequila that the group had been sharing and poured it in the base of her throat and placed a lime between Emma's lips.

"Now were getting somewhere" Emma said with a cheeky smile. Regina shifted uncomfortably, feeling herself get turned on from watching. Even Ruby coughed nervously as Charming shifted in his seat.

"Damn girl" Robin said laughing

"I was drunk okay, I don't even remember this" Emma groaned in her hand

They all watched as the girl slowly extended her tongue, placed it on Emma as she delicately drew it up Emma's lean stomach and stopped once she got to her bra. She smiled, causing Emma to gasp as the girl dipped down and lapped the tequila from her throat and then once it was all gone dropped her mouth over the lime, taking it from Emma and kissing her in the process. The girl sucked the lime and then went down and kissed her, causing Emma to smile.

"I'm next!" a guy yelled as everyone cheered, Emma laughed as the girl climbed down.

"Why don't we do a double here, I'll hold one" Emma said putting a shot glass in her mouth and then pointed to her belly, indicating where the other would be.

Two guys approached and the group watched as they indulged in the party favor, that was Emma Swan.

A hip hop beat sounded and the DVD ended

Granny quickly switched the DVD and it was a view just like the first video showing the a close up of the bar and the dance floor.

 **"let's take some calls from the request line"** sounded through the speakers and the entire crowd ran over to the dance floor and bar **. "Aight, Now shoutout the radio station that gave you what you wanted.** **Double-u boom boom b baby! How do you like daddy… would you do it from the front, how do you like daddy… Can you take it from the back?"**

Emma, Regina and Tink were grinding like crazy on a couple of college kids. Regina had her arms around some guy with a Mohawk's neck as he held her waist and grinded her from behind.

Tink and Emma were tackling this one buff African American guy with tattoos together and then a girl came up to Emma and they both started twerking. Snow was grinding on some Charming wanna be, while Ruby and Belle poured liquor on the college kid below. Belle whispered in Ruby's ear and the crowd roared as Ruby went to one side of the bar and as Belle unbuttoned her shirt and poured vodka down her lean stomach and Ruby, using her wolf speed ran and slid, stopping between Belle's legs, catching every drop of alcohol before it hit the bar top; and licking it off her stomach and then placed a kiss on Belle's cheek, when she stood.

"My turn!" a guy called out with long dark dreads, wearing black jeans and a tight white shirt

"What?!" Belle said surprise bending down showing off her fiery red bra

"Let me do a shot off you!" he yelled

"Uh, dude I don't know if your dreads are a little too tight, but her boyfriend is the freaking dark one" Ruby yelled

"YOLO, so why not" he said

"What?" Belle and Ruby asked

"YOLO… you only live once… so I figure you gotta do everything now before you die, right? So what do you say?" the guy asked

"YOLO… huh?" Ruby said biting her lip and looking at Belle

Belle smiled and looked at the guy extending her hand "YOLO!" she shouted and the guy helped her down.

"What's your name?" Belle asked the guy was hesitant so Belle continued "If a stranger is to lick a beverage off my chest, don't you think I should know his name?"

"Daryl" he said smiling

"Well then Daryl, choose your poison" Belle said with a flirty smile

And everyone watched as Daryl not only did a body shot off him but, Belle did one off of him.

"Last call" the bartender yelled and everyone made their way to the bar, stumbling and leaning.

After a few moments the girls raised their glasses and shouted "YOLO" and that's when it happened. As soon as the drinks were consumed and they slammed their glasses down, a fluorescent light surrounded them and had everyone stepping back to gaze in horror and awe at what was taking place. The girls began to levitate off the ground, like something off of Sailor Moon. Colorful fluorescent light expelled from the bodies of the girls and what looked like souls emerged from them and swirled around them like a tornado, kicking up napkins and blowing over drinks. When everything finally settled, the lights speared off into bodies and the girls leaned heavily onto the bar.

Everyone stood still as the music blared through the speakers even the bartender stood frightened, unsure of what to do. The girl's eyes opened and they blinked rapidly as they stood straight again. They looked around at each other and began laughing

"Holy shit" Belle yelled "I'm Belle"

"And I'm Regina"

"Oh my God, we switched bodies!" Emma yelled

“OMG that means I have magic” Regina said “Watch this, fireball” she yelled throwing her hand out at the ceiling, and fireball flew from her hand and hit a light

The crowd screamed as pieces of the ceiling and soot hit them

“Oh shit!” she yelled

When the screaming stopped the crowd cheered

"THAT'S IT GET OUT ALL OF YOU! BEFORE, YOU BURN MY DAMN BAR DOWN!" Bernard yelled

And the girls turned to the crowd "Let's take this show on the road!" Tink yelled and the crowd followed the girls out of the bar, and the DVD ended. Everyone sat silent, just staring and looking everywhere.

"So...you wanna, do a body shot off me?" Emma asked, running her hands through Hook's hair and bobbing her eye brows at him, with a sneaky grin.

"Not even if you were in his body, and it got me a second chance with Daniel" Hook said with disgust pointing at Charming

"Damn" Snow whispered and Emma's grin dropped as she removed her hand

"Do you guys remember any of the guys in the bar?... preferably one that was not licking all over your bodies" Charming said as he stood, not looking at Tink.

Tink's eyes followed Charming as she stood "Rumple… I was really… drunk… it didn't mean anything!" Tink said grabbing Charming's arm and turning him to face her.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better, I expect this from them" he said gesturing to the group and they all scuffed insulted. "When you're out, you are a reflection of me!"

Belle frowned and let go of Charming's arm "A reflection of you? You sound like my father" she said folding her arms across her chest. "I understand that this hurts, I understand that we all acted reckless, but I'm entitled to make mistakes"

"Yes, but this…" he said pointing to the TV

"This, was a good time?" she yelled

"So this is a good time to you, acting like a horny teenager and letting guys lick things off your body, even if you don't have respect for yourself at least have some for me!"

Granny stood "Whoa, Rumpelstiltskin I think you might…" but she was quieted down when Tink sighed insulted and put her hand up to silence him.

She looked at him her eyes burning with tears "You think because I had one FUN night, in a very long time that I have no respect for myself?" and as the first tear fell she quickly wiped it away

"Belle… I'm…" Charming said when he saw how hurt he made her and tried to touch her cheek. She stepped away from him and sighed again

"No, stop treating me like this god… or, or, or pentacle of virtue that doesn't make mistakes. I'm human and not only that but I was never allowed to socialize with anyone. I had an amazing time last night and I'm still having an amazing time, despite how things have turned out, and I won't let you or anyone else, ruin that" she said wiping her face again "I need some air" she whispered as she walked passed him and out the door.

Charming turned to follow when Snow stopped him "I got it" she said chasing after her. Rumple, Belle, Neal, and Hook walked out too.

"What, I can't be upset now?" Rumple said "I mean am I the only one appalled at how they behaved?" Charming said looking at the ones who stayed behind.

"No I am too, but the girls… believe it or not they're more embarrassed than we are, and rubbing it in their faces isn't going to help things"

"Yeah, mate and I may act like a jerk, but even I know that throwing shameful acts in a girls face is… a bit of an ass move" Emma said smiling

Charming glared at the woman but understood what she was saying

"Alright, well what do I do?" Charming said with a tired sigh leaning against the door frame

"Make up with her, kiss her, who cares let's just go see if we can find these college kids before I die of old age" Robin said standing

Everyone laughed and stood up walking outside, when the door opened they were met with laughter and smiles.

"What's going on out here?" Ruby asked as she threw her arm around Belle's waist

"Nothing" Snow said smiling

"I'm sorry I got upset" Charming said looking at Tink

She smiled and walked into his embrace "I'm sorry too"

"Awe, look they made up" Rumple teased and the group laughed

"I'd kiss you but I think Tink would be upset"

Snow smiled "I don't mind I'm all for true love" she said looking at Ruby who rolled her eyes smiling

"Fine"

Charming leaned in and kissed Tink, at first it was a cute peck and then it turned passionate as Tink ran her hands through Charming hair and Charming deepened the kiss

"Okay, guys" Belle said pulling at Tink's shirt

Tink giggled as she pulled away

"Now that that is over, can we get on with this?" Robin said gesturing toward the street.

"Why don't we ask Blue to help" Belle said suddenly

"No!" Hook and Charming said at the same time

"That's a great idea! Whatever issues you two may have with Blue, you need to get over it;at least until we find out what spell this is;and since its fairy dust, we might as well ask a fairy" Ruby said looking between Charming and Hook.

"Well how are we going to get there because although Mrs. Lucas is a werewolf, I don't think her body can make it 10 blocks"

"First of all it can; my body may look weak, but my wolf is as strong as an Ox, my body can make it" Robin growled at the woman.

"Okay" Granny said and they all began to walk down the street.

"So, Daryl" Rumple teased as they crossed the street

"Oh, shut up girl" Robin said grabbing Rumple by the ear cause a yelp to escape the man.

"Ow! Granny I was only teasing! Regina, help me!" Rumple said reaching for Hook

"No thank you, I had my share of that punishment earlier" Hook said getting away from Rumple.

Once Granny let go, Rumple whined and rubbed his ear "Grumpy no having a sense of humor, mean ass woman" he grumbled

Ruby and Robin laughed hearing what Ruby said but Robin kept walking, pretending not to hear a thing.

Rumple turned his head and smiled at them "Granny can't hear me" she whispered again causing Ruby to shake her head

**10 blocks later…**

They all saw the covenant and seemed to pick up the pace as they reached the stone steps and knocked onto the doors.

"It's a church isn't it? Let's just walk in and go see the moth" Hook said checking the handle

The door swung open and there in the doorway stood an angry Blue.

"Blue what's the matter?" Ruby asked when the fairy pulled her hand back and slapped the young werewolf with such force it sent her stumbling back into Belle.

"Blue, what the hell?" Belle asked helping Ruby stand up straight

"Get off this property right now, after the way you 6 acted last night, I have one for all of you, including you Snow" Blue yelled slamming the door.

"What the F…" Ruby began when Robin growled loudly

"That woman thinks she can slap my granddaughter and get away with it" and before anyone could remind the older woman that her Granddaughter was in Rumples body she found her inner wolf and kicked the door so ferociously the lock broke off.

"BLUE!" Robin shouted as he walked into the church and his mighty roar bounced off the walls and came back to the group with the same bone chilling impact.

"You have no right, to storm in here Rob…" she began but was stopped when Robin grabbed her by the throat

"Granny! Stop! You're going to kill her!" Rumple yelled, running up to the man trying to break his grip around the fairy's neck

Blue coughed violently as Robin let go and other fairies ran into the room upon hearing the commotion

"What is going on" Nova demanded wand in hand along with the others

"They attacked me" Blue wheezed

"Liar, you hit Ruby first" Robin growled

"Blue would never resort to violence, unless provoked" an African American nun said holding a glowing yellow wand

"No they're right, Yellow, I struck Ruby, but I had no grievances with Robin and he is the one who attacked me" Blue said standing holding her throat and summoning her wand.

"You tried to slap my granddaughter, and whether she's in her body or not it, it is still Ruby Lucas' face you slapped, Blue and when you slap her you slap me!" Robin Growled

"Ruby is not…" Blue began

"Wait Blue…Granny?" Nova asked, stepping closer to the man

"Yeah, Granny" Robin growled glaring at Blue

"Wait if you're Granny then who's that?" Yellow said pointing at Ruby

"Charming" he said rubbing his face

"Your majesty, I so sorry" Blue said bowing her head slightly

"Oh" the fairies collectively said dropping their hands and walking closer to the group.

"Oh what does that mean?" Hook said looking at Nova

"Tink, told us last night before you all went running into the night with your little fan club, that she did a spell to body jump" Nova said smiling

"Well did she mention how to undo it" Robin asked finally calm enough to speak without losing his temper

"Um… no but she did say that if any of us tried to undo it or it was undone prematurely, there was a counter curse that would take affect" Yellow said smiling

"Well what is it?" Robin asked irritated

"You will have to ask Tink, since she refused to tell me, but she did tease and say that it would make this spell look like… child's play compared to it" Nova interjected

"I am sorry" Blue finally spoke up talking to Ruby

"Sorry that it was me or sorry that you almost hit Ruby unprovoked" Ruby glared

"You" Blue said standing her ground "And before you say anything, you don't know what they did last night"

"Well, why don't you enlighten us since they can't seem to remember" Charming said

"I can do better, I can show you" Blue said waving her wand in the air in front of the huge space between the pews and the pulpit. Standing in front of the pulpit was a mirror version of Blue and in the pews was a mirror reflection of the other fairies.

"Let us pray" Blue said quietly bowing her head when the church doors burst open and a gust of wind tornadoes in

"Sorry I'm late" Ruby eerily says smirking as the wind blows furiously around her, her red streaked hair flies in her face whipping it softly.

The fairies taken off guard ran to mother superior and cowered behind her while she conjured her wand.

"Holy shit, I had magic" Ruby exclaimed watching herself

Then the winds suddenly died down, everything was still and Ruby started laughing, hysterically "You should have seen your faces" she screeched

Snow, Emma, Belle, Tink and Regina started laughing walking past her into the church.

"Hey guys" Tink said

The fairies came from behind Blue looking curiously and confused and the group standing in their doorway laughing at them.

"What do you want?" Blue demanded

"We got kicked out the bar" Regina said

"Not surprising" Orange said 

"So what do you want?" Blue asked again

"Well…" Regina began

"My friends and I need a new space, and we decided this place has plenty of space" Ruby sneered as she threw her arm up in the air and conjured club lights of all colors and then threw her hand toward the pulpit and conjured a DJ booth.

"LET'S PARTY!" Belle shouted and a legion of people ran from behind her and into the church.

"Stop this…get out… what is" Blue says stumbling over herself as the people ran past her dancing and drinking.

"REGINA, GREEN, RUBY… STOP THIS NOW!" she shouted

"FARIES WANDS" Blue said throwing magic at the DJ booth silencing it.

Everyone stopped and looked at her "BOO!" they shouted loudly

"SILENCE" Blue screamed "WANDS" she said again when she noticed the other fairies didn't have theirs ready.

"Don't be a party pooper Blue, live a little" Snow said

"Yeah!" the people shouted

"Your Majesty, what has gotten in to you, has Regina used magic on you?" Blue asked concerned approaching the woman.

"Blue" Emma began when Ruby clamped her hand over her mouth laughing; Blue looked at them but focused back on Snow.

Blue walked closer lowering her wand looking at Snow "Your Majesty, I don't understand what's going on but this needs to end, send these children home and we will deal with Regina"

"Deal with her? Blue, were just having a good night and thought it would be great if you guys joined us" Snow said smiling

"You're Majesty…" Blue said grabbing hold of her hand 

"You're not yourself, I should call the king and see if…" Blue started when Snow snatched her arm away.

"No, were having fun and I won't let you ruin it" Snow said

"That's right" Emma said and the crowd cheered

"And if you won't party with us than, you can stand on the side, like the wall flower you are" Tink yelled and threw Blue back toward the stained glass flower window, her wand falling to the floor, the window immediately came to life and held her in place.

"Tinkerbell" Nova shouted as she blasted magic at her throwing the fairy out the door.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk; you shouldn't have done that!" Regina said her hands glowing purple and then the room lit up with fairy wands glowing brightly and all different colors.

Everyone stepped back as the room filled with anticipation, Tink came walked through the door smiling from ear to ear

"En Garde!" she shouted throwing a purple power ball at the fairies who together threw magic her way but she easily stopped the attack before it even went into the air. The fairies gasped ducked and then braced their selves for impact.

The power ball dispersed before it got to them; surrounding each fairy like a tornado. Each tornado, a different color, sparkling like diamonds. When the magic faded every fairy was wearing punk rock 80s clothes, with leg warmers, wrist bands and matching rock and roll t-shirts.

"Now you guys are ready to party" Regina said smiling as the crowd went wild with approval. The churches candle and pure white lights went out and the party lights went wild with color schemes.

Regina stomped her foot and the entire church floor turned into a tiled, glow light, dance floor. Tink thrust her hand toward the DJ booth and it roared to life

 **"Dance… back door cracked, we don't need a key, no VIP please… tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out, this place about to bloooooooowwwww" Ke$ha's Blow filled the church as everyone began to dance**.

The fairies stood still and looked to Blue who was fighting against the magic flower holding her.

"Come on guys, this is my welcome home party. Blue will just ruin it" Belle said to the fairies

"But Blue" Orange said looking up

"We're not hurting her, she said she didn't want to dance so... we let her, keep watch" Belle said smiling

"She doesn't look happy, about it" Purple said

"When is Blue ever happy? Just enjoy yourselves and I'll handle Blue"

"You'll handle her? She doesn't even know you. Besides we don't trust your judgment, you’re dating the dark one…" Orange said

"Whoa… no one's dating the dark one, least of all me" Belle says frowning

"Wait.. You're not…"

"Ugh… go dance" Tink said shoving the girls gently into the crowd. Nova grabbed Belles arm and pulled toward the door.

"If you dumped the dark one, then we need to prepare for an attack, we need to be…" Nova began worried

"What" Belle said but then looked down and laughed

"I see nothing funny, about any of this" Nova seethed

"Nova, get your wand out of your ass and listen, it's me Tink. I did a spell to make us all switch bodies" Belle said smiling **"Emma is Ruby, Ruby is Regina, Snow is Emma, Belle is Snow, I'm Belle and Regina is me"** she said smiling

"Well how do we undo this spell, I'm sure a clever fairy like you, made it so that even the Dark One can't break it"

"Yup. And I made it so that if anyone tries to break it before I'm ready for the next spell will take place, it won't be pretty; and the next spell is a doozy" Belle said giggling

"But…"

"No buts, let's just party"

Belle grabbed Nova and pulled her to the dance floor.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE NOW!!" Blue growled

"What do you guys think? I say we need GOGO dancers to add to this exclusive club" Ruby said and nodded to Tink who smirked and with a puff of purple smoke Blue stood before the crowd in Blue thigh high heels, a mini blue and white skirt school girl uniform style, with a white school girl shirt on tied in the front; her long blue streaked hair touched her waist as she stood in a giant silver bird cage.

"YEAH!" the crowd shouted

"WHAT THE…" she breathed looking at her clothes

"Not having fun, well I can change that" Tink said zapping Blue with a green thunderbolt, the fairy began to dance uncontrollably to the music.

"BLUE! BLUE! BLUE!" the crowd cheered as she danced

"STOP THIS GREEN!"

"She said her name was Tinkerbell" Tink shouted and waved her hand at the DJ booth and turned the volume up, effectively drowning out the irate fairy.

Then the images shimmered and faded

"So you wanted to slap my grandchild, for dressing you like a teenager" Robin said folding his arms across his chest

"No because she made me…" Blue stopped and looked down

"No it was other things that took place that night"

"Then show us, we need to…" Ruby began

"NO!" Blue shouted and everyone looked at her surprised

The fairies snickered loudly but when Blue glared at them they tried to quiet down

"Sorry… the rest of the night is pointless to show…okay… I, I can tell you everything else" she stuttered out

"What is so bad, that you don't want to show us?" Belle inquired looking at Blue as the fairies snickered again

"What the hell is so funny?" Hook said

"Um…" Nova began

"Nothing, Ladies you are dismissed" Blue said urgently clapping her hands together

The fairies snickered and walked pass the irritated fairy, Belle walked with them as Blue continued on with the events of the night.

"Nova, Purple, Orange, you guys, know the spell, do it… look something happened last night and it has been embarrassing for all of us to have to sit down with others and watch it and it would be really just a breath of fresh air to have someone else get embarrassed for a while" she said smiling

They all smiled as their wands glimmered Belle looked up as the mirror figures flashed back into light as if someone was pressing play on a movie

 **Warrant's 'Cherry Pie'** blared throughout the church and Blue whipped quickly around with her wand, in hand when Belle snatched it from her and hid it behind her back, Robin and Charming quickly covering her so the fairy couldn't get her wand back.

"Your Majesty… NO… Please!" Blue pleaded until Belle shook her head and with a huff she covered her face with her hands and sat in a pew.

The images appeared again and the church was blaring as everyone watched mother superior dance the night away.

Ruby was dancing with another guy when her eyes started to glow a deep yellow, she turned her back to the guy and put her hands around his neck. He put his hands around her waist and pulled up her shirt a bit and she began to growl lightly. Suddenly a loud whoosh burst through the room washing over the group and hitting the DJ booth.

**"She's my cherry pie, cool drink of water such a sweet surprise taste so good makes a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie"**

Music blared through the speaker and as the blast made it around the room, every girl started to grind on whoever they were with, boy or girl and when it hit Blue she went wild. She untied her shirt, revealing a violet purple C size bra and whipped her hair around full stripper mode.

"Oh dear god" Belle said watching the scene play out

"Damn" Emma smirked

Blue climbed onto the bars of the cage **"I scream you scream, we all scream for her, don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her"** and literally growled and then jumped down and shimmed out of her skirt showing her lace, sexy boy cut panties. . **“She’s my cherry pie, cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise, taste so good make a grown man cry sweet cherry pie”**

She turned her back to the audience and started to unhook her bra when something flew into the refection the imaged shimmered and faded

"What the hell… what happened?" Emma whined

"Yeah" Regina agreed

And Ruby nodded until Belle elbowed her

"Please… spare me… the last moments of… my dignity" Blue whispered her face as red as one of Regina's apples.

The group giggled but sobered when Robin looked at Rumple and glared at him

"Anyway… the spell Tink performed can be undone but only by her, what I can do however is the same spell and have your souls return to your bodies. The thing is I don't know how long the spell will last…" Blue said as everyone listened attentively

"We don't really care; I just want to be me again" Neal said and everyone nodded excitedly

"Okay hold still" Blue said and with a flick of her wand her blue magic surrounded the group and like before, their souls raised in the air and danced like ghosts as they were transported back to their original bodies.

"Oh my god I'm me again" Emma said

"Me too" Snow said

"Oh my god I know the first thing I'm going to do" Regina said smiling

"What" Tink Asked?

"A Long hot bath" Regina said as she was engulfed into a puff of purple smoke.

She appeared in her house and ran into the bathroom looking at her face. She never realized how much she missed seeing her bright brown eyes until she was looking at herself through someone else's. She prayed that, that stupid fairy's spell lasted long enough for her to enjoy her bath. She quickly ran her water and added salt and bubble bath. She even left her hair down, not caring if it got wet she just wanted to sit in something hot and relaxing without trying to look or be perfect doing it.

 She stepped into the tub and lowered herself in, letting her body sink into the hot abyss. The bubbles covered like a white blanket and she sighed deeply. She closed her eyes and entire body relaxed; she must have stayed that way for at least 15 minutes, because when she opened her eyes the bubbles were all gone. She sighed again and smiled, she felt amazing she stood, unplugged the tub letting all the Luke warm water out and ran the shower; the water was cold at first but warmed up as she adjusted the knobs. She stood in the shower water letting her get wet , loving the rhythmic pounding on her scalp after shampooing her hair she lathered her body and rinsed off. Once she felt she was thoroughly clean she stepped out of the tub, drying off her and letting her hair dangle wet in her face.

She walked over to a full length mirror that was hanging on the wall of her room and dropped the towel she was holding against her body. She stood there admiring every curve and every scar which weren't many but there were the few that she didn't quiet heal properly. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair or lace blue boy cut underwear, with her full thighs and firm tight bottom she filled the underwear out perfectly, it hung and elongated all the shapes of her hips and butt she walked over to the mirror again and as she turned to admire the rest of body she stopped and stared.

 

"What The Fuck Is That?" she whispered harshly to the mirror and before she knew it she was engulfed in purple smoke and heading to only one place. 'Heads were going to fucking role' she thought as the mirror faded completely from site.

** Snow’s Loft **

Charming, Ruby, Robin, and Emma were sitting at the table waiting patiently for Charming and Granny to finish making lunch for them.

"So you decided to hang with us huh?" Ruby asked as Robin sipped at his cranberry juice.

 

"Well I very well couldn't go home and try to relax and then 5 minutes later find myself back in another woman's body" Robin said smiling

"I hear ya mate" Hook said from the couch

"The only ones that split were Rumple and Belle" Emma said sipping her Orange Juice

"So… Blue cage dancing huh?" Ruby said smiling from ear to ear looking around at everyone

"Oh My God, I'm just going to say this" Charming whispered looking toward the steps, making sure Snow was still in the bathroom.

"When she… you know… took off her clothes… I was not expecting…" he gestured her breast with his hands, not saying it out loud.

"Oh my… neither was I" Ruby said

"And the purple lace" Robin chuckled raising and eyebrow

"For a nun, she's definitely has been holding back" Hook said with a sneaky grin and everyone hurled with laughter

"Question, pirate" Robin asked when the laughter died down

"You and Regina… you guys really… you know"

Hook stood and turned toward the table of people awaiting his answer

"Look mate, normally I would boast and say of course, but with the Queen… there was a lot of flirting and grabbing but I never laid with her, no… I wanted to… by the gods I did, but unfortunately I saw a woman hurt more than I saw an easy conquer, so I behaved like a gentlemen to an extent but I will say that those outfits weren't helping much" he said smiling sipping from his beer.

"Tell me about it, can you say cleavage" Ruby exclaimed

"What do you mean?" Emma said

"The outfits Regina wore in the enchanted forest would have a priest, licking her boot" Ruby said as she licked her glass making Emma grimace.

"I agree, I don't think she could get any more revealing If she tried" Snow's voice said from the stairs.

Suddenly the space by the door swirled with purple smoke and Regina stood dripping wet with her towel at her feet, her hair wet and loose around her face and fury etched on her soft features but her face wasn't what everyone was focused on, it was her half naked body out on display that had everyone's mouth agape.

"Um… Snow I think you spoke to soon" Ruby whispered

**OKAY I KNOW I KNOW ITS SUNDAY BUT TO BE FAIR I WAS READY TO SEND THIS CHAPTER ON VALENTINES DAY AS LIKE A CUTE GIFT FROM ME TO YOU BUT OF COURSE LIFE GOT IN THE WAY… So you guys remember the demon I said I was babysitting this week, well yea she came as planned 'Yay' O.o**

**Anyway it turned out to be pretty great at first she was my Valentine and I was hers since my mom was taken by her husband my twin sister was doing her "You hang up, no you hang up" *Gag* with her boyfriend.**

**So things went great, so Harmony (The demon) and I pop in the Mickey Mouse club, My little pony, Strawberry Short Cake and then topped it off with Once upon a time for nap time right?**

**So like the trust worthy genius I am I fall asleep… (she did too or so I thought) anyway I wake up to**

**CLICK CLICK CLICK CLACK CLACK CLACK**

**So I halfway register the noise, it sounds familiar but I'm too deep in nap time to quit this early until it hits me… that noise sounds a lot like keys to a very expensive lap top. And I shoot up from the couch and turn to see this little…. *Deep breath* this… little… Girl… typing away on my computer. I leap into action snatching it away from her trying my best to contain my inner Mommie dearest, and sassy sailor ad best as I can, sending her to timeout. I know some of you are like "No big deal CTL Z will undo everything" yea well that's what I thought until I tried that and it didn't work, she had deleted over 10 pages of writing and the worst part was… I COULDN'T REMEMBER A DAMN THING… I HAD THE BIGGEST BRAIN FART IN THE HISTORY OF THEM!**

**But I guess I should thank her because I was struggling big time before it happened and I honestly didn't like it, but wrote too much to try to delete it… but after I finally calmed down, drank like 6 glasses of ice cold milk I came back to my lap top sat down and been writing nonstop since Friday.**

**SO THAT WAS MY VALENTINE'S DAY CELEBRATION. I HOPE YOU GUYS' WAS MUCH BETTER THAN MINE**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S… SINGLES AWARENESS DAY LOL PLEASE R &R I NEED IT OH AND IDEAS TOO I'M RUNNING OUT OF SMUT… OH AND WERE GOING TO DIVE INTO RUBY'S WOLF SHOWING IT'SFACE FOR A BREIF MOMENT AND THE FACT THAT SHE WAS USING MAGIC… AND DON'T THINK THAT THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END BECAUSE ITS NOT! PROMISE WE GOT A WHOLE LOT OF "SHOCK AND AWE TO DO"**

**P.S. This story has been successfully beta'd by AddieGreyPPEvilRegal9119-you guys should totally go read her (my) stories-she's (I'm) totally awesome!**

**Xx**


	5. "Magical Tattoos"

**Disclaimer: You know I don’t own anything, If i did I would be sitting next to Edward Kitsis Adam Horowitz, passing out scripts. ^_^**

** ALL THE MISTAKES ARE MINE… NOT ADDIEGREYSPPPEVILREGAL9119… SHES A GREAT BETA **

**ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY MINE AND MY TWIN SISTER’S, WE’RE 23 FEB 22 2014**

**I HAVE BEEN DONE THIS CHAPTER FOR THE PAST 6HRS AND I HAVE YET TO UPDATE BECAUSE I DON’T THINK I LIKE IT, I STRUGGLED LIKE CRAZY ON THIS CHAPTER I STAYED UP TIL 7 THIS MORNING TWEEKING AND ADDING THEN DELETEING AND FINALLY I FELL ASLEEP ON IT AND CLOSED IT SO TO KEEP MYSELF FROM NOT UPDATING.**

**I HAVE NOT PREREAD THIS AND IM PRONE TO MAKING MISTAKES SO BARE WITH ME, I STRUGGLED SOMETHING CRAZY BECAUSE I’M IN A BAD WAY BUT WITH MY TWIN AND MY FANFICTION FAMILY I’LL BE GOOD… SO ENOUGH OF THAT AND BACK TO THE STORY**

**Okay Snow’s loft layout, I honesty pictured a spacious area and this stuff but I’m looking at pictures of it online and boy am I wrong… soooo…. now instead of the antique 4 seat table, she has a long 6 seater, 3 on each side and 1 at the head and foot of the table. The table is a polished oak brown with matching chairs.**

**Snow’s loft has a couch… well it’s more of a long white lawn chair against the white wall and there’s this, black lazy boy in front of it, then there’s that odd glass room that… I honestly don’t know what the hell it is… a bathroom, a steam room, a fucking baby room who knows… so I decided to tear down some walls and put my spin on this loft.**

**Okay by the island to the left of it, is a beige or white couch, you can imagine it anyway you want it. In front of it is a flat screen TV, underneath is an end table with magazines… etc. whatever you thing Snow or charming might put on it.**

**Now the table is still in front of the island and the shit over by the red wall with the graffiti on it is all still there.**

**If someone can tell me by the next chapter what the hell that freaky glass room is I’ll put its use in the story but if not next chapter it’s going to be a bathroom or shower.**

Seeing all eyes on him and shocked expressions, Hook turned around to see that everyone was looking at; he turned to see a very angry, naked former queen and his eyes immediately dropped down to Regina’s chest and then took a long stroll down the rest of her body.

 Regina stood conveniently behind Hook so the only parts of her body that was exposed to the group was her wet hair, bare shoulders, the side of her lean body and her voluptuous  backside that her underwear was making pop like a bright yellow jump suit in the middle of a funeral.

Regina glared at the shocked expressions before her, not caring what was going on and wanting answers. 

“Which one of you bitches did it!” she seethed

“Regina, um… what’s wrong” Snow trying hard to focus only on Regina’s face. From where Snow stood on the steps she saw every single detail of her step mothers half naked body.

Regina opened her mouth to comment when Hook spoke first.

“Um…” Hook gulped trying his hardest not to just grab the half-naked woman and pin her to the closest hard surface and taking full advantage.

“Your ma… Majesty” Hook said closing his eyes for a brief moment to get his thoughts back on track.

“What” Regina growled looking up at him

“You’re… um… your towel” he said signaling with his eyes. Regina frowned looking down and gasped kneeling down to grab her towel off the floor quickly wrapping it around her bare chest.

“Regina, what’s… why are you… naked?” Snow stumbled out

Regina tied the towel around her and glared at the woman “I was coming out of the shower…”

“I need to use the bathroom” Hook interrupted placing his hands in front of him and walking up the stairs. Regina would be flattered that she still had that effect on men, but was too angry with what she saw in the mirror to comment or tease.

“You’ve been showering for the past 30mins” Ruby asked “We just walked into the loft not too long ago”

“No I took a bath first”

“And then a shower?” Emma added folding her arms across her chest “That is a bit obsessive, don’t you think?”

“No I took the bath to relax me and I took a shower to bathe… I’m not explaining my bathing habits to you. Ms. Swan” Regina said glaring at the blonde “I was putting on my clothes when I saw something in the mirror”

“What a hickki, because I’m sure we are all covered with them” Ruby said

“No, this” Regina said turning and pulling her towel from around her showing her firm round bottom and sexy underwear.

“And that’s it for me” Charming said turning away from Regina

Emma looked up not looking at Regina “Wow… yeah I see it… what is that Victoria’s secret?” she said sarcastically

“What? No the tattoo” Regina yelled making Emma look at her. Snow, Ruby, Emma and Robin stood and walked closer to the woman.

“What is it?” Snow said peering at it

“I don’t know” Regina said irritated

“It’s kind of dark and your hair is dripping so, it’s kind of hard to make out” Emma said

“Yeah” Robin said and without warning grabbing hold of Regina’s waist and wiping the excess water away for the area. Once his hand came in contact with her body Regina felt a spark shoot through her body and explode right between her legs.

Regina gasped at the contact and her whirled around facing them, eyes big and her breath short

“Sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking… I shouldn’t have done that” Robin said stepping back

Ruby and Tink smiled from ear to ear at Regina and Robin’s reaction

“No um… you just took me off guard… um” Regina said stumbling over her words, holding her towel tightly in place.

“It won’t happen again” Robin assured her, embarrassed at his actions

“Why don’t we look and tell you what we see” Emma said frowning at the man

Robin nodded and backed up to where Charming was now standing, by the table.

Regina slowly turned around again her skin was riddled with goose bumps and no one needed to say aloud where they came from because they all knew.

“It looks like a lion, standing in some kind of crest” Ruby said standing. Regina covered herself fully again folding her arms.

“Well if I’m not mistaken it’s sounds the exact replica of my tattoo” Robin said smiling

“What” everyone including Regina said, facing the former thief

Hook came down the stairs and Charming turned to face the man “The tattoo that is on you is the same one I have on my arm” he said rolling up his right sleeve; revealing the same lion tattoo.

“Well how the hell did it get there?” Regina growled

“I honestly don’t know” Robin said smiling. Something was different about his eyes Regina could tell but she just brushed it off.

“I don’t find anything funny about this thief. I am not associated with you and your gang” Regina seethed

“I’m sorry you’re Majesty, it just that you are so sexy when you’re upset” Robin said walking closer to her grinning like a cat that ate the canary.

“O. Kay” Emma said frowning

Everyone watched as Robin stalked over to Regina “What the hell is happening?” Ruby whispered at Emma.

Regina leaned back a little when the man stood in her personal space. “I never really got to thank you properly, this morning when you returned my son. Will you allow me to try again” he whispered leaning down.

Regina frowned and looked up at the man; his eyes glimmers a quick shade of pink, she becomes mesmerized and places her hand on his chest, slowly sliding it up his shirt toward his neck. When their lips almost touched the mesmerizing feeling left her and she tightened her grip on his neck and pushed him roughly toward the dining room table and he fell on to it. With her grip littered with magic she over powered him easily.

“Regina!” Snow yelled when she took the other and blocked anyone from interfering

“This is getting interesting” Granny said from where she was cooking

Robin grunted when his back made contact with the table but other than that showed no signs of discomfort “If the answer was no, you could have simply said it” he said smiling at her.

“What was that?” she hissed

Robin chuckled deeply “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but what I do know is that you are the most breath taking woman I have ever met and the angrier you get, the more turned on I seem” he said smiling gazing at Regina, eyes glimmering pink again.

“Wait did you see that?” Hook asked “Did you see their eyes?”

Everyone glanced at Hook then back Robin and Regina, but didn’t see what the pirate was talking about.

Regina smiled and lowered her hand from his neck to his chest the magic fading instantly. Robin stood up straight and grabbed Regina’s hand stopping it by his heart, and with the other pulling her closer by her towel.

 “What the hell is happening now” Granny says looking at the group confused. ”I thought they were going to fight”

“Do you smell that?” Ruby asked

“What” Charming says looking at Ruby

“Magic” Granny said sniffing the air “Bu this ain’t no normal magic this scent is different”

 “Kiss me, Regina” he whispered and leaned down to her, Regina relaxed “Let me have the privilege of worshiping your body” he breathlessly said as their lips almost touched.

“Ew” Ruby said grimacing

“What” Emma asked

“Robin just offered to worship, Regina’s body” Ruby said

Regina suddenly stopped and shook her head, trying to regain her thoughts; she pulled her hand from his.

“Wait, What?” Regina said pulling away and stepping back

“I know you feel it” Robin said walking toward her trying to grab her hand

“I don’t feel anything” Regina lied pulling her hand away. Something was happening with her body, she was becoming aroused but she didn’t know why. Yes, this Robin, was a very handsome man and yes, she hasn’t been with another man since Graham died 2 years ago but this was coming on way to fast and way too strong. 

“Regina what’s going on?” Snow asked walking over to her, when she saw confusion etched on her face.

“I don’t know, something weird is happening with him… and me” Regina said walking further way from the approaching man

“Well what did you do to him?” Granny asked as Robin continued to walk toward Regina

“Nothing, I just used a spell to overpower him and then he started acting weird” Regina said walking over to Snow.

“Robin” Charming asked walking over to the man that was following Regina

Robin ignored him his focus on Regina “Don’t fight this, come to me” he said sticking his arms out.

“Robin, what’s going on?” Snow asked as Regina moved from behind her and toward the couch

Robin sighed and stopped in front of Snow “Nothing and everything all at the same time” he said his eyes glowing pink “Don’t you feel it… Don’t you see it” He sighed “It in her eyes… they shine so bright that the moon pales in comparison”

“Why does that phrase sound familiar?” Ruby said

 “Um… he’s definitely under a spell” Snow said looking at his eyes

“But how?” Emma said “Regina, what did you do?” she demanded looking at the brunette

“Nothing” she said grabbing her head her head “Whatever it is, It’s effecting me too” she said shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut.

“What do you mean?” Tink said walking toward her.

Oblivious to what was going on Robin spoke again “Two of the brightest stars had to go away on business, and they’re asking her two eyes to twinkle in their places until they return” he said keeping is focus on Regina

“Romeo and Juliet! He quoting, freaking Romeo and Juliet” Ruby exclaimed her mouth breaking into a huge grin

“Ruby you’re not helping” Charming said looking at the stoked young wolf

 “She’s right” Granny said “I can smell it all the way from over here”

Regina used her magic to conjure the easiest thing to dress herself in which was a duplicate to what someone else was wearing.

Emma walked over to Regina “Regina what’s wrong?” she said touching the woman’s arm. As soon as Regina opened her eyes her magic scanned what Emma was wearing and seconds later she was wearing black wets, the blue bra that matched her underwear, and a white tank top.

“Whoa” Emma said jumping back

“Sorry… my mind is running a hundred miles per second and I couldn’t concentrate long enough to conjure one of my outfits” Regina said with a weak smile

“No its fine, are you okay, what’s going on?” Emma asked as Robin began to walk toward the couch

Regina turned to look at him “Someone put a magical tattoo on me… a love spell on us… so when the two tattoos are within reach, the spell enacts”

“Well if that were true than why didn’t the spell go off earlier” Charming asked

“Maybe with the whole soul swapping thing it held off” Emma said

“No, I think it did work, when Neal was in Regina’s body he sort of” Hook started

“He sort of what?” Regina demanded looking at Neal

“Look okay I went to use the bathroom, like you told us and when I went to… you know… wipe, something happened” Neal said standing and looking away from the former Queen.

“What do you mean something happened?” Regina yelled “What the hell happened!”

“I… I…” Neal stuttered

“You what” Emma said frowning  

“Okay look I didn’t know, that was what I was doing, I was trying to make sure I did a good job, then all of a sudden it felt… you know… kinda good and then I couldn’t stop and when I finished I felt amazing and sort of relaxed…” Neal said thinking back and softly smiled

Everyone grabbed their mouths as they realized what he was talking about.

“You…” Regina gasped mortified

Neal snapped out of it and sobered when Regina gasped “Look okay I feel bad and gross already… can we just” Neal said pleading.

Regina threw up her hand to silence him, but everyone was so focused on Regina and Neal that they didn’t see Robin walk over to her.

“Come to think of it mate, that has nothing to do with what’s going on here, I think Emma was right about the whole body swapping thing” Hook said as an afterthought and Neal frowned flipping him the bird, for rating him out after they all agreed they would never discuss it.

“Regina” Robin said from behind her, she turned and as soon as she looked into his eyes the spell took hold of her again; her pupils enlarged and shined a bright pink.

He grabbed her waist and she put both hands on his chest “Yes” she whispered smiling

“Oh shit” Granny said “We need to separate these two”

“Why” Snow said

“Because between the love spell and the fact that Robin is a man who just recently saw Regina naked, the pheromones radiating off of these two, smells like rabbits during mating season” Ruby said looking at Charming.

“Tink, grab Regina, I’ll take Robin” Charming said

Tink walked over to the couple who were staring at each other like moths would a flame.

Tink grabs Regina and pulls her toward the dining room table; Robin tries to follow when Charming grabs him pulling over by the steps.

“Robin why don’t you go use the bathroom or take a shower” Charming says pushing him toward the steps

“Okay sure” he says smiling “I’m going to go ask Regina to join me” he says walking toward the women.

“No, no, no just you Romeo, shell be down here waiting for you”

“Okay” he agrees and then glances back at Regina for one final look before heading upstairs

Regina looks at him and smiles back as he walks up the stairs

“Okay we need to call Rumplestilskin, I’m sure he’s the only one that knows how to fix this” Snow says

“We need to check our bodies and see if we have any of them damn tattoos” Emma says looking at everyone.

“Okay Emma, Ruby, Tink and Snow, you guys go over there and check, I’ll get Regina to call Mr. Gold” Charming said walking over to Regina.

Snow, Emma, Ruby and Tink took their shirts off one by checking to see if they had any tattoos. Once they finished they moved to take off their pants and then their shoes and socks. When they didn’t find any tattoos they walked back over to the table where Granny had placed lunch and sat down.

Meanwhile Granny made sandwiches for everyone, since Snow and Charming really didn’t have much in their cupboards, but she did manage to find Emma’s stash of chips and served that with them.

Charming, Granny, and Hook sat down also “Did you get in touch with Rumple?” Snow asked

“Yeah, he said he’ll be over shortly and that the best thing we can do is keep them apart, until he gets here, to see what’s going on” Charming said

Regina came to the table and grimaced “This is what we’re eating?”

 “You have a problem with it?” Granny asked glaring at the woman

“Yes” Regina declared not backing down from the older woman, she waved her hand over the table and a buffet style banquet of food appeared before them: fried and baked chicken, an assortment of grilled sandwiches, French fries, fruit platters and an assortment of salads.

“Nice!” Emma shouted “So it looks like you’re back to normal” she said grabbing the fried chicken

“I think so… ” Regina said touching her head “I think once we were separated the spell kind of ended”

Ruby walked behind her and lifted her shirt “Nope, the tattoo is still there”

“Ruby” Regina growled pulling her shirt down

“What, now you wanna be modest the chick that not 5 minutes appeared naked in front of all us” Ruby teased “I loved the underwear by the way” she said smiling and Regina blushed taking her seat.

Going clockwise around the table Granny sat at head of the table closet to the door. Then Charming, Neal, Tink, Regina, the end by the bed was empty, than sat Ruby, Emma, Hook and finally Snow.

“What did Rumple say” Regina said grabbing a plate putting grilled chicken salad and fruit on it.

“As if you want to know, you still hot and bothered by the thief” Ruby teased

Regina rolled her eyes “I am not”

“Yeah you are, one minute you like which one of you bitches marked me and whenever that tall dark kleptomaniac shows up you go as ditzy as blonde“ Ruby said

“Hey” Emma said looking at Ruby

“Sorry Emma no offense, you’re the only smart blonde I know besides, Rapunzel and sleeping beauty although I think she more of a red head then an blonde and maybe Goldie… no definitely not Goldie that chick couldn’t find her ass with a map a compass and her ass” Ruby rambled

“Regardless” Regina glared “I’m not ditzy; yes I am temporally taken off guard the spell is powerful and it’s hard to fight. I just try to stay quiet that way it’s only my focus it distracts, as long as I try to mentally distract myself it can’t really control me”

“He said he would be over soon, and to make sure you and Robin are kept at a distance” Snow said grabbing a toasted chicken BLT and fries.

“Fine by me” Regina said eating a piece of watermelon.

“Yeah, right” Ruby teased picking up a drum stick and batting her big wolf eyes “You’re telling me all that… her eyes shine as bright as stars and they light up the night sky, stuff didn’t have an effect on you at all” she said into the chicken skeptically.

“N…” Regina began when they heard footsteps start to descend the only steps in the loft. Robin was coming down the stairs slowly like some kind of bay watch life guard smiling from ear to ear his hair wet from the shower and his lean muscular chest bare and still a little wet as he pulled on his white button up. His eyes met hers and Regina’s breath hitched, she let her eye gaze over every inch of his body; she didn’t even realize she began to stand when Tink grabbed her arm firmly.

“Putting your shirt on in the bathroom… was what too much” Neal said glaring at the man.

“I don’t mind” Ruby, Emma and Snow said at the same time.

Charming looked at Snow who awkwardly cleared her throat and bit into a celery stick, Ruby and Emma snickered as Snow tried to focus on chewing

“Did you have a nice chest… I mean shower” Ruby said

“ooh nice save” Emma said deadpanned

“I did” Robin said finally buttoning up the last two buttons on his shirt while looking at Regina, who was trying hard not to meet his gaze although her eyes were glowing pink, the only thing that kept her steady was the fact that Tink’s hand was still on her arm.

Robin touched her arm and she fought hard not to re-act “Tink switch with me” she whispered

“Okay” Tink said standing

“I think it will be better if she switched with me” Snow said standing. Regina walked around Tink and went to sit in Snow’s seat

“Have I offended you” Robin asked pain in his eyes

“N…” Regina began when Emma stood and spoke first

“No… um we just want to eat and Granny… um needs Regina to sit next to her” Emma said frowning at her answers. Regina watched as Regina quietly say picking at her salad and fruit it was weird watching the usually head strong woman so shy and content.

Robin nodded sadly and sat down staring at his plate. There was an awkward silence until Snow spoke up “Robin, aren’t you hungry?”

Robin looked across the table and smirked “The only nutrients I yearn for, is from a rare fruit. Its bark has a pale caramel color, its leaves soft as rose petals and it flowers smell of sweet apples”

Regina blushed and Emma pretended to gag, Rumple could not get here fast enough

“Can we just eat mate, Rumplestilskin will be here soon and hopefully cure you from this… idiotic love spell” Hook said rolling his eyes

“I agree” Emma mumbled biting into her chicken

“Love, is many splendid thing love… lifts you u, all you need is love” Robin said looking at Regina who looks up at him as he begins to stand and speak again Emma stops him by slamming on the table.

“I swear to fucking god if you finish that line with a song, I’m going to fucking scream… no I’m going to reach other this goddamn table and rip your fucking throat out” she said pointing her fork at him.

Robin’s smile quickly falters and he sits

“Jesus Emma” Ruby said

“I hate that fucking movie”

“What movie” Ruby asked confused

“Moulin Rouge, sad ass love story about a penniless writer who falls in love with a whore” Emma says with distain

“I love that movie” Regina says quietly smiling as she bit into a strawberry

“Yea well I did too until she fucking died in the end” Emma exclaimed “I mean what kind of ending was that… it came out of nowhere… I …I mean yeah she was sick but she was supposed to live”

“Emma, Christian, the penniless writer said she died it’s in the very beginning of the movie” Snow says looking at her daughter

“Yeah you would have known that if you didn’t fast forward through it” Charming said chuckling

“When… you mean when the credits was still showing?” Emma asked her father who simply nodded at her as bit into his sandwich

“See why would they do that, credits belong at the end of the movie not the beginning, just tell the damn story already, I mean they play that boring long ass intro and then they start throwing names up there by the time they get to the damn film we wasted 15 minutes of them telling us designed the sets and changed all the light bulbs” Emma said shaking her head and shoving chips in her mouth.

“I actually loved the song they sung together” Snow said

“OMG the lover’s secret song” Ruby said smiling at Robin who seemed to get the hint

“My gift is my song!” Robin sang loud standing to his feet “and this one’s for you and you can tell everybody, that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it’s done, I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind that I’ve put down in words how wonderful life is now you’re in the world”

Regina, Ruby, Snow, Tink and even Emma sat in awe at his serenade

“That was beautiful” Regina said

“It was okay” Granny said eating her salad “He’s no Luther Vandross but I guess it was pretty decent” she said not phased at all.

There was a knock at the door and Hook quickly stood to open it “It’s about bloody time” he said to the older man and his girlfriend “Lady Belle”

Belle smiled and greeted everyone

“Belle have you eaten, there plenty to go around” Snow said waving her hand over the abundance of food.

“Yes thank you” she said handing her coat to Rumple who hung it by the door.

“Now let’s see the tattoo that has all of you so worried” Rumple said deadpan looking at the group

Regina stood and walked over to Rumple and lifted her shirt, Robin walked over and moved up his sleeve. Rumple moved his hand over the tattoo on their bodies and jumped back.

“What” Emma said as Regina put down her shirt

“These are lust tattoos, they’re purpose is usually for seduction, its’ like a mindless sex slave almost” Rumple said looking between Robin and Regina

“Well how the hell do you get rid of one” Emma asked

“Simple, by acting out your desires”

“Okay” Robin said walking toward Regina

“What” Regina question as she stepped back from Robin. It was the first time she spoke like her true self when Robin was within inches of her

“I’m supposed to be this mindless sex slave and act out my desires” she said with a frown not believing a word of it.

“Actually it would seem that he is the mindless sex slave, you both can feel what is going on you just have no real control over it. It actually quite a mazing you lasted this long” Rumple said with pride “A spell as powerful as this should have knocked you on your ass, but then again you have always been a fighter”

Robin walked closer to her and she tried her best to stay focused as her eyes flashed pink again but she kept fighting it.

“Go over there!” Regina yelled and Robin was only too happy to oblige

“I still don’t understand, you said it’s almost like the mindless sex slave tattoo, what different about this one” Charming said watching as Robin smirked walking past Regina extra close but moving toward the couch like he was told.

“These magical tattoos that I’m referring to, is a tattoo that simply appears on the body and the one who has its match are bound together until the spell wares off. This one however, is a duplicate of the one he already has meaning it’s a half a spell, still as powerful but it’s one sided. It means that whoever cast this spell on you, wanted you to act out your lust for Robin, and as powerful as that spell is, you’re going to give in whether you like it or not” Rumple says

“The only person that so gung hoe about Regina and Robin is…” Snow began

“Tinkerbell” They all said looking the fairy

She looked surprised “Me… Look I didn’t cast any spell… at least I don’t remember” She said confused

“Damn it Tink” Emma said

“Look a lot of stuff went down last night…” Regina heard Tink began to explain as her voice became small then it sounded distance and finally it was gone.

Regina, still standing where she was before with Rumple, was quiet as the attention focused on Tink. She felt the magic swell within her and she shook her head trying to fight the spell but it was pointless.

Her thoughts ran wild with possibilities and ideas of what she could do to Robin and what he could do to her. Where he would do her, how long could she last before he had her screaming his name. What would it take to make him scream hers. She wanted to test all her theories and answer all her questions but the most demanding one right now was: she wanted to know what he tasted like, how his rough hands felt against her soft skin, would he be gentle with her or match her dark side and take her no questions asked.

Her sanity finally snapped and the spell turned her eyes a dark pink and she walked over to the couch while everyone was still arguing with Tink. She walked over to the couch and looked deep into Robin’s eyes and his turned a dark shade of pink also. She stood in front of him and his arms immediately went around her abdomen as he roughly brought her into him, His face crashing into her stomach as he inhaled deeply. She ran her feeling through his hair, grazing his scalp with her nails. He moaned deeply into her stomach and she smiled at the soldering heat that leased from his mouth and into her white tank top.

He pulled her down into the couch so she was sitting to his right. He stared at her a moment longer and it was then that Regina pondered to herself ‘Gently or Rough’. The look of lust in his eyes screamed rough but his face and his hesitation screamed gentle, she didn’t really care, she just wanted him to make a move already and It actually took her by surprise how fiercely he captured her lips. He placed one palm on her cheek and pushed her down with the other, climbing on top of her. She kissed him back sucking a breath when their lips parted.

Hearing the sounds of kissing and harsh breathing, Ruby and Granny turned to see Regina and Robin practically mauling each other. The others were oblivious too until Hook said looked over at the couch as well and then all attention was back on the couple.

“Shit” Emma whispered harshly “Mr. Gold do something”

“What” he said annoyed “I just said nothing can be done, it must play out”

“So were just going to stand there and let them defile the couch” Emma said trying hard not to look at the couple on the couch.

“Or we can finish discussing our plan of action, like I don’t know what happens when the tattoo disappears and we body swap again because I’m almost certain that tattoo is the reason why we haven’t yet”

Snow looked over at the couch where Robin has just removed his shirt ‘’Oh my god” she groaned putting her hands over her eyes.

“Come one, were all adults, its nothing you never seen or heard before” Rumple said not phased but what was going on 15 feet away from him.

“Yeah but not in the same room” Ruby said

“Speak for yourself, I run a B&B and apart from your guests I have to hear that shit almost every night” Granny said “I’m for one am proud of her she hasn’t been to the bed and Breakfast since before Graham died… what 2yrs ago, its about time she got laid. Maybe she won’t be so damn bitter” she added moving to the other end of the table away from the couple and closer to the group.

“You so happy about it why did you move” Ruby asked with a sneaky smirk

“I said I was proud, that doesn’t mean I want to be a part of it” she said signaling for them to continue

Everyone picked back up on the conversation but curiosity taking over and they every so often glanced over, except Rumple of course who was dead set of making that ridiculous girls night end already.

 

Robin and Regina’s limbs tangled together, his right leg and he left threatening to fall off the couch as he pinned her the long way so laid completely on her back. Robin edged his knee between her thighs and his hands tore her white tank top, exposing her lace blue bra. He squeezed her breasts, eliciting gasps from the former queen.

The sounds of clothes ripping and gasping did not go un-noticed to the group as they tried desperately to ignore them but my god was Regina loud and she was just gasping. Hook was biting his fist trying hard not to think of how lucky that bastard was.

Neal was trying his best not to get aroused, but it was hard considering, Regina gasps were so sharp and so shallow that it sounded like she was already on the edge. He took a deep breathe through his nose and out his mouth, he kept thinking of how hard it would be to explain to everyone why he had the sudden bulge in his pants and he was the only one.

Charming despised Regina sometime… well most of the time but like all men he had always thought, what kind of power it would it take to bring that woman to her knees, and to hear the once most evil and most powerful woman in their land, gasping with ecstasy was enough to send him over the edge.

Robin dove to her throat, her shoulder, her neck, as he bit down hard marking her as his. Regina moaned in response. He shifted his body so he was between her legs and he pulled her roughly toward him so her pelvic was touching his as he thrust his hard jean hips into the soft material of her sweats. Taking her mouth a again the kissed roughly and deeply, their tongues fighting for dominance as the rhythmically rocked their pelvises together through their clothes. Regina grew moist and smiled as Robin slipped his hand down the front of her pants, rubbing her lace panties to see how wet she had become.

Regina opened her legs wider, her foot falling to the floor, encouraging him to go further and he softly chuckled against her mouth.  He removed his hand and she gasped at the absent of his touch.

“More” She breathed “Please, I begging you” she whispered harshly against his ear as he kissed her neck. He ignored her pleading and grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head kissing her again. Determined to get what she wants, she wraps her legs around him tightly arching her back to meet his bare chest. Not giving in to her demands of full contact, he counties’ to kiss her, teasing her with little nips to her lips and neck earning a frustrated groan from the woman. She smirks and before he can register what was about to happen, they were suddenly engulfed in smoke.

Hearing the familiar sound of magic they all turned to see Regina and Robin Reappeared above the couch with Regina straddling Robin and both of them falling and slamming down onto the couch, a deep chuckle and escaping Regina’s throat as she used on glowing hand to shove Robin down as he tried to sit up and she reached down for what was left of her tank top pulling over head. As the group was about to turn back around to finish their pretend discussion, because truthfully, with all the begging and moaning Regina was doing, no one including Rumplestilskin to focus; a black aura lifted up out of her as she threw her head back and gasped.

Regina felt the lust and passion that was bubbling in her, pullout of her toward the ceiling but as it did its misty black aura massaged her body like ghost hand and then it stopped. She looked down and although the lust was strong between her and Robin, she could control her actions and she quickly leapt off of him. Her eyes wide and embarrassed of her actions and before Robin could grab her she disappeared in a puff of purple fog.

“Wait… Damn it” he whispered and then he stood grabbing his shirt, putting it on. He turned to see everyone looking at him.

“What” he said

“Satisfied” Hook asked with a smirk

“Actually no” he said buttoning up his shirt and shaking his leg “Now I’m even more frustrated than before” he said walking over to the group.

“Where’s Regina” Emma asked

“I think she left” Snow said

“No our dear queen is just in the upstairs, bathroom trying to compose herself, I’m sure” Rumple said

“Let me see your…” Rumple began but stopped when purple smoke appeared and Regina was standing in front of Robin, wearing the same clothes as before but a black tank top.

Rumple was about to address her when Robin lunged forward grabbing her by the throat “Bitch!” he screamed.

Everyone stepped back as Regina was attacked, shocked and confused to what was happening. He grabbed with both hands and turned her around and pinned her to the front door. She clung to his tight grip as he effortlessly picked her clear up off the floor almost touching the top of the door. She gasped and wrapped her legs around waist and arched upward to get out of his grip.

“What the hell, somebody stop them!” Snow yelled

Ruby ran over to the man and pulled on his shoulders, but he just pushed her back by moving one of his hands from around Regina’s neck.

“Robin what the hell is going on” Emma said grabbing hold of the man’s shoulder again, but getting pushed away again.

Charming ran to Emma’s aid and Hook tried to grab hold of Robin but he was pushed even harder than Emma and thrown into Rumple and Belle

Regina took her chance while Robin was distracted and used her magic to poof them over to the table. Food scattered every when they reappeared on the top of the table, Regina on top choking Robin.

Ruby’s eyes glowed and she growled deeply as she walking briskly toward the fighting couple on the table and grabbed Regina with such strength it was like separating two small magnets. She used her speed to place Regina on the couch and ran back over to Robin before he could stand and climbed on him and pinned him down easily.

“STAY” she braked and Robin relaxed on the table “Now somebody better tell us what the hell is going on” she demanded as she climbed down. Robin lifted up and adjusted his shirt and looked over to the couch where Regina smirked darkly and disappeared again. She reappeared on top of Robin blasting the young wolf and everyone else away from them with a gust of magic, sending them all collectively sprawled around the loft. She turned her attention back to Robin whom she used magic to subdue and kissed him harshly.

“I’m going to enjoy ripping you from limb from limb” she said biting his lip. Her eyes were black and so were his, as he growled in response to her threat.

“Bring it on bitch” he seethed as he fought against her magic

Ruby was getting ready to move into action when Rumple stopped her “Look at her back” he said

Regina pulled her right arm up and readied a fireball aiming it just above his head when something seared through her from her back, it felt like her insides were on fire and the fireball snuffed out. She fell forward her right hand clawing the table and the other tearing small tears in Robin’s shirt as her nails dug into his skin. She released an earth shattering scream that rang through the entire loft.

Rumple used all the magic he had to try and subdue her but she fought it tooth and nail. He didn’t know what kind of spell Regina and Robin was enslaved by but it was a powerful one and it seemed to be blocking his power from reaching her fully therefore taking her longer to fall.

Robin’s eyes began to flicker back to its natural color and he watched Regina shake ferociously on top of him, her face so consorted with pain it was turning red and her eyes began to shed tears although they were tightly squeezed.

“Please… stop” she gasped begging quietly, as she felt her arms grow weak

 “Whatever you doing stop” Robin called out from under Regina where he was trapped. He was afraid that if he touched her, he would cause more harm than good so he had no choice but to lay still.

“You’re killing her!” Ruby yelled smelling death in the air

“Stop fighting it, and I will” Rumple gritted out as his magic shot from his hands and into Regina

“I… can’t… please” she begged when finally her body gave in and she collapsed on Robin’s chest in an anguished cry. He quickly stood holding the limp woman against his chest and handing her to Charming when he reached for.

“Jesus Rumple, she’s burning up… her back is as hot a stove top I can barely hold her.” Charming said glaring at the man.

Rumple looked Regina over and then looked to Tink and sighed “We need to take her to mother superior, and see if she can do something about the spell.”

Without another word everyone gathered around and within seconds they were standing in the middle of covenant and the Blue was collecting bibles from the pews.

“Blue” Snow exclaimed “We need your help”

Blue rushed over to the group and with her wand changed one of the pews into a small cot where Charming placed Regina. She was motionless on the bed and her breaths were so soft and hollow her chest barely rose. Blue listened as Snow and the other recanted what happened this morning and showed her the tattoos.

She waved her wand over the tattoo and stepped back “Do you know what spell this is?” she asked the group.

Rumple voiced his suspicion and Blue confirmed it “This is the spell you suspected, but it’s not direct magic. It has been conjured by something else, Tink might have used magic to enact it but it was written on something else… maybe a piece of parchment or a book of some sort” Blue asked looking around at the group.

“What do you mean?” Emma asked

“It means that during your girl’s night Tink used her magic to enchant a scroll or piece of parchment paper and whatever was written on it is happening” Blue said as she waved her wand over Regina healing and removing Rumple’s magic.

“Well we don’t have it, can it be removed?” Snow asked grabbing hold of Regina’s limp hand

“Actually yes” Blue said and as soon as Regina was healed fully and she regained consciousness, Blue turned her to her side and with her wand drew a straight line through the tattoo as if it we’re a mistake on a piece of paper and the tattoo disappeared.

 Regina sat up and then stood lifting her tank top to see if the tattoo was really gone.

“Thank God” she breathed putting her shirt down

“Yeah because any longer, either you would have gotten pregnant of Robin would have died by the removal of his jugular” Ruby said laughing

“We need to find that damn paper” Emma said lost in thought

“Yeah but we checked everywhere” Regina said “We went to all the places we went to last night” Snow said

“Maybe not” Belle said who was relatively quiet the entire time. “I’ve been thinking a lot about last night and after we saw the videos the only constant is that we were always surrounded by a group. We find the group, we find the paper I’m sure of it” Belle said

“Yeah but where is the group?” Hook said looking at Charming strangely

Charming frown “I don’t know” he said

“Well from the way they were dressed, they have to be college kids, is there a College around here?” Emma asked Regina

“Yeah, StoryBrooke University, but it’s a ways from here, it’s on the other side of town”

“How long of a drive” Emma asked

“An hour and half maybe” she said crossing her arms

“Okay fine, use the church van, you all can fit in it, Nova, Orange and Yellow can come with you” Blue said

“What, no we don’t need anymore…” Regina began

“No, you do need their help, those tattoos were not the last to appear, there will be more and them showing up one at a time, isn’t likely either. They will show up three and four at a time, especially if it is what I think it is.” Blue said waving her wand and summoning Orange, Nova and Yellow.

They appeared and she told them to get the van and bring it around

“Now when you find the parchment all you have to do is rip it up and the spell should be broken” Blue said speaking to the group once more.

“That’s it, rip a piece of paper?” Emma said skeptically

“Yes” Blue simply said “The parchment has to be an agreement between who ever signed it and once the parchment is ripped, the contract is void”

“Wait a minute what about Henry and Roland, they get out of school in 3hrs” Regina said looking at Robin.

“Don’t worry” Blue said with a smile “Jefferson and his daughter Paige are throwing a welcome to StoryBrooke party for the lost boys after school, so that should keep them busy for a while”

Regina hesitated a little at Jefferson’s name but knew he would never harm a child so she didn’t voice her discomfort.

A horn sounded outside and they turned to see a huge white bus outside waiting for them.

They all thanked Blue, walked outside and jumped onto the bus. As soon as the church was out of site of the church, Nova waved her wand and the white bus’ roof faded away and then it turned into a sleek all black with pink, yellow and orange flames going up the side.

The sudden blast of air had everyone’s hair in their faces but since Yellow wasn’t driving too fast the hot summer wind softly kissed their cheeks and gently whipped their hair.

“And who said nuns didn’t know how to have a good time” Ruby cheered

“I’m the youngest fairy here and those two are just easily corrupted” Nova said with a grin as her sisters shook their heads smiling.

“Next girls night out, you three are so invited” Ruby exclaimed

“No thanks” they said in unison before laughing, the group joined as they made their way down the road.

Hook who was looking out the window and sitting on the opposite row of Tink looked at her confused and then behind her to Snow and Charming. He stood up

“What’s wrong” Nova asked as Hook sat on the seat next to Tink his eyes glowing pink

“His eyes” Tink said bracing herself for Hook to try and kiss her

“Do you have a tattoo, where’s his?” Belle asked grabbing at the fairy’s shirt

“I don’t have one, and his is on his neck” Tink said shooing the younger woman’s hands away and pointing at the winking yellow smiley face with a twinkle in his smile tattoo on the side of Hook’s neck.

“Well who the hell has that tattoo?” Emma says but as the girls began to stand and check their bodies to see if one of them had the tattoo. Hook turned in Snows direction and lunged forward capturing Charming’s lips in a heart stopping passionate kiss.

No one moved, all eyes were wide and all jaws slack with utter surprise and as the two men broke free of the kiss Hook ran his fingers through Charming’s hair and sighed.

“Do know how long I’ve wanted to do that”

 

**TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO BE PAIRED UP I NEED THEM BY NEXT CHAPTER! NO MATTER HOW DERANGED THE PAIRING… EXCEPT NO KIDS!!!… LIKE PAIRING SOMEONE WITH HENRY…. THAT’S NASTY AND THERE ARE SOME LINES I WILL NOT CROSS… BUT ANYONE ELSE EVEN IF IT’S… SNOW… AND *GAG* EMMA OR HER… *GAG* … AND HER DAD**

**YES IT HAS BEEN REQUESTED BEFORE IN OTHER STORIES OR PAIRINGS BUT I WILL NOT DO KIDS!!**

** AGAIN… ADDIEGREYSPPPEVILREGAL9119 IS FREAKING AWESOEM BETA BUT SHE DIDN’T BETA THIS CHAPTER AND THAT’S MY FAUGHT, SO  ALL MISTAKES YOU SEE BELONG TO ME OH AND IS AN AMAZING WRITER PLEASE CHECK OUT HER STORIES OUT!!!! **

**I NEED SOME REALY FEEDBACK GUYS OKAY ^_^!**


	6. Kissing Kissing and More Kissing

**Okay guys let me just say I’m so so sorry for the wait, I got a virus on my damn computer. But that’s what I get for downloading Lost Girl from a source in Canada because I couldn’t stand waiting for the episodes to air here in the US.**

**LOL**

**Any-who… I would just like to say I’m back on track and with your help I will have another chapter posted on Saturday or Sunday… depends on you guys**

**Now here is the chapter… oh let me start by apologizing to AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119 because she is my beta and she had to re this before you guys and I think I may have traumatized her with this chapter… but with that being said you guys asked for it so I’m true to my word and delivered**

**R &R please ^_^**

**The group is on a bus not a van, I reread the last chapter and I realized for what I wanted to do I’m going to need a lot more space. So think of like a school bus setting, two rows of seats, one row on each side.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything except this weird and crazy ass storyline… If you are easily grossed out… NJOY ^_^**

“Shut… The… Fuck… Up” Ruby exclaimed

Hook and Charming continued to stare at each other and the bus was in an awkward silence, everyone was too stunned to say or do anything.

“I… did not… see that coming” Granny said frowning at the group

“That was amazing” Charming said smiling

“What…” Snow began when Charming leaned forward toward the pirate

“I bet I can match it” he said arching an eyebrow and leaning closer toward Hook, who was smiling hard with anticipation

“Nooo… you’re not” Snow, Neal and Emma said pulling the two men apart

“Tink move Hook over there and Snow move David to the back” Emma said as they both began to rise

“Good because that is one make out session I don’t want to see” Granny grimaced  

“I think it would pretty hot” Ruby smiled

“Ew gross” Emma and Regina said frowning

“Stay… still” Tink growled at Hook as she tried to hold him down, everyone looked toward the two and saw Tink pinning Hook to sit down by his shoulders, trying to get the pirate to sit down.

“Look love, the only reason why I have not laid a finger on you is because you’re a woman, don’t make me regret it” Hook said glaring at the fairy

“I agree” Charming said standing trying to push Snow out of the way when Neal came over and pushed him back down

“David!” Emma yelled

“Charming” Snow growled pushing him back down “Stop it!”

“Yeah man cut this shit out, its grossing me out” Neal said adding pressure to where Snow’s hands lay on her husband

“Come on Neal you’re telling me you’ve never wanted to touch those soft lips and feel the short stubble of his growing beard on your cheek” Charming said softly

Neal gaged and added more pressure on the man “NO!” he yelled “And you never have either it’ this damn sick ass spell, one of you better fix this, because if I start doing this to anyone of my sex, someone is going to go missing” Neal threatened

“I agree” Snow said “Charming it’s just the spell you don’t feel this way”

“What the matter love, afraid he’ll think I’m a better kisser” Hook taunted

“Shut up!” Emma yelled

“You already are, our first kiss was mind blowing, she…” Charming said pointing to Snow “Was asleep, It was like I was violating a dead body, or kissing a corpse” he said smiling at Hook who was laughing hysterically

Snow gasped looking at Charming “Is… is that… is that how you really feel?” she said with a hint of hurt in her voice.

Charming looked at Snow rolling his eyes he sighed irritated “Don’t tell me your gonna cry now, Fatine” he said smiling

“Ignore him Snow, believe me that’s not how he…” Neal began but was cut off by the sound of someone laughing.

Laughter came from the front of the bus as Orange and Yellow laughed at Charming’s comment. When Orange glanced in the rearview mirror and saw a confused group she and Yellow awkwardly cleared their throats.

“Who the hell is Fatine?” Emma asked

“Seriously?” Yellow asked looking at the group. When no one spoke she smiled and spoke again “Fatine, is a character from the French musical Les Miserables” When no one still seemed to recognize the reference Yellow continued “She’s a factory worker who gets fired from her job but needs to support her daughter… so she becomes a prostitute and sales her hair and teeth for money”

“So… I still don’t get how Snow fits that profile” Emma said confused

“I think he’s referring to her hair cut” Orange said snickering “Fatine’s hair was rather short”

“You don’t like my hair?” Snow asked touching her hair and looking at Charming

“3yrs the curse has been broken and you haven’t grew it out” Charming complained

“B-because I like it short” Snow said in a small whisper still touching her hair

“And when I turn over in the middle of the night, I have to keep reminding myself that it’s my wife in front of me and not Henry” Charming said looking at Hook who laughed again

“Look love, no hard feelings?” Hook said between breaths

“Shut up” Emma yelled at both men “Mary-Margret, ignore them, they’re both acting stupid, Nova, what else do you know about these tattoos?”

“Well if Blue and Rumple are right, the spell that is at play here marks the two people, in the spell with a tattoo. Once the two are together the tattoos react to each other and it doesn’t wear off until the spell ends and that’s usually when the person who cast it decides to un-cast it” Nova says

“Well what about if it’s a group of people” Granny asked

“Then all involved gets their own tattoo and whoever the caster, cast them with, their tattoo will appear on them and vice versa” Nova answered

“So we should already have a tattoo?” Snow asked

“Yes”

“Well how can that be? We checked for tattoo while we were at Snow’s loft” Ruby said

“Blue did say that her spell would stop it for a moment then it would restart its self again, so when Charming and Hooks tattoos appeared, the spell must have rebooted and started again”

“How do you know all of this? Blue hasn’t started teaching you spells and potions yet; you’re still on caution and history” Orange said glancing back at the pink fairy

“I have my ways” Nova said lowering her eyes with a sneaky smile 

“You mean sneaking into Blue’s vault and practicing” Yellow said raising an eyebrow

Nova smiled and shook her head “I’m not telling you”

Regina sighed irritated “Well how the hell do we check? Because I don’t want to have to go through another one of those damn things”

Granny, Ruby and Emma gave her a knowing look

“What” she exclaimed

Ruby crossed her arms across her chest standing “Like your first experience was so bad”

Regina blushed a little but kept her face straight fighting the smile that was tugging fiercely at her mouth. “Actually I was referring to the second half where I went…”

“All kill bill on Robin” Granny quickly said earning a glare from the younger woman

“Actually yes” Regina admitted “I had no control, I felt angry, like I did back when we were…”

“In the Enchanted Forest” Gold asked “That would be your Evil Queen Persona dearie” Gold said

“What” Emma, Ruby, Neal and Snow said at the same time, looking at The Dark One

“Whoever is casting this curse is separating you from the Evil Queen, they are making you alter ego her own person, so instead of you being the one fighting Robin as the Evil Queen it would be the Evil Queen fighting the Robin”

“Like a split personality?” Belle questioned

“Yes, something like that” Gold said smiling at his smart girlfriend

“So that means you’ll have two tattoos” Snow said

Before Regina could speak again Yellow spoke up “Why don’t you guys check your bodies for tattoos”

“You don’t have to ask me twice” Charming said standing up and pulling off his shirt, showing his lean and built body

Hook smiled standing as well ripping his shirt open, buttons falling to the bus floor. His body was lean and muscular not as buff as Charming and it was littered with a small amount of hair all over his chest and thinned out toward his groin

“Hairless?” Hook said quirking an eyebrow

Charming shrugged “She doesn’t like it” he said gesturing toward Snow “What do you think? Sexy?” 

“Well personally real men have hair but I do say, you are pulling that off” Hook said smiling

“I agree” Ruby and Tink said earning a glare form Snow

“Stop encouraging them!” Neal yelled at the girls, then moved to the back of the bus near the only other guy not fazed by the spell and

“What, Charming has a very nice body” Ruby explained innocently

“For once the slag is right, you have a very nice body, mate” Hook said bobbing his eyebrows

“Thanks” Charming said flexing

“Someone check them before the contents of my stomach are on the floor” Regina exclaimed curling her lip in disgust

“Likewise” Granny, Neal and Robin agreed

Charming turned around but there weren’t any tattoos visible

“I don’t see one” Snow said peering at his body

“It’s lover love” Hook said

“LOOK CUT THAT SHIT OUT OKAY!” Emma yelled “WE’RE NOT LOWERING HIS PANTS JUST SO YOU TWO CAN COMMENT ON EACH OTHER’S D…”

“Whoa Swan, calm down as much as I would love to see every inch of him…” Hook said letting his word draw out “I see something right below the waist band of his clothes”

Snow looked down and slowly pushed her husband’s pants down to where his V line showed and right there on the right was a smiley face tattoo

“See” Hook chimed in “I told you”

“I swear I’m going to punch him” Neal said and Robin nodded glaring at the pirate

Tink rolled her eyes and proceeded to pull his pants down as well

“Hold on, love, I’m flattered really but I would prefer someone else, to…”

“Shut up, Killian, I’m checking for you tattoo” The fairy said irritated

“It’s not down there its right here” he said patting his chest with his right hand. Tink looked and on his left peck and there under some of his chest hair was a small black hook tattoo.

“Well what do you know, there it is” Tink said sarcastically

“Okay Rumple, your next, you too Robin” Granny said

“Mine is the tiger tattoo” Robin said

Everyone nodded remembering and looked at Rumplestilskin

Rumple scuffed “I’m not taking off my shirt”

“What embarrassed?” Regina teased with a smile

“Oh, you mean like you were earlier, when you realized that you were mewing like a cat in heat as soon as Robin touched you” Rumple bit back

Regina’s Grin fell and she just glared at the man her lip curled

“Damn Rumple, it was just a joke” Ruby said frowning

“Whatever” Rumple said rolling up his sleeves

“Look” Belle said grabbing his arm pushing the sleeve up more revealing a black dagger tattoo on his right forearm

Belle lifted her shirt up and on her hip was a colorful book tattoo

“Perfect tattoo for you, it matches you perfectly” Ruby teased

“Why because I’m a librarian” Belle said with a smile

“No because you’re a nerd” Ruby said laughing Belle laughed along with her and smiled at Rumple who glared at the young wolf

“Well what’s yours a condom rapper” Granny blurted out causing Emma and Regina to laugh hysterically

Ruby glared at her grandmother “Ha ha ha” she pulled her shirt over her head and her bright red bra showed and sitting on her perky b cup breasts were two identical paw print tattoos.

“Holy shit” Emma said

“Sexy right” Ruby beamed admiring her tattoos

Emma pulled her shirt up over her head and turned around and when she didn’t see one, she thought about where about Charming’s was placed and she looked down at her V line and pulled her sweats down some and saw a beautiful white swan tattoo.

“Emma yours is hot too” Ruby said pulling her shirt back on

Emma did the same “Come one Neal, show us yours”

Neal stood and took off his shirt and on his chest were two stars the one on the right bigger than the one on the left.

“I don’t get it” Ruby said

“It’s a Neverland reference, the second star the right and straight till morning” Emma said

“Well it just leaves Snow, Tink and Regina” Nova said Tink pulled her shirt off showing off her olive green bra on her back were two wings on each side.

“Cute, fits you Tinkerbell” Regina said as the fairy pulled her shirt on

“Mine is a wolf” Granny said removing her sweater rolling up her sleeve to show a medium size brown and black wolf howling

Snow lifted her shirt and just above her belly button sat a white snow flack beautifully detailed in every way.

“Alright Snow! All you need now is a kick ass Diamond belly button ring” Ruby yelled

Snow blushes a light shade of red as she pulled her shirt back down

“Come one Regina, it’s not like we haven’t already seen it before” Granny said

Regina rolled her eyes and turned her back to the group but before she could pull the black tank top all the way up over her head Tink called for her to stop when she spotted two tattoos on her lower back

“Nova was right Regina, you do have two” Tink said

“Well what are they”

“One is a red apple”

“And the other” she asked impatiently

“A black heart”

“I wonder which one is yours” Rumple said

“Papa”

“Rumple”

Neal and Belle both scolded

 “Look you little imp” Regina said her eyes turning a inky black he gaze fixed on the dark one

“Oh shit” Ruby said watching as Regina walked from her seat toward the pawn store owner

“Let that be the last time you passively throw an insult my way” she said stopping in the middle of the row

“Or what” Rumple seethed

“Uh… bus… small spaces… please don’t egg her on” Ruby hesitantly whispered in Gold’s direction not taking her eyes off the angry Queen

“Whatever” Rumple said not trying to make things worse, although he vowed to himself to show is former student who she was threatening

“Who has her tattoo” Nova blurted out

“Rumple do you have it” Belle asked grabbing the man’s arm

“No” he said firmly pulling back his arm

Regina rolled her eyes “Not now you don’t” she said turning to face the back of the bus

A small smile gracing her lips, all eyes followed her gaze to the group standing back there. Robin, Neal, Snow and Charming. Robin braced himself, having fought her earlier, he out his hands up in a surrendering position, high enough to block a shot but wide enough to be non-threating. Regina mused at this shaking her head slowly from side to side, her eyes falling on the next victim.

Neal jolted his back eyes wide and again Regina shook her head from side to side. That only left Snow and Charming both, looking at each other and then back at Regina. The bus became Silent as Regina’s gaze stopped between the two and Snow gulped loudly.

“Regina” Snow whispered hoping to bring some brown into the black abyss that were staring at her, when suddenly her green eyes began to fill in, like paint in a bucket, her eyes slowly filled with the same inky black color as Regina’s, a small black tattoo of a heart slowly formed on her neck and a small smirk began to tug at her mouth. Snow tilted her head to the right a bit and her eyes lowered into a glare “Bring it bitch”

As soon as the last word left Snow’s mouth Regina was half way down the aisle and Snow dropped behind the seat and on to the bus floor. When Regina reached the seat Charming blocked her view. She grabbed him by his collar and flung him toward the seat across from the one he was sitting in right into Robin and Neal. She heard the men groan under Charming’s weight as she peered into the seat where Snow kneeled down and saw just the bus floor.

The pixie haired woman was gone

 “What too fast for you, Regina” Snow taunted five rows from where she was last seen.

“What the hell” Ruby said when Snow appeared just one seat ahead of her

Regina turned and growled at the young brunette, charging back the way she came

“Regina stop, fight this” Tink yelled pushing Hook back a he tried to pass her while she wasn’t looking

Snow ducked down again and when Regina reached that seat and looked down her step daughter was gone again.

“Come one, Regina” the young brunette teased again this time on the other side of the bus behind Tink and Hook

“Wow this is like whack a mole” Granny teased smiling as Snow kept escaping Regina’s grasp

“Stay still you little…” Regina growled and hit the seat frustrated

Emma stepped in her way blocking her path “Regina” she warned

Regina grabbed her by the throat and Emma gasped surprised by the sudden movement “Not now savior” she said through clenched teeth

“Emma!” Snow yelled

Orange hearing and seeing everything slammed on the breaks sending all though standing in the seats on their asses and Emma and Regina were send flying toward the back of the bus. Regina being in front of Emma was forced to collide with her and Emma flew toward the bus’s glass window in the emergency exit, before they hit it, Regina used her magic to brace their fall. The gravity of the bus complete stop cause Emma and Regina to fall, with them now falling toward the floor, everything moved in slow motion, Emma’s eyes where shut excoriatingly tight as she held on tightly to Regina and Regina’s hands glowed purple her left on Emma’s back and her right bracing her fall, Emma’s back softly fell against the bus floor.

Emma opened her eyes and Regina’s eyes flickered between inky black and brown “Are you… okay?” Regina whispered

Emma gulped and nodded briskly

“Is everyone okay?” Orange asked as she heard grunts and groans, signs of everyone disapproval of her ‘helpful’ little tactic.

“Now you ask us, when most of us have just tasted the disgusting leather of the seats when you oh so kindly hit the bloody breaks, without so much as a warning” Hook said wiping his mouth, after flipping over his seat and falling face first into the one behind it.

“I’m sorry, all I saw was fighting and then I knew I had to do something” Orange explained

“Well next time dearies… don’t” Rumple said glaring at the woman through the rear view mirror

Orange rolled her eyes and started down the road again, the road was very quiet, since it was small town the traffic was amazing this time of da. No other cars seem to be on the road and if they did see one it was very seldom.

“You saved me” Emma whispered

Regina frowned, sitting up so that she was on her knees between Emma’s legs “Actually I save myself… I knew if one hair was out of place than your parents would be out for blood” she said shrugging her shoulders.

Before anyone including Regina, could react Emma shot forward her right hand brushing through Regina’s smooth black hair on the side of her face and the other to brace herself as she used all of her weight to pin the older woman between her and the bus floor, so that it Emma who was on top.

Regina’s eyes were so wide her eyebrows almost disappeared in her hair line “Ms. Sw…”

Was all Regina got before Emma crashed her mouth into Regina’s in a chastise kiss. Taken off guard by the blonde Regina actually lost herself in this kiss. Emma’s mouth was so soft, her hair smelled of cinnamon and chocolate… or was that her breath… either way the smell was intoxicating, the hand against her scalp was rubbing small circles in her head and as soon as she felt it Regina knew that the hot thing that rubbed against her lips repeatedly was Emma’s tongue, it was like hot velvet. She opened her mouth granting her access and the moment she did she could taste the fries she had eaten earlier and the hint of the sandwich she had too. Emma now straddling Regina moved her left knee and placed it between Regina’s legs rough hit ting and nudging her between her legs. A moan escaped her mouth or was it Emma’s she wasn’t sure. She felt Emma’s hand leave her scalp and she almost groaned from the lack of warmth there, Emma’s hand reached down for the bottom of Regina’s black tank top and as she continued to kiss the former mayor, both needing air but too selfish and scared to stop and indulge in that pleasure, as long as she could get small gasps of air here and there, Emma was okay with that.

As Emma reaches up cupping the mayor’s breast hands grab her shoulders pulling the two apart.

“What the hell” Emma shrieked

“That’s our line!” Snow yelled as all eyes were on Emma and Regina who tried desperately to look as shocked as the others around her. She was breathing heavy and trying to calm her racing heart ‘I know it’s been a while but, Swan, really’ she scolded herself

“Clearly you interrupting us” Emma said her eyes glowing pink and a red apple tattoo on her neck “Right, Regina?” she said reaching down for her, when Regina shrunk away

 “This has seriously gotta stop” Regina whispered to herself

“See now you’ve pissed her off” Emma said to her mother getting into her face

 “Great now Emma under Regina’s spell” Ruby said

Regina stood and moved into the seat where she was standing, so she was out of the aisle “Hey don’t blame me I didn’t do anything!” she yelled at Ruby

“Yeah” Emma blurted not really knowing what she was agreeing to but knowing she didn’t want Regina upset

“Wait you not under the Emma’s spell?” Charming asked confused

“No, and your clearly no longer under Hook’s” Regina said rolling her eyes

“Thank god” Neal said grimacing at the Prince

“Yeah were not discussing this” Charming said

“If Regina isn’t under Emma’s spell then that means  that the same rules don’t apply, I mean the basic ones do as far as being in control and being controlled but that means you can one person obsessed and devoted and the other obsessed with another or the opposite… if that makes since” Tink said frowning now standing next to Snow and Emma

Snow shook her head “I will process that later, wait, if you over here who is watching Hook?” she asked turning to face the others behind them

“I don’t care” Emma said pushing past her mother and moving to stand in front of Regina. “I say we finish what we started” she said smiling

Emma moved her hand toward Regina’s face to kiss her again when the entire seat was surrounded in purple smoke

“Cut it out Ms. Swan!” Regina yelled as she re-appeared 2 seats in front of granny who was just 3 seats from the front.

“God I love the way you say my last name” Emma said smiling

The sound of kissing caught everyone’s attention and they turned around to see who it was

Belle was straddling Hook kissing him passionately while his hands roamed all over the lower portion of her body.

“Tink” Snow yelled

The fairy stood there dumfounded as she watched the former straight arrow librarian make out with Hook.

“Gold is going to kill him” Ruby said

“He’s busy at the moment” Yellow said with a look of distain on her face pointing to the seat beside her.

Everyone’s eyes followed her finger

Rumplestilskin and Granny where also making out, Rumple was kissing her neck while Granny giggled like a school girl

“That tickles” she said as he started to bite at her ear

“Ew Gross” Ruby said turning her head away from them “Don’t just sit there separate those two!” she yelled

“Ugh, that could be us!” Emma complained looking at Regina

Regina curled her lip in disgust when suddenly her eyes turned pink as well

“Great, now Regina’s got it” Snow said

“Yes!” Emma exclaimed “I’m right here” she said smiling as the former Queen approached her

Snow stood in her way blocking her path to Emma “Stop it Regina, I swear if you…”

She was cut off midsentence when Regina crushed her lips to hers.

“What?” Emma whined “Seriously”

Taken back her step mothers action She pushed her back “Regina what the hell are you doing” she gasped

 “What we should have done a long time ago, we always say we hate each other, when I know we don’t…” Regina said grabbing her face “We’ve had plenty time to kill each other but we could never bring ourselves to do it. Because we love each other too much”

“Regina, yes you’re right I do love you but… this… it’s… it’s the spell, this is not what you want to do” Snow said turning her face away from Regina’s hands.

“Regina stop” Charming said grabbing the Queen

“Yeah Regina stop, kiss me, I’m the one that wants you” Emma said getting closer to the two when Robin pushed her back in the seat and Tink grabbed her to keep her put

“I thought you were watching the dark one and Granny” Robin questioned

“No um… Yellow and Nova got it covered” Tink lied truthfully she did not want to see Granny and Rumple going at it like a pair of weasels

Regina snatched away from Charming and threw her arms up so that everyone that was around them fell away on the seats, so she and Snow stood alone in the middle of the aisle.

“Regina listen to me, I love you as…”

“Lover…” Regina said smiling wide grabbing on to Snow’s waist; Snow stepped back away from her touch

“Um… no… as a mother figure…or  a friend even” she said stuttering trying not to upset the woman. The last thing she wanted was to do was upset a powerful sorceress with abandonment issues, but apparently that is what she had done, not being prone to rejection of any kind Regina’s face fell and her eyes looked devastated and then in that second they changed and it was the gleam of what looked a lot like determination.

“Well…” Regina said her eyes turning a darker pink “You’ll learn to love me more” she said bringing her hand up toward Snow’s face it glowing purple. Snow closed her eyes and turned her face

“Regina stop, you’re gonna hurt her!” Ruby yelled   

Suddenly a red apple appeared on Snow’s cheek and she opened her eyes and grabbed Regina’s hand. Regina looked at her and smiled causing Snow to do the same “What the hell” she said pulling the older brunette in and kissing her

“Okay, I did not see that happening” Ruby said frowning

“Ew” Emma said pouting in her seat facing the front of the bus

Regina smiled into Snow and they both fell into the closest seat

“Orange, you need to drive faster, this spell is getting worse and before you know it we’re gonna have a massive ass orgy on our hands” Ruby yelled standing and trying to pry Hook off of Belle

The bus picked up speed and was now practically flying down the road “Mother Superior is going to kill us if anything happens to them on our watch” she mumbles to herself

“Oh! Dark one who knew your skin was soft and smooth? Why does Killian insist on calling you a reptile when you are anything but?” Granny cooed as she managed to open Rumple’s shirt so his bare chest showed and she rub up and down his skin. Rumple nipped at the older woman’s neck and collarbone trying desperately to open Granny’s shirt.

“Oh Dearie, He calls me reptile because under or in extreme heat and pressure…” he said in a sultry voice “I can adapt and use the elements of the environment to my advantage. And Mrs. Lucas you are radiating with the heat of sauna” Rumple said capturing Granny’s mouth in passionate kiss.

Robin, Neal, Orange, Yellow, Nova, and Emma all grimaced and Ruby gaged

“EW GUYS COME! ON! HELP! ME!”  Ruby shouted to the others as she managed to separate Belle from Hook briefly.

Yellow tried to grab Gold but the Imp was clever and her put up a magical barrier around him and Granny so no one could disturb them.

“Ugh, He put up a protection spell, which I can’t break…” Yellow groaned

“Why Not” Ruby shouted

“BecauseI’m not as strong as Dark One, nowhere near, and his protégé, whom could help up is busy sucking face with her step daughter!”

“Ew please stop saying like that, you’re going to make me vomit” Emma complained

“THAN GET OFF YOUR ASS AND HELP US SEPER…” Ruby yelled but stopped her eyes turning bright pink

“Great what now” Emma groaned as the werewolf turned from her

“I’ll help” Neal said to Yellow as he made his way closer to the fairy “Ruby’s in a trance so it looks like me, Robin and maybe Emma can be of some… ”

Neal started but was too caught up in talking that he didn’t think to not touch the barrier and before Yellow could warn Neal, he reared back and used both of his fits to break the barrier. There was a loud pop and Neal was flung to the back of the bus and into the back seat but not without hitting Robin who was trying to separate Snow and Regina.

Nova ran to the back of the bus to assist Neal while Tink walked to the front to help Yellow with Rumples barrier

Robin landed in the same seat as Regina and Snow who stopped kissing to move the man off of them. As soon as Snow’s eyes met Robin’s a tattoo of a lion appeared her arm and the heart that graced her cheek moved down to join it as the two tattoos merged to form one, and peeking out of the top of his shirt was a snowflake with a read heart in the inside of it.

Robin was on his back and quickly veered up but Regina grabbed his arm and he turned to face her. The former Queen, angry from being disrupted was pulling herself up off the floor and onto the seat looking at the thief with deadly intent until a lion tattoo appeared and blended with the Snowflake that was already on her.

His eyes turned pink and Regina smiled and looked at Snow who also smiled

“What took you so long?” Snow said kissing his neck and pulling him toward her

Being the possessive one, Regina grabbed Snow by the throat and pinned her to the window growling, letting her know who the alpha female was in this union.

Robin quickly grabbed Regina face and kissed her passionately distracting her long enough for her to let go of Snow. The younger brunette didn’t seem fazed at all she smiled at her step mother and kissed her shoulder while Regina continued to kiss Robin. Than her position changed she moved so Robin could sit on the seat, so her and Regina each had a side. Snow straddled his left leg and Regina did the other both taking turns kissing him and each other. Robin let his hands roam groping as much flesh and muscle to satisfy both women.

As Tink was helping Yellow her eyes turned pink and she stood frozen for a while, Yellow looked over to her and saw her eyes

“Damn it” she hissed and pushed her to the seat behind Granny and Rumple so she could keep an eye on her. Tink sat and just stared into space. Nova couldn’t see a tattoo so she just figured the spell is trying to process her in

Charming stood up finally and stumbled over to Rumple, Granny and Yellow who was desperately whispering any spell she could think of to break the barrier surrounding the two love birds. Yellow gaged at the thought.

Charming looked at Yellow but she didn’t look at him “Need some assistance?” he asked

“Oh my god yes! But don’t touch the barrier it will…” Yellow stopped when Charming walked right into it and sat on the seat next to Rumple who had his hand up Granny’s shirt caressing her breast.

Charming and Rumple both removed their shirts revealing where all their tattoos bended with each other as well. Just like Snow, Regina’s and Robin’s. Rumple was taking care of the top of Granny so Charming focused on getting his hands up her skirt.

Ruby looked down at Hook and Belle and grabbed the young librarian by her hair causing her to yelp, Belle looked up at Ruby, anger filling her eyes

“Save some for me” Ruby she smirked, kissing Belle, she squeezes between the two so she’s sitting on Hook’s lap so her back to him and her chest to Belle. Ruby moves her hand up Belle’s shirt and unbuttons it, while Belle pulls Ruby’s above her head.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this, which I am, but I feeling a little left out” Hook said grinning and kissing Ruby’s back

“Hold pirate I got you covered” Ruby said grinding her hips into his groan effectively shutting up the pirate, causing him to groan loudly and wrap his right hand around her waist pushing her further down on his lap.

Orange took the speed up another notch and hit a road bump

“Ah fuck” Hook groaned

“What… Hook can’t handle it?” Belle teased leaning from Ruby and kissing his neck before Ruby pulled her back to her

“Quite the contrary love, another bump like that and these pants are coming off” Hook said smiling

“Why wait” she said as Ruby giggled into her mouth

…

Emma tried to grab her Regina – her intent was to kiss her- when Orange hit a speed bump and she fell into the next seat as she got her bearings and stood she looks over to Nova who is waking up Neal and his eyes turn pink…

Tink stands and before Yellow can grab her she makes her way to the back of the bus where Emma, Neal and Nova are

…

“What happened?” Neal groaned as he moved to sit up

“YOU FELL AND HIT YOUR HEAD!” Nova yelled as she tried to speak over the moans and groans on the bus

“AH! Stop yelling” Neal said sternly looking at the fairy and gently pushing her out of his face

“I’m sorry I need your help, I think you’re the only one who’s not …” Nova said before she was jerked to the other side of the bus.

Neal looked at a very agitated Emma who was breathing heavily and gripping the seats for dear life, by now Orange said screw the speed limit pedal to the medal and the flew down the road, it seemed like they would be at the college within moments.

Emma pulled her shirt over her head and Neal sat all the way up, she crashed their lips together, Neal pulled back to look at Emma. She smiled at him and moved to remove his shirt when his eyes turned as pink as hers.

“Can I join” a voice said above them eyes as pink as Nova’s outfit

“The more the merrier” Neal said as Emma pulled the green fairy toward them

…

“NOVA” Yellow yelled as she shook and unconscious pink fairy “Wake up I need your help!”

Nova groan and sat up straight then stood she looked around the bus to see everyone paired off in threes and making out like a bunch of college kids.

“We need to call Blue” Nova said and the other fairy nodded they quickly made their way up to the front of the bus with Orange and peered into the huge mirror by the windshield. Nova grabbed Yellow’s hand and Yellow grabbed Oranges’ shoulder. Nova whispered a spell and Blue appeared in the mirror

“Blue we need your help! This spell is getting out of control!” Nova and Yellow yelled

Blue looked at the commotion behind them

“OH MY GOD!” Blue yelled “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, IS THAT SNOW AND REG… ORANGE HOW FAR ARE YOU FROM THE COLLEGE GROUNDS!” Blue demanded

“At least another 20 minutes!” Orange yelled

“That’s unacceptable, do you know the what will happen if…”

“YES AND A LECTURE ISNT GOING TO HELP US RIGHT NOW SO IF YOU HAVE A SOLUTION THEN SAY IT OTHER WISE, GO. AWAY.” Nova yelled

The stress of the situation finally hitting her, although this isn’t her fault, this is her first time being in charge of a disaster and having to call her mentor who refuses to let her advance in any of her studies because she thinks she too young, just added the feather to the back of the already weak camel. 

The group may not be in control of their actions but they will remember everything and they will be pissed!

Blue’s silence cause Yellow to speak up “Blue, we know the consequences of this, but we need a solution and we need one now”

Blue nods her head “Take your wands out, making sure that your all touching in some way say this spell. The bus will transport to its destination immediately and then turn to the group and say the second spell I’m going to give you, and that should help you for a few minutes until the spell enacts again”

Blue sighed looking at the group behind the fairies again, silently making a promise that this ‘girl’s night’ will not only never happen again but Ruby and Tink will be severally punished.

“The first spell is: ‘There’s not much time, make haste this day. Get us there fast, right away’ the next one can be performed by one of you preferably you Yellow since you seem to be of sound mind” Blue said glaring quickly at Nova who frowned. “Heat of the body lust of the heart, make still the mind and other body parts. This spell was fun watching them twitch, now reset the spell and couple a switch’ did you get that”

“Yes” Yellow said and Before Blue could say another word Nova removed her hand to break the connection.

“Nova” Yellow exclaimed

“We got the spell didn’t we” Nova said glaring at her

The fairies did as they were told and after the transportation spell was spoken the bus zipped tot the college campus and stopped directly in front of the college campus. They didn’t even feel anything it was like blinking and suddenly they were there.

“Nova you do the spell” Yellow said

Nova still a little pissed calms and smiles at her sister fairy

“Don’t be so hard on her; she treated us all this way, the only difference is that this very long girls night happened to happen during your training.” Orange said smiling

Nova sucked and deep breath, and faced the group who was oblivious to the world around them and exhaled slowly.

“You know they’re going to freak, when you say the spell” Orange said smiling

“$50 says Regina” Orange said

“What hell no the dark one” Yellow said

“Your both wrong $50 says Charming freaks out more than anyone” Nova said smiling and before her sisters could say anything she says the spell and a light pink wind carried over the group and settled on them.

…

Silence

…

Silence

…

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!!” Charming yelled roughly shoving Rumplestilskin off of him                  

 

**Okay guys so I need some input I have the next chapter halfway done I just need some ideas on what things they should encounter at this college campus any Princess, Princes, Queen or wild cards you want thrown in as students or teacher? Also I know the switching bodies was a bit confusing but I’m going back to that because its and unfinished spell- a loose end- if you will and besides Regina still has that meeting to do, I feel like Snow is going to need to go to help out at that party for the lost boys and did I mention that Granny on shut the place down for two hours… well okay it’s been two hours but come on you know Granny can’t stay closed all day… what fun would that be**

**So send me your ideas and your reviews as you can see I use them and they are very much appreciated**


	7. Kisses Between Friends and Family Makes Us Closer

**Okay guys my internet is out I’m rushing this because its closing time at my job and my boss is literally threatening to fire me if I don’t move my ass, so she can make it home in time for dinner… so all mistakes are mine, this is not Beta’d and the clothes that I am describing is on my tumblr which is Vampress22… don’t check it now check in like an hr. or 2 LOL give me time to stop at a McDonalds so I steal there Wi-Fi**

**… The struggle is real…. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise ROTFL**

**The season premiere was awesome please leave a review or pm me to tell me what you thought of it and can I just say the sneak peek for 3x15 with Regina and Robin I almost died screaming okay!!!! ^_^**

The fairies gasped at how loud the prince was

“WHAT THE FUCK GOLD!!!... GET AWAY FROM…” he growled “SNOW!!” he yelled snatching his shirt up off the floor, fighting to get in it on as he stormed away from a very embarrassed Granny and slightly confused Dark One.

Rumple did the same as did Granny who was fastening up her sweater

Snow sat mortified staring into the eyes of a shocked Robin. They had taken the position Ruby, Belle and Hook had dubbed earlier but Snow was facing Robin her bra unfastened as she held it to her chest and Regina who was sat facing her back, which she was previously kissing.

“Oh my god” she whispered quickly sliding off the bandit’s lap and into the aisle trying to fasten her bra. Regina did the same but moved toward the window finding her shirt on the floor and putting it on. Robin doing the same and pulling up his pants; that had been moved down thanks to Snow grinding on him, they were around his thighs.

“Snow” Charming said grabbing her arm

“I don’t want to talk about it” she whispered and pushed past them

“Well I don’t mind” Hook said smiling buttoning up his shirt

“Well I do” Belle said glaring at him and walking over to Rumplestilskin

“Well it’s not like you didn’t…” Hook began when Ruby turned to face him after moving from the seat to let Belle out and growled at him, her eyes turning bright wolf yellow.

“Come on guys it was a joke clearly one that lady Tink and the rest of you set up, and I for one am not upset”

“I didn’t set up anything! Let alone this” Tink seethed looking at the pirate “If the paper I enchanted is with the college kids then it was probably something they wrote that made us… behave like this” she said as she stood up fixing her clothes as well

Emma stood so did Neal who was wearing a huge smile on his face.

“What the hell are you smiling about?” Charming growled looking between Neal and his daughter

Neal awkwardly cleared his throat “Um… nothing”

“Good come on Emma” Charming said looking at his daughter who refused to meet his eyes

“If anyone mentions anything that transpired on this bus I will torture you, rip the flesh from your bones and bake it in a pot pie and feed it to everyone In StoryBrooke before anyone notices you’re gone” a very angry voice said from the front of the bus

All eyes looked at granny who stood facing the group glaring at Rumple and Charming and then proceeding out of the bus door.

As soon as she was off Ruby chuckled lightly “Hey David…”

“CUT IT RUBY” Granny yelled from outside

Ruby closed her mouth and smiled hard as did Hook who was trying hard to contain his laughter as well

Everyone moved in silence as they walked off the bus, once outside of it Nova turned to her sisters with her hand drawn out and a smirk on her face. Orange and Yellow rolled their eyes playfully pulling out their wands and using their magic to conjure two $50 bills.

“I don’t even want to know” Charming said sighing heavily

The group took in their surroundings, and were in awe at how beautiful the campus was. It looked like they stepped into a college recruiter’s catalog. Although there were no students where they stood, you could hear the faint sound of laughter and music. They were standing behind one of the buildings it was all brick from what they could tell. The grass was a beautiful shade of green, the trees were healthy and full of life, the grounds were so pristine and the air was had a faint scent of both lavender and sweet mint.

“Wow its beautiful hear I wonder what the rest of the campus looks like” Orange says walking to ward on of the paths that led to the rest of the campus.

“Wait” Regina said “We’re not on a sightseeing tour we need to find those brats and…” Regina pause midsentence, eyes widened and they began to flicker black and pink

“No not again” Nova whined

“We just performed that spell how the hell is it not working now” Yellow demanded

Orange and Nova gasped at her language

Yellow sighed “I’m sorry I’m just very upset” she said with an apologetic look at everyone

“Okay am I the only one who’s hopping that horny Regina appears and not the Evil Queen” Ruby said watching Regina.

A grunt escaped Regina’s mouth then another small gasp

“What’s going on?” Snow asked worried for her step mother

“I think she’s fighting it” Rumple said

“Can you do that… fight it” Emma said not taking her eyes off Regina

“You can but it’s pointless” Rumple said

Regina closed her eyes and inhaled sharply sounding as if she was breathing air for the first time then she sighed as her body relaxed

“Regina” Snow said hesitantly

A small smile crept across her face and then she opened her eyes. Her eyes where a beautiful design of black and pink; they swirled into a perfect balance of both so, neither color was more dominant than the other.

“No, dear it’s not” she said smirking at Snow

She slowly and seductively walked over toward Charming “Question shepherd” she said walking around him, her right hand dragging alongside him.

Charming scoffed at the name but followed her with his eyes along with everyone else

“What would you do if I were to offer you the once in a lifetime chance to worship me… off of me” she said stopping in front of him.

“Well someone thinks highly of herself” Emma said

Regina ignored the snide comment and focused on Charming

“I would say no… I’m happy with Snow” he said grabbing her hand that she left resting on his chest and dropping it off him. He turned and walked away from him and stood next to Snow, placing a hand on her waist

Regina turned to face him and leaned to her left pouting looking up at him through her eye lashes and then she stood tall and walked over to him again, ignoring the looks from Snow, Belle and Ruby

“Are you sure” she said rubbing her hands up his chest again “I could do things… to your body…” she said watching her hands slide up his chest before meeting his eyes “That would make you forget even your mother’s name” she said as sultry as she possibly could. Then she leaned up toward his mouth to kiss him

Charming let go of Snow and grabbed Regina’s hands and leaned in to her face but by passed her lips and went straight to her ear “I said no” and he roughly brushed her off him.

Regina frowned and Ruby mumbled something that sounded like ‘oh shit’ but then Regina smiled “Well it was worth a shot, besides…” she said turning away from him so her back was to him “You’ll be begging me touch you soon enough and even when you get down on your hands knees…” she said sliding her hands slowly up the sides of her body, magic glistening from them.

Her sweats and Black t-shirt turning into a black and white form fitting dress, the middle of the dress is a black hour glass design and the sides are pure white and covering her arms is a sheer black material that hugs her lean arms, and on her feet were white ankle heels with lace sides “I’ll deny you” she said with a smirk as she turned her head to glance back at him, then she chuckled deeply and walked ahead of the group.

“Okay I wasn’t expecting that” Ruby said frowning

“I don’t really care as long as I’m not affected yet, then everything is fine” Granny said walking toward where Regina took off.

“Granny is so self-centered” Yellow teased walking with the rest of the group toward the other side of the building

“Regina’s heels are bitching right” Ruby said as she playfully bumped Snow and Belle

“I think Regina better watch herself of she’ll find that heel in her…” Snow said

“What” Regina said reappearing behind them

Snow jumped and spun to face Regina who seemed to be pleased that she startled them

“Oh… um” Snow said eyes as big as gulf balls

“Do find your tongue dear, leaving your mouth agape is not suiting of a princess, only her pets” Regina said glancing at Ruby who growled

Snow grunted insulted and turned from her “Whatever Regina” she said walking away when she felt someone roughly grab her arm. Snow gasped and turned to face Regina

Everyone else turned when they heard her gasp

Regina smirked evilly grabbing Snow’s face “Listen dear , don’t let that pretty little mouth of yours…” she said rubbing her thump over her lips “Get you hurt” she said pronouncing the T.

“Cut it out Regina” Charming growled roughly grabbing the brunette’s hand away from his wife “Leave her alone”

Regina smirked at him and pressed her body against him “Or you’ll do what”

“I’ll have Rumplestilskin use his magic to bind you” he said lowering his head so he was in her face

“Hmm bondage… kinky” she said raising and eyebrow

Charming shook his head and sighed heavily pushing the woman away “Come on Snow the faster we get to the campus the faster we can…” Charming stooped

“David what’s wrong?” Snow said

Regina smiled and walked passed them toward the building as if nothing was happening

“His neck” Orange said pointing to it

Charming’s eyes turned a bright pink and on his neck was a black heart

“It’s a black heart… how did Regina know that he was going to be paired with her?” Emma asked

“She did the same thing when we we’re on the bus and she knew she would be paired up with Snow” Belle said

Charming let go of Snow’s hand and ran toward where Regina was walking. Everyone jogged to catch up when they saw them turn the corner.

“Regina!” they heard Charming yell

When they rounded the corner they all saw Regina ignoring Charming who was pulling her arm to turn her around.

“David” Emma yelled running up to him

It was like pressing play in a movie as soon as they rounded the corner they saw at least a hundred different kinds of college kids walking around, some on slate boards, Skates, bikes and some pulling into one of the multiple parking places around the area. No one seem to recognize them just yet but everyone seemed to notice the twilight zone effect around the grounds, most if not most of the kids where either in costume or mimicked something that looked familiar to all of them.

As everyone caught up to the trio Ruby was the first to speak “Um.., guys is it me or do some of these kids look… kind of like…”

“Us” Belle said looking at a couple who walked passed them the boy painted his skin gold, green and covered himself in glitter, he was wearing a causal black business suit and his girlfriend had on a purple and white dress vintage dress, she had her nose far into the book she was reading, that she didn’t see the boy pull out a beautiful red rose to hand to her.

“What the hell?” Emma said finally looking around the campus she saw several girls and even a few guys wearing her signature red or blue leather jacket.

There were several Regina look a likes they were easy to spot they were either standing with the ‘Emma’s’, scattered around alone or paired off with another look-a-like. Ruby smiled at the group of girls that were wearing her signature red cloak or took to her more modern style of short read items and or streaked hair.

Robin spotted a few guys wearing bow and arrows even a few females. Hook spotted a few pirates around the campus, and the fairies saw a bunch of different color faux wings. Snow spotted several of her doppelgangers walking around with their Prince Charming.

“Regina” Emma said turning away from the kids “How did you know that David was going to have your tattoo” she asked ignoring David’s pleas to forgive him for rejecting her.

“What are you talking about, Swan?” she said jerking her body away from David as he tried to kiss her shoulder and neck

“You knew when we were on the bus and you knew now, so how do you know?”

Snow and Ruby approached them to grab David when Regina threw her hand up to stop them “I’m going assume that you are referring to this spell and simply say because I do. Secondly I’m only going to say this once, stop calling me Regina that bitch named me that and I don’t like it you will call me your Majesty” she said with a smile

“Whatever Regina” Emma said rolling her eyes when Regina caught her by her throat bringing her face to hers

“I said you will call me your Majesty” Regina said through clenched teeth

The group ran to help Emma when Regina threw up her hand and stopped them with magic

“Is that understood” she said as David took that moment to kiss her neck she sighed at the sensation it gave her and she let go of the blonde

Emma fell on the floor coughing trying to catch her breath she looked up to see Regina distracted by David who was whispering something in her ear and as she closed her eyes she dropped the magic holding onto everyone else.

“Emma are you okay” Snow asked kneeling down to check her daughter

“Yeah, thanks to David who’s going to really shit a brick when he wakes up and he realizes he was doing that” she said inkling her head to the couple

Regina was turned flush into Charming who had his hands on her hips and butt and who was also kissing and sucking on her neck passionately.

“I know” Snow groaned frowning at the sight helping her daughter up

“You smell like apples” Charming said grinning into Regina’s smooth skin “I bet you taste like apples” he said grinning at Regina

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled back “You want to taste?” she teased

Charming grinned thinking that she’d changed her mind from her threat earlier and leaned down to kiss her.

Regina leaned in also and at the last second she pulled away “No” she said with a smirk pulling out of his embrace “You haven’t earned it yet”

Charming clenched his jaw tightly upset that he didn’t get his way, Regina smirked even harder realizing her effect on him. A new challenge was set how long can he put up with her advances before he wouldn’t take it anymore and become violent; she quirked her eyebrow at the thought as she watched him try to move closer to her as she backed away. Charming is a good ole boy and any guy like that has a wild side… a dark wild side and she wanted to see it.

“Regina, come here” he demanded playfully, her response was to shake her head from side to side slowly with a small smile. “If I you make me ask you again you won’t enjoy what I’ll do to you”

“I’m looking forward to it” she said as she slowly walked passed him brushing close by him so he’d smell her vanilla shampoo. He tried to grab her arm as she walked passed but she used her magic to make his hand shoot down to his side, he growled frustrated and moved to follow her determined to see if she tasted like apples.

“Ugh…” Snow growled “I can’t watch this, I’m getting angry... I just want to… I just…” she stuttered frustrated

“Yea, because you showed her last time” Hook taunted

“Shut up, Hook, no one said anything about how you taught Charming a lesson… I believe your exact words were ‘_______’”

Everyone laughed including the fairies as Hooks face contorted to disgust

“We’ll you had you share of partners, tell me how was Tinker Bell?” Hook said with a smirk

“Better than the 12 inches of rock hard pectorals you sucked on” Emma said smiling

Before anyone could do anything Hook grabbed Emma roughly by the shoulders “You know what Swan, how about I wipe that smirk off your mouth” he growled

“I dare…” Emma started and just as Robin and Neal went to grab the pirate he crashed his lips on hers

“Great now, its them two” Ruby said sighing heavily as she, Snow and Belle went to separate them

Before they grabbed them Emma kneed Hook in his privates and shoved him “Mother fu… Damn it Swan what the bloody hell was that for?” Hook yelled kneeling over holding his balls

“Taking advantage you” she said wiping off her mouth

“How did you know I wasn’t infected” he grunted out still holding himself but standing to full height with a slight wince.

“Your eyes never changed” Emma said walking passed him “Nice try though, if you ever do it again, I’ll have Regina magically remove your goblet and gold coins, understood” Emma said walking turning to face him

Hook nodded but remained silent

Neal and Robin looked at him as they walked past smirking and shaking their heads

“What, you all would have done it” he yelled after them

“If these kids are so obsessed with us, why haven’t they realized that were here?” Belle said Emma who was still glaring at Hook as he walked passed them

“Not really” she said looking around them “Some of these kids pull off a better me than I do, if I wasn’t so sure that my parents only had one child, I would have thought I had a twin” she said gesturing to the girl in a red jacket and black skinny jeans, with her back to them. Her hair was slightly curly and the right length.

“Yea I see what you mean” Belle said frowning as they passed a girl that looked almost like and exact replica of ‘Enchanted Forest’ Rumple

Ruby ran up to Regina who was using magic to keep Charming away from her, by poofing him either behind her or in front of her by ten to 5 feet depending on how close he got each time.

“Regina… I mean your majesty” Ruby corrected when she gave her a stern look “So since you know who’s going to be tattooed. Can you tell me if I’m going to be paired with someone like Rumple or …. Hhm… Granny,  Because if these kids are sick enough to pair you and Snow together I know it’s just a matter of time till me and Granny… and if so please let me know because I want to be as far as Agraba when that happens…” Ruby rambled until Regina threw her hand to stop her.

“If it will get you to silence that tongue of yours” Regina seethed glaring at the young wolf “Than you will be paired Snow”

“What but she’s my best friend”

“Yeah” Snow said as everyone caught up to them. Regina stopped walking and turned to face them but kept watch on David who was getting angrier by the second as she poofed him back to where the bus was.

“I’m only going to say this once, understood, once” she indicated “I don’t care who’s related, who’s married, I don’t make the pairs the spell does it just so happens that since I’m from its magic I can foresee what coming, when it comes to this spell. Snow and Ruby will be paired and then all the females will be paired to one male, now when that will be I won’t tell who that will be I won’t tell. Now I will say this Robin… darling move slightly to your right and Neal stand beside him”

“What why” Robin said not trusting this woman

Regina smirked “Fine then don’t” she said turning to walk to inside one of the buildings labeled ‘Student Center’. Robin sighed and did it and Neal moved to stand beside him and just as soon as Neal finished moving Hook turned suddenly grabbing Neal by his face and kissing him.

“WHAT THE FUCK MAN!” Neal yelled shoving the man so hard he fell into Rumple who used his magic to steady the both of them and keep them on their feet.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS RIGHT, I DON’T WANT YOU!” Hook yelled his eyes illuminating with pink

“Look at his arm, he has the lion tattoo” Tink said

“You come over here and I’ll break you bloody neck” Robin seethed to the pirate who cringed at his voice.

“I would never do anything to upset you” Hook said his voice small and timid

Robin almost felt bad until a thought came to him “You’ll do whatever I say” he asked stepping closer to the pirate

“Of course… even if it means harming me” Hook said with big pleading eyes

“Good, then stay the hell away from me… you have angered me… for… uh… kissing him… so you that is your punishment” Robin said walking toward the building after Regina.

Neal was still pouting when everyone decided to follow after Regina and Robin “What’s wrong at least you’re not paired with anyone” Emma said smiling but it fell when Neal glared at her “What”

“What? I’m going to kill her” he said walking quickly toward the doors when Emma grabbed him

“Neal chill out okay, come on” she said as he took a deep breath

“She did that shit on purpose”

“Yeah I’m sure she did, to get a rise out of you”

“What”

“Look she’s been screwing with David ever since the spell enacted again. My guess is that this ‘Regina’ gets off on anger and chaos, so what do you think will happen if David sees you trying to harm her?”

Neal exhaled again deeply and shook his “Yeah okay… but I’m standing next to you or the other girls from now on” he said and Emma smiled as he opened the door and they entered.

“Where the hell are you taking us?” Granny demanded when Regina just kept walking down the hallway, passing classrooms, some empty others packed with kids.

“You’re the ones following me, not the other way around” Regina said swaying her hips as she walked

“What, you mean to tell me that you have no idea where you’re going?” Orange yelled

Regina turned to face them scowling “First of all I have never been here, when I created this place, it was supposed to be a place where young men and women that reached adulthood could go so their parents could have no say on their lives what so ever it was for to be what and who they wanted to be. THEY wanted to be, so to state again I HAVE NEVER been here, never had a reason to, so no I’m sightseeing just like the rest of you”

“You’re supposed to be helping us break this spell” Tink demanded as she stomped her foot with frustration

Regina chuckled folding her arms over her chest “Who says, because I didn’t… ugh” she grunted as she was slammed into the opposite wall. Furious blue eyes stared into her surprised browns as she looked up and a smirk spread across her face. She was so focused on putting the peasants in their place that she didn’t see David sneak up behind her. How he even knew to go around the building to where she couldn’t see him; impressed even her.

“Dav…”

“SHUT UP” David yelled in her face to which Regina closed her mouth immediately and quirked an eyebrow. She saw it, David’s wild side; the shepherd actually had a dark side, a wild side that excited the hell out of her. She was about to congratulate him on finally finding his balls when he roughly grabbed her face and crashed their mouths together. It was frantic, hot and full of lust, and when they stopped it was a loud pop and they were both panting.

“UGH” Snow growled as she all but sprinted toward the two, when turned toward the approaching brunette “STOP!” he yelled at her.

Snow along with everyone stopped in their tracks, Snow had never seen this side of him and as Regina watched their reactions she smirked hard and when he turned to her, is when she saw what made them stop at his command, his beautiful blue eyes where now as black as coal.

“What the hell is going on out here?” a man asked as he came out of the classroom where David had Regina pinned.

“MOVE” David yelled at the man who scurried to the side of outside of the door, and then he looked down at a very turned on Evil Queen “Walk” he demanded as he loosed his grip on her shoulder

“Dav…” Regina tried to sooth as she reached but it was cut short when he roughly snatched it away from his face and pinned it above her head. Regina gasped at how fast he reflexes were, he took his other hand and wrapped it around her throat and only squeezing ever so often to show her that he will inflict pain on her if she didn’t do what he said;

“I said walk” he said lowering his face so it was inches form her, with a sneaky smile she leaned toward him and quickly flicked her tongue on his lip giggling.

“Make me” she said rolling her eyes defiantly

David narrowed his eyes and swiftly took the arm he had pinned to the door down and slid her toward the open door and into the classroom where there was a large black and brown desk attached to the floor. He took his hand off her neck and arm and picked her up slamming her down onto the top of the desk where she sat up her knees on either side of him.

“Lock the door” he said against her mouth as she tried to pull off his shirt but he kept grabbing her hands and o\pulling them away.

“Ugh” Regina groaned frustrated and snatched her hand from his and using her magic to scorch his shirt off so it was nothing but ash as it swiftly fell to the floor, but with the other she locked the door. She quickly moved down to remove his belt as they heard the sound of banging and then keys at the door. David pushed her back further on the desk, effectively removing half the stuff on the desk and grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. Regina fought against him but he easily over powered her if she wasn’t using magic and she decided not to, well not yet anyway. As he held her hands down he pushed into her thighs so her butt was on his thighs as he sat on his heels.

Regina gasped as she felt the hard buckle and material of his jeans against her soft skin and panties; she slid down as he leaned forward to capture her in another breath taking kiss. As they continued to kiss he loosened his grip on her hands and she dragged her nails down his back as he lifted her dress revealing her lace underwear.

Regina’s eyes flickered back from black and pink to brown as she felt David’s hands move up to caress her breasts leaving her dress bunched up at her waist.

“David” she called out her voice hoarse, she continued to feel his hands roam her body “David” she said her voice a bit stronger. He ignored her and moved his hands down her body to push her dress up further as her kissed and sucked at her neck. A soft moan and gasp escaped her mouth as he gently bit down on her pulse point.

“David” she said again her voice stern and demanding as his eyes met hers “David it’s the spell, stop” she said placing her hands on top of his which were on her hip and her breast. David’s eyes finally flickered back to his ocean blue and looked down at her. Her lips were swollen, lipstick was on both their mouths and they were breathing hard as the door swung open and both their heads turned to see the group all file in, David still leaned over Regina shirtless, with her legs on both sides of him. The group stops, their eyes big as they stare to the right of them.

Regina and Charming frowned and turned to see what they were looking at when they were met with at least 40 different pairs of eyes gawking at them. They never even bothered to check to see if the classroom where the man had come out of was occupied. The classroom was as large as a baseball field almost and it held at least 30 more kids aside from the 40 already seated in the classroom.

“Don’t stop on our account” a boy yelled from the back of the classroom

Within seconds Regina disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving charming shirtless and kneeling over the desk.

“David, are you alright mate” Robin asked as he jumped down from the desk

David nodded

“Where’s your shirt” Snow asked

“Um…” David said looking down at the floor to see the ash and sighed “Regina burned it off”

“Among other things” Ruby said dragging a finger down the scratch marks on his back

“Jesus how far did you guys get?” Yellow said looking at his back

“Not far, look we’re not talking about this” he said frustrated and stepped out the classroom to find Regina pacing back and forth, her clothes and hair back in pristine condition.

“What the hell Regina?” he said with his hands on his hips as everyone followed close behind

“Look, I’m sorry I panicked okay” she said throwing her hands up “That was embarrassing, I’m mortified” she said under her breath but Ruby and Granny heard her.

“Oh come on Regina, so far none of us can throw stones okay” Ruby reassured her

“Yeah, it was the spell don’t think too much into it” Tink said

“Speak for yourself” Snow said glaring at her step mother who just rolled her eyes and crossed her hands over her chest

“Can you just give me another shirt… please” Charming asked with arms spread wide. Regina flicked her hand toward him and a grey short sleeve t-shirt appeared on him.

“Thank you” he said adjusting it

“OH MY GOD THAT WAS A TOTAL EVILCHARMING MOMENT!” A girl screeched as she stepped outside the classroom wearing a black and white pin suit and her books in her hand that had ‘Mama Regal’, ‘Charm attack’, and ‘EvilCharming’ written on them.

“OH MY GOD I KNEW YOU DUMP SNOW!” the screeched again obviously proud of what she witnessed in the classroom.

“I did not leave my wife and who are you?” Charming asked as more kids filed out of the classroom

“I’m Katie, and can I just say…” the girl said taking a deep breath “I LOVE YOU, and Snow is totally not worthy of you, clearly you have more in common with MamaRegal and with what I saw in there a much more exciting sex life… you totally do don’t deny it, and…”

“As if” another girl stated dressed more like a modern day Snow with a plain blue and white mod genre dress on “It was clearly the spell from last night because Charming would never cheat on Snow White I mean she’s freaking Snow White and if he did cheat which I know for a fact he never would, it most certainly won’t be with the Evil Queen”

“Yeah because Regina is totally in love with Emma” a blonde girl said with a leather red jacket that had SwanQueen nation embedded in it

“That’s’ totally inaccurate” Regina said and Emma chimed in with a yeah but want heard over the intense conversation

“Give it a rest, Gwen, no one with a right mind would believe that those two are in love with each other, so you and you little SwanQueen fan club can go sit down” a girl dressed a pirate said “Because everyone already knows she’s in love with Hook”

“FIRST IF OF ALL JASMINE, WE ARE A NATION NOT A CLUB, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR DENSE LITTLE -BRAIN, SWANQUEEN NATION!” Gwen yelled and 30 other girls shouted ‘yeah’

“Whatever, two hot chicks scissoring, I’m with it” a guy dressed as Charming yells out

“Ew Jake” a Belle look-a-like said playfully pushing her

“Your both wrong, Charming’s a guy, he would clearly do Snow and The Evil Queen, they’re both hot as hell and I still think he’d do Ruby” a guy said dressed in a jeans and a ‘You mad’ shirt.

“Ew… Ruby’s totally into Belle or Snow” a different girl said who was dressed as Ruby

“What” Ruby said as the group continued their discussion

“Hell no, Belle’s with Rumplestilskin” another girl blurted out

“Ew that thing with the skin issues, he looks like something that used to be wet and dried in the sun all day, I mean can you say lotion” a girl that looked like Snow said

“Hell, some hydroquaterzone cream will clear that right up” a African American girl with a Mohawk said dressed in a ‘EvilRegal’ shirt and black jeans

“Why not just use magic, I’m sure if he can go around like some human birth control bunny collecting babies, he can magic himself some healthier looking skin” a girl dressed as Belle said looking at the girl with the ‘EvilRegal’ shirt on

“Because all magic comes with a price, duh, every moron knows that…” a girl with a red leather jacket on said

“Clearly” Gwen said to the guy with Emma’s trade mark red leather jacket on

“Anyway… he’d probably magic good skin for himself and turn into a duck or something” the boy continued

“Really Seth a duck” the girl with the shirt said

“Yeah and what about his son, Neal, he’s totally hot” Neal yelled from the back around when everyone stopped talking and Jasmine spoke up

“Who” Jasmine said

“Rumplestilskin doesn’t have a kid, he’s like a hundred and even if he did the kid would be dead already… right?” she said frowning at Neal confusion written on her face

“Shows how much you know, he does have a kid and I spent most of my time in Neverland” Neal said as a matter of fact

“Who is that again?” a girl whispered to Jasmine

“I don’t know, probably some nobody trying to make a name for themselves, remember when that bald headed kid tried to convince us he was the next Avatar” Gwen whispered to the girl

“What” Neal said approaching the girl when Emma put her hands out

“That doesn’t matter! Look obviously you guys know about the spell, Tink gave you guys a magical parchment that if you write something on it, it comes true” she said looking around the group

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Gwen said folding her arms across her chest

“You’re lying” Emma said

“Oh my God did you just use your super power on me” Gwen asked excitedly

“No, I could tell by your mouth, that you were lying”

“How”

“Your lips were moving”

“Look she’s being nice, I on the other hand will slowly torture you and then after I get what it is I’m after I’ll torture you some more” Regina said glaring at the girl, who gulped when Regina got even closer

“God you are so Emo, Goth meets terrorist! I love it!” an African American, girl dressed in what looked like an exact replica of Regina’s red velvet dress. “I’m Christina and I love you, like I will support anything you do… super fan, not a Glen Close fatal attraction kind of way”

“Look Christina?” Regina asked when the girl nodded “We did something stupid last night and allowed ourselves to be inebriated and let a bunch of immature…”

“We just need the parchment Tink gave you guys before the next spell takes o…” Snow cut in, when her eyes turned pink.

“Great” Regina sighed frustrated

Ruby’s eyes turned pink as well and she turned to Snow and grabbed her kissing her passionately

“I KNEW IT!” A girl who looked like Ruby screamed

“It’s that spell, now where the hell is that damn…” Regina began when she gasped and her eyes too turned pink. She smiled and turned to the group of girls, as one by one their eyes turned pink

“Oh my god” Nova exclaimed as Yellow and Orange backed away along with Granny and all the guys.

“Well these clothes won’t do” Regina said smiling and with a swift flick of her hand purple smoke surrounded Snow, Emma, Tink, Ruby, and Belle. When the smoke disappeared they all stood wearing sexy form fitting dresses.

Snow was wearing a white dress with one spaghetti strap and one long sleeve and the entire back was out, the dip stopped at her lower back, and her shoes were white red bottoms.

Emma’s dress was all black, the straps met in the back with a large gold ring and the back was out and dipped toward and stopped at her lower back, her shoes black ankle heels that had a fold design and her hair was curled tightly at the ends.

Ruby’s dress was red with black leather sides, the sleeves stopped at his shoulders, the red design in her dress extenuating her hourglass figure, a black wrist band sat on her wrist, her long hair lightly curled at the ends with her red highlights shined bright, and her shoes were black and red with a cut design on the heel.

“Belle’s dress was blue and white, the right side was held together with black straps and the other was just a regular dress and her shoes were black red bottoms, her hair was out and curled also”

Tink’s dress was literally two pieces of green cloth held together by a silver string that held the sides of the dress and strings came together in the back to hold the dress up, and her shoes were white with rhinestones.

They all looked down and gasped at their new clothes

“Much better” Regina said as she walked over to Emma and slid her hand up her arm, walked behind her and kissed her neck. Emma closed her eyes and smiled reaching behind her to touch her head to press her closer to her skin.

“Hey what about us” Belle said as Tink, Ruby and Snow looked at them. Emma and Regina both smiled and walked over to them. They all giggled touching and tugging at each other’s dresses.

Hook’s eyes turned pink and he walked over toward the girls “Ladies, you look as breath taking as ever” he said standing in the mist of them. They all smiled and gathered around him grabbing at his arms. Belle grabbed his arm as Regina went for it and smiled when she reached it first. Regina glared at the young brunette and grabbed her throat, not putting too much pressure but letting her intentions known. Belle reacted too grabbing her face with her right hand bringing Regina’s face toward her and kissing her deeply.

Tink went for Hooks other arm when Ruby growled at her making her retract her hand and frown at the wolf.

“Ladies, ladies don’t fight there plenty of me to go around” Hook said pulling Belle from Regina and kissing her before he turned to Tink and turned to lean into her, to kiss her when she walked to stand behind him. Emma’s arms appeared from behind him and rubbed his chest sitting her chin on his left shoulder smiling at him.

“How the HELL did he manages to pull that off?” Neal said as he watched as all the girls with the exception to Granny practically dry hump the pirate.

“…Because he’s a fucking pirate!” Gwen yelled “And I am his head slag”

Granny laughed with scuff “Do you even know what that word means?” she asked

Gwen glared at the old woman “I don’t have too; he says it about all the girls he likes”

“It means whore” Granny said dead panned

Seth was the first of many to laugh hysterically “You’re his HEAD WHORE” he screeched through ragged breaths

“Screw you Seth!” Gwen said shoving the boy away from her as she walked away from him “THE IRONY IS THAT… THE NAME… OF YOUR GROUP IS CALLED… THE HOOKERS!” he yelled after her and the crowd laughed harder.

“Tell us how to fix the damn spell or so help me I’ll wolf right here and rip you to shreds until the last person gives in and tells me” Granny growled her eyes glowing  yellow

Everyone coward away from the old woman when a young man with a Mohawk stepped forward

“Hey I know you, you’re were the kid on the video kissing Regina” Robin said approaching the boy

“Yeah” he said with a gloating smile

“YEAH NOTHING, WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMN PAPER!” Granny growled

“It’s in student center” Travis

“Nice try this is the student center you…” Neal said

“No this is the old one the new student center is in the left quad, it’s where we all hang” Travis explained

“Hey what happened to them” Christina asked starring over at Hook and the girls, who were standing like statues

“Their fine, how far is this quad” Rumple said brushing the girls question away

“Just a few blocks” Christina said “We’ll show you” she said walking toward the exit when she stopped in front of the group of statues.

Rumple sighed and waved his hand and as if someone was pressing play they began to move “Killian your skin is so soft” Belle said caressing his chest

“It’s all that fresh salt water air love, it’s good for the skin” he said smiling at her

“I know something else that’s good for the skin” Emma said kissing his neck

“And what’s that?” he said dropping

“Me” she said sending a vault of electricity through Hook and although he couldn’t feel it but Ruby and Belle did and they snatched their hands away. As soon as they did Emma quickly grabbed him and pinned him to the wall behind her, kissing him passionately and running her hands through his hair.

As Charming went to grab Emma, Regina pinned Ruby to the wall as well kissing her passionately. Ruby growled quietly as Regina began kissing and nipping at her neck

“What’s the matter…” she said between kisses “You think you’re an Alpha” Regina said grinning

Ruby growled louder, using her wolf speed she grabbed Regina by her hands and flipped them both around so it was her that was pinning Regina to the wall. She smiled back at the cocky Queen who was now looking at her with utter shock.

“What’s the matter _your majesty_ didn’t see that backfiring” Ruby teased smiling widely “Now who’s Alpha” she asked

“Hmp you wish” Regina said glaring at the young wolf

“I’m not going to ask you again, whose Alpha?”

Regina just rolled her eyes, Ruby smirked and quickly grabbed Regina by the neck and sliding her up the door so her she stood on her toes “Say it” she demanded

Regina eyes shined with ecstasy, she enjoyed playing rough and she enjoyed bringing out the bad in good people. She threw her legs around Ruby’s waist bringing her closer to her

“Make me”

“I do love a challenge”

“Ugh, Granny grab Ruby, Robin grab Regina, Gold you grab Belle” Charming said when he suddenly stopped

“David you okay man” Neal asked when he turned and looked at Nova

“Hey Nova cast the spell again” Charming said

“Okay” she said as she and the others tried separating everyone. Nova took out her wand and said the spell again.

A pink mist of magic washed over the group and settled on the group. After a moment the spell took effect

“Ugh let go Hook” Emma said as she peeled the pirate’s hands off her but

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy that Swan” Hook said smiling

“Yeah” at least 30 people yelled.

Emma turned around and looked at them “And you guys were just going to stand there and watch?”

“Does a bear shit in the woods?” Gwen said smiling earning a few laughs from her classmates

“I don’t like you” Emma said glaring at the girl

“Oh well it could have been worse” Ruby said adjusting her dress

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Regina said insulted by her insinuation

“She could have got stuck making out Rumplestilskin” Ruby said smiling

“Hey” Belle exclaimed walking over to Rumplestilskin

“Ignore them, Belle, they wish they had what you do” he said glaring at the trio

Ruby laughed “Between you and the dark one, I’d kiss you any day, Regina, stop acting defensive” she said playfully shoving her

“Well” Regina said smirking

“Oh My God, you’re as bad as your alter ego”

“Now we just need to get to that Student Center before the spell kicks in again” Robin said

“Well why don’t you geniuses, just do that smoke thing and get us all over there” Granny said looking between Regina, Rumple and the fairies

When they received no answer Regina just shrugged her shoulder and raised her hand

“OH MY GOD WAIT” somebody screamed

Regina looked at the crowd when Christina spoke up quickly “Please take us with you”

“No” Emma said

“I was talking to MamaRegal!” she said glaring at the blonde

“Um… ugh if it will get us there faster” Regina said and at least 50 kids ran over toward the group standing in the mist of them.

Rumple sighed “If you’re not in, that you left. If you decide at any time dearies…”

A high pitched scream sounded and every turned to see a Belle look alike that was wearing a t0shirt that said “RUMBELLES” on it covering her mouth and blushing “I’m sorry it was just that he said dearies” she said with an embarrassed giggle

“O.KAY” Rub said frowning and Rumple continued 

“…If you have change your mind and move while in this transportation spell, you will lose a limb. And before you ask yes I am charging the full fee to reattached it” he said and he and Regina both waved their hands and the group disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

As soon as the smoke disappeared everyone cheered and Christina grabbed Regina’s arm and pulled her over to the glass case where they kept the document.

As she did everyone looked around the very large student center that was filled with pool tables, ping pong tables, books, computers, TVs everything a young adult could ask for all in one room. Along the walls were large rooms with double doors that had different pairings on them. Form Robin Hood and Regina to Ruby and Belle.

“How the hell do you guys even know about us or better yet who you think we should date?” Emma aksed

“Are you kidding, we already knew about Snow and the others but the details came from your back stories came from Henry’s book, it went viral on the web, August… although he’s back going through puberty again… uploaded the entire thing on the college blog and the rest you guys told us last night after we partied” Christina said

“We partied?” Snow asked

“Yeah and you guys used hella magic” Seth said laughing “That whole body thing through us for a loop after a while because Hook was making out with all of you”

“WHAT!” the girls yelled as they turned around to face a nervous looking Hook

“You said you didn’t see them last night” Charming said approaching him

Hook chuckled nervously “Look mate I…”

“YOU WHAT?” Rumple yelled approaching the pirate also “You knew Belle was under a spell and drunk and you took advantage of all of…” Rumple seethed lifting his cane to strike him

“No wait…” Hook yelled throwing up his hands “All I remember is that they showed up on my ship with all of them…” he said gesturing to the group around them “And lady Tink whispered something in my ear and just as before I had no control over my body, I did a lot of things but since I wasn’t any harm and yes… I was kissing them… I just figured once they’ve had their fun, I would gloat later about it, since they were drunk and recording the whole thing” Hook said sighing

“Tink” Granny growled

“I know, I know, I’m sorry” Tink said “Let’s just find the paper and rip it up”

“It’s right here” Travis said pointing to the case where the document sat

Regina poofed it to her

“Rip the damn thing” Granny said

“Wait a minute” Snow said looking at the paper “I recognize that hand writing, did you guys make up this list?” she asked the group

“Well we were pretty drunk last night and we wrote a few of them like our club names but the little angry dude finished off the list” Seth said

“What little angry dude” Emma demanded after a moment Snow spoke up

“Leroy” She said looking up from the document


	8. The College Kids

**Okay guys guess what my internet is back on and since you guys waited so patiently this chapter is extra-long and guess what I am officially working at my new job “YAY ME!” I’m a chef and if I’m lucky enough I’ll get the second and the third one I applied for also. Yeah I know… it seems like it’s going to be a bit much and I’m sure your right but, since I need money to go to college, it must be done.**

**I really want to go to Full Sail University it is every entertainers dream school. Movies, Shows, Games, Hell even Disney has had at least one or two of their students work on their films or projects.**

**I want to go for Creative writing and my Twin sister is going for Film. If you haven’t seen the school or don’t know anything about it look it up or check out these videos on YouTube… they even have some of their movie samples on there too. Now I’m not saying all their work is the bee knees but the one that are… are like jaw dropping amazing! Anyway enough I about my dreams you guys come for Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time you shall get! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda Ya something on the lines of their not mine but someone else’s and I have no ties to the show and some other crap… Oh by the way the songs or song I list try to watch the video so you can see what dances they did in the dance and try to match it to what I’m trying to describe.**

**I’m sorry for all you SwanFire Fans… Neal… that was some shit right… oh well…**

**No I’m kidding I have one diehard fan that left me a Review named Leanne THIS IS FOR YOU BABE!!! A LITTLE SWANFIRE MOMENT! ^_^**

“Wait a minute that damn dwarf is to blame” Regina seethed

“Well technically Tinkerbell was the one who enchanted the paper, we wrote the clubs on them, I mean he wrote some stuff… but” Seth rambled on until he was cut off by a loud bang

The door to the student center swung open and a loud gasp followed “OH MY GOD BALEFIRE!” a girl screamed out, she was wearing a shirt with a swan sitting in a pit of fire, it wasn’t burning it or anything it was caressing the swan, with a logo at the bottom that said ‘SwanFire’, she was wearing tight black jeans and white and black Jordan’s.

“Oh god” Randy said with a role of his eyes as a few other kids groaned as well

“I’m sorry do I know you?” Neal asked as the group looked at the girl

“OH MY GOD, no… I’m Leanne” she said pointing to her chest “I’m your biggest fan!”

“You’re his only fan” Christina mumbled earning a glare from the girl as she rolled her eyes

“No I’m not, there are hundreds of us” she stated excitedly “We’ve been on the other side of the campus, remodeling some of the older buildings, we’re creating our own version of Neverland” she said with a smile “The only reason why the rest of us aren’t here is because, the others didn’t believe that you guys were really here and thanks to SwanQueen and the Hookers…”

A laugh escaped Seth’s mouth as he looked at Gwen who shoved him

Leanne looked at them then shook her head “Anyway… they keep vandalizing it and we have to keep starting over but…” she said with a proud smile “…it’s almost complete” she said with a cheeky smile. “You should totally come by and check it out; we converted some of the surrounding dorms as well so all the lost ones can make it seem like their living in Neverland, it really bitchin and I can’t wait to call the gang, they’re going to shit a brick, they find out that Balefire is here” she said pulling out her phone

“Well, there’s your fan club, mate. Their totally bitchin and shitting bricks” Hook whispered to Neal earning a laugh from Ruby

“And I totally think you and Emma are going to work things out and take Henry from that murder and be a family again” she said when Regina scuffed and rolled her eyes

Christina along with the other Evil Regals and SwanQueeners started yelling defending their Queen and her actions

“Quiet!!” Regina yelled irritated “I’m getting really annoyed here…” she growled “Who wrote the damn list?” she said looking at Christina

“Leroy wrote the stuff with Rumplestilskin and the entire Granny pairing thing… GAG…” Christina said with a look of disgust “But the others… like the other 4 or 5 things, we made him write… just for laughs” she said chuckling until she realized Regina didn’t share in her joke and she cleared her throat, glaring back at the woman

“Just rip the damn thing up and let’s go kill us a dwarf” Granny said reaching to grab the parchment when Seth grabbed it from Snow first.

“Whoa” he said holding it above his head “There’s something on here that hasn’t happened yet, that I’m waiting for”

“Hey give that back” Snow whined sounding like a 4 year old who just got her favorite toy taken away

“No way, it’s what 5 things left on this list and since you guys started the party without…” Seth taunted when he heard a low growl and everyone turned to see Granny

Granny turned and approached the teen her voice deadly serious “Have you ever seen what a spleen looks like?” she said with a growl “It lies somewhere in the back, but I can promise you if you don’t hand that paper over I’ll rip through your rib cage like Velcro and make soup with your insides and use your spleen as garnishing”

Seth along with the entire group gulped and as Granny reached to grab the paper, but surprising to everyone he jerked it back from her “You don’t scare me Granny, beside why are you so bent out of shape you’re no longer on the list” he informed the hot tempered wolf

“I’m not on that list?” she asked seriously eyeing the boy

“No” he said with a frown still holding the paper up in the air

“Okay” Granny said and just like that her anger gone as she turned to walk to the back of the group

“Wait a minute that’s it?” Tink said “SO now that you’re not on it anymore, you just don’t care?”

“Yup, and you ladies have exactly 45 minutes to get this under wraps because I’m opening the diner” she said crossing her arms

“Unbelievable” Ruby said shaking her head

“Look I don’t give a damn what’s on that paper, you give it to us and I won’t burn you to a crisp” Regina said making a fireball in her hand

“No” Seth taunted smiling as he stepped closer to Regina but before she could throw it she felt a strong hand on her wrist.

She turned to see Charming looking at her and he stepped beside her and grabbed the boy’s collar when another teen snatched the paper up before Charming could get to it

“What’s on it?” someone yelled in the back as the paper was passed from teen to teen, Rumple growing tired of this game moved to the front of the group

“ENOUGH!” He yelled and waved his hand over the group prepared to send a little magic to the unruly kids when but Christina stepped forward and grabbed his hand. As Rumple released his magic her body shook furiously and everyone stepped back away from her, within seconds Rumple stopped the spell and Christina let go of his wrist

She exhaled loudly and then smiled

“What the hell was that?” Emma said looking the girl up and down

“Oh my god, are you okay” Snow asked ever the mommy figure

“Whoa your magic is like… it felt like… Whoo” she said smiling from ear to ear

“What the hell was that?!” Emma yelled again

“That was a precaution” The young teen said smiling then shook her body as if she were a wet dog

“What?” Rumple said

“Whoo, hold on my adrenaline is rushing” the girl said shaking her shoulders and clearing her throat “Okay…” she said focusing back on the group

“Did you think you guys were the only ones with magic, there are a few us here with magic, I am a what you would call an mimic, I absorb magic, well not really absorb but it’s like a sampler, I don’t take anything away I just sample and whatever you know,  I know, and whatever you can do I can now do as well; and before you ask, I spent the last three years using my funds along with 3 very long and patience testing bake sales, to become class president,  I made a spell so that all magic I sample is added to the protection spell around this place” Christina said proudly

“Meaning” Robin said

“My magic won’t work in this building or any of the magic she has _sampled_ ” Rumple says

“Yup” Christina agreed with a grin

“How is it even possible that you have magic?” Emma asked

“Are you serious? How does a girl shift into a wolf? How can a chick that has seen magic and has jumped through a freaking portal to another world still not believe in what she sees?” she said rolling her eyes “I have magic because I do, I was born with it like you and like everyone else who has it”

“Look, just give us back the paper, that’s all we want” Tink demanded

“I would naturally because I don’t any bad blood between us, I mean your my heroes, but it’s them against me” Christina said throwing her thumb back at the group

“Well if you wouldn’t have intervened that parchment would be ours and…”

“And under any circumstances is there to be any magic used inside the student center unless under extreme emergency or unless under extreme duress” Christina recited

“UGH GIVE US THAT DAMN PAPER BEFORE I…” Ruby yelled running toward the girl when Hook stopped her

“Wait a minute, Regina used magic” Hook said looking at the girl

“That’s because I haven’t absorbed hers yet”

“Why not” Neal asked

“It doesn’t matter, Regina cast a spell” Rumple said as Regina raised her hand to cast a freezing spell

Christina just looked at Regina with a bored look and didn’t even make an attempt to move

“I’m going to give you one last chance before I…”

“Your magic won’t work either” Christina said as the group behind her started laughing “I mean you can cast spells but we won’t be effected by it you cast a protection spell around all of when we were out at the docks, so that way when you guys were performing magic, we wouldn’t get hurt. It was Belle’s and Snow’s idea”

“Well then I’ll just…”

“Take it off, you can’t Tinkerbell sealed it with Pixie dust, so your fairy friends are powerless too since Pixie dust is a lot more powerful than fairy dust” Christina said with an amused look at fairies and the group

Everyone turned to glare at Tinkerbell “Look okay, half the stuff their saying I don’t remember doing and for the hundredth time I’m sorry” she said with an irritated groan

“Look what the hell do you guys want?” Regina asked glaring at the group “It’s been a long night I’m tired, I’m getting irritated and… hick…” she stopped and looked around ‘What the hell’ she thought

“You okay, love” Hook asked eyeing the Queen

“I’m fine” she snapped and continued to talk to the group “What is it you want, money? An autograph? Hick ... A body shot” she said with a chuckle and a smile as her body relaxed and she leaned forward a bit

The group looked at each other and then back at the kids who were smiling from ear to ear

“Regina, are you okay” Snow asked as Regina continued smiling

Regina turned to her and smiled even wider “Snow, you worry too much… I’m fine” she said with a long blink and a breathy laugh

“Are you drunk?” Emma said grabbing her arm and pulling her to face her

“Whoa, whiplash” Regina said grabbing Emma’s arm to steady herself

“It’s the spell, someone must have wanted to see drunk a Regina” Christina said glaring at the kids behind her

“She was plenty drunk last night, didn’t you guys get enough” Ruby said as she watched Regina grab some of Emma’s hair and smell it

“Vanilla? Why is it that you always smell like something, sweet and high in sugar” Regina slowly said grabbing more of the blonde’s hair and smelling it.

Emma groaned “Ugh, we don’t have time for this right now, Regina snap out of it, focus” she said looking at the former Evil Queen shaking her a bit

Regina giggled and stared back and placed her hand on Emma’s cheeks “You have the sexiest color eyes, I have ever seen, I mean you, Snow, David, hell even Daniel had these incredible bluish grey eyes… mine are just brown” she said with a sigh then she gasped excitedly “You wanna do a shot?”

“No, Regina focus, it’s the spell you not really drunk”

“I’m not?” she said scrunching her face up confused “I feel drunk, although I don’t remember drinking anything” she laughed “I wanna do something” she whined pulling away from Emma and swaying into the group

“Okay so she’s not going to be any use to us” Tink said as Regina walked passed them grinning

The teens watched her closely and some even separated to get a better look at their mayor

“You!” Emma yelled pointing at Seth “What else is on that paper!” she demanded as she grabbed him by his collar

“Something about, you and him” he said pointing to Neal “Um… Ruby and the Evil Queen make out again, Regina and Hook doing something, You and Regina make out and then the last one is the one I’m waiting on…” he said with a smile as Emma growled and shoved the boy backward

“What? What was the last one?” Neal asked out of curiosity

“It doesn’t matter, why is everyone so gung ho on me and Regina making out”

“Because, the tension between you two screams sexual” Gwen stated

“It does not! We are two women who share a son and…”

“And your wasting your breath, we see it even if you two don’t. Just like we all saw that Clay Aiken was gay, but he didn’t realize he’d rather have the corn dog than the tuna sandwich until years laer and when he decided to finally blurted it out years later it was like… todays forecast is partly cloudy… it was old news”

“I’M. NOT. IN. LOVE WITH…”

“Seth what are waiting for?” Gwen asked completely ignoring Emma who scuffed at being rudely cut off and dismissed

“A kiss”

“From whom” Orange said folding her arms

“Ugh who cares, I’m bored!” Regina yelled “All we’ve done is talk, talk, talk I want to do something” she whined

“We are doing something, we’re trying to end this spell” Emma said looking at Regina

“No something fun, ugh” she said as she dropped her head back looking like Henry in that moment. She swayed into Robin who grabbed her by her waist to keep her steady

Regina smiled and Robin frowned but smiled back “Are you alright your majesty?”

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled pressing her body into him “Do you want to do something with me?”

Robin cleared his throat looked around the room and then back at Regina “Like what”

“Do you wanna have sex with me?” she asked her smile wide

Robin dropped his jaw and stared at her “Uh…” was all he managed to get out before she sighed and pulled from his embrace

“Of course you don’t want to have sex with me, I’m the ‘Evil Queen’” she said making quotation marks in the air

“You’re Majesty, that’s not it” Robin said grabbing her arm so she faced him

Regina sighed and turned from him again whining “Well then what is it?”

“You’re not in your right state of mind, you’re not thinking clearly”

“I am in my right state of mind, and I have never been so clear…” she said smiling and then she laughed “So clear… I’m not clear… I’m… I’m…” she said looking at her arm but when the words escaped her she looked to someone else “What color am I?” she said holding up her arm for Snow

“Regina” her step daughter said grabbing her shoulders “Fight this”

Regina laughed and clapped her hands to Snow’s cheeks squishing them “You have the cutest face I have ever seen, it’s so round and you are killing that haircut… you know when I cast the curse I cut your hair because you made me brush it every night and every morning before and after you got up, so this” she said massaging Snow’s scalp messing up her hair “Was my little way of pay back” she said smiling “But you’re making this work, it looks good on you?... Damn… next time I’ll have to go shorter, go with bald and see if you can pull that off” she said laughing and walking away from her.  “Hell you’ll probably bedazzled scalp and make it a new trend” Regina said as an after thought

The teens laughed at Regina as she made her way around the group

Hook grabbed Regina this time “Look love, why don’t you just…”

“You’d wanna have sex with me? Right?” Regina said cutting him off

“Sure, look…”

“Of course you would want to have sex with me, you’re a man whore” she giggled “Me, Tink, Me, Rumple’s wife, Me again, Emma, Tink and god knows who else” she said touching his face and then walked away from him.

“Regina look” Charming said grabbing her roughly and pulling her towards him “If you’re not going to help then be quiet and ride the damn thing out so we can go” he said glaring at her with angry eyes. He was fed up with this entire situation and his patience was wearing dangerously thin

Regina grinned widely and jumped into his arms, caught off guard David grabbed her, her elbows rested on his shoulders and she stared down at him “David, I know you want me; I saw it in your eyes earlier. You have a dark side that I would love to bring out, let’s see if I can find Evil David” she said grabbing his face and mashing their mouths together

David dropped her and wiped his mouth “REGINA” he growled

Regina laughed hard and grabbed her stomach “I’m sorry, that was so rude of me… I should have let you go first… let’s try again… I’ll be a gentleman about it this time” she said between gasps.

“Regina what the hell” Emma said frowning at her as Regina sighed loudly trying to calm her giggles

“I’m sorry, I’m just. So. BORED! And so fucking horny” she said laughing

Everyone’s jaw dropped at Regina’s revelation as she continued giggling

“Oh my god” Ruby and the fairies said laughing

“What? It’s no big secret, I haven’t had sex since Graham, come to think of it I haven’t kissed anyone since he died too, well if I don’t count last night and a today.” She said grinning

“Regina, shh be quiet” Tink said trying to save what was left of Regina’s dignity

“No Tink, I’m serious 3 years? I’m so pint up…” she said dragging out the words “I’ve tried doing it myself but it’s not the same. I want to have sex! I want to feel another body on mine; I want to moan and scream and bite and scratch, I want to have the biggest longest orgasm I have ever experienced…”

Every man in the room even a few females shuffled and smiled listening to the Queens rant

“… I’m talking about going deaf and blind, I’m so ready that I’m almost certain, the very moment it happens either the planets will align or I will create the biggest earth quake known to this world, I’m talking continental drift” she said looking at Tink with a smile and then she looked off to the side at a vending machine “I’m starving, let’s get some nachos” the Queen said walking away from the fairy

“Can I just say that she has become my new favorite person” Ruby said laughing

“She is going to kill all of you, when she regains her composure” Belle said watching as Regina tried to magically get food from the vending machine and when that failed she growled angrily

“I’m going to ask one last time…” Charming started

“I got it!” someone yelled in the back of the kids and ran toward the group, a young girl dressed in a yellow shirt and black pants with a logo that read “Got Fairies?” ran to Rumple shoving the paper at him.

He looked at it and saw that it was the magical parchment

“Why are you helping us” Emma asked as the rest of the group held back the kids trying to grab the paper

“Just because…” she said hunching her shoulders

Rumple ripped the paper and the teens groaned with displeasure

Regina who was by the vending machine, turned to face the group groaning grabbing her head “Oh my head”

“Awe man, you guys suck” few teens cried out

“Yeah you too Rachel” Gwen called out to the girl in the yellow shirt

And the kids started to disperse

“Yeah and I didn’t even get my kiss” Seth complained

“Who was the kiss from” Jasmine asked curiously

“Eugenia” Seth said sadly

In that moment everyone stopped and looked at the boy

“Eugenia as in Granny?” the girl reiterated

“Yeah, she hot!”

“EWW!” the kids shouted along with a few from the group

“What, this chick can cook, she has two establishments and she reminds me if home” he said

Granny walked over to the boy upon hearing this revelation “I thought you said my name wasn’t on that list”

“I didn’t want to frighten you away” he explained

Anger boiled inside of Granny but she thought better of lashing out at the young boy and instead shocked everyone by smiling at the boy, walking closer so they were inches apart “I understand, you didn’t want to frighten me away right?” she said with a strangely calm voice.

“Yea” Seth said smiling

“Well if it’s a kiss you want then all you have to do was ask, close your eyes” she said with a smile and the boy grinned and enthusiastically closed his eyes and most of the kids looked on with shielded eyes or looks of holding back the contents of their stomachs

“Now lean forward a little” Granny instructed and Seth did as he was told

**[PHAWAP]**

 The sound rang out through the student center and the entire room was silent until one chuckle broke the damn and the place was flooded with laughter. Granny had slapped the shit out of Seth who was holding his face with a shocked expression

“Next time you lie to me I’ll rip your tongue out you little FREAK! And if I tell you to do something, you do it!” she yelled and stormed out of the student center, followed by the others snickering

**…**

After the group the teens all stood around Rachel, she looked around at the people before her all gazing at her intensely

“You think they bought it?” Christina said stepping forward

“Come on they better, I didn’t get slapped for nothing” Seth said rubbing at the red hand print that was darkening within seconds “She’s got strong hands to be well over a hundred”

“Well you the one that wanted a hot and heavy kiss from her, was it heavy enough for you” Gwen said with a smile

Seth’s only reply was to flip her, the bird with the hand that wasn’t holding his face

“Come on we have to get ready to go to town, phase two is under way” Christina said smiling at the group and they all nodded and agreed moving to their perspective places

**…**

The walk back to the bus was a quiet one and as the all boarded Hook, Belle, Nova, Yellow and Ruby all smiled at Regina who refused to meet any of their eyes. She just stood taller, looked straighter and held her head higher as she sat down ignoring their gazes.

Orange started the bus and they pulled out of the parking lot

“So, deaf and blind, huh?” Hook teased and laughter came from the girls except Granny, and Emma who looked annoyed and Snow who was blushing with embarrassment for her step mother

Regina turned to the pirate smiling, bringing up her hand as if to give an air five then she quickly squeezed it shut as if she caught a small bug; the next sound was a gasp followed by a grunt, Hook grabbed his crotch and leaned to the side of his seat groaning in pain. Regina literally had his boys in a vice grip and her face frowned with the tighter she squeezed “Okay, Okay, I get it no jokes… no jokes… Okay Regina!”

She unclenched her fist and rolled her eyes looking at the hyenas, which had joined in on his joke they quickly turned around trying to quiet their giggling.

“Bloody Hell” Hook moaned throwing a glare at Regina who just kept looking forward

Robin got up and sat next to her but she didn’t even acknowledge him

“If you say anything…” she said deadly serious not facing him

“I’m not” he said smiling as the others turned to look at them

He leaned in and whispered something to Regina, that made her turn to face him and then she surprised everyone by breaking out into a closed lip smile and playfully shoved the thief. He got up but before he did he bent down and placed a feather light kiss on her cheek and moved to sit back in his seat. Regina touched her cheek and turned her face to the window to hide her smile.

All the girls jumped up and moved to where the Queen sat alone and they all looked at her until she turned to face them

“And what was that about?” Tink said

“Yeah what did he say?” Ruby asked eyes wide

“None of your business” Regina said frowning at them

“Oh come one Regina, I’m sure you just blurted out the one thing you would never want someone to know, to the entire group and well over 100 people, so just spill it already” Emma said with a roll of her eyes

Regina looked at them and sighed “He said he like my dress” she said with a smile

“That was it? That’s all it took for you to grin like a pedophile at a playground” Ruby said

“Ruby!” Belle scolded

“What too much? Well look it’s been on my brain and it’s not something you can just say without people looking at you like… like the way you’re looking at me now. And I had to get rid of it so…” she said with a glare

“So you decide to put that in our heads?” Tink said frowning at the wolf

“Yeah thanks for that” Emma said with a glare as she stood to go back to her seat so did everyone else except Tink and Ruby

“So what did he really say?” Tink said as Regina grinned even wider

She looked back at Robin and then back at the nosy pair “That he liked my dress” she simply said again

“Fine keep it to yourself then” Tink said rising and Ruby followed close behind and Regina just sat staring out the window… smiling.

** Outside Of Granny’s **

Pulling up outside of Granny’s there were at least 20 people standing at the door peering in until they spotted them on the bus and waved at them.

“Hey Granny what’s the hold up, bring your ass, I’m starving” a familiar voice rang out at they all peered out the window to see Leroy standing there shielding his eyes from the sun and looking at the bus

In a flash a growl sounded and before the bus could stop a bark rang out so loud the group shielded their ears and then the sound of metal tearing.

Nova looked up to the doors peeled off the bus like a child just learning to cut paper and a giant brown and grey wolf emerging from the wreckage. Panicked screams came from residents and then a loud yelp rang through the loudest, as everyone stared quietly

“What the hell, Ruby” Leroy yelled as the group ran off the bus

“That’s not me” Ruby said as she stood in awe at Granny’s giant wolf, she was the largest wolf Ruby had ever seen, well this was the first time she had ever seen Granny in wolf form. Her paws were the size of heads and her body came up to the average waist line. It was said that at a certain age transformation could be detrimental, it’s why most elder wolves reframe from trying to turn, but standing... Kneeling rather in all her wolfy glory was Eugenia Lucas, livid and deadly.

“Gra… Gran… Granny?” Leroy stuttered out

The wolf bared all teeth and growled her eyes shining black and gold

“I… I can… I can explain” he said but granny just moved her massive paw onto his tiny chest putting a little more weight on him as he groaned… she slowly licked her teeth, her tongue making a sickening smacking sound against the saliva in her mouth

“Granny!” Ruby yelled out

The wolf ignored the younger wolf and opened her grand mouth showing all teeth and moved within centimeters of Leroy’s head. His pupils became the size of dots and he could smell and feel Granny’s hot breath as drool dropped from her jaw around his head, then she quickly snapped her mouth shut with a large chomp sound and Leroy whimpered softly.

The pressure was removed from his chest and as he began to sit up, Granny transformed back glaring at him and took out her keys opening the diner door, flipping the sign over to open and flicked the lights on.

After a few minutes everyone walked into the diner quietly discussing what just happened

“What the fuck Leroy” Ruby growled “After all the nice things Granny does for you and you go and treat her like that!” she said hitting the bar top where he sat on his stool, he was eye level with Ruby.

Granny reappeared with Leroy’s usual bacon upon bacon, cheddar, and lettuce and tomato cheese burger, with a mountain of fries. She dropped the plate down in front him causing everyone to stare she picked up a steak knife that was on the plate beside it and swiftly grabbed it, stabbing the burger so hard the knife hit the plate on the other side of the burger.

“Enjoy” she said deadpanned

“Look!” Leroy said angry “First of all I’m not dumb enough eat that, I know what happens when chefs are upset with their customers. Secondly you brought this on yourself!” he yelled back

Granny lowered her chin growling low as her eyes shined brightly

“Save it” he snapped “You’ve treating me and my brothers like crap ever since we’ve awaken from this damn curse, you over charged me my lunch special 6 times, you had Sneeze’s Miata towed last week and then you yelled at bashful, when he asked you the specials for Monday’s breakfast menu”

“Did you ask them what happened” Granny said with a growl

“I don’t need to ask them, they’re _my_ brothers _I see_ what I see and _I know_ what I know” he yelled back glaring a the woman pushing the plate away from him

“Leroy you dumbass, there are reasonable explanations for…” Ruby began when Granny held up her hand to stop her

“Sneeze’s Miata had faulty breaks so I called Gus to tow it, Bashful was in the mines the night you passed out drunk at ‘The rabbit hole’ and since he was using dynamite he and 4 of your other _brothers_ couldn’t hear what the specials were so I had to shout them and I so called ‘ _over charged’_ your lunch because the vendor that Regina so kindly set us up with, so that we can have healthier meat, charges double what I used to pay, which means I have to charge more, so I can afford to buy that healthier meat” Granny growled

Leroy sat there speechless as Ruby, Regina, Belle, Tink and everyone else in the diner glared at him. As he stood to leave Gold blocked his was

“I’m not so forgiving” he said glaring at the dwarf and then he stepped out of the way

“Neither are we, how could you let a bunch of teenagers con you into playing a horrible trick on us?” Snow asked genuinely upset as Charming stepped forward glaring at the man

“Save it, Snow the way you broads treated me last night you better be glad that’s all I did” he said with a growl

“What the hell are you talking about?” Regina said

“Ask him he was there!” Leroy yelled pointing at Robin pushing pass Neal and walking out of the diner and down the sidewalk

Everyone looked at Robin who sighed “He’s right I didn’t even put it together who the man’s name was until I saw him”

“Well what is he talking about?” Belle asked

Robin looked at Regina “After you revealed to me that you had taken my son, you told me that unless I was good hostess to all of your friends, I would never see him again. Now I understand that as mayor it can be a stressful time and you having a son of your own, although very worried, I knew no harm would come of my son, not to mention the sheriff was standing next to you shirt undone, revealing some very expensive looking under garments… so I figured you were just trying to blow off some steam and relax for once and I was the unfortunate house picked that night”

Emma shifted uncomfortably but gestured for Robin to continue

“So throughout the night, you and the others conjured magic and drinks until things started to get… well interesting” he said with a small smile

“What do you mean interesting?” Gold asked

“Well, for one thing that body jumping thing had me confused for a while, my neighbors complained about noise but then the sheriff yelled out- now shirtless and dripping wet from jumping in the pool- that she was the sheriff and if they didn’t like her having fun they could… now what was it you said… ah yes ‘kiss you savior ass’” he said smiling and Hook grinned also.

“Nice to see that even when you’re incapacitated you speak in that colorful little language” Regina said with a shake of her head

“Hold on your majesty she wasn’t the only one getting comfortable” he said as Regina slowly gulped “Leroy showed up out of nowhere, complaining about how you ruined his night, that the rabbit hole was his watering hole and that you guys have to find somewhere else to drink… and something along those line I wasn’t paying much attention”

“And why not thief? What could be possibly more important than a bunch of teenagers, whom I’m sure some if not half were all underage, drinking and getting yelled at by some random dwarf you don’t know?” Regina exclaimed

“Well for one, they were all of age thanks to your curse those who were 16 or 17 is actually somewhere in there forties by now and as to what had me so distracted… it was you”

“Me?” she said with a frown

“Yes you or someone in your body was whispering things to me as if we were distant lovers, meeting finally after a long journey. After that, whispering seemed to bore you, so you slowly, very slowly… striped of your first layer of clothes, and nosedived into the pool”

Regina eyes flashed with embarrassment but her face remained emotionless but the tension surrounding her was so thick it almost hurt to breathe

“That still doesn’t explain why he would be angry with us” Snow said

“Oh well, that would probably because during his little rant Tink, Emma and Regina later on took turns turning him into different animals, while you and Belle laughed hysterically but the top thing of the night was when _someone_ made Regina and Leroy dance.”

“Dance” Regina said

“Yeah, I mean the dance was meant for me, but Leroy participated in it as well, against his will” he said with a small chuckle

“First of all thief I don’t find anything amusing and what makes you think that, any dance involving me would be meant for you?” Regina said crossing her arms

“What do you mean someone?” Rumple asked as he noticed the bandit didn’t say whom it was that cast the spell

“Well when the dance started and my backyard filled with magic all of them seemed to be just as shocked as I was, and although Regina was a little skeptical at first she went with it, along with Leroy. And to answer your question your _majesty_ ” Robin said facing Regina’s glare head on “I believe it was the moment you straddled me that I was certain the dance was meant for me” he said with a cheeky smile “You have a beautiful voice by the way…”

Regina opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off by Emma

“She sang!”

“Quite well too, it appears our dear Queen has many hidden talents” he said watching Regina become more and more uncomfortable

“What was the song? It had to be something dirty if she straddled you” Ruby said laughing

“I believe one of the line were ‘come on let’s move through the crowd so we can find ourselves some privacy, and when I get you all to myself I promise it’s gonna be hard to breathe when you watch me…”

“Enough!” Regina yelled “Okay clearly I was not myself last night, and I will not be subjected to this… this… whatever this is” regain yelled frustrated shooting daggers with her eyes at everyone who thought it was funny

“Teasing?” Granny quipped

“Whatever, I don’t want to hear any more about it, the dwarf was angry he sought his revenge, and now it’s payback” she said with a glare around the group “I’m going to the bathroom DON’T follow me” she said walking toward the ladies room

Everyone watched as she walked away and smiled “She irritates me, with this whole superior than thou attitude” Emma said

“Well you have to understand she is Queen, behavior like that is frowned upon, Even when we were in the Enchanted Forest, when Cora was alive, I would hear her scolding Regina just for yarning, and sighing when she was bored” Snow said looking off in the distance “If I’m not mistaken this is her first night out, you know with other people. She’s probably just embarrassed” she said looking at Emma

“We all are”

“Yeah, but look at the position she’s in…”

“You’re in the same one” Charming said

“Yeah, but were talking about Regina, that woman is so private even her secrets have secrets” Ruby said making the group laugh

“All I know is that it will be a cold day in hell if I ever serve that damn Leroy again” Granny said with a small growl; which instantly brought back the fact that she turned into a wolf on Main Street.

“So…” Ruby said as everyone started talking again “Granny you can still wolf out”

“Only when I need to” she said walking to the back of the kitchen

Ruby laughed and eye balled Leroy’s plate “This is so mine” she said smiling

“RUBY!” a voice yelled from the kitchen as Regina returned from the bathroom

“UGH” Ruby groaned rising from the table and stalking to the kitchen Emma, Neal, Robin and Hook all eyeballed the burger and then glanced at each other a second later they lunged at the plate. As Emma reached it, it disappeared in a puff of smoke, plate and all.

They all groaned and looked at Regina who was holding the plate with a wide smile

“Awe come on Regina you don’t even eat bacon?” Emma whined

“I know I just wanted to be the first to grab it” she said with a cheeky smile

Regina walked over to the four people eyeing the burger with a determined look and held it out to them

“Now, let’s play a game say something nice and whoever says the nicest thing will get the juicy-delicious-mouthwatering-double no, no triple-bacon cheese burger, with a mountain of crispy fries” she softly said as she waved the plate around and the hungry group eyeing and licking their lips

“Seems like you’re in better spirits” Hook said as the aroma of the sandwich filled his nostrils

“Well I figure that the most anyone had me do was make out with a few questionable people…” she said eyeing Emma “And sing, you guys had it far worse” she said smirking

“So” she said loudly “Who wants to begin”

“I will” Neal said stepping forward “You… look… amazing today, that dress really brings out your… um eyes” he said frowning

Regina scuffed and the others laughed “Next” she said loudly and Neal frowned and walked away

Hook stepped forward with a sneaky grin “Your majesty, I can…” he said stepping close and dropping his voice down an octave “Help you… with your little dilemma, and I promise, you will feel the earth move” he said with a smile

“Ew” Emma said

“I agree, NEXT!” Regina said with a look of distaste

Hook rolled his eyes and walked passed her smiling quirking an eyebrow

Regina looked at Emma and Robin, Emma was glaring at her with her arms folded and Robin looked at her thoughtfully, he walked over to her and as he approached her, her eyes followed him. He walked to her right side and stopped by her ear. She frowned at first and then she broke out into a huge grin as he whispered in her ear, her right eyebrow jumped and then she fought to keep her smile small and as he stood he walked passed her to where Neal and Hook stood with questioning gazes, she looked at him surprised.

“You don’t want the burger?” she asked her voice breaking slightly but she cleared and stared at him

“No I just thought I should share my thoughts with you” he said smiling

She fought her growing smile and turned back toward Emma who was still standing and glaring at her

“I guess that means Emma, your next” Regina said with a sneaky grin

“This is stupid I’m not saying anything nice about, not because I can’t but because I won’t” she said glaring at Regina with a ‘I dare you to challenge me look’

Regina pondered that for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders “Okay” and handed the plate to Emma.

“What?” Neal yelled

“That’s not fair love, I wish to know why Swan gets to the burger” Hook demanded

“Because like Queens always say, flattery will get you nowhere” she said smiling hard at the men as Emma sat down and took a huge bite, the sound of the crispy bacon crunching between bites, caused her to moan with delight and roll her eyes up

“Yes, rub it in Swan” Hook said as his stomach growled loudly causing Emma to laugh shoving fries in her mouth

Neal walked over to her quickly snatching 3 fries and quickly eating them

“Hey” Emma bellowed mouth full of food

Neal laughed and Robin and Hook both eyed each other and did the same

“Hey!, Stop it” Emma said desperately trying to cover her plate with her arms and body but it was too many of them and they attacked with vengeance and soon all the fires were gone and Emma stood with ½ a burger in her hand, which was being eyed by hungry eyes

Everyone looked at the group smiling and laughing as the men took a step toward Emma she raised the burger in the air and realized Robin and hook had her on height, so she quickly though of another way of save her burger from the vultures as they took another step, she brought the burger to her mouth, licking the bun like a lollipop

“Ew” Robin said frowning taking a step back

“Yes, that was rather vile Swan” Hook complained

Neal however smiled hard and ran toward Emma grabbing the burger and taking a huge bite

“EW!” almost everyone yelled at the same time including Emma who was looking at him with disgust

“Ew! Neal” Emma exclaimed shoving the man who in turn laughed

“You’re forgetting I kissed those lips, spit and all” he said pulling her to him and pecking her lips with a playful, ketchup filled kiss and tried to grab from the burger again when Emma pulled it away with a smile licking the ketchup from her lips and biting the sandwich moving away from Neal with a laugh

Everyone turned to their prospected places smiling and gossiping as Ruby came from the back with her apron on taking orders

Regina’s phone chirped and she walked over to the bar and grabbed it

“Shit” she exclaimed quietly making Emma cough on her fries

“Excuse me” she said not even looking the blonde but still at her phone scrolling down, her phone screen

“What is it?” Snow asked as the group got up to stand by her

“Oh, nothing I forgot about an important meeting I have in the next 20 minutes and I don’t have time to change” she said looking down at her very sexy form fitting dress “Ugh, forget it I’m going to be late” she said grabbing her coat and stalked out of the restaurant.

** Regina’s Office **

Quickly sitting down her coat and pulling open her top drawer she pulled out a thick folder that had multicolor tabs in it indicating from color the most important stuff from budgets to least important stuff like book donations.

Looking through her files to make sure everything was accounted for, her phone rang again she glanced at it again another alert letting her know that the meeting will start in 10 minutes. She quickly grabbed her files and made her way toward the fairly large conference room.

She walked in and as usual she was early, hence the alarms on her phone to make sure of it. She placed the files down at the head of the table and stood with her arms crossed waiting for the others to arrive. As the members filed in they looked at her skeptically but said nothing and took their seats as the last person sat down she cleared her throat and glanced at her wrist watch.

“Now that we are all here, I would like for George to read off the minutes and then council woman Lady Tremaine will start with…”

“Regina” George says with a tired sigh “First of all I’m not the recorder Sydney was, and because of your little failed attempt and a frame job and his utter and seriously questionable devotion to you, he was locked away and sent out of StoryBrooke, so I will not be reading the minutes you can have some other idiot do that task. Secondly…” he said it as he began to stand and button his open jacket while Regina glared at him “I want to call an emergency town meeting”

Regina scuffed “Why?” she asked with distain

“Because we, meaning at least the majority, would like to take into a vote from the people who they want to run this town, you have done a decent job but I feel like I… or at least someone else can do a better job of it.”

“You think that you can run this town better than me? Well if I’m being challenged for my position there has to be a vote as too agrees with you along with some accounts of or better in what am I lacking” Regina said looking around the long table with her hands on her hips.

“Well then let’s take a vote, when you name is called members aye for an emergency meeting and if your answer is aye the give reason, no repeats and for no you will decree nay” George said as the members nodded

“Lady Tremaine how do you say” George asked

“Aye” she said with a nod Regina scuffed ‘Of course that old bat would be gunny for her to step down’ she thought with an eye role.

“And your reasons” George asks

“You abandoned your post three weeks ago without so much as any notice on who should take over, it was complete chaos and then you arrive back just two days ago and think you can just waltz back into this office and try to…”

“Need I remind you that my son had been kidnapped, I just saved this town from ruin…”

“Something that happened because of you, it’s like starting a forest fire and once you see animals dying you put it out, your still to blame! It doesn’t change the fact that this all happened because of you! So yes, you need to step down” Lady Tremaine exclaimed with an agreeing nod from some of the members and George

“Yzma?”

The older African American woman looked at Regina and then George “Nay”

“Princess… excuse me, Queen Jasmine?”

Jasmine looked at Regina and thought for a moment “It is true that you enacted a curse, tried to destroy this town when you couldn’t get your way and destroyed the beans that were to take us home…” Regina’s face never changed but she did understand what Jasmine was saying

“…But instead of jumping through a portal with the beans you managed to salvage, you tried to save us, all of us and it’s not the first time you have put others before yourself. You did again when your enemy and your son’s biological mother were coming through the well and you saved them” Jasmine said with a smile

“Something that would not have been needed to be done if she and the Dark one hadn’t put them in danger to begin with” Cruella De Vil chimed in her posh accent petting the raccoon purse in her lap, earning a disgusting and deathly glare from Princess Pocahontas

It was no surprise that the Indian Princess despised the older woman because of her lack of care for wild life. Even before their memories returned the two women hated each other. Mr. De Vil’s love of fur was always what put the two women at odds, Cruella would wear a mink coat or a dress made of polar bear fur and the ever in touch with nature Pocahontas complained about the woman numerous of times. It wasn’t until Cruella walked in a meeting wearing albino alligator heels, her ever favorite white rabbit coat and then pulled it off to reveal a tiger dress. A dress that looked so much like Jasmine’s tiger Raja, that the Queen demanded something be done about her attire and would not let the meeting continue on until the woman changed. Of course Cruella wouldn’t so that meeting ended abruptly when Pocahontas, Jasmine and Tiana left. So it was said that Cruella could only wear her mink fur coat. Ms. De Vil reluctantly agreed since it threatened her spot on the council; but now that the curse was broken and she had her memories back, all that went out the nearest window and she went back to her old ways and dared anyone to question her.

“…Because, the threat of the Queen of hearts, coming to this world would be detrimental, not just for magical creatures but to this world as well. She didn’t have to save them or think about us but she did and as Queen she protected her people so I think she’s doing a wonderful job, although if something were to happen, I do believe she or better yet we should pick who takes over” she said

“I agree” Queen Elsa and Princess Tiana both said

“So that is an Aye for me, Lady Tremaine, Ms. De Vil, and Nay for Queen Elsa, Princess Tiana, Queen Jasmine and or course Your Majesty. Princess Pocahontas and Ralph how do you say”

“I think Regina is doing an awesome Job” Ralph said with a smile in Regina’s direction. The 6’9 friendly giant has always had a small thing for Regina everyone at the table knew so it wasn’t a surprise when he agreed she should stay. Regina nodded and smiled at him making the giant blush even harder

“Well I agree with the others I think you need to step down, yes you have saved this town, yes you have proven to put other before yourself but like Ms. De Vil stated, you caused all this trouble, the trigger was reacted because you had it on you to use, it just so happens that Greg and Tamara got to do it first and that was before you could leave with your son, the well situation would have been avoided if you didn’t piss off the Dark One by keeping his girlfriend locked up for 28yrs, which involved releasing a wrath that destroyed countless expensive items that we are still paying off not to mention that little treasure hunting expedition you and your mother was doing, looking for The Dark one dagger…” she stated getting louder as she glanced between Regina and Cruella who was still petting that damn raccoon as if it were alive

 “…You uprooted several endangered plants as well a very rare healing plant was to cure rabies in animals, which had been growing for 20 Yrs. So that we could harvest its sap and seeds… AND IF YOU CARESS THAT DAMN THING ONE MORE TIME I WILL TAKE THIS PEN AND SHOW YOU WHY I AM THE BEST HUNTER IN THIS TOWN!” she yelled directing her comment to the woman sitting across from her and snatching up a pen, jumping on the table in a beautiful tan and brown dress that stopped just above the knee. She had kicked off her shoes and was squatting on her toes on the table, her air flowing freely around her face glaring at the white and black haired woman covered from head to toe in some form of animal print.

Everyone stood from the table as the agitated princess pointed the pen at Cruella, who flinched but never stood she just eyed the princess with a very condescending look

“Are you mad darling?” she said with a rich posh accent, if people didn’t know she was just a very powerful and feared London designer, they would have assumed she was of some form of royal decent. “You still haven’t located your little fury friend and you’re wondering if this is him, aren’t you, darling” she said with a smile

A low growl came from deep within the Princess “Is it?” she said ready to pounce of she didn’t like the answer

“Will you stop antagonizing her, Pocahontas, she’s just screwing with you, and she knows you like animals. She’s been screwing with all of us. Just like she order frog legs at the last meeting, just ignore her” Tiana said slowly approaching the Princess.

“Is it?” she asked again

“I don’t know, why don’t we ask Mr. Skinner, darling” she said never taking her eyes away from Pocahontas. “Mr. Skinner, where did you find this magnificent creature that matches my pearls so well. Was it the one we lured into the barn with cookies before we bashed it skull? It might have been hanging around that cute humming bird I’m going to make a hair ornament out of” she said with a smile.

Seconds later Pocahontas was airborne, with a small knife in her hand. Releasing a war cry of death but before she could even touch the woman Ralph caught her midair, he caught her so easily it was as if he were catching a small child who had leapt from the bed.

She swiped the knife in the air missing the woman’s face by a hair yelling for Ralph to put her down, while he tried to calm her.

Cruella who remained unfazed let out a hearty laugh and stood. “Nice try, Darling better luck next time!” she said between breaths

“So that’s 5 yes’ and 5 no’s”

“And since I have the controlling vote I vote no. So this discussion is over and if the two…” Regina said before she cut off by a now calm Indian Princess.

“What about the two votes unaccounted for, this board is made up of 12 members, 6 good and 6 villains, I want the other two voters to vote

“That’s preposterous! You know they have been silent since we were brought here” Regina stated

“Well I for one agree, it is about time Snow White and Maleficent voted in a meeting why not this one” George said

Regina thought about it for a second she knew Snow would vote to keep her but since Maleficent was till under the clock tower in dust form she knew there was a chance she would not only vote to keep her out but kill her and this entire town

“Its pointless Snow is my step daughter she will side with me and Maleficent is my best friend also the vote will be cast in my favor” she said with mock confidence but deep down she knew there was always a chance Snow could vote her out and she knew for certain Mal would kill her.

“Regardless they will vote anyway or you can step down now” George said before he and the other members grabbed their belongs; before they left the room Pocahontas blocked the door way and looked at Cruella with a deadly glare, muttering something in her language she whipped her head around and stormed out.

“Remind me again why we let the likes of that savage on this committee?” Cruella said with distain

“No what you need to be asking is where did she get that knife came from” Elsa said looking at Jasmine and Tiana

“I swear I saw her pick up a pen, yeah you keep messing with Pocahontas if you want too and you’re going to find yourself being worn by her” Tiana said with a look that said ‘think I’m playing if you want too’ and left out of the room.

As the members left the conference room Regina puffed out a breath and leaned on the table. She didn’t have time for this she thought she had to deal with the girl’s night and although the next spell hadn’t started yet she knew there was bound to be one. She grabbed all of her stuff and walked back to her office to get her coat.

** Granny’s Diner **

“What do you mean they want you to step down?” Tink exclaimed “I thought this was your town, can they do that?”

“Yes” Regina said with a frown, although it was not directed at the fairy “The vote was an even 10 so they want the silent partners to vote and even then they still want to have an emergency debate for the title in front of the residents to see who they want as mayor”

Regina had found everyone still at Granny’s everyone still picking at the lunch they had ordered while Emma was slurping down a vanilla milkshake.

“The silent partners? Well how are they to vote If they can’t speak” Tink asked

“No dear, silent partners just mean that they don’t go to meetings or vote until there are moments like this when it’s tied.”

“Well who are the silent partners?” Charming asked

“Well one is Snow, and the other is Maleficent”

“Wait love, isn’t Maleficent the…” Hook said

“The dragon in the basement… that I killed!” Emma exclaimed

“Well she’s far from dead, and from the looks of her, on our last visit she doesn’t look much alive either” Hook added

“Wait, you have people in basements here, what is it some sort of dungeon?” Robin asked

“No, it more like a dark cave with almost no bottom” Emma said under her breath

“Wait you made me a silent partner?” Snow asked before Regina could make a smart remark to Emma

Regina sighed “Yes”

“Why” Charming asked

“Because the council is made up of whites and blacks” she said and then laughed when all their faces scrunched into confusion and what looked like an insult “You guys are so gullible when I saw white and black I speaking of light and dark; Henry would call them heroes and villains. I chose 12 people who I thought could handle the pressure of being in control of power, now I knew that even a council full of villains would not run smoothly there was no one to keep them in check if they veered of the… humane course so to speak but I didn’t want to be surrounded by a bunch of daisy smelly tree huggers either, so I split the group”

“That still doesn’t answer my question as to why you put your mortal enemy as a silent partner” Charming said with a smirk played on his lips. He wanted her to admit that she thought Snow could handle her own and make decisions that she didn’t really think she was a complete moron.

“Well it was a tossup between her and you and I decided to go with the lesser of the two idiots” she said with a smirk

Charming’s fell and as he opened his mouth with a nasty comeback Snow grabbed his arm “Thank you Regina, although I don’t agree with your reasons, thank you non the less” she said with a smile

“That cup of yours is never empty huh Snow?” Granny said with a frown

“Well so, this Maleficent woman was she an enemy of yours?” Robin asked curious as what the woman had done to be locked in a basement.

“No she was my best friend, my only friend” Regina said as an after thought

“The woman was a best friend and you locked her in a basement and here is you mortal enemy according to rumor and you give her a job and a nice home… I think I’d rather be an enemy” Robin said shaking his head astonished by Regina’s actions

“Either way, the council wants her to vote” Regina said

“You mean you’re actually considering bring that thing up here?” Emma exclaimed almost spilling her milkshake

“Yes Ms. Swan, unfortunately if she does not vote I will lose by default, all members must vote and the vote must be unanimous”

“Well what happens if she says no because I’m almost certain Snow is going to say yes” Neal says

“Then the vote goes to either the people or the person in the position, in question can just trump their vote and stay in power” Bell said after sipping her sweet tea.

“The book worm is right” Regina said with a sigh “Mal has to vote”

“How do you think she’ll vote?” Robin asked seeing the distant look on Regina’s face

“It’s not what she’ll vote its if she’ll kill me before I can tell her why I’m there” Regina said with a serious look

“So when do you plan on asking her?” Ruby asked

“Yes love, when do you plan on going to tell the woman you locked in a basement for 31 years, that you need her to vote, to keep you in office?” Hook asked with a smile

“She’s been locked down there for 30 years” Robin exclaimed

“Is there an echo in here? Yes!” Regina said glaring at the man

“No wonder you’re scared, I would be too” Robin said under his voice

“I’m not scared… I’m just… cautious and besides I won’t be able to ask her until after the party everyone is throwing to welcome the lost boys”

“Oh shoot” Belle said grabbing Ruby’s wrist and staring at her watch “I am late, I promised I’d help out” she said shoving Rumple out of the seat

“Well I’ll walk you” he said

“Okay” Belle said grabbing his arm and pulling toward the door “Come on guys, what else are you going to do?” she shouted as they headed out

“She’s right, and I had already prepped and froze all the food that I cooked for the party anyway” Granny said rising from where she was sitting. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and rose as well

“Well I have better things to do” Regina said brushing off imaginary lent from her dress

“Like what?” Robin challenged

“Like bathing, after the events that took place I would like to wash off today’s filth” she said looking around the table only to be met with glares from everyone there

“Remember the last time you decided to go bathe, you showed up at snows house in nothing but blue lace Victory’s Secret underwear, and where did you get those from anyway, there isn’t one in town” Ruby asked as Regina’s face blushed red

“I never said I got it from town, and besides I’m not in a partying mood” she said walking away from them

“Come on, Regina it would be fun and I’m sure your son would love to see you” Robin said running up beside Regina and snaking his left arm around her waist, which did not go unnoticed by everyone

Regina looked to her right and glared at the man but never moved out of his touch “Using the son card, are we?” she said with a smirk

“If it will get you to come to the party then yes” he said grinning from ear to ear

Regina’s smirk turned into a grin; as she slowly gazed into Robin’s eyes slowly bring her hand up to his chin. Robin grin fell momentarily and he leaned in toward to kiss her when her grin turned into a wicked smile and a vault of electricity jolted from the hand she had placed on his, that was being snatched from her waist

“Ah” he hissed

“No touching” she said with a deep chuckling waltzing out of the diner with an extra sway of her hips

As the group walked up to him, he smiled triumphantly “What are you smiling at she just electrocuted you” Neal said

“Well I always said when I courted a woman sparks will fly”

“Oh so now your courting her?” Snow said folding her arms across her chest

“I don’t know but she does seem like she would be fun to get know, right” he said never taking his eyes off the black and white hour glass figure dress that was now beginning to cross the street

“I say you’re walking in dangerous territory mate and things are going to get dangerous real fast” Hook said eyeing the man

He was suddenly struck with an idea and a smile crept along his mouth and as the diner doors opened and everyone was exiting he ran toward Regina who was half way across the street

“REGINA STOP!” he yelled

“Well this I did not see coming” Emma said

“What are kidding me, those two have been at since we showed up at his house this morning” Granny said

“No I mean someone wanting to date Regina” Emma clarified

“What about Graham, those two have been together since before the curse I think” Snow said “And beside Regina’s gorgeous, I just hope Regina wont reject him too much, she can be pretty mean when it comes to matters of the heart”

“He doesn’t seem like her type, I think he’s wasting his breath” Emma said with a shrug

“You have no idea just how wrong you are savior” Tink said with a growing smile as she watched Regina slow down at the sound of her name

Regina stopped at the sound of the frantic yell

She turned and was met with Robin running toward her and before she could protest she was hauled up onto his shoulder, she grasped at Robin’s back for dear life

“Ahh!” she shrieked loudly as she tried to lift up and drop down but Robin’s hand came to rest on her backside to hold her in place “Unhand me thief! What do you think you’re doing?” she demanded

“Payback for electrocuting me” he said with a smirk as he lightly tapped her bottom

“You wouldn’t” she gasped trying to look at him

“No I wouldn’t, but I will make you beg”

Regina scoffed “Picture that” she said with a sideways glare since she couldn’t see his face “Now put me down, before I make you beg, because we both know out of the two of us I have the upper hand, and I will bring you to your knees, now unhand me!”

“Are you challenging me?” Robin inquired with a quirk of his eyebrow

“Not a challenge dear, I’m telling you I won’t! Now put me down!” She demanded

“Fine have it your way” he said with a chuckle

He quickly placed his hand on her lower back and with a much strength as he could muster he spun as fast as his legs could go without tripping and dropping the Queen right there in the middle of the street, the world around them began to blur together, the warm air and now slightly cool breeze from Robin’s spin massaged her face as she was taken off guard by his actions. She had expected something on the lines of pain for some reason but she had never fathom that he would spin her

A high pitched screech left Regina’s throat as she fisted his shirt with a death grip to keep from falling

”WHAT THE HELL… STOP! STOP!”

“Are you begging me?” he yelled as he turned faster and holding her tighter

The group stopped and watched Snow smiling the entire time along with Ruby, and Tink. Emma, Neal and the fairies faces screamed this was going to end badly

“$15 says he falls on his ass” Granny says to no one in particular

“No the Queen will never allow herself to be dropped, but I will bet that she will hurt him in some other form” Hook said agreeing to the bet

“Noooo!” Regina yells pulling the attention back to her and Robin as the world around her blurred into a coli scope of shapes and colors, she tried hard to fight the growing grin on her face so to keep him from thinking she was enjoying it she went with false anger “Robin!” she yelled

“Beg… me” he said now feeling the effects of his payback to her and hopped she would cave before his knees did

Regina was quiet for a moment and Robin thought that she was actually challenging him “Ugh!... fine you win!” she said clenching his shirt tighter

As the last words left her mouth Robin slowed down and when he felt like his body had stopped moving he slid her down slowly, when his gaze fell upon her face, he saw her hair disheveled and her eyes clenched closed, in that moment as the afternoon sun hit her face it was if he was staring at and angel she was simply breathtaking, but then he could also blame it on the fact that his equilibrium was still spinning.

When her feet touched the floor, her eyes were still closed too afraid to open them, but when she did and his face was close enough to her she narrowed her eyes and glared him throwing her hand back to slap him, when he took a step back to avoid it, when she didn’t make contact and the fact that she was still very dizzy, the thrust of her swing when it came back toward her, had her falling away from him.

He quickly reached out for her and jerked her to him but since the world was still moving for the both of them he miscalculated his strength and both went crashing to the ground, Regina landing on top of him.

After a beat and the shocked expressions from the group, Robin and Regina looked into each other’s eyes burst into a fit of laughter. The sun beamed down on them, the ground warm as they lay there tickled at themselves, both of their chests quickly rising and falling, hearts racing from the thought alone of falling

Regina laughed so hard she had tears running down her face and so did Robin. Her laugh was full of light and fun, Snow had heard it once when she was a child but never again, the group was taken aback by how soft and full it was, and the fact that Regina still hadn’t moved from where she lay, Robin’s right arm still holding her as if he was afraid she would fall again

 Regina sighed when their laughter died down, sighing and dropping her forehead on Robin’s chest “I’m going to have a headache” she whined but sucked in a deep breath and looked back up at Robin smiling she brought her hand up to his face, Robin smiled back leaning into her touch when her hand touched his cheek. She smiled even harder but before Robin could figure out that she wasn’t smiling fondly at him but leading him into a false since of security, it was too late

A yelp came from Robin when Regina sent another vault of electricity out of her hand and this time her whole body, so the hand he rested on her lower back was snatched back quickly; she laughed and quickly stood up using Robin’s body as a ladder

“I said no touching” she said with a smile and although she was stills lightly dizzy it was manageable and then stuck her hand out to help him up “Unless I say so” she said with a smirk and the raise of an eyebrow

Robin smiled a went to grab her extended hand when she snatched it back “And I haven’t said so yet” she said turning flipping her hair and walking across the street

Darkness fell on him as Robin looked up to see the group looking down at him

“What was that you were saying about courting her?” Neal said as Charming reached out his hand to help the man stand

Robins only response was to smile widely and grab Charming’s hand

“I won $15 bucks” Granny said with a shrug as Hook glared at the older woman

** Library/Clock Tower  **

“Mom! You made it” Henry yelled once Regina walked into the library

He ran toward her and clasped his hand around her waist in a crushing hug, but just as Regina was getting ready to hug him bag he quickly released her.

“You are my mom right?” he questioned squinting his eyes

Regina laughed and pulled him into a hug “Yes, my little prince, I’m your mommy” she said with a smile

The door opened again and Henry peered to the right of Regina and saw Emma

“Emma!” he yelled pulling away from Regina and running into Emma

“Hey kid, how was school?”

“Boring as usual” he said pulling away glancing around the group “You guys look nice, you decided to stay for the party?”

“Uh… yeah” Snow said looking around the group at their clothes. Although the guys look fairly normal the women still had on their clothes that Regina had conjured for them while at the college.

“So where’s Belle and Mr. Gold” Granny asked

“Mr. Gold went to his shop to get something for Belle but she’s in the kiddie section showing everyone around, did you know that Mr. Gold made a playroom upstairs? That’s where the party is going to be held… hey, where’s the food? We can’t have a party without food” he said glancing around the group to see all their hands empty

“Right there” Regina said with a wave of her hand as Blue walked into the library, the empty wall was suddenly decked out with all the food granny had prepared for the party

“Looks like everything is back to normal” Blue said removing her cloak

“Yeah, after we came back from the college, everything went back to normal” Snow said with a smile

“I don’t think anything will be normal again” Charming said quietly

“I hear you mate” Hook said with a smirk as he eyed Blue and walked further into the library.

“… And the new play room is upstairs” Belle said as she lead a group of children and parents toward them from around the corner “After we eat… thank you Granny by the way everything looks great… you guys can head up there” Belle said nodding to Granny and turning to the kids “Why don’t we start”

** 1 Hour later **

“Well you look breath taking as usual” Jefferson said to Regina who was standing off to the side watching the party

“Thank you” she said as she sipped her water “An amazing turnout too”

“You’re referring to the few council members that showed up trying to win votes against you”

Regina looked at the man surprised

“Yeah, we all heard about it and I suggest you get busy kiss…”

“Don’t you dare finish that phrase” Regina growled “I will never kiss anyone ass because people will always be too busy kissing mine” she said took along swig of her water. She was seething how dare those idiots, use this party to get people to rally against her.

“Hey mom…” Henry said brining her out of thoughts “…Belle told us to go upstairs while you guys clean up, is that okay?... or do we have to help?” Henry asked as he and Paige looked between Jefferson and Regina

“Did you at least clean up your area?” she asked

Henry vigorously nodded and she smiled and nodded as well. They both cheered and gestured for the other kids to follow them upstairs

“Stairs!” Regina yelled which caused all the kids to groan as they walked away from the elevator but once the stairway door was open they darted up the stairs screaming and yelling

As the adults started to clean up the library door opened again and the teens walked in

“Hey did we miss the party?” Leanne asked smiling when she spotted Neal standing near Emma

“What are you guys doing here, there kids here and…” Belle began

“Cool your wings, Blue” Christina said looking at the fairy and looked back at the full room of parents and council men “Were here for the meeting that’s later today, but we came early because we figure you would want to know what happened last night” she said smiling

“Yeah, I don’t think so, this stupid spell is over so quite frankly I don’t really care” Emma said as a matter of fact

The teens all laughed “Mama Regal please tell me, you guys are not that naïve” Christina asked with a tilt of her head but when she saw them all frown she just smiled “Okay, well it’s not, the spell is just sleep, or better yet on stealth mode, its working but your just not aware of it”

“That’s not possible, Gold and I would know or at least feel it” Regina said

“That would be true if you weren’t apart of it, both of you are magically stomped up, if you will it’s like having allergies and not being able to breathe out your nose. You guys are surrounded by magic and since ours is untamed we can sense it, like a nonsmoker can smell nicotine from down the street than your average smoker can” Christina said walking further in the Library

“Look I know you don’t believe us but we wanted to clear you guys with Leroy, we know that he’s Snow’s big brother… or little brother” Seth said as an afterthought “But regardless we wanted to tell you well rather show him that it was us that made him dance last night” he said laughing at the memory

“Should have known, you would corrupt our youth” George said from the back group causing everyone to look at him

“You zip it” Travis snapped at the older man “We just said it was our fault not hers, or theirs for that matter, we were all playing around…”

“Did you just disrespect me?!” George roared

“Yeah, so wake up this is StoryBrooke, not the Enchanted Forest, I don’t have to listen to you, besides I follow The Queen anyway” Travis shot back while George scuffed and shook his head while Regina smirked

“Anyway, if you guys want to know what happened we can show you… I mean I’d tell you but we were pretty wasted too” Christina said

“How” Belle asked

“With magic” Leanne answered sarcastically which made Rumplestilskin roll his eyes

A sneaky smile spread across Christina’s face and before she could stop her, the library was suddenly doused in a light blue smoke. Everyone gasped but as the smoke disappeared they relaxed. Looking around it looked like the outside of Robin’s house, Christina had cast a spell that allowed them to see the memory, but not interact with it.

Then laughter rang through the streets from behind them, everyone turned to see the girls walking down the street, swaying and laughing

**“Regina why is your body so wobbly” Regina chuckled as crossed her right foot over her left to stay upright in her heels**

**“I’ll take wobbly over smelling like Rumplestilskin” Belle said leaning on Ruby laughing**

“So, so far Regina is Belle” Rumple said deadpanned

“How’d you figure that?” Charming asked

“Because Belle loves the way I smell, Regina however expresses her particular grievances toward my scent rather fondly” Rumple said and as if on cue Tink spoke up

**“I love the way Rumple smells, it a mixture of straw and old spice” she said smiling**

“Well there’s Belle” Tink said

**“Emma, your body is awesome! I feel so athletic and bad ass” Emma said touching her bas and waist “This body it a mini skirt or a guy’s long sleeve dress shirt would look hot as hell” she said and then with a snap of her fingers Emma’s clothes changed into a long sleeve white dress shirt that stopped just below her butt**

“Ruby” Everyone said at the same time

“What can I say when I’m right I’m right, Emma you look hot” Ruby said smiling

**“Damn I look hot” Regina said smiling admiring her body “Yup, I’d do me!” she said walking over toward her body**

**“Not as me you’re not” Belle said**

**“So what house are we crashing tonight?” Snow asked**

Everyone looked around the group trying to figure out who it was but no one knew, they needed to see more

**“Better yet let’s shake Blue’s pedestal and see how far she falls” Snow said with anger in her voice**

“Tink” they all said as Tink refused to meet Blue’s gaze

**“No let’s do this house!” Belle said running up the stairs, the teens that followed were like 40 deep and they all jumped up and down a cheered at the choice of house. It was pretty big which meant it had a big yard and big meant a big pool**

**Belle pounded on the door while the teens jumped the fence to get to the back door**

**The door swung open and a man appeared in grey sweats with no shirt on, his muscular chest gleaming in the moonlight**

**“WHAT THE HELL IS…” he stopped when he laid eyes on at least 20 kids and 6 very inebriated women including the mayor whose shirt was unbuttoned and the sheriff who looked like she just got out of her lovers arms.**

**“Madam Mayor, Sheriff is there something the matter?” he asked concerned**

**“God you’re gorgeous” Belle said absent mindedly**

**Robin looked down at the gaping woman but went back to focus on the other women**

**“Yeah something is wrong” Regina said**

**“What” he asked confused?**

**“We’re trying to finish partying and have no place to do it, since the bar in town kicked us out and by popular demand your house was chosen, congratulations” she said walking toward the door and that’s when he smelt it**

**With a frown he glared at the woman before him and took a step down speaking clearly at mostly to the two women in the position of power “Madam Mayor and Sheriff Swan I suggest you both take your friends, whom I sure entrusted you with their lives to make sure they had a safe night out…” he scolded “… and go home to sober up before you make more of a fool of yourself than you have already. And take them with you” he yelled pointing at the teens slamming the door shut**

**“What a dick” Emma said but Belle was the one who turned to walk away**

**“Regina where the hell are you going”**

**“Yeah” Tink chipped in**

**“To find another house” she said with a frown**

**“No this one is the one” Snow yelled as she walked to Belle grabbing her hand**

**“He doesn’t want us here and it’s not like we can force him”**

**“Yes we can look” Tink said pointing at the lawn where a small bike with training wheels on it laid “he has a kid, which means…”**

**Belle smirked looking like Regina in that moment “He has a weakness” she said in a deep voice**

**And before anyone could speak Belle disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and then reappeared seconds later**

“How the hell did you do that” Ruby exclaimed watching Belle perform magic

“Easy you’re magic is a part of your soul, not your body; so when you guys body jumped your magic went with you, it’s just up to you to do what comes naturally and use it” Christina said watching the group run up the stairs

**Belle pounded on the door now, after she just in formed the girls she had taken Robin’s son**

**“You did what!” Ruby said “You can’t just kidnap someone’s kid!” she yelled the girls shushing her the whole time**

“Snow” Ruby and Belle said this time looking at a very surprised Ruby

**The door swung open and before Robin could speak Regina stepped forward “Look we just kidnapped you son and if you want him back, you’ll let us in!” she growled trying to sound as intimidating as the real Regina**

**“What” Robin said dashing up the stairs to check his son’s room as the girls and the rest of the teens let themselves in grabbing drinks heading to the backyard?**

**“ROLAND!” Robin yelled practically umping down the stairs “WHERE THE HELL IS HE!” he demanded pinning Regina to a nearby wall. Emma channeling her inner Evil Queen smiled wickedly**

**“He’s safe for now, now like I said you host, we drink and then we leave and you’ll get your kid back, understand” she said as she pushed him off of her and walked toward the back yard**

**“Cool” Ruby said as she walked into the back yard**

**They had transformed Robin’s backyard into a wooden deck and pool with lights lighting up the surrounding trees and a DJ booth**

**“What the hell?” Robin exclaimed**

**“Remember the perfect host” Regina warned before turning to the deck and waved her hand over the area making chips, beers and other strong alcoholic beverages appear**

**“Yeah” the kids cheered**

**…**

**Moments later a few of the neighbors in the neighborhood showed up due to all the noise and by  then the girls had body jumped again but since the spell seemed to be wearing off the some girls were back in their own bodies.**

**“What the hell is going it is almost 4am in the fucking morning what the hell is going on over here!”**

**“A party duh!” one of the teens yelled in a bikini standing by the pool with a beer**

**The man looked to Robin who was sitting in a chair sipping a beer also**

**“What the Fuck man!” the man exclaimed as Robin looked over to him with nonchalant shake of his head and shrug of his shoulders.**

**“I’m sure they are almost through just go back to bed believe me I wish I could” he said taking another swig of his beer.**

**“Well I’ll just call the sheriff!” another neighbor, a woman exclaimed**

**“Go ahead she’s over there and her deputy!” Christina said as Emma rose out of the water at that very moment like a swim suit model and Ruby now emerging from the house with a red apple, biting it.**

**“Sheriff Swan what is the meaning of this, some of us have to work in the morning and you guys are entirely too loud! So you can either seize or desist or…” the man stopped before he could finish when Emma shoved the man into the other complaining neighbors.**

**“Or what? I -no- better yet WE have saved all of your miserable asses at least 3 times in the last month or so from things ranging from soul sucking wraiths to monstrous giants and not to mention Tamara an Greg. SO IF I WANT TO PARTY THEN I WILL FUCKING PARTY! AND IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT YOU CAN KISS MY WHITE KNIGHT SAVIOR’S ASS!” she yelled and the teens cheered even louder**

**The neighbors shook their heads and walked away mumbling under their breaths**

**Seconds later a very angry Leroy stumbled into the back gate where the complaining neighbors just exited out of.**

**“Hey!” he yelled**

**“Ugh, what do you want troll? You’re not invited so go crawl back under your rock!” Ruby said still eating her apple**

“That’s Regina” granny said “You’d swear her and Leroy are brother and sister the way they taunt and tease each other”

“Hell, with the way relatives work in this damn town, and how everyone seems to be related he very well could be” Emma said jokingly when Regina turned to her with wide eyes and a glare

“Don’t you dare out that in the air! Take it back!” she yelled waving her hand in the air as if she was trying to swat away flies almost hitting Emma in the process

“Okay, Okay I take it back, jeesh” Emma said as Regina turned back around

**“Why the hell were you at the Rabbit hole, Bernard said he had to close early because of you guys!”**

**“Oh boo hoo” Ruby said “he just couldn’t handle the fact that royalty abides by no rules just our own” she said sitting down on Robin Hoods lap; with a look of confusion on Robin’s face as she offered him a bite of her apple. With a frown he shook his head grimacing at her and she shrugged her shoulders and bit into it again.**

**“Well I don’t care where you drink or break your damn rules! Stay away from my…” Leroy began when blue smoke surrounded him and when it disappeared he was standing in a yellow and white polka dot dress with long red hair and white wedges**

**The group hurled with laughter**

**“Now you look like the housewife your complaining sounds like” Christina said**

**Leroy pulled at the dress “UNDO THIS NOW, YOU LITTLE…” he growled**

**“No no no, I got a better one” Ruby said standing from where she sat on Robin’s lap and turned toward Leroy with a quick wave of her hand he was tuned into a Donkey “Now he looks like a true ass!” she said laughing and even Robin spit some of his beer out trying to hold back his laughter as he broke into a wide grin**

**“If he’s supposed to be a dwarf he’s supposed to look like this” Emma said waving her hand at Leroy who turned into the Disney cartoon version of a dwarf with the bright colors and everything, axe and frown**

**Everyone fell to the floor laughing “Awe Leroy you look so cute” Snow said as she walked over kissing his nose like the character did in the movie**

**Leroy dropped his axe pushing her away folding his arms and frowning again which made him look even more cartoony**

**“Change me back you …Moooo” Leroy belted out which caused everyone to laugh even harder**

**“What the hell” Robin exclaimed**

**“Awe he tried to curse!” the girl now recognized as Leanne yelled sitting on the edge of the pool with a bowl of chips her mouth agape**

**“What?” Robin said frowning**

**“When a Disney character or any cartoon swears, they make an animal noise or a some kind of sound effect” and true to form Leroy started yelling and cursing**

**“Ugh look you stupid BEEP I’m going to give your ROOM till the count of 3 and if I’m not changed back I’m going to shove my NIEGH axe so far up you HONK you’ll be BOINK-ing dirt in you sleep!” Leroy yelled**

**That made the crowd laugh harder, Leroy’s face turned fire truck red and cartoon steam smoked from his ears**

**“STOP IT! STOP IT!” Snow gasped grabbing her stomach rolling on the ground laughing hysterically at Leroy “I CAN’T TAKE IT… I CAN’T… IT’S TOO MUCH… OH MY GOD I HAVE TO PEE… I’M GOING TO PEE ON MY SELF” she laughed tears streaming down her face**

**Leroy glared at Snow and picked up his walking toward her when Gwen yelled “Make him sing heigh ho!”**

**And with a flick of her wrist Christina had Leroy performing like a puppet singing the world renown song, whistle and all.**

**While he was singing Belle who was actually Tink whispered something to Christina that had her smiling mischievously at her idol and the man next to her.**

**Regina watched as Ruby who was in her body, was whispering something in Robin’s ear making him smile, and then she slowly stood walked over to the pool and turned to face him and began unzipping her skirt -since her shoes were discarded as soon as she stepped foot in the house her feet were bare- and stepped out of it, then she slowly with a small smirk unbuttoned her shirt revealing her bright green bra and matching lace boy cut panties**

Regina groaned in her hand as he watched herself all but strip into her birthday suit in front of his man and now what seemed like the half the damn town.

Everyone shifted at the sight of their mayor acting this way, the women murmuring and hitting their husbands in the chest for smiling or raising a glass in her direction, when she glanced their way. Even Archie seemed to be blushing.

“I’m going to kill Ruby” she growled under her breath and she watched herself wink at the man and then dive into the water below 

**Ruby eyed the two girls suspiciously and quickly moved away from the snack table toward them just to have Tink pull her in the other direction**

**“What are you two doing?” she asked with a glare**

**“Wow you sound almost sober” Tink slurred**

**“That’s because Ruby has a high tolerance for alcohol so since I stopped drinking, I’m starting to sober up”**

**“Not for long” Tink muttered**

**“What” Ruby questioned**

**“Nothing, come on”**

**When Leroy was done his song Christina stood “Okay one more show for the road and then we leave” she said as Robin smiled happy about that, with a flick of her wrist the pool was replaced with a medium size lake surrounded by soft stone and the wooden deck.**

**“You sit there” Christina said pointing to Robin and he involuntarily sat in a brown dining room chair in the middle of the wood deck. With a snap of her fingers the girls souls switched again this time in their right body**

**“Now any requests?” she asked the teens**

**“Requests for what?” Regina laughed now back in her wet but drunken body**

**“Dirrty by Christina Aguilera”**

**“No! Buttons by PCD”**

**“No Dancing Queen by Abba” Snow yelled out causing everyone to laugh**

**“No” Christina said with a smile**

**“Wait, why the hell are you guys listing songs” Emma said walking over toward Ruby who shrugged and gladly accepted a towel from Leanne**

**“You’ll see” Christina said then she looked at Regina “I got it” she said and with another snap Regina stood in front of Robin a good 10 feet away from him and Leroy was at her side.**

**Regina frowned as she looked down to see that she was now wearing tight tattered light blue jean short shorts, a loose grey t-shirt that showed her mid-drift and thigh high suede heels. Four other girls appeared behind her wearing something similar but a little different.**

**Leroy on the other hand had on a black zip up hoodie, baggy black jeans and dark police shades. He looked like a pint size gangsta, in the mist of all those girls.**

**“What the hell” Regina said looking around her “Tinkerbell!” she growled looking at the laughing fairy**

**“Oh come on Regina, it will take hell freezing over for you to take a leap of faith, at least this way it’ll be more entertaining to watch!” she said practically vibrating**

**“Now!” Christina yelled pointing to the DJ booth and music began playing Keri Hilson’s “Loose Control” Ft. Nelly blared through the speakers and before Regina could stop herself she began dancing**

**Slow at first then he body got into it and when it was time for the actual artist to sing Regina opened her mouth an belted out the words looking directly at Robin who shifted in his seat “I know I been telling you not now, but baby come and give it to me, cause I can tell by the way that you move, that you’re the one who can give it to me, yeah. So come on, let’s move through the crowd so we find ourselves some privacy and when I get you all to myself I promise it’s gonna be hard to breath when you watch, shake wind it roll lets loose control”**

**And immediately the other dancers began dancing in sync with her**

**“Shake, wind it roll lets loose control put your hands on my body, ya, love the way you make my body say aye yi yi” Regina sang dancing in front of Robin and sliding her hands up her body**

Regina groaned loudly her left arm across her chest supporting the weight of her head in her right hand

Everyone stood speechless and they watched the mayor and Leroy sing and dance. They listened as the teen cheered them on

“Wow, your Majesty, you seem to be really enjoying teasing me” Robin teased

Regina picked up her head and glared at the man “You seem to be enjoying watching me squirm under the magnifying glass, are you forgetting that my title as mayor is being questioned and now half of the council including the ones wanting my position are watching me entice you” she bit back folding her other arm across her chest

“No, I haven’t forgotten but what your problem is, is that you care too much what other think of you, as Queen, if you feel the need to ride bare back naked on a cold winters day, that’s your choice, as Queen your subjects do not rule you, you rule them, just as it is customary for a visiting King and Queen to bow to the hosing Magistrate when they entered their home, you need to make them bow to you now. This is your creation, you kingdom -if you will- show them they can speak their mind and question your decisions but you and only you will change them” Robin said and before Regina could retort he interrupted her again “Oh look, here’s my favorite part”

Regina frowned and turned to see that the dancers had all stepped down into the lake Snow, Emma, Ruby, Tink and Belle watched and danced as Regina sang

 **“But it’s not a ghost your body can’t handle you watching me, and one more move I’m make you drop to your knees when I…”** Regina watched herself discard the loose shirt showing her green bra, drop down onto her knees, lean so far back her head touched the ground and rub her hands from her chest to her thighs.

**Regina stood as she sang the next words and walked over to Robin bending to place her hands on his shoulders “Baby, I’m loving how it feels looking in your eyes…” and then she sat on his lap running her hands through her hair leaning to kiss him but pulled away at the last minute standing and turning, her back to him and sat down on his lap again this time leaning so far her head rested on his shoulder and she grabbed his hands placing them on the side of her breasts and slowly sliding them down ”Ooh it sends me chills all down my spine, but now the song is down, you can have another one” she says standing walking over to where Leroy was dancing “But first you got to pay to see me, yeah”**

**“I got pay?” Leroy said and then he began to rap and as he rapped he jumped and through his arms out like he was a real life hardcore thug. Regina every so often would twirk or harmonizes with him and he would grind, spank or rub his hands over her body**

Regina turned to look at the group who stood with their mouths open and when Tink and Christina eyes met her, she glared daggers at them. The smile on Christina’s face disappeared instantly and Tink took a step back.

**“Shake (Shake) Wind (Wind) Shake Wind and roll” Regina, Leroy and the now dripping wet dancers sang as the song came to an end. And with that the memory ended with the group cheering and Leroy yelling something about them being sorry for messing with him and stormed out of the back yard.**

As the memory faded everyone stayed silent until a voice boomed over everyone

“How could you show that in front of all those people” Regina growled angrily at the teens

“Yeah, not only that if she couldn’t sing that would have been extremely embarrassing” Ruby said laughing

“I don’t find anything about this funny s. Lucas” Regina said glaring at the young wolf

“Of course she could sing you sang, that beautiful yet sad song at the docks last night when we walked down to the beach for the bomb fire” Travis said with a sad smile “We cried, you guys did especially Snow, I swear there was like snot and everything” he said gesturing with his hands

But before Regina could ask what the hell he was talking about another voice sounded in the quiet library.

“I think it’s clear to see now that Regina needs to step down as mayor and the Sheriff along with her deputy need to be replaced” King George spoke up “This is clearly not the women we thought they were when we elected them. These positions of power must be too much for…”

“Oh do shut up” Rumple stated with a sneer

“Yeah” Ruby added in

“I got it, Ms. Lucas” Rumple said to the girl who lowered her head a little and gave a small apologetic smile nodded for him to go ahead

“The Mayor, The Sheriff along with the Deputy, has been nothing more but competent and amazing at their jobs. Yes, they behaved despicably, but guess what who in here hasn’t, the only thing different from you and them is that they’re recorded” he said glaring at everyone in the group

“And why are you defending them?” Lady Tremaine asked with a scowl

“I’m not, I’m just making sure that everyone knows that the streets of this town are crime free because of the David, Emma and Ms. Lucas, the town is safe from intruders for the time being and well preserved, no one’s starving or homeless because of the Mayor. So give credit where credit is due and stop making it seem as though, life has been miserable when it hasn’t” he said glaring at the older women

“Regardless, this neither time nor place for this discussion, we have until 6 until the meeting. So until then…” Regina said walking over to the snack table head held high and swaying her hips she leaned down and picked up a piece of cake and held it out to the woman. “Enjoy the cake” she said with a smile.

Lady Tremaine turned her nose up at the woman and she and George followed by a few other guests walked out.

Regina smiled picking up the fork and eating a small piece of the cake in her hand as everyone else resumed what they were doing. The group walked over to her and the teens as well.

“Well that was different” Archie said as he walked over to the group “I heard about the girls night this morning” he said with a smile. “Um… you have.. a lovely voice” he said as an after fact

“Yeah, and her breast looked amazing in that bra right? Neon Green is so her color” Christina said with a smile as she watched the doctor become very uncomfortable as he awkwardly cleared his throat. “Hem, excuse me” he said with a quick nod

“Bug” Christina said after him with a glare

“Awe that wasn’t very nice” Belle said with a small frown

“Oh cool it bookworm I was just screwing with him” she said with a smile

“Bookworm?” Regina said looking at her very enthusiastic coco version of herself “I like it, it fits. You get a gold star” she said with a smile opening her palm toward the teen and revealed a tiny gold star in her palm

“What am I, 4?”

“No, but you’ll take it anyway” Regina said with a knowing smile

“Only because I’ve earned it, not for any other reason” Christina said taking the star trying to fight the smile pulling at her lips, sticking the star on her shirt.

Leanne and the others gasped “What I want one” she said

“Earn it and you’ll get one” Regina teased

“Don’t start giving them things, if you do love, thy will never leave”

“Yeah there like the homeless, or children” Ruby said earning collective glares from the people around them. With a shake of their heads everyone looked to Snow who began talking

“What about Maleficent? Are we going to go talk to her now, because as soon as the party is over, you know Henry and Roland are going to want to be involved and it would be nice to get the giant fire breathing dragon out of the way before we involve the children?”

“Maleficent? What about her?” Christina asked looking at Snow

“Nothing that concerns you” Belle bit at the young girl who smiled, she was still upset at Christina for getting rewarded for calling her bookworm.

“Ooh kitty has claws” she said with a smirk “but I was asking because I like her and it would be nice to see her again”

Regina whirled on the teen, grabbing her upper arms and glaring “What do you mean again?”

 

**Yay! Mal is coming next chapter now I want you input angry or not angry that is the question… I mean there gonna be yelling and screaming and the pulling of hair but how long and how deep shall this fight be?**

**OMG DID ANYONE ELSE DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS FROM THAT KISS… OMG I DID, AND SNOW AND REGINA SCENES WERE JUST THE BEE KNEES… BUT WAS I THE ONLY ONE WHO THOUGHT CORA HITTING REGINA LIKE THAT WAS KINDA… UNCALLED FOR… I’M JUST SO UGH WITH THAT WOMAN! I MEAN I THINK THE MEMORIES OF GETTING SLAPPED AROUND WHEN SHE WAS CHILD WAS MORE THAN ENOUGH! LOL**

**My heart stopped in the scene with Rumple, Roland and that damn arrow… I screamed… and then died again when Regina blew out the candle after the séance (She looked so sad)**

**I’m incredibly stoked for this Sunday’s episode!**

**BTW I’m working on the next chapter now and Reviews help me a lot! And If you guys are looking for some BOMB-ASS stories to read I’m talking excellent writing and awesome plots… I’m going to list a few on every chapter just in case I forget some… because I’m reading a lot of them and if you are a fan of one listed tell me about it… because unfortunately I have no one to talk to about anything OUAT… my sister’s being a dick! She’s into but not as hard as I am; every time I bring it up she walks out of the room LOL and if you have one that you think I should try, let me know I look for new stories every day, and as you can see I read any ship as long a Regina is in it… I love her… don’t judge me**

** AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119 ** **\- Something Wicked This Way Comes and Together Someday**

** Sinister Scribe ** **\- The “Evil” Is Silent, Heart and a Half, and Just Let Me Do It Already**

** What’s Up ** **\- Fester**

** SgtMac ** **\- Penance**

** Thequeenstolemyheart ** **\- The long Road Home**

** Metope ** **\- A Bubble Bursting With Love**

** Letgolaughing ** **\- Catch me**

** South.For.Winter ** **\- Deception**

** LovingOnce ** **\- The Cellar**

**Etc… will be mentioned next chapter**

**All these chapters are on Fanfiction.net sorry**


	9. Maleficent

**CAN I JUST SAY THAT THE SEASON FINALE HAS ME NOT ONLY DEAD BUT IN TINY LITTLE PIECE OF EXPLOSIVE MATTER!**

**I don’t want to spoil anything for anyone but I can’t hold it in please skip all bold at the top!**

**I FUCKING HATE HATE HATE HATE EMMA!!! SO FUCKING MUCH RIGHT NOW!!! WHY WHY WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT!!! WHO THE FUCK BRINGS PEOPLE BACK FRONM THE MOTHER FUCKING PAST AND OF ALL FUCKING PEOPLE… MOTHER FUCKING MARIAN!!!**

**REGINA’S FACE KILLED ME! “You did this… Like mother like daughter!” REGINA GOING BAC EVIL THE SEASON PREMIRE IS GOING TO BEND ME INTO SUBMISSION!!!! I CAN’T… MY FEELS RIGHT NOW ARE. JUST.TOO.MUCH… IT’S LIKE…**

**PIQJNVBPIJBDAGJHEPIBELVGFGDJDHWECFQEABFGEC GEVGO3WIUBW RHBGWOERIFHEWUFHQEXWOF[OQ3IHF[3UWOFWPIYUFG8YGFPOIYEFG**

**… Several moments later…**

***Takes deep breathe* Okay I’m done… the entire episode was amazing too much for me I just want to die slowly and marinate the carpet for my deliciously epic return. Captain Swan moments ROCKED Outlaw-Queen moment * What little they were* EPIC… HELLA KISSING!**

**The editing was amazing and the only reason why we *Fans* know it was edited was because Snow is pregnant and you can see it in her face… that’s it other than that FAN-FUCKING-TASIC JOB TO THE EDITING DEPARTMENT!!!**

**THE ENDING BLEW MY MOTHER FUCKING MIND *and as badly as I want to I won’t say* *But I can assure you one thing HELLA FANFICTIONS ARE ABOUT TO FLOOD THIS SITE ABOUT THE ROBIN, MARIAN, REGINA LOVE TRIANGLE AND WHEN ROBIN FINDS OUT THAT IT WAS REGINA THIS WHOLE TIME THAT HAD HIS MARIAN… I JUST CAN’T!! I WILL BE WRITING A FANFICTION ON THIS AS WELL AS 100,000 OTHER FANS AS WELL! OMG OMG OMG OMG… CAN I JUST DIE REAL QUICK, I’LL BE BACK PROMISE!***

**…** WELL WHILE I DIE AND PIECE BACK TOGETHER MY BRAIN HERE IS THE STORY!

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING** AND ADAM AND EDDY AND WHOEVER ELSE WRITES AND DO STUFF FOR THIS SHOW… ROCKED MY FUCKING WORLD **5/11/14** BEST MOTHER’S DAY GIFT EVER!!... AND I’M NOT EVEN A MOTHER! THANK YOU!

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN?” Regina yelled shaking the girl a little still holding her forearms tightly

“Um… your nails are in my skin” Christina said deadpanned

“ANSWER THE QUESTION”

“Not until you remove you’re…” Christina began emotionless when she felt Regina’s hand’s heat up. Because of the protection spell she put on everyone last night, Regina’s intimidation tactic did nothing but warm Christina’s arms.

The teen looked down at where Regina’s hands were and then looked back up at her darkly and frowned. “Okay, since you seem very adamant about not removing your fingernails, which are imbedded in my very expensive shirt not to mention my skin, I’ll tell you.” Christina said. After taking a deep breath she began again “We all went to go see her after we left the docks, we were all pretty wasted and this girl Olivia who is one of the members of Maleficent’s fan club, said she would love to meet her, so after a long discussion between you Snow, and Emma, -and Hook who had a small problem with it too- we came here and went down to see her”

Regina released the girl with a frustrated growl “There is no way I would do something so stupid!”

Christina rubbed her arms with a frown

 “Are you alright honey?” A random parent asked

“I’m fine, you can go check on the other parents” Christina said waving her hand in front of the woman and she glimmered blue along with a few other onlookers and then just as fast they turned back to what they were doing and so did the parent who seemed to not even see them at all, as she went to go join the other parents.

Christina frowned at the pacing mayor still rubbing her arms as the others watched the parents

 “Why don’t we remember any of this? What did you do?” the Queen rounded on the girl with a glare bringing everyone back to the problem at hand.

Christina frowned at her crossing her arms “I don’t know after we trashed Robin’s place and paid a visit somewhere else, you guys poofed us back on campus, if you guys cast more spells while we were gone, we have no idea what they were” she bit back with roll of her eyes

“Well can’t you do that memory thing and just show us?” Belle asked

“No because I wasn’t there”

“Well then Regina you perform it” Emma said

“I can’t if one of us cast a spell to forget, that affected all of us; then the memory is no longer there” Regina said running her hands through her hair.

“So what do we do?” Snow asked

“We have no choice, we have to go down there” Regina said with a heavy sigh

“Well if it’s any cancelation, Christina did reverse the spell you put on her so that we could communicate, you know in her natural form”

Regina turned to look at the girl “How did you do that? No one can undo that spell, other than me”

Christina just glared at Regina and turned her back to her

“I think you hurt her feelings” Granny said looking at the pouting teen

“What, she can dish out insults but she can’t take a little yelling” Belle scuffed

“How about I dish my right foot in your …” Christina began when Leanne interrupted her

“No she’s just mad because back in the Enchanted Forest her parents used to…”

“SHUT UP” Christina yelled turning to face the group again her eyes glassy and her face angry as she threw her hand toward Leanne throwing the girl against the wall “IT’S NONE OF THEIR BUSINESS! THEY DON’T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT THAT’S THERE PROBLEM!” she yelled as tears slid down her face

Everyone stood silent but overall shocked

“Let me go!” Leanne yelled as she fought her invisible restraints

Christina glared at the girl but dropped her hand sighing heavily after a beat she spoke “Sorry, Leanne”

Leanne glared at her fixing her clothes, but remained silent

“What was all that about?” Tink asked

“Nothing” Christina said shaking her head and wiping her face “Don’t worry about it” she said glaring at the fairy “Look Maleficent is in her true form she’s actually waiting to see you” she said nonchalantly and turned to leave

“Where you going” Regina asked

“Why do you care” Christina bit back turning to face the Queen

“I don’t” Regina said no meeting the girls glare “I just wanted to make sure that you’re not wreaking havoc in the streets of my town”

Christina scuffed “Well have fun taking down the barrier spell I put up so she couldn’t break free since, you had me turn her into her true form”

“What” Charming Asked?

Christina folded her arms looking at the group “I put a protection spell up because although she claimed she wouldn’t follow naturally, I knew anyone being visited by the person –who was drunk off her ass, I might add- who locked me up for dam near 40yrs, I’d go kill them when they least expected it, but then again that’s me. So the spell keeps out anyone who was there that night, because I was afraid you would try and come back why you were drunk, and release her”

“Well Rumple wasn’t there, so he can do it” Belle said

“Go ahead” Christina said waving her hand out to them toward the elevator

Rumplestilskin walked over to where the elevator was hidden and with a wave of his hand the large map, slid up the wall revealing the two doors. He then waved his hand alongside of the door but nothing happened so and tried again and still nothing.

“You got it” Christina taunted watching the man

“Did I ask for help?” Rumple bit back

They all watched as Rumple tried spell after spell fireballs, electricity and even tried using his cane to pry it open but still the doors wouldn’t budge.

“What the hell kind of protection spell is this, I’m stronger than all of you here one of those spells shoved have worked” he growled angrily

Christina sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes “Yes powerful but also very stupid” she said standing in front of him to remove the protection spell.

He narrowed his eyes and moved to the side as the others walked closer.

“The way this spell is broken is so simple, that once you figure it out, you just want to slap yourself” she said walking to the front of the elevator, standing in front of the doors. She brought her hand up above her head and turned her head toward the group “Brace your selves” she said deadly serious as she sucked in a breath and the others stood still holding on to whoever and whatever they could.

Christina smiled to herself, brought her hands down and pushed the down button

DING

The elevator sounded as the doors opened

“There, simple” she said deadpanned as she turned to face the group

The teens all laughed while the others frowned

“I don’t get it, you just pushed the button” Belle said

“Exactly, you guys make things so difficult, when the simplest way will do. I watched as all of you did everything to open this damn elevator and when you finally did get it to open and reveal itself, I realized you did everything with magic. The best protection spell would be to take this” Christina gestured to the tall metal box behind her “And make it magic Proof”

“That’s actually brilliant” Regina said with a light chuckle but Christina just rolled her eyes and scuffed

“Well come on and let’s get this over with before Henry and Paige come back” Jefferson said who had remained quiet throughout the entire ordeal.

“Who said you were invited?” Neal asked

“You’re planning on talking to a woman who was once a man eating dragon, now a powerful mad woman, all with the possibility of releasing her, in the same building where my daughter is now playing, I say that makes me one of the VIP members going” Jefferson said as a matter of fact

“You can take her home” Neal bit back

“Not without Henry becoming suspicious and then next would be Roland” Robin said looking at the man

“Fine whatever” Neal said

“Then I’m coming with you” Blue said as she stepped forward and the other three fairies followed behind. With a role of her eyes Regina sighed and waited for them to board the elevator. She figured the more the merrier, maybe if Mal was in a killing mood she’d have a ton of choices before she got to Regina.

Regina was the last to board as she looked at Christina who had her back to her still looking forward

“Oh come on” Regina said looking at the teen

Christina just stood there

“Will you just apologize to the girl” Granny said with an irritated sigh

Regina sighed and walked in front of Christina who refused to meet her gaze. Without saying a word she stuck her hand out to her. After a beat Christina looked down and in the middle of Regina’s palm was a bright blue star, slightly bigger than the gold on that Christina wore like a badge of honor, on her shirt.

Christina looked up at Regina and then smiled grabbing the star sticking and it on her shirt, walking onto the elevator, as Regina followed close behind.

“It doesn’t take much to please you does it?” Granny said as a few people laughed

“Only when it comes to Mama Regal” she said smiling at the older woman.

Seth had moved closer to Granny so the doors could shut and the woman looked over at him “Touch me and I’ll give you another hand print to match the other side” she growled

“Yes, ma’am” Seth gulped touching his face, he still felt the sting from earlier

Gwen and a few others laughed at him but all expressions changed when the elevator hit the bottom of the ground and the doors opened; revealing a long tunneled hallway that was lit with torches.

“Come on” Christina said taking the lead when Regina and Rumple grabbed her arm

“Not so fast dearie, she might have taken pity in you last night because you were all drunk but now that you’re sober…”

“What I might not be as friendly” a voice echoed in the tunnel

Everyone gasped and stilled at the sound of the voice

“Please, do come in” the voice said softly and eerily welcoming

Everyone looked at each other but it was Regina who moved first. With her head held high and her stride as regal as possible she and the others walked down the tunnel and stopped when they reached the entrance of the cave.

Maleficent had been quite busy in the night she transformed the entire cave into, what looked like the throne room of her castle. It was still dark and empty and the drapes where dusty and dingy but overall it looked just as Regina remembered it. In front of them was staircase that separated the king and queens from the public and also where their thrones sat. In the only chair at the top of the short but wide staircase was Maleficent, sitting as regal as possible with a condescending grin on her face.

“It’s been quite a long time, dear, how are you?” Maleficent asked crossing her right leg over her left

“Yes it has” Regina said stepping onto the now black marble floor; that was once a deep empty space

“I must say that _‘girls night’_ did wonders for you, do tell me, how was it?”

“Enough games, Mal, let’s just get this over with” Regina said scratching at her sleeve and then crossing her arms

“What are talking about?” Maleficent said sickly sweet smiling and moving her now very long and curly blonde hair to her shoulder

“I know you want to fight me, for locking you down here for 30years”

“30 years? Had it really been long” She said then she shrugged her shoulders “On the contrary old friend, I would have done the same to you” Maleficent said standing

“Really” Robin said

Regina turned to glare at the man for speaking out of turn

“I see you’ve broaden your social pool” Maleficent said descending the stairs “Wolves, a thief, fairies, princesses, a Sheppard king, your mortal enemy, peasants, and an imp. Your mother should be so proud”

“My mother is dead” Regina said deadpanned

“My, I have missed a lot, and who pray tell killed her, certainly not you”

“Actually I did, now let’s get this over with” Regina said with the curl of her lip

“Gina, please…” Maleficent said circling Regina like a vulture would its prey “I’ve missed you, I just want to talk a bit”

“About what” Regina said her eyes following the sorceress but she never turned her head

“Why you my dear, you’ve grown so much, and these clothes, much more…” she said stopping in front of Regina and tapping her chin trying to find the word “Subtle then I’m used to seeing you in. And your hair…” Maleficent said stretching her hand up to touch it when Regina pulled back with a glare “Such a pity. Commoners cut their hair, not Queens” she said with a drop her hand

Regina sighed heavily “Are you quite finished?”

“Not even in the slightest, tea?” she asked with a wave of her hand a small table appeared with two chairs on top if was an old tea set they used whenever Regina came to visit. “Please” she said gesturing to the chair.

With a snap of her fingers chairs appeared for everyone else as well at least 5 feet from where Regina and Maleficent sat

“You seem rather calm for a woman who was locked under a clock tower for the past 30 years.” Regina said taking her cup and sliding it back toward Maleficent.

With a chuckle the sorceress sat down drinking her own “Well, to be completely honest the first 28 or so felt like hours, since I was mostly asleep, but the last 3 were the most agonizing, first I have some crazy blonde stab me, and then next a pirate. Dear if you wanted to kill me next time, don’t send amateurs”

she said as she sipped her tea “Are you not thirsty?” she said once she realized Regina hadn’t touched her tea.

“I’m not drinking that” Regina said deadpanned

Maleficent chuckled “If I wanted to kill you old friend, do you honestly think I would do it by a mere poison, I’m insulted. If I were to kill you, I’d want you to at least have a fighting chance” she said with another sip

Regina looked hesitantly at the glass but she was right, Maleficent wasn’t that kind of sorceress she’d tell you how she was planning on killing you just to give you a chance to work out a way to fight for your life, you’d loose of course but it would be by a mistake you made, not because you didn’t have a fair chance. Regina picked up her tea cup and held it to her lips

“Regina” Snow warned but she took a sip anyway

Tink gasped as she wiggled in her chair trying to scratch the developing itch on her back

“Mmm” Regina hummed “Apple cinnamon” she said gulping and quirking an eyebrow at her friend

“I thought you’d like the sentiment, I never much cared for the flavor but I know you adore it” she said with a smile as she sat her cup down on its little saucer

“Um… is anyone else waiting for Regina to croak over and die” Ruby murmured watching the women interact

“I agree, this is all rather weird” Hook said leaning over to Emma who nodded scratching at her neck

“I’m bored” Granny blurted out “Are y’all going to fight or what?”

Maleficent chuckled and stood “I’m not in to repeating” she said as she looked at the group

“What” Regina said standing?

“Oh yes dear, we fought already, well it was quite short since, you could barely stand let alone throw a fireball, and I took pity on you”

“Well she’s sober now, what’s holding you back” Granny asked irritated

“Granny shut up! You want them to fight?” Ruby hissed

“Well I’m just saying all this worrying and build up for this epic climax and for nothing more than some stupid tea party, I’m now bored and dissatisfied.” Granny said as Maleficent chuckled

Seth smiled and opened his mouth to respond when Gwen hit him in the back of his head “One remark from you toward what she just said and I’ll have Christina roast you like a Christmas pig” she growled as Ruby laughed at her

“Contrary to popular belief there is no bad blood here, she cast a curse, I warned her not too and now she has to deal with the fall out. If it were me I would have done the same thing, although a cave is a far better place than what I would have had in mind” Maleficent said with a wicked grin

Regina sighed lightly ‘This was easier than she thought’

“So besides putting me on display and hopefully releasing me, why have you come down here?” Maleficent asked looking at Regina

“Well it seems that King George and a few other people are gunning for my job and since this world is a democracy and not a monarchy, it is put to a vote. Thankfully it’s a tied vote and even with Snow’s vote to keep me in my position, I also put you down on the council so you have to vote also” Regina said

Maleficent looked perplexed as she stood their trying to process what she said “I’m lost, you brought us to a world without kingdoms, where people can pick and choose who rules over them?” she asked her face in a frown

Regina nodded slowly at her friend

“What the hell kind of place is this, peasants telling royals what they want?! And why is it up to me whether you get to keep your… job or not”

“It’s not really all the way up to you, the board, well… No let me put this in a way you would understand” Regina said placing her hand on her head

“I’m not sick in the head or ill just tell me” Maleficent said looking offended that her friend had to dumb it down for her

Regina stopped in front of her and smiled finally finding a way to explain to her friend the politics of this world “Okay, like in our kingdom, there is a King and Queen, who are born into the position or married into it, so the peasants never get to run the kingdom; but in this world depending on how large each kingdom is, peasants vote in whoever and however many people they think will be able to care for them. So in this town I created a council of 12 people, 6 –for lack of a better word- Villains and 6 heroes, 10 of them voted and it’s a split decision and the remaining two are you and Snow… do you follow what I am saying so far”

“Yes, but what I don’t understand is if all these years you needed me to make a vote then why are you just now asking for it?”

“Well, you and Snow are what are considered silent voters, as long as the votes were unanimous or untied in certain areas, you were not needed to vote but since my position as… let’s just say for understanding purposes… my position as queen is being questioned all voters but vote or I will be dethroned anyway”

Maleficent pondered this for a minute and although she didn’t understand some stuff she got the gist of it and stared at her friend “Okay fine, I will vote to keep you as queen” she said with a passive wave of her hand and a smile.

“Really” Ruby asked as she scratched at her the fabric covering her stomach “Just like that, locked away for 40 years and not so much as a fight or a chokehold just a ‘sure I’ll do whatever you need’”

“Well like I said there was a minor scuffle last night but that was just me blowing off steam, I have no problem helping Gina out” Maleficent said with a small smile looking toward Regina who smiled at her and began to walk toward the entrance of the cave.

“Unreal” Jefferson who remained quiet the entire time stated

“Oh, I can’t wait to be rid of this dreadful place and see my precious Augustine”

“Who’s that?” Snow asked before Regina could as everyone stood to leave

“My pet unicorn…” Maleficent stated walking

 When the queen suddenly stopped

“I found her wandering through my lands as a baby and didn’t have the heart to kill her so I kept her and raised her. She must be fully grown now, but if time was really frozen maybe not”

Everyone looked at Regina who slowly turned around to face her friend

“Where did you put her?” Maleficent asked as Regina stood silent with a sorrowful expression her face

Regina gulped loudly

“Oh shit” Granny, Jefferson, Christina and Leanne said at the same time

“Mal listen, when I cast the curse, I didn’t…” was all Regina got out before she hushed by the swift sound of Maleficent’s magic, which was around her neck choking and lifting her off the ground.

“Regina!” Robin and Snow yelled out when Maleficent used her other hand pin them tightly to the wall with her magic.

Regina kicked her feet fiercely as Maleficent hoisted her up higher off the ground, the sorceress’ eyes glowing neon green, smoke spilling from her mouth as she spoke

“WHERE THE HELL IS SHE” she demanded

“I… don’t… know” Regina choked out clawing at at her neck

“DON’T LIE TO ME!”

Everyone watched as Maleficent strangled Regina

“I’m… not” Regina said when she suddenly kicked her shoes off, the sound of her heels dropping echoed throughout the cave.

Maleficent glanced down at the sound and that was all the distraction Regina needed, all it took was a split second as she loosed her grip from around her neck and threw it toward Maleficent.

With a pulse of purple magic the sorceress was thrown back toward her throne on the stairs, Regina dropped down grabbing her throat and coughing hysterically.

Regina quickly stood still coughing and gasping rubbing her throat to get rid of the soreness

“Male…ficent” Regina gasped clearing her throat

But as the group looked toward the sorceress, the only thing they could see was billowing clouds of green smoke and lighting. Regina looked at her friend slowly saying her name again and stepping toward her, when out of the smoke rose two giant horns and a fifty foot wing, that parted like a curtain Revealing a fully grown at least 75 foot dragon- and angry- dragon.

“Now we’re getting somewhere” Granny said earning a glare from everyone as Maleficent released a horrific ear piercing roar.

“Maleficent! WILL YOU STOP WITH THE MAGIC AND TALK TO ME” Regina yelled only to be answered with another roar and Maleficent charging after her.

Regina let out a small yelp and ran down deeper into the cave as the dragon chased her at high speed; It was dark in the cave and as she ran she threw fire balls to all the torches on the wall to light them, so she could see where she was going. Her now barefoot was actually pretty fast as she came to the end of the cave and cursed inwardly. She turned to see Maleficent bend her head down trying to impale her to the wall. She waited a beat and then as Maleficent came to close for comfort –according to the shriek of panic Snow, Belle, Blue and Tink let out- she dived into a tuck and roll right out of the way.

“Whoo nice one girl! You almost got shisha-ca-bobbed ” Granny cheered

“GRANNY!” Ruby scolded

Regina managed to roll a good distance, just in enough time to see Maleficent hit her head hard and hear a sickening crack as she pulled her head out of the wall to reveal a broken horn. She lifted a mighty claw feeling her head to assess the damage and when she felt it with a wince and quick glare she roared again toward Regina. Her hair wiping her face as her harsh hot breath blew her a good 6 feet down the direction she ran from.

Now at least 20 feet from the others Maleficent charged again toward Regina who stood and ran but not paying attention she tripped over her shoes and fell

“DAMN IT! REALLY, ON YOUR SHOES, WELL ISN’T THAT A CLICHÉ!”  Granny yelled as she watched Regina wipeout

“EUGENIA!” Everyone yelled at the older werewolf

“What it’s true, she didn’t see her damn shoes!, why not magic them away! She falls on them!” she defended

Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes

Regina turned over and cursed at herself before she looked at the dragon that was quickly approaching. She watched as Maleficent’s belly began to glow a bright yellow and orange, she opened her grand mouth and Regina quickly stood try and brace herself when Maleficent’s big bright green eyes glanced toward the group on the wall and Regina knew her intention.

“NO!” Regina yelled as she disappeared and reappeared in front of the group who gasped as the mighty Dragon turned to them a spewed the greatest mightiest flame its body could.

Everyone gasped and closed their eyes looking away as the heat from Maleficent threatened to melt and char their very bones.

But nothing but a hot and almost bare able heat wave hit them like a hot wind. They all turned to see a small petite queen bracing the force of the flames with a purple shield.

Regina grunted and yelled as she pushed against the flames, her arms shaking as she tried to hold the fire back and her arms and legs began to sweat as the heat seared pieces of her dress off across her stomach and legs, which were now covered in soot.

Maleficent’s powerful flame died down and once it did she fell to the floor her body steaming as she began panting and grimaced up toward the dragon who snarled and sucked in another big breath.

Regina looked so tired and defeated that she didn’t even bother to move

“REGINA!” Emma yelled as she closed her eyes and focused her magic on the woman, Blue and Tink noticed what Emma was trying to do and did the same. As Maleficent opened her mouth to roast the former evil queen and the group on the wall; a flash of white, blue and green magic surrounded her.

Regina was exhausted and everywhere on her body felt hot and in pain as she sat there trying to catch her breath, she saw Maleficent breathe in again and saw her bellow do that familiar yellow and orange glow and she prayed that if the fire did hit her she would die quickly; but as the dragon he deadly lava like liquid from her mouth Regina was hit with an incredible power source. Her strength and power was instantly restored.

It was as if she was on one percent and she was plugged into a high powered outlet that charged her to the max within seconds. She stood up with ease and braced herself and the others with a power shield. As the fire hit the shield she pushed back and back until Maleficent had to step back also. Regina turned the dragon so that the group was to her right and then she did something that astounded everyone.

“You like fire” Regina taunted with a grunt “Then let’s play with fire” and with that she dropped her hands down and Maleficent’s fire engulfed her.

“NO!” Christina, Robin, Gwen and Tink yelled out as Snow’s eyes began to water

Maleficent’s fire burned bright and hot around where Regina was once standing, everyone watched in horror as the queen disappeared in the mist.

Suddenly like something out of an anime cartoon a charred black female figure emerged from within the orange and yellow flame. The figure turned brilliantly radiant neon blue, it threw it arms opened wide and the blue neon dripped from it like Fluorescent paint down its body and legs. The body grew in length, the arms enlarged and turned into vast wings, Its face turned into a mighty beak with bright silver eyes, the figures black hair that whipped in the mist of the fire grew long and turned a luminous purple. Its legs grew thick and were covered in the same illuminated colors. Its feet turned into mighty claws as when the transformation was complete there standing before them was a giant blue and purple bird it had long glorious tail feathers that whipped around it like ribbons and its wings flapped boldly as Maleficent’s fire died down.

“SHE TURNED INTO THE FUCKING PHENIOX!” Granny boomed as the bird released as earth shattering screech

The fiery bird soared toward the dragon, using its feet to scratch at its face and neck

Maleficent roared again and used her giant claws to swat at the bird, Regina opened her mouth and like Maleficent had done sucked in a deep breath and spewed fire toward the face of the monster.

Maleficent quickly pulled her wing in front of her face; it was more of a reflex than anything since dragons are fire proof. With the dragon distracted Regina moved in to claw at the wings and its back.

“RIP IT! RIP IT!” Granny yelled enthusiastically “BITE HER! BITE HER”

“At least someone is enjoying themselves” Blue said deadpanned watching Granny cheer on like she was watching a UFC fight

Maleficent roared in pain as several scales and skin from her wing peeled off. Maleficent used her mighty tail to swat the bird away. With a quick flick Regina went flying to the other side of the cave and hit the wall. Making the cave shake strongly; Maleficent glared at the bird and came charging toward it.

“AWE COME ON YOUR DID IT WRONG! YOU COULD’VE HAD HER!”

“Granny will you stop before Maleficent turns her murderous rampage on us!” Belle shouted

“I’m actually enjoying this, to be honest” Jefferson said with a small smile as he watched the two creatures fight

“She’s breath taking right?” Christina said in awe at her hero

Regina swiftly flew into the air out of the way and as Maleficent ran under her she bent her head down and sucked in the deepest breath her body could take in and screech out a wave of fire. The dragon let out a screech that sounded like a large wounded animal as the scratches and places where scales where missing were scorched by the flames.

“OOOH THAT’S GOTTA HURT!” Granny cheered

“Oh shit… REGINA WATCH OUT” Emma yelled as she watched the Dragon turn toward the bird

Maleficent being bigger than the two creatures reared up her hind legs and kicked like an angry horse, catching Regina in the back, the magnificent bird went flying through the air and slammed right above the groups head, landing directly in front of them.

“MOVE GIRL! DON’T BRING THAT THING OVER HERE!” Granny warned as she watch the Dragon change course and head toward the bird which was lying directly in front of them.

Regina slowly rolled over, that kick took the air from her lungs and hitting the wall hurt like a bitch but she rolled over regardless just in time to see Maleficent right above her –She was in a kneeling stance-.

“No Regina don’t do that, you’re giving her the upper…” Robin started but it was too late

As Regina used her wing as arms to push herself up Maleficent bit down on her right shoulder. Regina screamed so loud the cave shook from the vibration alone.  She pulled back and used her feet to claw at her belly and neck, but Maleficent’s jaws were too great. 

Regina reached higher and scratched the dragon’s right eye and then the dragon let go, Regina injured and bleeding scurried away from the dragon. Regina surveyed her shoulder and winced when she couldn’t open her wing up or lift it. Suddenly Maleficent turned her back toward the dragon and slammed her 100 ton tail down on its body. Regina flinched and screeched but continued to try and move away, Maleficent did this over and over until Regina stopped moving.

Maleficent turned to see the damage to Regina who was now curled into a ball, making small bird noises, to anyone on the outside it would look like the bird was begging for mercy or crying. But from the look of anger and distain in the bird’s eyes, it began sound like the bird was cursing the dragon out -who just sat on its butt, tail rapped around it like a cat-, it roared and groaned back to the bird.

Suddenly with a loud shriek and an overly exaggerated roll of the eyes from the dragon; Maleficent stood up on all four sucked in a breath and this time blew green magic all over the Phoenix, successfully snuffing out the flame and in its wake laid a very angry and charred queen.

Regina’s dress was torn burnt and ruined and her wall mattered and all over the place. She laid their chest rising and falling trying to catch her breath but glaring at the dragon. Who was soon engulfed in bright green smoke and turned back to her original self.

Maleficent waved her hand to the group and they were all released

Everyone ran over to Regina who was still lying on the ground, her legs tightly together, her left arm on her chest, while the right one lingered close to her side, still glaring at Maleficent who simply glare back.

“What the hell was that?!” Emma yelled as she kneeled down beside the fallen queen

Snow was the only one brave enough to touch her but that soon proved to be a mistake because as soon as her hand got close enough to her skin she yelps and pulled it back.

“Ouch! Damn it!” Snow swore “She as hot as a stove” she said shaking her now injured hand

Regina just rolled her eyes “Well I was just on fire for 15 minutes” she said deadpanned still looking at Maleficent

“Move” Maleficent said to the group as they all slowly stood and took a step back “Get up” she said to Regina who winced as she slowly sat up. Her right shoulder looked oddly out of place as it dangled at her side as she stood.

“You will find me another black female unicorn, or I will…”

“There are none in this realm, unicorns don’t exist here” Regina yelled cutting Maleficent off but then she looked down at her feet and sighed “But if it is a pet you want, then I shall help you find one” she said as she looked up at her friend

Maleficent pondered this for a second and then smiled “Fine” she said looking at Regina “Any pet I want”

“Yes” Regina sighed then with a roll of her eyes she stepped closer to the woman and turned her right shoulder toward her

“Oh, right” she said and at first it was a bit strange but to everyone’s amazement Maleficent grabbed ahold of Regina’s right arm and jerked it hard putting the bone back in place. Regina let out a ghastly scream and dropped to her knees, swearing quietly and grabbing her shoulder.

“Oh come on it doesn’t hurt that bad” Maleficent said looking down at her friend

Regina was accustomed to pain but not this kind, not after everything she just went through. She slowly sat on her bottom and then as her breathing continued to shallow she leaned back to faint, when Robin and Emma caught her.

Because Emma closer Regina leaned mostly against her “Regina just breathe in deep don’t pass out” she said to her

“I didn’t hit her that hard” Maleficent said defending her actions

“Didn’t hit her that hard?” Ruby and Snow exclaimed

“You could have killed her!” Snow yelled

“Well you know what they say about white people and their pets” Christina said with a mile

“I don’t see anything funny about this” Snow said rounding on the girl “I’m surprised of all people I thought you would have at least helped her”

“No she wouldn’t” Regina said slowly trying to sit up

“Regina, are you okay?” Snow asked worry written all over her face

“She‘s fine” Maleficent states “Fights build character, the last thing she needs is people coddling her”

“She’s right” Christina said “If you coddle her, then if this happens for real, she will be weak but if you let her wounds and healing run its course, she will appreciate it more and learn from her mistakes”

“What” Snow and Blue Said?

“This wasn’t real?” Emma asked rubbing her neck as she helped the woman stand

“Of course it was real, but I’m too much of a friend to really hurt Gina”

“YOU DISLOCATED HER FREAKING ARM AND SET HER ON FIRE, NOT TO MENTION YOU ALMOST DID THE SAME TO US!” Neal yelled

“Why are you yelling peasant” Maleficent seethed “Do I look simple and stupid to you”

“Watch your tongue, witch, that’s my son” Rumple spoke finally

“I don’t speak to the help, imp” Maleficent rebutted

“I’m fine, just a little shaken” Regina said refocusing all eyes were on her. Because as much fun and no doubt entertaining it would be to watch Maleficent and the Dark One fight, they didn’t have the time for it.

Maleficent walked closer to Regina “Since you killed Augustine, I want a replacement pet now!”

“I told you I will find you one” Regina said frowning rubbing at her arm

“No I want one now”

“Well how the hell am I supposed to find you a pet now”

“Simple” Maleficent said with a grin as she threw her glowing green hand up toward the brunette’s neck

Regina felt something tight and thick around her neck; she reached up and touched it. After feeling what it was she started gasping she trying rip off the leather strap across her neck.

“That’s a possession collar” Blue said

“A what” Tink said scratching at her back

“A possession collar, it means the person who wears it is property to the person who made it” Nova said looking at the two women

“GET THIS DAMN THINGOFF ME RIGHT NOW” Regina screamed

“No, I wanted a pet, and a pet I shall have!” the sorceress said grabbing the queen by the throat

“Stop this!” Hook yelled stepping closer to the woman but not intervening

“Agree to be my pet or I will vote against you, not only that but I’ll make that son of your my pet instead” The woman said daring her to challenge her

“Like hell you are!” Both Neal and Emma both said as they walked toward the two women but was stopped by Charming, Hook and Robin

Regina didn’t need to think about it, she would never subject her son to kind of punishment and she needed Maleficent’s vote. She pushed the woman away, grabbing at the tight leather collar around her neck “Ugh, fine, now loosen the damn thing” she growled

“What?! You’re agreeing to this” Robin said as Maleficent waved her hand over Regina’s neck and instead of loosening the collar she turned it into a soft black lace choker with a small broach imbedded in it, which had ‘Gina’ written in sparkling gold.  With a snap of her finger Regina was surrounded in green smoke her black and white dress was restored and amazingly the choker matched perfectly. Regina’s hair and makeup were also restored to normal.

Regina reached up and touched her neck she could barely feel the collar on her neck and when she tried to pull at it an electric shock rang through it shocking her hand “Ow!” she growled shaking her hand

“Don’t pull on it or I’ll have to take more drastic measures” Mal said smiling conjuring a mirror for Regina to look at herself, the queen rolled her eyes and turned toward Robin who was still waiting her answer his question

“I have no choice, besides once I find her a new pet, she will release me… it could be worse” she said turning from him rubbing at her neck. She hated the damn thing and not only that she felt humiliated but she would never let it show. Maleficent and she did some really screwed up stuff to each other but this was a new low. She had made her, her pet and this collar would make sure that whatever Maleficent said she had to do, or suffer some extreme circumstances.

“Worse than being someone’s pet?!” he exclaimed confused and getting an headache

“Yes” Maleficent said “She could get stuck with someone who is not a friend, they could abuse and use her” she said with mock sarcasm

“Coming from he woman who just tried to kill her” Seth said

“She didn’t try to kill me, we were just arguing, it was my fault anyway” Regina said walking toward the mouth of the cave toward the elevator

“You do realize you sound like the biggest cliché in the book and the poster child for spousal abuse” Emma said a she blocked their way to get on the elevator “What the hell is going on here!” she demanded

“Ugh, look, that little fight you saw back there wasn’t some big epic thing, we fight all the time. It just so happens that you guys happen to be there to witness it. I lost her pet it’s only fitting I help find her one”

“Are you forgetting the collar, _Gina_ ” Ruby said saying her name with distain

“Oh that, I did the same thing to her except she was a dragon for 30yrs” she said looking around the group at all the skeptical faces “Look mal and I are best friends, this…” she said gesturing to all around her and the collar “Is just what we do, stop worrying so much, besides I need her vote. Because I’ll be damned if George takes this town from me” she said as she moved Emma out of the way and boarded the elevator along with everyone else.

“When I thought women couldn’t get more complicated, they introduce me to their ways of friend ship” Robin mumbled as the elevator began to move up

“There is nothing healthy or normal about this friendship” Granny said “But I must say, that fight was amazing” she said grinning

Ruby shook her head scratching her stomach; Maleficent frowned and moved away from the scratching wolf

“What’s your problem?” Granny asked glaring at her

“Both of you smell” Maleficent said to Granny who scuffed and glared at the witch

“Says a woman who was locked up for 40yrs with no soap and or toilet paper… shall I ask what you used to bathe with?”

“And wipe your ass?” Neal mumbled

“First of all I have magic to keep clean as for you dogs, don’t you lick yourselves after a good squatting”

“That’s disgusting” Emma said under her breathe

“So maybe the stench I spell is the ass on your breath” Maleficent said with a smile as some of the other chuckled including Regina

“How about I chew your face off and you can tell me” Granny growled

Maleficent’s eyes glowed a bright green and she narrowed her eyes and leaned closer to the wolf, who didn’t back down just growling louder

“Will you two cut it out the last thing we need is a dragon and Werewolf changing in an already tight situation” Rumple said as the elevator moved to stop.

Maleficent glare at Granny who scuffed and rolled her eyes looking away from the sorceress. The doors opened and they all stepped out of the elevator.

Maleficent shielded her eyes from the sun and that peered through the glass door.

“What is this place” she asked quietly as she looked around at everything, she walked over to one of the lights on the wall “What kind of magic is this?” she said touching the glass cover “Where’s the flame”

Regina cleared her throat and walked over to her clearing her throat “It’s not magic, it’s called electricity and I promise after today I will explain everything to you… first I have to get you out of these clothes and into more… modern day attire” Regina said pulling her friend over to where the others were.

Regina spotted a magazine on the shelf behind Maleficent with some blonde model in a dress; she smiled and waved her hand toward Maleficent who stood completely still. She was engulfed by Regina’s purple magic and as the magic worked over her she felt the heavy material of her dress become lighter, her tight corset was gone and replaced with soft silk and her jewelry felt lighter as well.

When the smoke was gone standing before them was Maleficent dressed in a silk turquoise form fitting gown, that hugged her like a glove, her hair loosely curled and dangling from her ears were small golden hoops, her makeup was light and her crown was gone. She had an amazing figure and that dress elongated her soft tan legs and flat stomach, the dress stopped at her knees and her shoes were black heels.

“My, your breath taking” Hook said as he gawked at her

She smiled at the complement but remained silent and still, Regina walked over walking around her to make sure the dress was a perfect fit.

“How does it feel?”

“Lighter” Maleficent said dragging her hand along the dress “Who is the dress maker, she will make more of these for me” she said glancing around the library.

Regina chuckled “It doesn’t work like that here, I will take you to the store later on if you wish to buy more clothes” she said as Christina look the barrier spell down that was keeping the other people from seeing them.

Just as that happened Henry, Roland and Paige came running down the stairs

“Mom! Mom! Mom!” Henry yelled running into Regina

“Yes Henry, what is it” she said smoothing out his hair that had fallen in his face

“Mom” he whined pulling away from her and rustling up his hair

“What is it Henry?” Regina said with a smile running at her arm

“Paige said that there are some people at you job that is trying to get you fired, is this true?”

“It is, I heard the other adults talk about it earlier” Paige defended

Roland shook his head as Robin held him in his arms

“Fired is such a strong word, but no they have to vote and if I have enough votes than I can stay mayor and if not then someone else will be appointed.”

“So we need to get you votes?” he asked

“Um.. Not quite… it’s a long process I have to…”

“You’re Maleficent!” Henry exclaimed “You’re a… dragon”

“Actually I can turn into one”

“Where did you…” Henry started and then looked at his mom “You promised if Roland and I went to school, you let us help!” he said pouting

“And I will I just had to do this part alone but from now on you can help… so why don’t you” Regina said looking around the room trying to find a small task for him to do

“Go… get her some votes” Emma chimed in as Henry and Regina looked toward her

“You said I could help with the magic part”

“And you can but nothing’s happening right now, so why don’t you help out until it does” Emma said as Henry nodded and looked over at Paige

“Wanna come?”

Paige shrugged her shoulder’s and nodded, Roland wiggled out of his father’s embrace “Me too” he yelled as Robin sat him down and they ran toward the parents in the other room.

 “You have a son?” Maleficent asked

“Yes” Regina simply stated

“Certainly not your husbands, he would be much older not to mention dead, if you have to sacrifice the heart of the thing you loved most” she said looking at the boy then at the people behind him “Tell me you didn’t”

Maleficent said as her eyes stopped at one person in the crowd and back at the boy

“What?”

“You slept with your step daughter’s husband, and fathered a child… well that’s one way to get your revenge” she said with a chuckle

“What” Regina, Snow, Charming, Emma and Neal all said together

“No Henry is my son” Emma said rubbing at her neck roughly “Regina is his adoptive mother”

“You took in a bastard child? My things have changed” Maleficent said as Regina glared at her

“He is not a bastard!” she growled

“Well he didn’t come from you and he was deposed of, if that’s not bastard then I don’t know what is”

Regina’s face frown at the woman for talking about her son like that, she quickly brought her hand up to strike the woman across the face when Maleficent’s magic stopped her

Regina’s hand was frozen midair as she grunted trying to move it

Maleficent glared at Regina “Did you forget, who your master was” she said with a sickening look in her eyes

“I don’t care I will not let you talk about my son like that!”

Maleficent raised her eyes at Regina and squinted, the queen grunted and groaned as her friend forced her to her knees

“Heel” she growled out as Regina’s knees touched the floor

Regina glared back at the woman with daggers in her eyes

“You… you love him” the sorceress said with a look of sympathy moving her hand alongside Regina’s cheek, then she grabbed and pulled her hair back with an angry scowl on her face “What is it you told me, before you almost killed Augustine… oh yes ‘Love is weakness Maleficent I thought you knew that’”

“Well it’s not” she growled out and Maleficent watched her for a beat and then released her magical hold on her

“Clearly not, but it is a lesson you had to learn the hard way” she said extending her hand to help her up Regina accepted and as she pulled away Maleficent brought her back close again so their faces were together “And the next time you think about hitting me or using magic against me, I will dislocate every bone in your body and using magic to make sure you feel every last ounce of pain without passing out” she said letting her go.

Regina glared at the sorceress scratching her arm and rolling her eyes, walking away, Maleficent threw her hand toward the woman as she walked away engulfing her in smoke.

Regina gasped at the feeling of magic on her body but when the green smoke was gone, Regina was still in the same outfit she was in and then she saw it, her hair was as long as it was back when she lived in the enchanted forest.

“Ugh Mal” Regina said grabbing gobs of the long brown locks.

Maleficent chuckled walking up behind her touching her hair “I always liked it long, made you look… less threatening” she said smiling

“Well I like it short” Regina said using her magic to shorten it again

Maleficent frowned at her a waved a hand making it longer again

“STOP IT” Regina yelled making it back short

“I WANT IT LONG!” Mal said making her hair long again

“Well it’s my hair, so deal with it!” Regina said turning away from the woman. Maleficent waved her hand again this time transforming Regina into a husky puppy. She was so tiny, her fur coat was black and white, with white paws and her tail curled cutely up toward her back.

Regina suddenly stopped walking, looking around her when she realized the height difference she turned to see Maleficent laughing at her as the other looked with awe. Snow even had the nerve to be smiling.

“Holy shit” Christina said

“Oh my gosh she is so cute” Snow said

“You did not just turn her into a puppy” Tink said scratching her lower back

“She’s going to kill all you when she turns back to her normal self” Granny said

Regina began barking and yelping at Maleficent who just continued to laugh at her “Well you did this to yourself Gina, I am you master and until you listen to me or obey me I will leave like this, do you understand”

Regina barked and growled at the woman lunging ever so often to make the threat of biting her

“I wish I knew what she’s saying” Emma said laughing scratching her neck

“Okay” Christina said waving her hand over the puppy

“YOU FUCKING BITCH! TURN ME BACK” Regina barked at Mal “WHEN I GET BACK TO NORMAL I GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!! YOU THOGUTH BEING A DRAGIN WAS BAD I GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A” Regina continued to bark when Maleficent snapped and the puppy’s face hit the floor forcefully and it let out a sharp yelp.

“What did I say?”

“Hey stop that!” Everyone almost yelled at the same time

“Silence” Mal growled at the others

“What did I say?” she growled at the puppy again

Regina whined a little from the intensity of the magic, usually she would be able to ignore it but since her body was now quite literally the size of a teacup, she felt everything

“Bite me!” she growled out

Maleficent raised her hand to use more magic when the sound of feet came running toward them

“Mom, Mom, Mom!” Henry yelled “I found…” he stopped when he saw the husky laying on the floor

Christina quickly removed her and Maleficent’s spell on the puppy as Roland ran up behind Henry with Paige

“Ahhhh PUPPY!” he yelled as the small boy picked up the dog

“Uh… no no no no… son” Robin tried to ward when Roland hugged the puppy tighter

Regina squirmed in the boy’s tight embrace but remained silent so not to scare him

“He’s so cute” Paige said approaching the puppy

“Um I think it’s a girl” Neal said chuckling

“How can you tell?” Paige asked petting the puppy softly on her back 

“Well if lift up one of her back legs… oof” Hook started when Emma elbowed him in the ribs; Hook grabbed his side as Emma glared at him scratching her neck

“Because it is” Ruby said scratching her stomach, moving to take the puppy from Roland noticing Regina’s discomfort

“Can I hold her?” Henry asked

“No” Maleficent said deadpanned

“Yes!” a voice yelled as the puppy’s tail wagged happily

Regina leaped out of Ruby’s hand while in midair and landed in Henry’s

“Cool I think she likes me!” he exclaimed as Regina licked his face excitedly

“Oh my god he’s going to need so much therapy after all this” Emma groaned squeezing the area above her nose between her eyes

“What’s her name?” Roland asked as he roughly patted the dog’s head

“Gina, see she has a collar” Paige said pointing to the collar around the puppy’s neck

“Who does she belong to?” Henry asked scratching behind Regina’s ears; she leaned into his touch, wagging her tail.

“Me” Mal said grabbing the puppy from the boy

Regina yelped and barked in Maleficent’s arms, she grabbed the puppy’s mouth harshly and brought her closely to her mouth “Keep this up an I’ll make your son my pet, now cut it out”

Regina stopped squirming and glared at her; with a sigh of agreement Mal put her down

“You kids want to see an even better trick, this puppy is actually magical”

“Yes” they all said

Maleficent smiled and waved her hand over the puppy and right before their eyes Regina emerged

“You turned your puppy into Henry’s mom!” Paige yelled

“No she turned Henry’s mom into the puppy” Regina said scratching her arm then crossing them

“I wanna see another trick” Roland yelled not really understanding the joke

“Mom, Maleficent changed you into a puppy?”

“Yes, she has a very weird since of humor” Regina said looking at her son

“Your hair is so long it looks like it did in the book” he said touching it

“Do you like it?” Maleficent asked

Henry scrunched his face “Its hair, I mean she looks pretty either way” he answered honestly

“Thank you” Regina said with a smile as she reached out to touch his cheek when he grabbed her hand

“Mom what is that?” he asked pointing to her arm

Regina looked down at her arm and gasped growing on her arm was a bright red patch

“I… I don’t know” she said touching it

Emma scratched her neck again

“Emma stop you have it too” Snow said grabbing her daughters arm to stop her from scratching her neck

“I do too” Ruby said lifting her shirt to reveal a very agitated red rash on her stomach

“Oh my god Tink you have it too” Blue said pointing to the rash on Tink’s back

“What... Well what the hell is it” Tink yelled as she turned full circle trying to see it

“I agree! Regina what did you do!” Emma yelled

“Me! I have it to idiot, so it could’ve been me” she yelled back scratching her arm

“Well what the hell is it!” Ruby yelled rubbing her stomach and getting popped by Granny

“See what happens when you hang with the commoners, you pick up their diseases” Mal said grabbing Regina’s arm keeping her from scratching it

“I’ll fix it” she said waving her hand over her arm making the rash spread further

“STOP!” Regina yelled snatching her arm

“What the hell? That was a healing spell” she exclaimed

“I think I know what it is” Nova said looking at the group

“What” they all said

“When you guys switched bodies and used magic, I think you picked up some sort of infection” she said scrunching up her face.

“You mean like a magical rash? Well Snow, Belle and Granny don’t have it” Tink asked as her back itched even more

“I’m not sure, but if you guys use magic it will get worse”

“SO YOU’RE TELLING ME I HAVE A MAGICAL STD!” Emma yelled glaring at the fairy


	10. The Rash

** WTF10 **

**Yes yes I know I’m late only by a few hours… I had a very rough-horrible-disciple day Friday that got worse Saturday and I kind of got discouraged but thanks to the constant …CONSTANT asking from story follower Cameron… Yes, you… I sat at my computer and typed throughout the night so thank you Cameron ^_^ I hope you didn’t get offended by my PM I was just being an ass… I do that when I’m stressed… so if you were sorry *Huge virtual hug!* ^_^**

**THIS ONE IS FOR YOU GUYS PLEASE ENJOY!!**

**BTW this chapter is full of laughs but you know that in every drunken night there is a moment where you think on the sad times you’ve had and the just all the bad things… well yeah they hit that little patch during this chapter but it doesn’t last long anyway I said all that to say that the song that Regina sings… LISTEN TO IT ON YOUTUBE… I MEAN IT OR YOU WON’T FULLY GET WHY I CHOSE IT… the song Regina sings is not popular yet, meaning it’s not on the radio, it comes from a reality show about these young singer trying to make it to stardom and the singer who had the strongest voice, name is Autumn Blair, one of the assignments from the producer was to write an original song and she wrote hers about her mother and this song fits Regina and Cora to a T. It’s called Hear me now. PLEASE LISTEN TO IT, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Disclaimer: I only claim what is mine! ^_^ oh and there is a trigger in the flashback on spousal and child abuse, it’s not graphically detailed just a few swings we described but that is all… so if this is a trigger for you I’m sorry but don’t read Christina’s story just skip hers and go to MamaRegal. Other than that enjoy ^_^**

“What’s an STD?” Roland asks “And if it’s magical can I have one?” Roland asked excitedly at his father and everyone stood silent not knowing how to explain to a toddler what a STD is.

“Yeah I want one too daddy?” Paige yelled

Henry made a face being older than the two and able to put two and two together he figured out an STD wasn’t necessarily a good thing

“But I though an STD was a sex…”

“Ooh, look what I got!” Nova yelled over Henry thinking quickly and making a very large Sunday with chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, rainbow, cookies and cream and sherbet ice cream Sunday, topped with fudge, caramel, sprinkles, gummy bears and any other candy a child would be excited to eat, along with three silver spoons.

Roland, Paige and even Henry’s mouth touched the floor and their eyes and pupils got as big as golf balls.

“Here, take it too the other room and enjoy it” Nova said

“Thank god” Robin muttered along with a nod from Jefferson

All three children looked at each other speechless, dropped jaws turning into wide grins as they all darted madly toward the pink fairy grabbing the bowl and running toward the other side of the room.

“Nice going Ms. Swan thanks to your vulgar mouth were going to have to deal with three very hyper children” Regina said absent mindedly scratching her arm earning a hit from Maleficent.

“Ugh, how do we get rid of this damn rash?!” Regina growled rubbing her arm

“If you touch that arm again I’m going do something that will make even the dark one cringe” mal said smacking the Queen’s hand again.

Earning a clenched fist and angry glare from the Queen

“What is an STD anyway?” Maleficent asked absentmindedly

“It’s a sexually transmitted disease” Regina said rolling up her sleeve to see what the damage really was. Her skin was inflamed with a bright red color, small bumps gathered from her wrist to her forearm.

Mal looked at her with a strange look “You brought us to a world that makes you sick when you have sex? What the hell is wrong with you?”

Ruby laughed at the woman but quieted down when the sorceress shot her a deathly glare

“No, you only get sick if the person that you sleep with is sick, or if you have sex with different people and don’t bathe properly afterward” she said as she glared at her arm, wondering whether to test Mal’s threat or not

“Well in the Enchanted Forest we had multiple lovers and we never got sick” Maleficent said nonchalantly as Regina glared at her friend for throwing her business out there

The others looked at her with wide eyes and Regina felt her cheeks become hot and she knew she was blushing

“You had many partners, I didn’t” she quickly added

Maleficent gave her a knowing look “What? it’s no secret you and I along with a few other members of royalty were gorgeous, everyone wanted to be us; and everyone wanted to bed us, but because you were younger, you got the pick of the litter” she said with a smile as she watched her friend’s face redden

“I didn’t have many partners, Mal; I have no ideas what you’re talking about” Regina said walking toward the table with the refreshments on it picking up some ice and placing it in a napkin

Maleficent chuckled deeply “Really? Leopold, 3 of my guards when I had them, Leopold’s guards… when he was alive, half of your black guards, Jefferson, Hook, the hunter you kept as your pet, Rumplestilskin and some say even Charming when Snow was under the sleeping curse” she said with a cocky smile

“What!” Hook, Jefferson, Rumple, Belle, Snow damn-near everyone said at the same time, then the room erupted in a storm of argument, with people denying and yelling and pointing fingers at one another

Regina turned around to face the woman who looked at her smugly “Silence!! I NEVER slept with Rumplestilskin! Those were disgusting rumors started by you no doubt, I never slept with Charming, he’s not my type, and he couldn’t handle it, anyway” she said earning a scuff from both Charming and Snow

“I was handling it enough to make you burn the shirt off my back and leave me with red scratch marks” Charming said under his breath his pride wounded

Although it was weird hearing husband say that, Snow broke out into a small smile because she knew her husband was only trying to defend his pride not flirt with the woman

“Regardless” Regina said glaring at the man “I never slept with Jefferson although I’m sure he wouldn’t have mind”

“I would have” he blurted “You were a bitch and you threatened my daughter”

“But you never denied me” she said and before he could retort she spoke again “I didn’t sleep with half of my guards only a selected few; you and I were playing a game the night I seduced 3 of your guards, you wanted to see if they truly held your loyalty or if they could be easily persuaded, I simply won” Regina said with a cocky smile “And as far Leopold’s men it was only 2, it was early into my marriage with him and it was his captain and his second in command, Leopold was gone, leaving me in that boring castle alone again and I wanted to go outside, without a bunch of shadow’s following me and that was there price so…” she said staring at her arm as rubbed ice on it

“You slept with my father’s guards just to go outside, why didn’t you tell my father that? He would have done something” Snow demanded disgusted that her step mother was subjected to blackmail; Regina just simply waved her hand dismissing the whole thing

“What about the pirate?” Mal said ignoring the princess

Hook looked at Emma who was glancing between him and Regina, although Regina had blurted out that he was a man whore and he had slept with her and a few other people, she just thought that was a drunken rant

Regina looked at Hook and then fought the smile that was playing on her lips “He was ruthless then” she said as she remembered how she would anger him and taunt him and then how when she was really in the mood to play, she would let him overpower her, slamming her against the nearest wall, table, railing even one of the poles that held the sail on his ship, making her scream his name and moan until she was too hoarse to command him again.

Hook smiled too and quirked an eyebrow earning at hit in the chest from Emma

“But all of my partners were clean, even Hook” Regina said looking at Mal “Besides I never slept with peasants”

“What about Sydney? He was plenty obsessed with you” Ruby added

“Sydney was obsessed because I hadn’t slept with him” she said looking at the young wolf

Yellow grabbed a towel of ice and gave it to Tink to place on her back

“And you precious Daniel along your pet the huntsman” Mal said crossing her arms

“I never slept with Daniel as much as I wanted too, he was too much of a gentlemen and the huntsman; well, that wasn’t the initial reason for his imprisonment”

“What does that mean?” Emma said “You forced him to sleep with you”

“He betrayed me!” she yelled “He lied and said he killed Snow White when he hadn’t, so his punishment was…”

“To screw you” Emma yelled disgusted as Neal did the same as Regina giving Emma a towel full of Ice to rub on her neck

“Oh shut up, I never made him do anything he didn’t want to do, he was a wild man and I tamed him which was something he never wanted to happen, and that is what his punishment was, the only thing I made him do was protect me while I slept and never allowed him to leave unless I said so, that was it, if he wanted anything more, he approached me and only when I…” she said emphasizing the ‘I’ and pointing to herself “…wanted him did I indulge him, so keep your disgusting assumptions to yourself!” she said with a glare

“Where is he anyway” Mal asked amused at the two women, clearly the blonde had something going on with Gina’s pet she thought

“Dead” Emma said still glaring at Regina

Maleficent smiled deeply at Regina “He must have disobeyed you”

“What” Emma said looking at Mal

“Actually his heart gave out” Regina said glaring a Maleficent

“Death by sex? My you have gotten kinkier as you’ve gotten older”

“Please” Regina said with scuff and a curl of her lip “I was nowhere near him; He died in the police station”

“Sure he did” Mal said rolling her eyes

“And why are you so focused on my sex life”

Mal just smiled and shrugged her shoulders “So how is this nasty infliction cured?” she asked Blue who was standing there quietly

“There is no cure, you have to wait for it to go away, and it’s like a cold even with antibiotics you still have to go through the process so that being said during this time if any of you use magic it will only get worse”

“Our own magic or magic period” Tink asked rubbing her back vigorously

 “Any form of magic I’m afraid” she said stopping the young fairy by taking the ice pack from her and placing it on part of her back

“Ugh this is such bull…” Emma growled when she began to feel dizzy, she reached out toward Hook who was back at the dessert table to get more ice when the next thing she knew darkness crept along the corners of her mind and then everything went black.

…

 “Gina!” Emma heard Maleficent yell across the room “Regina! ...What the hell is going on” she yelled at whoever would listen

Emma stirred and moved to sit up, she groaned as the room felt like it was spinning the she quickly opened her eyes pushing past the nausea and headache

“Oh my God, who am I?” she yelled looking around the room and noticed it was only she, Tink, Ruby and Regina on the floor.

“Your still you” Killian reassured her sticking out his hand to help her up

“Oh thank God, what happened why did I pass out?”

“I think the spell was trying to enact again but something blocked it” Blue said as she helping Tink to her feet

“What the rash?” Ruby asked standing to feet with Jefferson’s help

“Yes” Blue said as Regina sat up

“What the hell was that?” mal asked

Regina grinned at her friends concern for her “Careful Mal, someone might think you care”

Maleficent scuffed and stood as Regina made her way to her feet “Please, I just want to make sure that you don’t die before you hold up your end of the bargain” she said rolling her eyes.

“Well…” Regina began scratching her side

“Does your side itch now?” Blue asked as she watched Regina dig into her side

Regina frowned and stopped once she realized what she was doing “Oh my god, you don’t think it…” she began rubbing up and down her right side when Maleficent waved her hand over Regina’s dress making the middle part covering her stomach disappear causing the red rash that had spread down her right side to spread further across her stomach and down her side

“MALEFICENT!” Regina screeched shoving the woman away

“Oh God Gina, I’m sorry I forgot, I just wanted to see it” the woman said with an apologetic look on her face

“Ugh!” Regina growled as her bare lean stomach was revealed to everyone “This thing itches” she said as she grabbed her side, trying to assess if it were worth the risk to try and scratch it.

“Emma’s is down her back and sides now” Snow said looking at her daughter with a grimace

“Yeah well Tink’s is no better” Blue said as the young fairy tried desperately and discreetly as possible to scratch her butt

“Ugh!” Ruby growled rubbing her legs together “It spread to my thighs” she said practically running in place.

“My back is killing me!” Emma said as she too wiggled and grabbed at her back

“Maybe if you got more ice” Snow said panicking as she placed the ice back on her daughter whipped around and smacked it out her hand

“THAT SHIT ISN’T DOING A DAMN THING!” Emma growled as Snow backed away from her

“Savior, not so savory huh?” Maleficent said grinning at Emma “I’m starting to like you”

“I can’t give a serious speech as to why I’m perfect for the job as mayor, if I’m mindlessly scratching at my body” Regina said giving in and scratching her side

“I’m sorry Emma” Snow said frowning “I’m just trying to help”

“Well you can’t! So unless you’re going to grab some of my skin and start scratching just don’t help!” she yelled as Snow rolled her eyes and walked away from her

“Snow” Charming said as the woman walked to the other room, he sighed heavily looking at his daughter “Emma, you know she was just trying to help why did you yell at her?”

Emma just scratched her neck sucking her teeth and turning away from him, when she gasped sharply, freezing cold water rushed over her body like a giant artic wave. She hastily turned around to see her mother standing before her with an orange and yellow cooler now empty and dangling limply from her hand.

“WHAT THE HELL!!” Emma yelled as she grabbed her sides shaking

“How do you feel?” Snow asked calmly ignoring her daughters temper

“I’m fuc…” she began when Snow raised her hand to silence her

“How do you feel?” she said with a smile

Emma frowned but took deep breath and became still

“So?” Ruby asked scratching her stomach and rubbing her thighs together

“The itching isn’t so bad, I can barely feel it” Emma said looking at her mother

Snow gave her an ‘I told you so’ grin

“How did you know that would work?” Charming asked looking at his wife

“Actually I initially went to go get the bucket because you were being mean! but then I remembered the night Ruby and I went bathing in the stream and Regina’s guards came out of nowhere and during the process of me running I tripped and fell…”

“Typical” Regina shout out as Maleficent rubbed her side with ice

Snow rolled her eyes and continued “I fell down a hill into a giant bed of poison ivy…”

“Naked?” Robin asked as everyone looked at him “No, that’s nasty stuff, I’ve a many of men mistaken it as a good material to wipe ones delicates’ with”

All the men grimaced and groaned thinking of itching and burning in those particular areas

“No I had managed to snag my cloak before they came after me but yes I was covered in the bush and a healer in a nearby village literally held me down throughout the day so I wouldn’t scratch it. I mean I was in agony I cried and cursed but they never let up and when night fell she and her husband forced me into a freezing cold lake and after what seemed like forever they let me get out and my itching was gone at least for a while and then she rubbed something on me and after a while it was gone”

“Well then why don’t we go to Regina’s place then?” Christina suggested

“Because for one thing you’re not invited” Regina said frowning “Secondly I’m in no mood to entertain”

“Come on, Regina you have the most bathrooms” Hook suggested

“Actually that would be Granny’s B&B” she shot back

Granny nodded with an amused look

“Well we still have to go over the footage on our phones and besides you can practice your speech for us” Belle suggested

“Um… No” she said

“It will be easier to keep the kids busy, if they are together” Snow suggested

“Fine then Ms. Swan you take Henry and I’ll meet you all at the meeting” Regina said scratching her arm to which Maleficent popped her again

“Why are you so reluctant to let us over your house?”

“Because I want to get out of the dirty, itchy clothes and jump into the shower, without having to explain show or point out anything to anyone, I am in agony over and I think my rash is starting to burn” she said glaring at her stomach

“You have too, you house if perfect it’s only four of us affected, you have like six of them, by the time everyone goes to get the ice and whatever cream we can rub on this thing, we will be done, view the videos, and you get a chance to practice your speech.” Emma said with a pleading look

“Ugh, fine but what do we do about…” Regina began when what sounded like a war cry came screeching out of the other room and rushing toward them

Paige came screaming like a banshee out of a crowd of parents that parted like the red sea, as two more bodies came running behind her. Her pink tank top and blue jeans were covered in ice cream her face had red finger paint on it and she was bare foot

 Henry quickly followed with his shirt completely off face covered in chocolate, on his chest were two tiny hands prints that they all assumed we Roland’s and he was bare foot also screaming at the top of his lungs “He’s coming. He’s coming”

And soon after Roland came charging gummy worms wiggling in his raised hand, his shirt pulled up so the neck of the shirt was on the top of his like a hat, he had blue streaks going down his chest and his pants were nowhere to be seen showing off his superman underwear as he slid across the floor in his socks

“YOU WILL EAT WHAT THE FIRE CHIEF OFFERS YOU!” he shouted as Henry and Paige ran to their parents “OR YOU WILL BE PUT TO DEATH, BY TICKLING!” he said as Robin scooped him up

“Roland, what on earth… where are you clothes?”

“Indian chiefs don’t wear clothes!” he shouted wiggling to be put down

“Roland, I’m serious where are you clothes!”

“We burned them in a fire, to sacrifice to the rain king!” Paige yelled laughing as Robin put Roland down before the boy caused him to drop him.

“YEAH” Henry yelled as he hit his mouth several times making Indian sounds and Roland and Paige joined in too dancing in a circle around their parents

Robin, Regina and Jefferson glared at Emma

“What?” she said frowning

“I blame you” Regina said

“What? Nova gave them the sugar” Emma yelled

“Yeah to try and save what little is left of their innocent little minds!” Nova shot back

“Ugh, I don’t care I just want a bath!” Ruby yelled “So grab them or wrangle them up, Regina has plenty of back yard for them to burn all that energy off and I’m sure Blue can create some temporary playground for them to use while we fix us” she said as she walked out of the Library

As they all prepared to leave the majority of the teens left with the exception of Christina, Leanne, Gwen and Seth, who nodded to the others as they left the library

“What are you guys up too?” Regina asked eyeing each of them

“Nothing, were just putting up signs to show support for you, that’s all” Christina said

Regina looked to Emma who nodded, confirming the girl was telling the truth and she walked pass the group and out of the glass doors

The others followed her; the three kids racing to get to the house, so Blue put up magical road block every time the kids came to a street that was like a sheer bright blue wall that was as high as a stop sign so they didn’t get hit by a car.

Maleficent stared in awe at the things around her, the bright colored signs the murky black rivers that loud medal carriages traveled on, the three lights that allowed the carriages to move. But what she was most impressed with was the clothes that she saw and some of the hair styles

“Gina, you created this place” she asked

“No I just brought us here, this world and its strange things were already here” she said rubbing her stomach and picking up her pace

 “Are you cold?” Maleficent asked Emma as she watched the young girl hold herself in the cool air

“I’m okay” she lied

Maleficent conjured a long black cloak handling it to Emma

“Thanks” she said as she grabbed it and wrapped it around her small figure

“No problem, I just got tired of seeing you nipples and silhouette of your red underwear through that dress, although I must say you have a very nice ass” Maleficent said smiling

“What” Emma said mortified and looked at Hook hitting him in the chest

“Why didn’t you say anything?” she demanded

“I don’t see you underwear! And beside you’re soaking wet so of course you can see your… your… you know” Hook said gesturing to her chest

Emma scuffed and glared at Maleficent who was laughing “I just guessed red, thanks for confirming it” she said catching up with Regina

As they approached the house Henry ran to the door when Regina grabbed him and blocked the entrance “Uh… no! go to the backyard run all of that off then after you hose you, Paige and Roland off leaving those nasty clothes on the back porch, then and only then can you step foot into this house, understand?” she asked seriously when Henry broke out into a grin his pupils so dilated from the sugar his eyes barely had any white left

“I CAN SPARY ROLAND AND PAIGE WITH THE HOSE!” he yelled

“That’s all you heard?” she asked shocked but before she could reiterate what she just said they all took off toward the back of the house along with the other fairies and the few teens that followed them

Regina bent down and picked up a false rock that had her spare key in it since her things were back at Granny’s. When the door opened she turned to look at her guest as she kicked off her heels

“2 half of bathrooms down here Henry’s bathroom is on the second floor and further down the hall is a set of rooms with bathrooms in them, Tink one of them is yours, Mal the other belongs to you” she said shimming out of what was left of the bottom of her dress that acted like a skirt. Jefferson’s eyes got big along with the other guys

“Help yourself to what’s in the kitchen” she said turning her back to them showing off her firm ass in those blue lace boy cut panties and pulling the top part of the dress up over her head, elongating her lean and toned stomach as her breast bounced out of the dress. Even with the rash her body was still breath taking, she threw it to the ground and as she made her way up the stairs, she turned to look at them “Shoes come off at the door, and the kids will be hosed down before stepping foot in this house, I will not have chocolate everywhere” she said as she turned around unhooking her bra and dropping it as she reached the top landing where she disappeared.

“You would think after seeing her naked this morning I would be used to this behavior but I’m not” Granny said

“You saw her naked this morning?” Jefferson asked wide eyed

“Mate, you have greatly missed out” Hook murmured to the man as Emma glared at him

Ruby quickly followed behind Regina, shimming out of her dress and running up the stairs and Emma looked at Tink who shrugged and pulled off her dress and followed Ruby. Emma just shrugged off the cloak and made her way up the stairs

“What? You’re not going to strip for us?” Maleficent said with a smile

“No” Emma said with a frown “In case you can’t tell, I don’t have on a bra”

“Oh I can tell” she said with a smile “But if you intimidated by the others than I can understand”

Emma scuffed and as she walked up the stairs, not caring who was watching, hiked up her long black dress pulling it over her head. She grabbed her chest hiding her breast from the group looking dead at Maleficent and launching her dress over the banister with a glare and she flipped her hair and walked down the opposite hall, showing off her bright red panties.

Maleficent smiled before following behind the blonde but in the direction Regina went in as everyone else shook their heads and made their way to the living room where they assigned Charming and Hook to get Ice, Snow and Belle went to the hospital to try and find some ointment and Jefferson, Robin and Neal went to go get giant tubs to put the ice in.

Maleficent walled slowly through the long hallway, eyeing and touching any and everything, as she came to the room on the end she twisted the door handle and walked in. The room clearly belonged to Regina; there were pictures of Henry on the dresser, expensive silk covers on the bed, and a large vanity.

Maleficent heard water running in the bathroom and walked toward it, opening the door she saw Regina standing nude under the water, as she scrubbed hard at the rash on her stomach and side and even the foggy glass doors she could tell she caused it to now become bright red.

“Regina, Stop!” Maleficent yelled walking toward her and opening the door

Regina jumped so hard she dropped her wash cloth and almost fell

“Maleficent! What the hell are you doing in here, get out!” she yelled as she turned to face the wall

Maleficent was not phased she grabbed Regina’s arm and turned her around “Why would you scratch that?! You’re only making it worse”

Regina snatched her arm turning off the water which Maleficent stared at while Regina grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body “Oh please, I’m sure the others are doing the same thing”

“Gina, what magic is this? Is there a personal waterfall in all these rooms?” Maleficent asked staring at the knobs and leaking shower head

“There called showers dear, they mimic waterfalls but you control the temperature of the water with those knobs, I’ll show you later” Regina yelled from her bedroom while she dried off grimacing at the shoot pain from her irritated skin

“No, show me now” Maleficent said as she began to remove her clothes “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve drawn myself a bath? I’m filthy and smell in some areas and I want to get 30yrs of cave dust off of me” she said now standing nude in the shower

Regina quickly put on bright pink lace boy cut panties and matching bra and walked into the bathroom “Okay, do you want your water hot or cold?”

“Hot” she said staring at the shower head with anticipation

“Okay turn the knob on the left” she said pointing to the silver knob

Maleficent turned it and the water came shooting out of the shower head which caused her to gasp and step back

“Is it too hot?” Regina asked ready to change the temperature

Maleficent shook her head no and stepped forward, she sighed and lowered her head letting the water run down her back and neck. Regina turned going to where an extra towel and wash cloth sat and handed the wash cloth to Maleficent

“Rub the soap on this and scrub, it will get all the dirt off” she explained handing her a pink pomegranate scent dove bar of soap

Maleficent smelled the bar of soap and then did as she was told, the bathroom quickly filled with stream and the scent of the dove soap as Regina walked back into her room to change her clothes, when Tink, Ruby and Emma came into her room wearing towels.

“I’m in no mood to braid hair and talk about boys” Regina said deadpanned

“We need clothes to put on” Emma said rolling her eyes

“Sweet fairy dust Regina, what the hell did you do to your side?” Tink exclaimed walking closer to Regina

“Nothing” Regina said trying to hold her very red side and stomach

“You scratched it?” Emma asked frowning in disgust at the inflamed bumps

“It was itching and that water didn’t do anything but make it worse!” Regina defended crossing her arms

“I’m not going to lie I scratched mine too” Ruby said with a small frown “Now my skin feels like it’s on fire”

“Ruby” Emma whined

“I know, but it itched so badly”

“Well hopefully the others lucked out in finding something we can put on this stupid rash” Emma said

“I really hope so” Tink said sighing

“I still don’t see how Snow, Granny, and Belle didn’t get affected by this stupid rash” Ruby said tightening her towel.

 “Yeah well, I’m sure it’s because Rumple did something for Belle, Granny’s wolf magic probably overpowered the spell and Snow… well she’s an idiot so she probably has it and thinks it’s a mosquito bite” Regina said walking toward her closet as the others followed her inside of Regina’s massive closet were clothes lined the entire walk in, sorted from pen skirts to night clothes.

“Stop calling my mother stupid” Emma said as an after thought

“Or what” Regina said turning and smiling at the blonde

“Look I got some ya momma jokes that will hurt your royal feelings, okay” Emma said with a glare

“Whatever”

“Whatever nothing, you have one more time for me to hear you, and you are going to get your feelings hurt” Emma said with a glare as Regina rolled her eyes, Emma looked at the clothes around her, walking over to the section where the pants hung.

“Oh My God, can I you please adopt me” Ruby said as she stared at the numerous of clothes on the wall

Emma pulled open drawers while Tink looked at the different styles of clothes in different sections

“I have a section for guest and I guess the under clothes that I bought last week, I can give you guys” she said opening up a door that revealed lingerie and slips

Ruby turned at the sound of Regina rummaging through bags and walked over to her “Is that a Victoria’s Secret catalog?”

Regina glanced down at the bag that held 6 summer, Valentines, and winter issues

Ruby grabbed the bag pulling it onto the stool that sat in the middle of the closet

“Oh my God, I love these!” Ruby exclaimed as Tink and Emma came over to her to look at the picture

“Gina, I’m what am I supposed to put on now?” Maleficent asked walking into the closet completely nude hair and body dripping wet

“Dude, Seriously” Emma said shielding her eyes and Ruby and Tink stared wide eyed

Maleficent’s body was long and lean her light skin was the epitome of perfection, her breast were firm and round her slightly wide hips leaned to the right as she placed her hands on her hips and stared back at the group

“I didn’t know we were having a party” she said with a smile

Regina glanced at her friend and scuffed “Mal, where is your towel you’re getting water all over my carpet”

“That’s what your concerned about, the fact that she’s dripping water on the floor not the fact that she standing her naked in front of us?” Emma said holding her to the side of her face to block Maleficent as she looked at Regina

Maleficent smiled and walked slowly over to her long hair combed back as she swayed her hips and stood close to the blonde “Does my body offend you, savior”

Emma glanced at her and got an eyeful of her breast

“Really” she said leaning back and looking up toward the ceiling

“Mal leave her alone” Regina said standing to her full height “Well I don’t think I have anything that will fit either of you, Mal maybe because we have almost the same body structure but Tink you, Ruby and Emma are so much more thinner than I am, my stuff will be swimming on you” she said scratching her side

“Gina, you’re doing it again” mal said crossing her arms

“I can’t help it” she huffed and walked over toward Ruby who was back looking at the magazine

“So we’re still not going to address the fact that this woman is standing beside me completely naked” Emma said deadpanned

Regina shrugged and waved her hand at Emma dismissing her comment “We all have breast Ms. Swan deal with it” she said looking at Maleficent who was laughing quietly “Mal, you see the robe behind you, please put that on before Ms. Swan has a panic attack”

Maleficent chuckled and turned giving Emma a full view of her ass as she grabbed a black silk robe and put it on

“Better, Savior”

Emma just rolled her eyes ignoring the smiling sorceress

“Hey I have an idea, why not poof these items here!” Ruby said looking at the women before her

“Are deaf or just stupid, that blue moth said we can’t use magic or the rash will spread” Regina said looking at the young wolf

“Not us, Maleficent can do it” Ruby said looking between the two women

 “And why pray tell would I help any of you?”

“For the chance to see Emma in sexy lingerie” Ruby said as Emma frowned at her

“Um… no! I’m not trying to have me rash spread any further” Emma said absently scratching her neck

“Yeah well, you scratching isn’t going to help; besides Maleficent can just conjure them onto a surface in here and we just try them on” Tink suggested

“Okay” Maleficent said looking at Emma “Your first savior” she said with a smile

“Why” Emma groaned frowning at the woman

“Why what” Mal asked with a fake surprised look

“Why are you bothering me?”

“Because it makes you uncomfortable” she said with a smile “Besides you the only other blonde here beside the fairy but I don’t do insects, it also helps that you are extremely gorgeous”

“Oh” Emma said frowning “Um… I don’t know what kind of arrangement you have going on with Regina but I don’t… I’m not…” she stammered

Maleficent and Regina burst into a fit of laughter “Relax Emma she’s just messing with you, now look through the magazine and find a girl with your body type and show it to Mal so she can conjure the clothes”

“Find my body in a Victoria’s Secret catalog that’s like saying find this white egg in a blizzard” Emma said grabbing the magazine from Ruby and flipping through it “Not only is it pointless but it is damn near impossible” she said with a sigh

“Ooh wait, this body looks like yours” Ruby said stopping Emma

The girl on the page had on a white and black polka dot bra and panty set the panties had a white lace trim and the bra had a small white bow where the bra gathered in the middle. She did favor Emma’s body type although the model seemed to have a larger bust then she did.

“Okay, we can try it” Emma said folding the book and handing it to Maleficent who glanced at the picture, after a beat she looked over to the bare white surface of a built in dresser and waved her hand over, a second later a set appeared on it

“Hell yeah! I’m next!” Ruby said snatching the book from Emma but before she could turn the page she grabbed it from her and pointed to another picture

“Wait I want this one too” she said pointing to a dark blue and baby blue bra and panty set

Mal smiled but didn’t move her hand

“Ugh” Emma groaned “I’ll model them both for you” she said shaking the magazine

Mal shook her head and laughed waving her hand over the counter as the other set appeared too

Emma grabbed both pair walking further into the closet where she could hide behind a wall of clothes and put her under clothes on

Emma came out of the corner just as Tink fastened her lime green and baby green lace panty set, Ruby had on a ruby red bra and panty set with a lace design and on with the same color silk robe to match

“This is too much fun, the next time we come over here were going to…” Ruby stopped when she saw Emma “Damn girl you look hot” she said

Maleficent turned to see her as well “Yes well with the exception of that hideous rash, you clean up rather nicely” she said with a smile

“Oh my God, Maleficent try this on!” Ruby yelled pointing to a tightly fitting black sheer corset type of slip. It connected from the bra and went always down to her the end of her butt then two clips attached to a pair of knee highs, Maleficent looked breath taking in it along with everyone else.

Laughter and squeals could be heard throughout the house as Robin and the other walked in “What’s going on up there?” Snow asked as she saw Nova who looked like she was on her way upstairs

“I don’t know they have been up there for an hour now, I just heard the music a minute ago”

“I’ll go see what’s going on” Snow said

“Well I’ll go with you, the last thing we need is another fight to break out between Maleficent and Regina”

“Yeah well you may need back up” Hook said with a sneaky grin because he knew along with Robin who was creeping up the steps after the Charming’s that laughter and girls could only mean one thing

The door was open when they all went in and the laughter was getting louder and what also sounded like music **Shania Twain’s ‘Man I feel like a Woman’** blared out of the closet speaker

“No no this one Emma try this one” the girls yelled and as they all turned the corner what they saw had them all speechless. Ruby had on a bright purple sheer slip with char coal black bra on and a Purple mini tutu and underneath was a pair of char coal black panties standing on the make shift seat in the middle of the floor singing into one of Regina’s heels, Regina had on a Man’s shirt with her bight orange lace bra and panty set, hair messy and all over from her jumping and dancing around singing into a comb, Tinkerbell stood in a green set with a red blazer singing into a hair brush to the song, while Maleficent still had on her first choice laughing and conjuring more clothes from different catalogs and finally Emma had her back to the door as she twerked her way to the floor where her bra was and was in the process of putting on her yellow bra when she saw everyone had stop in place looking at the door behind her

“What?” Emma said laughing as she turned around, she was met with 8 sets of wide eyes and dropped jaws on her, and Charming immediately turned around with his back to her, putting his hand over his eyes as if the image of his daughter twerking topless would help burn the image from his brain

“Um… Emma your… bra is on the floor” Snow said pointing to the floor as Emma gasped looking down and grabbed her chest hiding her breast

“What is going on up here? You guys were supposed to be down stairs and hour ago” Snow scolded looking like a mother finding her daughters playing in her expensive make up

“Oh calm down princess, get off your crown for second, we were just getting dressed” Mal said standing closing the magazine and walking over to Emma with the black robe she had on earlier which Emma quickly accepted snatching up her bra and running back to the corner where she changed her clothes the first time

“Can you guys just come on down stairs” Snow said turning away from the girl grabbing her husband and the other men pushing them down stairs

The girls broke out into a fit of giggles when Emma returned from her corner

“Why didn’t you bitches tell me they were standing there” she hissed mortified causing Ruby and Regina to laugh harder, tears running down their faces

“Shut up” Emma said shoving Ruby “It’s not funny” she said fighting the growing smile on her mouth

“Oh my God… I can’t breathe… I can’t breathe” Ruby said grabbing her sides “The look… on your… face” she barely got out as she and Regina fell to the floor laughing, Tink laughed too but she was more embarrassed for Emma than anything as she stood blushing as well

“No… David’s was even… better” Regina gasped out

“Oh my God I have a headache” Ruby cried as she grabbed her head and continued laughing

“Ugh, screw you guys!” Emma said as she walked out of the room with the robe on

“Wait!” Ruby called from the floor still laughing “I’m sorry” she said through a chuckle as she sat up still giggling

After a few more minutes the other came down stairs as well wearing different color silk robes that Maleficent had conjured out of magazines, while she just walked around with her black lingerie on. As they walked into the dining room all eyes were on them

“I have missed a lot” Jefferson said at the sight of Maleficent standing before him smiling

 “Why do I feel like we are about to be executed” Ruby whispered to Emma who tried to make eye contact with anyone in the room

“Oh hush girl” Granny said as she walked in with a tray of food “What’s with the buckets of ice” she asked as she sat the food down on the coffee table.

“Couldn’t figure out how to put your clothes on?” Robin asked looking at Maleficent

“No I just prefer to wear less, I would have gone nude but Gina told me you peasants get squeamish about that sort of thing”

“We just prefer that, ladies leave something to the imagination” Robin said smiling

“And what if I just want to make sure you imagine it right” she said starting toward him when Regina grabbed her arm

“Brush my hair” she said holding out an old fashioned Enchanted Forest brush, Maleficent quirked an eyebrow at her “Now” Regina demanded glaring at the woman before moving to one of the single chairs and sitting down

The small and subtle ‘get the hell away from him’ didn’t go unnoticed to everyone in the room especially Robin who was smiling hard at Regina as she refused to meet his eyes

Maleficent followed smiling as she stood behind her friend, bringing the brush up to the top of Regina’s now back length hair “Still falling for penniless peasants, I see”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Regina said closing her eyes, as the stokes of the brush soothed her

“Okay” Maleficent said with a smile and although Regina didn’t like the way she said it she let it go

In the corner of the room, sat 4 large tubs filled to rim with ice

“That had better be for drinks because if you think I’m getting in that, you have another thing coming” Regina said as she opened her eyes scratching her arm as Mal popped her

“Well, we couldn’t find anything for the rashes” Snow said

“Are you serious?” Ruby yelled rubbing her stomach through her robe

“Well that’s what the ice is for love” Hook said

“I’m not getting in that!” they all yelled, Regina grabbed Mal’s hand so she stopped brushing her hair

“Well that’s your only option unless you want to remain itchy” Blue stated

“Where the hell is Rumplestilskin?” Regina said rubbing her side when Maleficent popped her again

“He’s creating some kind of barrier around the backyard so the children won’t run out the gate of jump it while on their sugar rush”

“And who’s watching them?” Emma asked rubbing her back against the door frame when Mal popped her too

“Well we were but they wore us out” Christina said waling into the living room grabbing a piece of ice and popping it into her mouth “So I brought some of Henry’s action figures to life and told them to make sure they don’t get into anything”

“You have a toy watching my child!” Regina yelled

“It’s a my size toy with the mind of an actual responsible hero, and besides Gold put up a barrier” she said with a wave of her hand

“She’s right Regina the children are fine and so are their action hero friends” Gold said joining the group

“So, who’s the ice for?” Christina asked snagging another piece from the tub in front of her

“Well these two idiots…”

“Regina!” Emma growled making Regina roll her eyes

“These two geniuses” she corrected earning a glare form Emma “came up with the brilliant idea of the four of us sitting in a tub of ice”

“Well that’s stupid” Leanne said “I mean although the itching subsides it’s not going to cure it, I mean for a few minutes of relief you wanna risk hemorrhoids or worse, frostbite?”

“Finally someone with a brain” Regina said gesturing toward Leanne

“Well you’re both right” Nova said standing “I think I know of a way to remove the rash but you’re not going to like it”

“Nova, it’s nice that you want to help but if the Dark One and I don’t haven’t come up with at least a small way to get rid of this, I doubt you can” she said as politely as possible

“Blue, give her a chance” Tink sigh

“Green…”

“Tinkerbell” she corrected

“Tinkerbell, she hasn’t even finished the simple parts of her training and honestly you would be the last person I would take advice from since you’re the reason were in this mess in the first place” Blue said calmly folding her arms

“Well I want to hear from Nova” Snow said smiling

“Snow” Blue said when Snow just smiled and focused her attention on Nova

“Nova, please tell us your idea”

Nova glanced over at Blue who sighed but gave her the floor as well “Well when I was… studying I came across this book, it was um… old and raggedy…”

“Today moth” Mal sighed irritated

“Right…” Nova said clearing her throat as everyone glared at Maleficent

“It talked about diseases you could inflict on other people, specifically magical beings. One of the highlighted spells we’re about a magical rash that, only the wizards and sorceress’ born of magic can get. The spell talked of a magical war or battle where both parties used magic to fight and after hours of performing magic the two beings became sick, one had a rash the other had the black plague… depending on the severity of the spells” she said stopping and looking at the group

“Okay… How the hell do we cure it?” Regina yelled

“Wait, who the hell got the plague?” Ruby asked panicking

“Well clearly not us” Tink said

“Wait, does that mean we have it?” Snow asked looking at blue

“No” Nova said “The reason Regina, Emma, Tink and Ruby have it is because they were born of magic”

“What about Granny?” Ruby chimed in

“Well to be truthful Granny was bitten; she just passed the magic on through her blood line, not to mention that since her wolf is much older her magical immune system just fought it off”

“I’m still not hearing how you cure it” Maleficent groaned

Nova took a deep breath “You’re not going to like it”

“What is it?” Granny growled

Nova sighed heavy “The wizard in the story, like you guys could deal with the constant itch and the burning that came along with it, so he tried to kill himself. He walked into the middle of the ogre and demanded for them to kill him; the ogre’s were not impressed so they flung him across 10 yards of land to which he landed in a pile of horse manure” she said stopping looking at the group

When no one said anything she continued “He didn’t die… from the fall… he lived… he was cured” she said hoping they get the point

“So we have to throw them 10 yards to cure them I don’t understand that logic” Belle said frowning

“No” Nova said and before she could draw the points together Maleficent and Granny burst into a fit of laughter

“DON’T YOU IDIOTS GET IT?” Mal yelled through gasps

“SHE’S GOTTA COVER YOU… IN HORSE… SHIT!” Granny wheezed out as tears fell from her eyes and the look on the girl’s faces had them all laughing

“I am not…” Regina began when Robin spoke first as the laughter died down

“Come on your majesty, it’s just… shit” he said laughing again as everyone else joined in

As added effect Rumple conjured a wheelbarrow of it in her living room

“That is not funny you fucking…” Regina said moving her hand to call her magic when Mal stopped her

“Oh come on Gina, you know you would be all over this if were Snow and Charming, even Rumplestilskin, so just rub it on and be done with it”

Regina only response was to huff and turn away from her friend and walk out of the living room

“Ugh Regina stop acting like a child” Maleficent said following the queen

After what seemed like forever Regina and Maleficent came back into the living room that now smelled like a very dirty stall, everyone in the room had on masks to keep from smelling it directly

“We are not putting that on in here” Regina demanded covering her nose and mouth with her hand

“Would you rather the town and your children see you covering yourself in shit? I mean what will the council think?” Charming said with a condescending smile

“That the Queen has really lost her shit… no pun intended” Snow said smiling

Regina glared at the couple undoing her robe and letting drop to her feet, she had on a pair of grey silk pajama shorts and a bright pink sports bra “Enjoying yourselves” she said deadpanned

“More than you know” Charming said smiling as he rolled out a cloth tarp and placed the bins on the floor which were filled with water and ice

“Nova, you’re sure we won’t get hyperthermia and die” Tink said eyeing the water

“Don’t worry its Luke warm water the ice is to make sure it’s cold when you guys sit in it” Snow said

“But Leanne said we didn’t need the ice” Emma said

“Well were trying to recreate the night he was cured and…”

“Let me guess it was cold outside?” she asked deadpanned

“Yeah” Nova said groaning

They all looked at each other and groaned as they took off their robes standing in shorts and sports bras, standing beside the bins and began groaning again as Charming, Robin and Neal approach them with buckets full of horse manure

“Wait a minute! Um… Snow, get you tail over here” Ruby demanded

“No, I am not sticking my hand in that” she said as Belle, Mal and Granny both agreed

“That’s messed up” Ruby groaned “Well I call Robin!” she blurted out

Regina scuffed loudly “So I have to choose between Dumb and Dumber” Regina said “I don’t think so”

Robin looked to Ruby and shrugged

“What…” Ruby said her mouth wide open “Ugh, fine I choose David”

Neal looked over to Emma asking silently for “I don’t care who does me, I’m just tired of itching” Emma said

“Fine” Mal said walking toward the blonde “I’ll do you then, he can do the moth”

And before Emma could protest Maleficent grabbed a handful of manure slapping it on Emma’s back causing the blonde to gasp

Emma tensed in Maleficent’s hold as she groaned at the smell and feel of it on her skin

Granny and the teens began to gag as more and more was smeared onto the women’s bodies

“I can’t” Christina said shaking her head “I can’t watch this, I swear I’ll hurl, so why don’t we show you guys what happened last night” she said making a face “It will take your mind off of it and I’m sure by the time that we finish this memory it will be time for you guys to wash that shit off” she said laughing “No pun intended”

“Anything” Emma said groaning as Maleficent smeared the manure down her thigh smiling at her discomfort

Christina waved her hand in front of fire place and it transformed into a white wall where the memory showed up

Laughter filled the room as they all watched the group stumble, yell and scream toward the harbor

**“Hook!” Emma yelled**

**“Why are we out here? It smells like fish!” Snow said grimacing**

**“Well it is a harbor idiot” Ruby said glaring at the pixie haired woman**

“Regina” everyone said together

“Wait a minute, how do you know she’s calling me an idiot and not someone in my body?” Snow asked with a fake hurt expression her face

“Well by the time you guys switched again, you and Emma were the only ones in your own bodies” Gwen explained

**“HOOK!” Emma yelled again as they boarded the ship**

**“What the bloody hell?” Hook said as he and his crew was stirred from their sleep by the loud group “Swan” he questioned**

**“Can we come up?” she yelled**

**“Why” he said looking at the women suspiciously**

**“Oh come on, I promise to make it worth your wild” she said biting her bottom lip and bobbing an eyebrow**

“Oh god” Emma groaned into her hand

**“Swan as tempted as I am to take you up on that, I never take a woman when she’s incapacitated, come back when you’re sober” he yelled turning from her**

**“What the hell” Emma groaned “I’m bored now” she whined**

**“I got an idea” Christina said waving her hand over the ship and all the men dropped to the ground**

**“Oh my God, what did you do” Snow yelled panicked**

**“Don’t worry princess, their just asleep, now…” she said rolling her eyes “…We can sneak on and takeover the Jolly Roger” she said with a gruff pirate accent as the others cheered and climbed aboard**

**“Where’s Hook” Ruby asked**

**“Maybe he’s counting his booty” Tink said laughing at her own joke as everyone just smiled at her**

**“Belle, we have to work on your jokes, because even drunk that still isn’t funny” Regina said throwing her arm around Tinkerbell**

Everyone giggled as Rumple pulled Belle close “I thought it was funny” he said causing the librarian to smile

“Ugh” Regina groaned looking at the two

Everyone was finished getting rubbed down and was already sitting in their tubs of ice water, all except Regina and Ruby whose skin needed more than just a little manure because they scratched it

**“Shut up, Ruby that was funny” Tinkerbell shouted shoving Regina playfully**

**“Let’s check the captain’s cabin” Gwen said smiling as Emma and Belle followed the teenager**

**As they walked down the steps and into a door on their right they spotted Hook with his back toward the door “I said not to disturb me Mr. Smee!” he yelled but before she could turn around Belle grabbed him, while Emma and Gwen held him down so he couldn’t fight them**

**Belle whispered something in his ear and he eyes turned solid black and then back to normal again**

**As the girls let go Belle smiled and pulled Hook by his pants up the stairs toward the ship’s deck, where the other crew men were walking around like mindless zombies as Christina and Regina conjured a DJ booth and line the sides of the ships interior with food and drinks, a magical bar that filled and refilled drinks of all sizes and flavors, as the others cheered and danced to the music**

**“Sit here!” Belle said to Hook who obeyed with a groan as he tried to fight the spell “Don’t fight it, the more you do the stronger it gets” she said kissing his cheek as she trailed her finger down his open shirt before walking away**

“Tink!” Belle scolded

“What? I was drunk and again I still don’t remember doing any of this”

**“Magic! You guys have to do magic” the teens yelled**

**“What kind?” Ruby asked curious**

**Snow gasped “Have you seen the show they do at night at Disney World?”**

**“You mean the fantasmic show” Emma asked**

**“Yes” Snow squealed “Do that, oh please?”**

**“What’s Disney World?” Belle asked**

**“What” Snow exclaimed her face overly excited “You’re a fairy, who’s never heard of Disney World?”**

**“Are you forgetting she was stuck on an island for 28yrs” Ruby said folding her arms**

**“Well what is it?” Belle asked with a smile**

**“Only every child’s and adults dream world, their princesses, and princes, Giant parades, with animal floats” Snow looking off in the distance with a huge smile**

**“There is a world that let’s giants parade around and where animals float?” Belle said with a hint of fear in her eyes “And I thought Neverland was bad”**

**“No it’s… it has… it’s hard to explain you just have to see it” she said**

**“Have you ever been there?” Christina asked**

**Snow’s smile fell a little “No, Because of the curse, I’ve only seen it on T.V. but it seems like an amazing place to visit” she said smiling again**

**Christina pulled out her phone and nodded walking away**

**“Well is this a party or what?” Gwen yelled “DJ, play something loud!” she screamed pointing to a girl with long hot pink and black hair, piercings all over both her ears, one in her nose, and one in her right eye brow, she wore a black mesh shirt with a neon green bra underneath, and her pants were baggy, ICP cargo pants with buckles and chains on it, as green suspenders hung off her hips.**

**The girl winked her eye at Gwen; picked up her large white skull candy head phones and begin pushing buttons. Suddenly a voice rang through the speakers Christina strategically placed throughout the ship**

**_“Boss”_ it yelled and the teens went wild with cheering and dancing as the music followed quickly behind. Ying Yang Twins ft. Pit-bull “Shake” blared throughout the harbor as everyone danced; even the pirates began to dance with some of the college kids**

**_“Shake, Shake just shake, shake…”_ The teens sung out loud as they twirked, grinded and shimmed against one another.**

**Hook sat in the chair rolling his eyes and scuffing, as the teens danced and took shots, Regina, Snow, Ruby and Tink along with them. Ruby saw his discomfort and walked over to him**

**“As much as I enjoy a good party, why not go elsewhere, because I’m in no mood” he said frowning**

**“Awe what’s the matter pirate” Ruby said smiling “Not having fun?”**

**“Can’t say that I am, no” he said**

**“What would make you feel better? How about a kiss? You use to beg for those” she said smiling slowly walking toward him with a drink**

**“No offense love, but I don’t know you” he said eyeing the woman**

**She laughed sitting on his left leg, pressing her knee toward his crotch and wrapping her arms around his neck being careful not to spill her drink “You don’t remember… pinning me …to one of those… and making me scream your name… till I was hoarse the next morning” she said between kissed long the base of his neck**

“Damn Regina” Ruby said as everyone laughed “I said no touching” she said as Charming finished rubbing her down and she sat down in her tub

Regina just sighed and shook her head cringing at her behavior as Robin finished rubbing her down as she sat in the tub gasping at the cold

**“The only woman I ever had on this ship was The Queen and she was more… ruthless and deadly” he said trying to adjust his position from where Ruby’s knee was pinning him to the chair**

**Ruby looked into his eyes and smiled as she changed her eyes to Regina’s unmistakably chocolate brown eyes causing him to gasp as she chuckled deeply and stood**

**“Bloody hell” he exclaimed looking shocked**

**“We inadvertently did a spell that made us switch bodies” she said sipping her drink “It’s been one hell of a night” she said smiling**

**“So if you in the waitress who is in Belle?” he asked curiously sitting up**

**“Tink”**

**“Ah… so lady Bell is the one who put this spell on me, and Emma?”**

**“Well the two idiots are themselves, and Ruby is me” she said smiling**

**Hook smiled even brighter before chuckling “You do realize the crocodile, will kill you as well as me if he finds out what happened to his precious Belle’s body”**

**“One can only pray” she said taking another long sip of her drink “This town has gotten boring since we’ve left the Enchanted Forest, maybe a war between the dark one and the Evil Queen will be just what this town needs”**

**“I doubt the Charming’s will feel that way” he said bobbing an eyebrow**

**“It’s a good thing I don’t care about how they feel” she said finishing off her drink and smiling widely “Now will you relax or must I keep you confined to that chair all night?”**

**“Well what is a party without pirates” he said smiling as Ruby waved her hand and Hook stood up quickly walking to her and grabbing her around the waist making her shriek but before he could try and kiss her Regina’s voice rang out**

**“Hell No!” she said walking over to Hook prying his hands from her body “No touching! Especially pirates!” she said glaring at the man as she pulled a laughing Regina away**

**Mr. Smee walked over to Hook as he grabbed a drink and sat back down “What do you want us to do captain?”**

**Hook smiled at the man and then turned his attention to the girls dancing “Enjoy yourself Mr. Smee, let the girls have their fun tonight god only knows in the morning they will most likely regret it” he said gulping his drink as Mr. Smee scurried away.**

**As the song ended they all cheered and screamed and soon another song rang out “Magic” by Ciara ft. Justin Timberlake**

**“Oh my God this is my song!” Regina yelled out grabbing the nearest guy while Ruby and Belle smiled at each other walked over to Hook. They dragged his chair to the middle of the dock and the two women danced seductively on and around him**

**“Enjoy this Hook it will never happen again” Belle said in her thick accent**

**“Of course Lady Bell, although it would be must easier to enjoy if it were your body on me and not the Dark One’s girlfriend”**

**“She doesn’t mind” she said glancing over to her body which was dancing on with Snow on some strong looking prate**

**_“Your touch is so magic to me, the strangest things could happen”_ the artist sang as Ruby walked behind Hook running her hands down his chest while Belle looked seductively at Hook smiling and moving her body **

**_“The way your body reacts to me, I wanna do something you can’t imagine…”_ then she turned giving Hook a good glimpse of her back as she started twisting slowly toward the ground and back up **

**_“Baby show me, show me, what’s your favorite trick that you wanna use on me…”_ the song said as she moved back toward the pirate sitting on his lap, and as he chorus hit she was slowly grinding on him while Ruby came in front of them both and danced on Belle **

“Oh my God” Belle said in her hand as Hook took a chance look at Rumple who was glaring at him, Regina and Tinkerbell

“Well now you know why I was so reluctant to tell you about the events that took place last night” Hook said

“Why are you cringing Belle, Tink is making you look hot” Ruby said laughing

“Shut up Ruby” she yelled throwing a couch pillow at her as Ruby shrieked and avoided it

**_“Oh baby, all night show just you and the crowd, doing tricks you never seen, And I bet that I can make you believe in love sex and magic”_ the artist sang as belle and Ruby switched places and Ruby straddled him roughly running her hands through his hair and kissing his neck **

**_“So let me drive my body around you, I bet you know what I mean…”_ Belle walked beside Hook and kissed Hook deeply on the mouth while Ruby grinded her body on him then she pulled the pirates mouth from Belle and kissing him just a deeply _“Cause I know that I can make you believe, in love and sex and magic”_**

**As the song came to an end Ruby and Belle started to sway unsteadily and blink more slowly**

**“Regina, Tinkerbell are you all right” Hook asked but before he could get a response Ruby passed out against Hook’s chest and Hook reached out and grabbed Belle before she hit the floor placing her awkwardly against Ruby’s back**

**“Hey! Get me some help” Hook yelled fear on his face**

**“Relax” Gwen said walking over to him and helping him place Belle onto the floor “They have been doing this all night, watch this” she said as colorful entities soured out of their bodies danced around in the sky a bit before finding its back into their bodies**

**After a few seconds Ruby began to stir against Hook, he pulled her back gently to see her face.**

**Ruby blinked wildly and the jumped up off of Hook’s lap “Ew!” she shouted as Belle sat up too “Regina! I’m going to kill you” she said looking at the woman across the ship “I said no touching!” she said as she briskly walked to the queen hitting her on the arm**

**“Ow! What? I didn’t say anything when you were grinding on that college kid with my body” Regina said rubbing her arm**

**“Hey guys look” Emma said smiling “We’re in our own bodies again”**

**“Yes!” Tink exclaimed**

**“This calls for more shots!” A college kid yelled as the teens cheered loudly grabbing drinks from the table and downing them**

**As the night progressed Hook, Tink and Emma took turns making out while Regina, Snow, Belle and Ruby danced to the DJ’s club mix.**

“Well at least it seems that for the most part Belle and Snow were acting more like ladies then the rest of you” Jefferson said when Gwen and Christina started laughing

“Yeah okay just watch” Seth said

**Moments later as the DJ stopped the music to get something to drink Gwen and Seth approached the group who were now just laughing and leaning on each other**

**“Hey Snow, your husband has been blowing up your phone for the past hour” Seth said to Snow as he hand her, her phone**

**“Ugh, why” she groaned “He gets on my nerves sometimes”**

Everybody laughed looking at Charming and Snow

“I swear that’s not sure” she said grabbing his hand

**“He’s always like Where are you going? When are you coming back? Are you going after Regina? Snow! Snow! Snow!” she groaned as the others laughed around her**

**“Awe trouble in paradise?” Regina said with a grin**

**“No, it’s just that he treats me like I’m going to break, I swear I want to shake him and be like DAVID I WAS A BANDIT THAT MANAGED TO STAY ALIVE WHILE MY STEP MOTHER HUNTED FOR ME, I THINK I CAN CUT THIS APPLE WITHOUT HURTING MYSELF” she said laughing**

Snow groaned in her hand embarrassed but David remained silent although he had a hint of a smile

**“MM, Rumple does it too” Belle said sipping from her drink before sitting down her drink “I swear me just going to the bathroom is like me going off to war. He called me when we were at Robin’s I just shut it off!” she said as Regina and Ruby laughed**

Belle looked slack jawed at Rumple but couldn’t find the words of defend her actions so she just closed her mouth and dropped her head in her hands

“Belle its fine I promise” Rumple said as her rubbed her back

**“I know I’m like stop calling!” Snow shouted as they all laughed**

**“Oh my God I have a brilliant idea” Seth said running to go find Christina**

**When they returned Christina smiled at the two women and waved her hand over them Belle and Snow’s clothes were changed into some kind of American flag, Fourth of July outfit. Snow had on a blue skirt with white stars that showed off her red underwear and a red and white striped top that showed off her pale but lean stomach, Belle had on a two piece, her bottoms were the like Snow’s except it wasn’t a skirt but short shorts and her top was red and white striped bra. Snow’s hair had a small flipped to it while, Belle’s was curly and long encasing her face**

**“Hey, what are you doing?” Emma yelled**

**“Go get your phones and record this, this is going to be too funny” she said looking at Emma**

**Emma frowned but did as she was told “What are you guys doing?”**

**“Watch” Christina said and with another wave of her hand, the two women stood in the middle of the deck as everyone else stood on the side watching**

**“DJ, play Telephone” Christina said and the DJ started the music again**

**As soon as the music started up Snow was the first to step forward with her phone in her hand**

**_“Hello, Hello Baby, you called I can’t hear a thing, I ain’t got no service in this club you see, see, what, what did you say are you breaking up on me, sorry I cannot hear you because I’m kind of busy”_ she said throwing her phone down when suddenly 6 girls ran up behind her and Belle as the chorus rang loudly and they all started dancing **

**_“… And now you won’t stop calling me, I’m kind of busy, stop calling stop calling, I don’t wanna think anymore, I need my head and my heart on the dance floor”_ both girls sang as they danced with the other girls **

Emma and Ruby started singing along and dancing in their tubs of water while Snow and Belle groaned into their hands.

“So Snow is Lady GaGa and Belle is Beyoncé” Leanne stated smiling hard “I love this”

“So much for the good girl theory” Jefferson said with a chuckle as he watched Snow and Belle grind and shake against the other girls.

**Suddenly Belle stepped forward in full Lacey mode rapping and jerking her neck**

**_“Boy, the way you blowing up my phone won’t make me leave no faster, put my coat on faster, leave my girls no faster, I should’ve left my phone at home because this is a disaster, calling like a collector, sorry I cannot answer”_ she said walking over to a pirate leaning close and shoving him away**

**Snow jumped in again _“Not that I don’t like you, I’m just trying to party and I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing”_ and as Belle sang her other verse the chorus sounded again and both girls started**

**_“Stop calling , stop calling, I don’t wanna think anymore, I left my head and my heart on the dance floor, stop calling stop calling, I don’t wanna talk anymore, I left my head and my heart on the dance floor”_ **

**As the both women stopped singing everyone cheered then the memory faded**

“Hey, what happened?” Leanne asked

“It’s time for them to wash that stuff off” Christina said standing

The girls stood as well Robin walked over to Regina with a towel opened wide as if she were a child getting of a bath. She smiled lifting her arms up, he smiled back picking her up out of the water as she laughed

“You’re Majesty” he said quietly smiling

Regina just smiled and turned from him walking out of the living room as the other girls followed behind her shaking their heads

Snow smiled while Jefferson coughed awkwardly “Word to the wise, friend, Walk away”

Robin eyed the man sighing and grabbing a sandwich while Gold and Christina magically cleaned up “Well friend… if and when I need you advice, I won’t ask for it” he said biting the bread and walking away Maleficent smiled and sat on  the couch that was now put back in place. A few minutes later all the girls came running excitedly down the steps all of them had on a pair of jeans and their tops in their hands

“Look, Look it’s gone” Emma yelled turning to show her parents “Look” she said again closing her eyes and concentrating seconds later her shirt appeared on her shoulder the buttons still undone. “I’m still working on the buttons but look…” she opening the red and black checkered shirt “No rash!”

Snow and Charming smiled at her excitement “Nova you’re a genius!” Tink said running over to the fairy and pulling her into a hug as everyone else showed off their rash-less bodies as well

“Ew, your hair is soaking wet” Nova said pushing the fairy away playfully Tink smiled shaking her hair so water flew everywhere.

“Tinkerbell” everyone shouted as the fairy laughed

Blue stepped forward standing next to the fairy “She’s right Nova, what you thought of was genius and I’m sorry for not listening, it seems as though you have been doing excellent in your studies and if you would like to continue with me as your teacher, move on to the next step” Blue said with a smile

Nova’s only answer was to embrace Blue “Of course I want you as my teacher, I can’t wait to get started” she said pulling back

Everyone else put on their shirts and sat on the couch Mal walked over and sat next Regina pulling her wet hair back and combing it, with the one she conjured

“I don’t remember asking you to do my hair” Regina said moving forward away from her friend

Maleficent pulled her back toward her “You’re my pet, you listen to me, and besides…” she said combing Regina’s hair leaning down and whispering in her ear “It’s either I comb your hair or I’ll have your peasant comb mine” she said with a chuckle

Regina relaxed in her friends hold and let her comb her hair

“You guys want to see the rest of the night”

“Let’s not” Rumple said

“I’m inclined to agree” Snow said

“Well at least see what happened at the beach, I’ll show you guys the rest after the meeting” Christina suggested

“Fine but where are the children” Regina asked

“The last I saw they were trying to free spider man from moon-bounce and superman was taking turns flying Henry and Paige around the back yard”

“What?” Regina said trying to sit up when Mal pulled her back down

“They are fine I swear just watch” Christina said with a sighawas now put back in place.'

**The memory started up with everyone lying on the sand at the beach only 10 feet away from the water. Emma was lying so her head was on Snow’s lap while Snow mindlessly ran her fingers through it, Ruby and Belle was sitting side by, Belle’s head on Ruby’s shoulder and Regina and Tink sat by the log, Regina on it while Tink sat on the sand with her head leaned onto Regina’s legs.**

**Most of the teens were passed out drunk, some looking at the stars while the others sat attentively watching their heroes, and idols talk**

**“So that protection spell you put on us wont effect my magic right” Christina asked now sitting with nothing but her bra and jeans**

**“No it just keeps other magic away” Regina said running her hand through Tink’s hair**

**“What are you thinking about?” Emma asked Snow who was daydreaming**

**“Hmm” she said looking at daughter**

**“What were you thinking about?” Emma asked again**

**“Oh, um… it was sad, I don’t want to bring anyone down” she said with a small smile. Emma turned all the way around so she was on her stomach**

**“No, I wanna hear it” Emma said as the other nodded and agreed**

**“Okay, um… I was thinking of my first night in the forest, when the huntsman let me go” She said glancing at Regina who was watching her as well “It was sort of like this, warm and dark, I didn’t know how to make a fire, and although it wasn’t cold, I wasn’t too fond of the dark. My fathers, used to have my nurse maid, Jo Anna sing to me, she wasn’t all that good but it helped” she said leaning back onto the log. “I didn’t realize how much I missed it until I felt so alone and soon I found myself crying, and I hadn’t even realized I fell asleep until I awoke the next morning”**

**“I know what you mean” Tink says “When Blue banished me for stealing the fairy dust; I wandered around for a long time. Just like you I had no skills, as a fairy we did everything with magic and I wasn’t really used to walking. I cried too, for weeks it seemed, then one night as I slept a shadow appeared and asked me if I wanted to come to this island called Neverland, where there were children and magic and it didn’t matter that I wasn’t a fairy, that I could become a pixie instead. So I agreed and when I got there I was so happy, but when night fell and the children began to cry, I wanted to go back but the shadow told me that once I touched the sands of Neverland I could never go back. So I walked deeper into the dark forest away from the children’s cries and wishes, which were more powerful on the island, they became more silent and there is where I stayed alone in the dark with only my anger and hatred to keep me company”**

**“I’m so sorry, Tinkerbell” Regina whispered as a tear ran down her cheek, Tink just smiled and patted her leg**

**“Well I was never alone, when Rumple made me his prisoner but I did fear him for a while” Belle said “He would request things for me to do and I don’t know if her did this just to screw with me but he would make me wash these bloody clothes and when I did hair and teeth would fall from his pockets”**

**“Oh my god did you ever ask him?” Seth asked**

**“Ask the man who had me prisoner, if this blood, hair and teeth belonged to a person? No, I never asked him anything because I didn’t want him to turn his sights on me” Belle said with involuntary shutter**

**“Fear” Ruby said laughing softly “It makes us do stupid things”**

**“What do you mean?” Snow asked**

**“When the threat of a wolf was in our town slaughtering people, Granny became more protective than her usual self and instead of telling me that the werewolf gene was hereditary and helping me control it she hid it from me, out of fear of what the villagers would do. And my boyfriend Peter and I were so stupid…” she said with a breathless chuckle as a tear ran down her cheek “He gets this idea that he’s the wolf and he makes me chain him to a tree in the middle of nowhere so he can’t hurt anyone but… he wasn’t the wolf, I was and the ending to that story is too sad repeat, let alone think about” she said wiping her eyes**

**“Well my whole life I was alone and scared” Emma said sitting up so she was sitting on her butt “When I was in foster care I was adopted by this couple and they kept me for a whole year but when they got pregnant, they sent me back to the home” Emma said softly “The next family that adopted me sent me back because they got a divorce and the wife didn’t want to be a single mom”**

**“Emma” Snow said softly touching her hand**

**“When I turned 14 I was moved to a group home, where this girl named Dottie who call the group home a pound and told me that I was never going to get adopted because I was classified as a dog. I didn’t understand at first but then she pointed to a little girl who about 5 and said she was a puppy. Dogs don’t get adopted from the pound they die there, only puppies get adopted and about a week later the little girl was adopted and a month later Dottie ran away and I never saw her again, but she was right birthday after birthday I became more and more unlikely to get adopted. The babies that were brought in were gone the next week or so while I watched and longed and cried for a family, until one day I stopped and ran away”**

**“That sounds like Christina’s story except for the fact that she had a family” Leanne said when Christina hit her in the arm**

**“Shut up” Christina hissed**

**“No tell us” Emma said**

**“Yeah you guys always hear our stories; we haven’t heard any from you guys” Ruby said**

**Christina remained silent but with a shove from Leanne Christina sighed and began to talk “I was born with magic, my twin sister and I both but I developed my powers before her”**

**“You have a twin sister?” Regina asked**

**Christina nodded and continued “We were very poor, my father worked in the mills and my mother was a dress maker. She would bring home this beautiful fabric and we would watch her work day end and day out on these beautiful dresses, wishing and praying that one day we could wear something like that…” she said smiling “My father was so selfish, he would gather the scraps of material and tell my mother to make him a coat because he needed to look good going to work, just in case someone wanted to hire him for a better job. So she did, she did everything my father told her to do, she was so afraid of him. I never saw him hit her but he threatened enough times. When I turned 16 my powers revealed themselves, we were going to bed hungry because we didn’t have enough food for the entire family. My father said only he and mother could eat because they needed their strengths to work, my mother sometimes would try and slip us scraps or take what little she earned to buy a loaf of bread so we could eat but my father was always there telling her that if it weren’t for us they wouldn’t be in the poor house and that he should have left us at the church when he had the chance.” Christina said shaking her head**

**Regina and the other listen with tears in their eyes as the teenager spoke**

**“Well one night my parents were asleep and my sister and I were so hungry it had been 3 days since our last meal and our stomachs just wouldn’t quiet down. So my sister and I made up this game where we could close our eyes to try to imagine what foods we would eat, when we finally had the money for it, we thought about all kinds of food, their flavors, smells and textures when suddenly the room was filled with the same smells we imagined. When we opened our eyes the room was filled with so much food it could last us for months” she said with a smile when it suddenly dropped**

**“My father smelt it too and burst into the room demanding to know where it came from, I tried to tell him that I didn’t know that it just appeared when he slapped me. My sister and I remained silent in the corner of our small bedroom and watched as our father grabbed all the food from the room and took it away. When he finally fell asleep my mother came into the room with a bundle of bread, sausages, fruits and cheese and we ate like Queens” she said smiling**

**“The next morning my father refused to go to work until he found out how the food got there, my sister told him the same story I did and he told us to prove it. So one by one we closed our eyes and tried to make something appear and after an hour of trying my sister gave up and told him our father that she couldn’t do it. He slapped her hard across the face and when my mother tried to jump in he punched her breaking her nose, I ran to her when he tried to kick her and I don’t know but something happened and I blasted him away when he tried to attack me” Christina said as a tear fell from her eye**

**“Magic is built on emotion” Regina said**

**“I ran to see if my mother was okay and when I touched her face her nose healed. When my father saw this he ran. We didn’t see him for the next three days, but I feared that my mother and sister would do the same leave me, but they acted as if nothing happened like they had not witnessed me perform magic, and those were the most peaceful three days ever until my father came back home. When I woke up I had a sword pointed to my neck and my father the wielder, my mother and sister were huddled behind him. He demanded to know what I did to him the night he attacked my mother and I told him it was magic, that I could do things when I’m upset, afraid or hungry. So he told me to make him a coat a coat fit for a king and I thought of the coats my mother had created for a rich man and it appeared right before me and my father laughed he dropped the sword and picked up the coat laughing and cheering. I had never seen him so happy, and from that day forward he would mane create things and when I was too tired or weak he would beat me and dared my mother and sister to help. One day he hitting me because I couldn’t make him money, I had never seen it before so I couldn’t make it, and he didn’t have any because he stopped working. He had beaten me so bad he broke my arm, my mother charged at him and when he shoved her away he pushed too hard and she fell onto the floor hard, my sisters eyes turned black as night, she pointed her finger at our father and seconds later he was dust, like he turned to dust. When we went to our mother to try and heal her, she wouldn’t wake, it wasn’t until blood came seeping out of her nose and ears that we knew it was too late” she said as she wiped harshly at her face “My sister were on our own ever since, we buried our mother in the most beautiful gown we could ever think of, days later the curse came and swept us away”**

**Everyone looked at Regina who sniffed but remained silent “Your turn Regina” Tink said using her body to push Regina’s leg.**

**“What is there to say, my mother was cruel and my father was weak” she said shaking her head “She would call me names and say that I was worthless and no man would ever want a girl like me. When her words failed to upset me, she used her magic to control me.”**

**“Was there anyone who cared for you other than your dad, at least I had my sister” Christina said**

**“Well there was a scullery maid she was about my age who was always getting yelled at and pushed around by the other workers, I felt do bad for her but for some reason she never cried or got angry she always smiled, I envied her in away when Cora yelled at me I felt like the lowest of lows.” Regina said looking off into the ocean “Late at night I heard someone singing in the gardens, I snuck out to see who it was and it was her, she was singing the most beautiful song and when she spotted me listening, she tried to run away but I told her that I wouldn’t tell, I just wanted to hear her sing again, she smiled at me and I sat in the gardens for hours listening to her sing. When morning came I asked her, her name and she said to call her Oscen. I thought it a weird name but she said one day I will learn what it means and when I do I will laugh and think of her.” Regina said smiling wide when she softly laughed “One night while I was listening to her sing she told me to try, I told her I couldn’t sing but she insisted that how did I know if I didn’t try so I finally gave in and sang one of the songs I had heard her sing. I wasn’t as bad as thought but she promised to help me get better. It was something we did together to make living at home… livable I talked to her about Daniel and father but never about Cora until one night I did, she had yelled at me and embarrassed me in front of Daniel and then when I talked back she used her magic to silence me, she left me like that for hours until she fell asleep and her magic went dormant and I could speak again. I ran straight to Oscen crying and telling her about how horrible that day went and she told me I should sing about it, just whatever comes to mind sing it and it will make me feel so much better. But of course I didn’t want to do it and I yelled at her and I told her no, so she shook her head and went back inside leaving me alone in the garden”**

**“So did you, sing the song?” Snow asked**

**Regina took a deep breath and let out a breathy laugh “Yeah I did and when I finished she held me while I cried but I must say I felt so much better.”**

**“Sing it for us” Seth suggested**

**“What? No” Regina said**

**“Oh come on Regina, I’ve never heard you sing, I heard you hum and say a few words here and there but never really sing” Snow said “I bet you have a beautiful voice” she said with a sneaky smile**

**Regina looked back at the princess not giving in “Flattery will get you nowhere” she said as she fought the smile fighting to reach her lips**

**“Come one please, just this one time” Ruby begged and soon the others too**

**“Ugh, fine but I must warn you its changed over the years, it’s the only song I have ever written myself so I changed it to fit whatever I was going through” she said as everyone nodded excitedly “It’s a sad song” she said hoping to change their minds of having her sing it**

**“We don’t care go ahead” Tink said smiling**

**Regina sighed heavy and closed her eyes turning her back to the group _“I remember all the names you called me, remembering crying on the bathroom floor, praying, praying that you would hear me but you didn’t care anymore. Just a little girl shaken because you let me believe that I wasn’t worth saving and nobody would want me”_ she said turning to face the group as she sang her magic took over and her clothes changed into a baby blue and white renaissance dress with long triangle designed sleeves, her hair started to grow long curling and stopping at her back, she looked so young and so innocent, that the vision alone had them all in awe.**

**_“But I’m gonna prove you wrong, all you did was make me strong, I didn’t have a voice for so long, and I thought I never get it back, I buried my truth unspoken if you couldn’t hear me then, you’ll hear me now. You dug a hole and threw me in it, but I ain’t gonna die this way, I’m gonna rise above your weakness, yeah I’m gonna hand you back your fate, not matter what you say!. I know I’m gonna prove you wrong, all you did was make me strong, I didn’t have a voice for so long, and I thought I never get it back. I buried my truth unspoken and if you couldn’t hear me then, you’ll hear me now, you’ll hear me now, HEAR ME NOOOOOOW!” Regina belted out as tears streamed down her face_ **

**_“I know I’m gonna prove you wrong, all you did was make me strong, I didn’t have a voice for so long and I thought I’d never get it back, buried my truth unspoken, if you couldn’t hear me then, You’ll hear me now, Hear me now… please hear me now”_ she whispered as the magic faded and she was standing before them with her white blouse and tight mayoral skirt the memory faded as the group all stood up and ran to the once Evil Queen.**

Everyone sat silent as the memory faded away

“That was beautiful, Regina” Snow said wiping her eyes

Regina gave her a tight lip smile as everyone nodded and agreed

Regina cleared her throat and stood up “What time is it?”

“We have roughly two hours before we have to head over to the meeting hall” Belle said wiping her eyes and standing as well

“Well then let’s go check on the children” Regina said turning to leave when Snow ran up in front of her and without saying a word pull her step mother into a tight hug. Everyone could guessed or imagine how horrible Cora had treated Regina to make her turn out so bad but what they didn’t know was that even when Cora treated her horrible she still loved her and wanted to please her, her singing was a way of trying her trying not to let her anger get the best of her, but to face it and turn it into something beautiful. Snow didn’t know why she hugged her she just felt the need to do it and once that need to over it was no stopping it

Regina was stiff at first trying to process what the hell was going on but when she finally understood that this was Snow actually seeing her, not the girl who saved her not the evil step mother but her, her heart and her soul she softened wrapping her arms around her step daughter and resting her head in the crook of her neck.

“I hear you” Snow whispered to Regina as a tear ran down her cheek

**Okay guys what do you think? The song? The chapter? I’m dying to know, I struggled like crazy so your thoughts will be highly appreciated! Like how I added that Snow and Regina moment at the end? Don’t worry just because they have a moment does not mean all is “rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers” *laughing evilly* Just know SHIT GOES DOWN NEXT CHAPTER, I’m bring back the council along with more college kids who want to see the Evil Queen fall and why not do it in front of her people… yeah so get ready to laugh until your side ache and cringe till your face bleeds!! SHIT GOES DOWN CHAPTER 11! LOL**

**I won’t be able to update until maybe next Friday depending on my mood and guess what your reviews, your thoughts make me write faster and I will be working on the next chapter while you guys wait for me to update… it is 1:18am here in Maryland and I am tired as hell!**

**Please submit some of your ideas as to what you want to see them do, along with some ya mama jokes… I know old school but I’m thinking an all an out battle of the mama jokes because Regina keeps calling Snow stupid and Emma is getting fed up**


	11. "An Old Enemy Emerges"

 

**Hey guys I know I know I’m late but because of this I made this chapter extra-long to say… I am so sorry from the bottom of my little evil heart to the tippy top!**

**The dress I chose for Regina is from Lana’s Rengard photo shoot the dress with the clear rhinestones on it**

**Now I know this story has leaned more on the OutlawQueen side and I can’t help it… after that season finale my brain is demanding to give Robin and Regina a little more lovin!**

**So at the end of this chapter I have done something that will allow me to explore the other couples so please just bear with me. In the reviews tell me what couple you want to see more of and anything else you want me to explore**

**Now here is the next chapter! NJOY! ^_^**

 

WTF11

“This is disgusting” Maleficent said at the sight of Regina hugging Snow “I’m going to be sick”

Regina laughed and pulled away from Snow “It wasn’t that bad” she said sniffing and wiping her eyes

“30yrs up here with this flake of snow and you’re already getting soft, I will not tolerate this” she said waving hand over Regina changing her into her Evil Queen attire.

“Maleficent” she whined as she looked down at her long red velvet dress, with a thick black lace design in the front and going around her waist was the same black design, filled with twirls and curls. Dangling from her ears were white gold dangles accented with diamonds, on her feet 3inch black heels, and her hair was half up curled to perfection with a small bang going to the left side of her head and the rest curled down her back.

“There, now you look like your old self”

“Wow… you’re breath taking” Robin said barely above a whisper as he admired Regina’s curves and plunging neckline  

Maleficent glanced at the thief but before she could say anything more a blushing Regina spoke first

“How am I supposed to check on the children in this dress?”

“Not my problem” Mal said waving her hand over her own body, changing her black lingerie into a dark smoky grey half a jacket with a tight black corset and tight leather pants. Her long curly hair was pulled into a half a pony tail with a curly side bang.

Regina looked at her and frowned “That’s not fair why do you get to wear modern clothes and I’m stuck with Enchanted Forest clothes?”

“Because dear…” Maleficent said smiling “I am your master and you are…” she said walking slowly over to Regina and tapping her collar “Are my pet…” she said walking behind her making sure everything from her hair to her dress was in its regal place “…besides you once told me this was your favorite dress”

Regina followed her Maleficent with her eyes and then rolled them as she turned to walk toward the back yard. “Whatever” she said pushing back the extra material of her long red velvet dress, and swayed her hips as she walked away

“That’s what Regina used to wear in the Enchanted Forest?” Emma asked

“One of her many jaw dropping, cleavage bearing dresses” Ruby said with a smile as she watched Emma’s expression

“You know I’ve heard jokes about Regina’s dresses but how on earth did she get anything done… I mean I could barely chase down the perps I had in heels, she does it in a tight dress and like 5 inch heels”

“Well she also had her black guard and for her…” Snow said looking in the direction that Regina’s just walked in “They’ll do anything”

“Who wouldn’t” Robin said looking in the same direction as the group smiled and snickered at him

“I swear seeing that dress is bringing back a lot of memories” Jefferson said

“Good or bad?” Charming asked following behind everyone

“Good” Hook said

“Bad” Jefferson said with a shake of his head

“Nothing bad can come from a dress like that” Robin said from behind the group when the men turned and laughed at him

“Man, do you have it bad” Charming said laughing as they all headed outside

Regina’s back yard was turned into a giant battle ground three forts and tree houses where at the edges of her yard.

Roland’s fort was fashioned as a castle three large burnt brown and dark orange with dark green trimming towers. Two big bridges connected the three towers and three swings hung underneath them.

Paige’s fort was built like a modern day house with two towers, large beige, brown and pink house with 4 windows, on the side of the house were two beige swings and on the towers were two pale blue slides and flowers accented the front.

Henry’s fort was two giant towers that had a trimming around it and the make shift windows orange. A long blue slide was leading from the second tower to the ground.

Behind each fort was a large tree house filled with super heroes, behind Roland was The Hulk, Spiderman, Wolverine and Batman

Behind Henry were Superman, Flash, Robin and Captain America and behind Paige were Xena Warrior Princess, Wonder Woman, Storm, and the Invisible Woman

“Girls Vs. guys?” Henry shouted “You’re going to lose”

“Yeah, well put your ‘super’ where you mouth is!” Miniature Xena yelled as the rest of the super girls cheered

“What is going on here?” Regina asked as she watched the standoff between the three houses

“Oh no, the Queen is left defenseless” Roland yelled “Hulk protect the Queen!” he shouted

“What” Regina exclaimed as a large green muscular toy man that came up to her waist, grabbed hold of her, picking her up cradle style

Regina yelped loudly “Put me down!”

“This is going to be good” Charming said with a smile as he pulled out his phone and started recording

Roland now dressed in full Indian Chief war paint with matching feather hat was screaming out a war cry as his super grabbed the Queen

Paige dressed as a modern day warrior princess; had on beige cargo pants with a miniature ‘Warrior princess’ battle skirt over top it, a white long sleeve shirt with a child size breast plate on. On her hip was a yellow lasso like Wonder Woman’s and in her right hand was a long plastic sword

“You’re majesty!” she yelled “Put her down you stinky boy, if she needs protection we’ll give it to her!” dern a

“All of this from a bowl of ice cream?” Snow asked shocked 

“Remind me never to accept ice cream from a fairy” Hook said as Emma laughed at the sight

“Roland! Tell your friend to put the Queen down!” Robin yelled “Now!”

“My name is not Roland it is Chief Ro Ro!” the boy yelled at his father who gasped at the response

“No! I’ll protect you mom, Flash and Captain America save the queen!” Henry shouted as his super army charged toward her 

“I’m not playing this game!” Regina yelled as Flash whipped by the Hulk pushing the green man until he was falling forward. Before Regina hit the ground Flash snagged her from the monster and headed toward Henry’s castle

“Xena! Storm! Wonder Woman!” Paige yelled form her tower

“We’re on it!” Storm yelled as her eyes whitened and a thick roll of fog filled the back yard. Flash stopped midway to the Henry’s fort when Wonder Woman looped her lasso around him, effectively letting go of Regina while The Invisible Woman grabbed Regina by the arm and led her toward Paige’s fort 

“You’re Majesty” a voice said as she was lead blindly through the fog

“Who said that? What the hell is going on?” Regina said as her arm was being pulled by something she couldn’t see

“Not so fast” a voice yelled from above the two women

A black bat swooped down making a clear path through the fog as it swiftly scooped up Regina

Regina shrieked as she held tightly to the large toy “Nooo! Put me down!”

Batman used one of his many gadgets to shoot the batline reel into the tree above them and swing her into Henry’s tree house

“VICTORY!” Henry yelled

“Not even close! Xena now!” Paige yelled

The Warrior Princess unleashed her battle cry and began sword to shield combat with Capitan America

“Susan! Get the Queen, Diana, help out Xena!” Paige yelled at her group

“Are we really going to allow this to continue” Maleficent asked dead panned

“No we’re not” Jefferson said with a serious expression when his face broke out into a huge grin “I choose Paige!” he yelled running over toward his daughter’s castle

“No I want Paige” Ruby yelled following behind

“You guys are crazy, Henry and I do this for a living, Superman, Flash, and Captain America vs. Hulk, Spiderman and Batman… yeah I pick Henry!” Emma yelled running toward Henry’s tower

“I choose Roland” Tink said

“Well looks like its Roland for me too” Robin said with a smile

“Me too” Charming said shoving his phone at Snow

Snow gasped “And who said I didn’t want to play?!” she yelled after her husband as he ran toward the action

“I’ll hold it for you” Christina said as Snow smiled handing her the phone and running toward Paige’s forte

“This is stupid” Maleficent stated

Christina laughed and stood beside the sorceress “You know you should really loosen up, she’s different here, look at her she’s happy”

Maleficent rolled her eyes “No she’s not, she’s miserable I would know since I am her best friend” she said emphasizing her role in Regina’s life

Christina used magic and turned Charming’s phone into a large movie studio style video camera and set it up on a tripod, so she could face the sulking woman “Why don’t you join them?”

Maleficent scuffed “How, I don’t know the rules to this moronic game… I don’t know what this… even is” she said using her hand to gesture at the group laughing and having fun

“I can help with that” the teenager said smiling “Over the past three years I have mastered somewhat a few of the gifts that I have been given and one of them is ‘knowledge transfer’”

Maleficent frowned at the teen

“Well, it’s not really called that but it was written in Elfish, Latin and Greek and after months of translating it, I just decided it was easier to rename it”

“Point peasant” Maleficent stated annoyed

“My point, oh great sorceress” Christina said sarcastically as she smiled “Is I can give you the gift of knowing about every super hero known to man”

“Why”

“Because I know what it feels like to be left behind or want to be included…”

“And what makes you think I want to be included?”

“The emphasis on ‘I’m her best friend’ and the look on your face that screams ‘GINA TAG ME IN!’” Christina says giggling

Maleficent glares at the teen and rolled her eyes “Okay so what if I do… What’s your price?” she said crossing her arms

“Look I’m not Rumplestilskin” the teen said with a hint of anger “I’m doing it because it will make you happy and I’m anxious to see ‘the great and powerful’ Maleficent play ‘rescue the Queen’ with the Evil Queen no doubt, with some toy hero’s and a bunch of kids; oh yeah this video is going viral on YouTube”

“Okay, do it” Mal said turning to face the teen

Christina smiled and waved her hand over the woman’s face “There you go now you know about super Heroes”

“That’s it?”

“Yup, you think that it would be more complicated than a simple hand wave since it was in the three of the hardest languages to decipher but it’s not” she said shrugging her shoulders “Now the only question is” she said looking at woman with a smile

“Is…” Mal asked looking at her questionably

“Is… are you a good guy or bad guy?”

“Well, being bad is what I do best” Mal said making her eyes glows green as began running toward the battle field

“Children! Maleficent, there are children in this game!” Christina yelled after the woman

“This ought to be interesting” Rumple said leaning on his cane

“Oh come on Rumple, don’t you want to join in” Belle pleaded “I’ll even let you be the villain” she said with a coy smile

Rumple scuffed “My dear I will always be the villain with or without your permission” he said giving her the same coy smile

“Fine, be stick in the mud, I’m joining Henry’s team” she said as she turned and walked toward the battle field

Rumple sighed and rolled his eyes “The things I do for this woman” he said as he limped toward Maleficent

“Well lets even the odds, I’ll take Henry too” LeAnn said running toward the his fort

“New teams” Maleficent yelled at the groups as everyone stopped fighting to look at her “Villain’s vs. you three and your teams”

“And who are the Villains?” Henry asked 

“Why me and the dark one of course” she said as green smoke surrounded her as she chuckled deeply. When the smoke cleared she had turned into a dragon, a smaller one compared to the one she used to fight Regina with. She was about 15ft tall and her wings were about 10 which were folded behind her.

“YES! A DRAGON” Roland yelled excitedly

“MAL I SWEAR IF YOU FRY, BURN OR SCLD ANY OF THESE CHILDREN I WILL TURN INTO WHATEVER I NEED TO, TO KILL YOU” Regina yelled

**“Oh Gina calm down, I won’t spray fire… much”** she said using her magic to project her voice which sounded exactly like her own, she smiled which looked extremely weird for a dragon as she showed all of her sharp teeth.

“You won’t spray fire at all!” Regina yelled to her

**“Fine”** she said rolling her eyes **“Take a shape Dark One”** Maleficent said snorting smoke at Rumplestilskin

“No thank you, but I will add a few members to our team” Rumple said

**“Who do you have in mind?”**

“Well I’m no comic book expert…”

**“Well thanks to a little gift from a very annoying peasant girl, I have a very in-depth knowledge of a few super villains”** she said raising an eyebrow

Rumple smiled as nodded “Well then by all means” he said stepping back to give the sorceress some space

Maleficent sat down with her tail wrapped around her like a cat which was weird for a dragon to do, suddenly 12 different bursts of smoke appeared **“I think these villains will do”** she said as Thunderbolt Ross, Carnage, Cat Woman, Lady Deathstrike, Harley Quinn, Zoom, Mystique, Winter Solider, Hawk Woman, Calisto, Taua Al Ghul, and Poison Ivy.  

“You seem to have a soft spot for female villains” Rumple said as he stared at the amount of females standing before him

**“What can I say; when it comes to woman, we are the best at what we do.”** She said with a smile **“Now the rules are simple whoever gets the Queen wins, three hits to a toy and it’s back to being plastic and the game is over, got it!”**

“Who said I was playing this game!” Regina asked folding her arms

**“I did”** Maleficent said **“So behave, now do you brats get the rules or not?”**

“We got it” the kids yelled at the same time

**“Then let’s play”** Maleficent said as she made another tower, all white and green with a large red and black chair with an assortment of fruit, where Regina was housed alone so she could see the fight from where sat.

As soon as she said those words a huge fight broke out, Hulk and Thunderbolt Ross were the first to growl and ram each other. Calisto and Xena were next to start fighting, the clashing of swords filled the back yard as gun shots and whips sounded next from Cat Woman and Harley Quinn as they went against Batman and Captain America.

“Are those gun shots? No guns!” Regina yelled

“There paint, your high-ness” Harley Quinn squealed as she pointed the gun at her and fired off a round. Regina yelped and ducked as soon as she stood up a thick black blob of paint was on the tower wall behind her.

“Hey watch it!” she yelled at the toy whose only response was to laugh

“Nice shot” Granny and Neal yelled as Regina glared at them

“What about us, we don’t have any weapons or armor” Snow said as she looked around

“Yeah Regina, help us out here!” Emma yelled

“Ugh, fine if I must” she said and with a wave of her hand Robin was in his Enchanted Forest gear with a huge supply of arrows, Tink was in her green and sparkly fairy outfit buzzing with magic, Charming was in his clothes as well, his sword at his side. Emma as a utility belt full of paint balls along with 4 eagles Mk XIV Hand-Canon designed paint guns. Leanne was dressed in full white and blue army fatigues, Jefferson was given an endless amount of tea cups and saucers on a shelf, Snow was put in all white given an array of arrows in a quiver, and Belle was given an assortment of books

“What the hell am I supposed to do with these?” Jefferson asked picking up the tea cups

“You’re a mad hatter, you just aim and throw” Regina said

“What about me?” Belle asked picking up a book that had ‘Alice and Wonderland’ on it

“You’re a reader figure it out… anybody else has an issue?”

“Hell no, these guns are totally bitchin!” Emma said examining her guns

“What about Ruby?” Snow asked picking up her arrows

“She’s a werewolf so unless she wants to turn into a rabbit instead…” Regina said shaking her head

“No I’m good, I totally got it when you skipped me, you can’t equip me with awesome, I was born with it!” Ruby said a smug smile

Regina and everyone else rolled their eyes and focused back on the fight taking place on the grass

“Ruby, daddy and Storm, take out whoever you can, Snow you and I are doing full recon to go get the Queen” Paige yelled as everyone shook their heads and agreed

Ruby turned into her wolf and jumped onto the slide sliding down and out of the castle, running toward the action

Jefferson looked at the tea cup in his hand shrugged his shoulder, aiming at the back of Thunderbolt Ross who was still fighting the Hulk they both had two big paintball marks on each other, and threw it at him… when the monster didn’t notice the hit the spot where the tea cup hit him turned yellow, turning the red bulky monster back into a toy and Poison Ivy glanced up at him

“Oh shit” he exclaimed “It works”

“And So does this” Ivy said as she threw her arm out and the grass surrounding the fort grew thick and tall blocking off any and all eyesight  to the fight

Emma laughed as Jefferson cursed out loud she aimed her gun at Snow as she and Paige snuck out of fort and through the swings heading toward Roland’s.

“Say goodnight mom” she whispered as she placed her finger the trigger when out of nowhere a swishing sound was heard and Emma let out a yelp as Xena’s chakram hit her gun out of her hand

“Damn it” she cried as the gun fell to the ground

Belle looked at the copy of ‘Alice in Wonderland’ in her hand and still hadn’t figured out what to do with it so she just took a chance and threw it at Zoom… who was using a suction circle to suck the air from Flash and Captain America… as soon as she did the book opened and a deep dark hole in the ground appeared which sucked the villain in.

“Holy Shit” belle exclaimed making Emma look at her as if she’d grown a second head

“That is the first time I have ever heard you curse” Emma said raising her hand to high five the librarian who quickly did the same  

“Nice one lady Belle” Hook yelled

“How about you get out here and join us!” Emma yelled

“I think not paint, weapons, and a hook spells out more fun than I’ll be able to handle” Hook said with a laugh

**“What the hell?”** Maleficent said as she looked up at Belle and Emma who were engaging in some form of victory dance **“Looks like this game might be over quicker than I thought”** she said smiling at librarian **“But refuse to let it be in your favor”** she said opening her mouth. She drew in a deep breath and aimed it at Belle whose eyes got as big as golf balls

“Duck” Emma yelled as she saw the dragon aim at them, pulling the woman down out of the line of fire, the fort shook hard as it was hit with something gooey, cold and wet.

“Ew” Emma said she and Belle stood covered from head to toe in black paint

**“1… zip, savior… you need to try a little harder than that”** Maleficent said the ground vibrated as a she unleased a deep rumble in her stomach indicating she was laughing

“Not fair!” Belle said sliding the wet cold paint off her arms with a splat “My books are ruined!” she said picking up her paint covered books

**“Nothing’s fair in war bookworm, get used to it”**

As soon as Maleficent said that Superman zipped behind the dragon punching her twice in the back making two blue paint ball marks on her back.

Maleficent used her tail to whip the super hero away from her and into a tree breaking the toy into pieces

“2… 1 dragon” Emma said with a laugh as she aimed her gun at the dragon “Are you feeling lucky… punk” she said as she pulled the trigger releasing a paint ball in the woman’s direction

Rumplestilskin saw the paintball and thinking quickly he used his magic to poof Henry in front of the Maleficent as the paint hit him dead in the forehead turning Emma’s paint from blue to black

“Ow!” Henry yelled as he was poofed back into his fort next to Emma who expression was caught between shock and laughter

“Sorry kid!” she said laughing as Henry glared her which caused her to let loose the laughter she had been holding in

As the fight continued on, villains and heroes went down fast. On Roland’s team Spiderman, Batman, Tink and Charming who all who two shots of paint somewhere on their bodies stood in front of his fort, breathing hard and sweating while Roland and his dad only wore one.

Henry, Flash, Emma and Belle all wore two paint spots arranging from different colors and areas on their bodies while Leanna only whole one which was conveniently placed on her butt.

Paige and her father only wore one shot a piece while everyone else in her team: Xena, Wonder Woman (Diana), Ruby and Snow wore two

The villains who were down a leader… that being Maleficent who threw a giant fit when Roland was the one that gave her the losing blow… all the villains: Rumple, Cat Woman, Hawk Woman, and Calisto all wore two while Harley Quinn had one and Mystique remained unmarked.

Everyone breathing hard and marked up at a standstill, watching attentively to see who was going to make the first move

Moving quickly Robin and Snow both loaded and released their arrows one headed to Rumple and the other headed toward Charming.

A yellow paint mark hit Charming, square in the chest, making the man drop his sword and grab his torso as soon as the shots rang out the fight broke again.

“What the hell? …Snow!” he yelled as Snow blew him a kiss

Charming shook his head and laughed as he ran off to stand with the other losers

Rumple deflected the arrow switching’s its target to someone in Henry’s group, which happened to be Belle since Flash pushed the woman into the line of fire.

“Hey” Belle shouted as the paint ball hit her in the stomach. She shoved the super hero to the side “I got shot because of you!”

“Next time, be quicker than me” he said laughing “The loser circle is that way” he said pointing to the sideline

Leann laughed at the toy “Dude that’s messed up, she’s on our team”

“Every hero for himself” he said bobbing his eyebrows

Belle begrudgingly turned away from the toy as she walked away she passed her pile of books, glancing down at the title on top, she picked up the book smiling

“Hey guy in the onesie with the lightning bolt on his chest” She shouted

Flash turned around just in time to see a huge volume of Harry Potter coming toward him, as it fell short in front of him he looked up at her and laughed but his laughter was cut short when the book opened to a certain chapter that had a giant Dementor rising out of the book and attacking the toy with its mighty screech and wail causing the toy to shatter into small pieces

Belle smiled flipping her long hair back as she strutted off to the sidelines

“God Damn it!” Emma yelled as she ducked fire from Batman, Harley Quinn and Xena “Stop killing off our team members its only two of us left…” she yelled as a yellow paint ball hit her in her forehead

“What the fuck!” she yelled as she looked at the people around her to see where the shot originated from. Everyone was too busy fighting when in Henry and Roland’s team when she glanced over in Paige’s direction and she saw Snow smile at her

“Seriously!” she yelled at her mother who only blew her a kiss  

Emma rolled her eyes handing her gun to Henry “Get Grandma for me” she whispered as she climbed down and ran toward the sidelines

Hawk Woman took off toward the sky toward Regina’s tower, Robin aimed for the bird Woman, when the tower shook with a mighty force, he looked down to see Harley Quinn with a giant sledge hammer pounding at the foundation of the tower, so he aimed at her instead releasing a arrow hitting the woman on the top of her head. She looked up at him and stuck her tongue out

“Stupid Thief!” she yelled as she literally flipped away from the tower weapon and all

 Henry threw down Emma’s gun to Leanne who aimed for Harley Quinn since she just tagged Spiderman and Tinkerbell turning one into toy and the other to sideline

Batman threw a paint grenade at the group of villains taking out Rumple, Cat Woman, and Calisto.

“Damn it!” Maleficent yelled now back in her human form as her team dwindled down to 3 toys: Harley Quinn, Hawk woman, and Mystique.

“Someone take out that damn bat!” Maleficent yelled

Christina glanced at the sorceress “Nice banter! You sounded like a true comic book villain just now” she said smiling

Harley Quinn smiled wickedly grabbing her barrel gun off her hip and aimed “Stupid Bat!” she yelled as her paintball fired off in Batman’s direction hitting him in the chin “Bye bye batty!” she shrieked as the man turned into a toy

Mystique morphed into Paige and headed over to the child’s tower seeing Diana and Xena protecting Jefferson and the girl she went over to Snow and Ruby who were standing by the swings discussing strategies

“Snow and Ruby go get the Queen!” she yelled

Snow and Ruby looked to the girl then up at the tower where they last saw Paige

“Why” Snow asked

“And why are you down here”

“Because Hawk Woman is heading straight for her” she yelled pointing to the bird in the sky which was flying throw arrows and paintballs

Snow and Ruby eyed the girl suspiciously “Why didn’t you just yell it down to us?”

Paige huffed irritated “Because every time I do the others here our plans, come on she already has two marks on her one more and they lose the advantage of the air”

The two women nodded and snuck off to the Queen’s tower, Paige chuckled and turned into Robin “Stupid Humans” she said as she released two arrows in the women’s direction

One hit Snow in the back while Ruby dodged the other using all her power she launched off the ground soaring into the air and used her claws to latch onto the bird woman bringing her ground and as soon as she did the woman turned back into a toy.

Leanne snuck over to Paige’s fort with her Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle which was loaded with her last 6 paintballs. She hid behind the some of the few bushes by Paige’s fort and aimed at the heroes who were fighting out in the field

“Say good night guys” she whispered as her finger pulled back the trigger and three shots rang out 2 hit their targets Wonder Woman and Ruby went down but as she aimed for Xena, the warrior princess sensed her before Leanne could get off another shot

With a quick smile she threw her chakram at Leanne who rolled over trying to avoid the spinning weapon when it bounced off her gun and headed back to the warrior. Harley Quinn and Mystique came charging at Leanne and while Xena snatched up her chakram.

While the others were busy Roland slid down his slide, followed by his father and headed toward the Queen’s tower  

Leanne quickly loaded her paintball gun that was on her waist and quickly sat up letting off two rounds of paint hitting Mystique and Xena causing the warrior princess to turn back into a toy.

Jefferson and Paige looked down at the group gathered below, thinking quickly Mystique turned into Hawk Woman and few up into the sky using a mighty gust of her wings to blow Robin and Roland away from the Queen’s tower

“Drop’em” Jefferson said looking at his daughter who grabbed several tea cups and threw them at the people below. The cups hit Henry, Harley Quinn and Leanne

“You’re out Henry!” Paige yelled sticking out her tongue

“Man this sucks!” he grumbled kicking up dirt

Still on the ground and now on her back Leanne aimed her gun at Paige “So are you little girl!” she yelled shooting off two rounds hitting the girl in her arm and leg “Tag you’re out!”

“So are you loser!” Harley Quinn said as she lifted her huge sledge hammer and slammed it down hard on Leanne, she yelped and curled up into a ball but when it bounced off she opened her eyes and looked down… it felt like she was hit with a balloon… seeing a huge black circle from her thigh to her shoulder .

“And you too freak!” Jefferson said launching a tea cup at her hitting her in the chest turning the woman back into a toy

Robin was busy shooting arrows at Mystique who was pretending to be Hawk Woman; she swooped down hitting the thief over and over before he could reload his bow.

Roland snuck on the other side of the tower and whistled for its inhabitant to let him up, Regina smiled at her little rescuer and waved her hand making steps appear, Roland ran quickly up the steps and right into Regina’s embrace

“Save daddy, Gina” Roland said with a huge smile

“If I must” she said playfully rolling her eyes and with a quick fireball to the bird… as it tried to slam its spike hammer on the thief… it broke into small pieces

“What the hell?” Maleficent yelled as her last team mate was blown to smithereens

“Game over” Regina yelled as she picked up Roland and placed the toddler on her hip “I have been rescued!” she said kissing him on his cheek

“I knew I’d win” he said smiling

“Me too” she said as she walked down the steps where Robin was waiting for her

“And what do I get for my part in all this” Robin asked removing his hood and smiling at the woman

“What do you expect?”

“I think a kiss would do” he said as his dimples deepened when his smile widened

Regina looked at Roland who shrugged and then back at his father “Fine, close your eyes” she said with a roll of her eyes

Robin closed his eyes and smiled

Regina smiled back whispering something to Roland and then leaned the toddler over as he quickly kissed his father on the fort head

Robin smiled and opened his eyes expecting chocolate brown eyes filled with want or curiosity of what more he had to offer when he was met with a pair of light brown eyes and deep dimples “Hi papa! I kissed you” Roland exclaimed happily as Regina pulled the boy back and walked pass the man, with a victorious smile while Robin stood flabbergasted with his mouth agape

Regina walked over the pieces of toys that now littered her back yard and walked over to the rest of the people gathered around on the sidelines.

“Now that this silly game is over you guys can take baths and after a quick bite to eat, we can head over to the meeting hall”

“Nooo! I don’t wanna go” Roland yelled as he kicked to get down

Regina reluctantly let him down before she dropped him as soon as she did he, Henry and Paige took off toward the their forts

“Henry!” Emma, Regina and Neal all yelled at the same time

“You want us to take a bath you have to catch us first!” he yelled back

“Yeah” Paige yelled

“Ugh, come on kid you’re the oldest try acting like it” Emma groaned running after Henry who climbed into his fort

“I agree” Jefferson said chasing Paige into Roland’s fort “Paige! Young lady you get out here right now, don’t make me chase you!” he threatened as Paige smiled at him before launching face first down the slide

“Roland!” Robin yelled as he tripped over his foot. Roland screamed with delight as out ran his father

“Silly papa!” Roland yelled his dimples seeming to get deeper the wider his smile became “You can’t catch me! You can’t catch me!” he teased as he ran into Regina’s tower

“Hey Mom!” henry yelled as he ran and picked up one of the hoses and aimed it at Regina and Emma “Dare me”

“You better not” Regina threatened

“I dare you” Emma threatened

Henry’s taunting smile only grew wider as he tighten his hand on the nozzle

“GOTCHA!” Neal shouted as he grabbed Henry by the waist

“Noooo!” Henry cried

When suddenly ice cold water sprayed Neal as he dropped Henry who ran into Roland’s fort “Silly Rabbit, trick are for kids” Paige exclaimed as she laughed hysterically

“You little…” Neal groaned as he tried to stand but slipped

“Paige cut that out” Emma yelled “You’re making a mess!” she yelled as she was sprayed trying to help Neal stand

“No this is making a mess” henry yelled as he ran out of the fort and over toward the other hose

Regina making sure she didn’t get wet or dirty put up a shield so the water just slid right off the invisible bubble that surrounded her, as she raised her hand to use magic someone shoved her from behind making her fall to the floor in her tight dress

“What the hell” she growled as she stood back up

Jefferson was down on the ground behind her “Damn it! Sorry Regina, I tripped” he said as everyone on the sidelines laughed

“Roland, there is nowhere else to go” Robin said as he chased his son to the top of Regina’s tower. Roland glanced over the side and then back at his father as a slow but determined smile spread across his lips

“I bet Gina could catch me, papa” Roland said as he stepped up on her chair which bought the edge of the tower to his little legs

“Roland, no please, get down” Robin pleaded a look of dread and pure fear on his face. Two things were very wrong with this picture and two things scared the life out of him. The first being that they were so high up, an although Regina could use magic to catch him, her attention was on the hatter who had just pushed her into the freshly made mud in the yard and the other was that his toddler was so high off sugar that he didn’t even realize that what was he was attempting to do was extremely dangerous and could end badly.

With a frantic leap toward his son Roland used all his force to jump over the wall of the tower his arms and legs spread open like a flying squirrel.

“ROLAND!!” Robin yelled as he reached over and missed his son’s foot by a hair

Everyone looked up to see a grinning Roland falling toward the ground and a frantic looking Robin looking as though the getting ready to take the leap also, without thinking twice Ruby transformed into her wolf midstride and jumped into the air belly up as Roland crashed into her, she rolled a good 5 times before she stopped, covered to the max in mud. Roland lifted his head and gave her an even wider grin if it were possible

“Good girl” he said grabbing her ears and rubbing them as the frowned beneath him

Ruby growled a little flipping over and launching the child in the mud as she stood on her legs panting like crazy and shaking the access mud off on Snow, Charming, Belle and the others since she was now beside them

“Ruby!” they shrieked as Maleficent stood bored she too had put a shield up, to stay away from getting dirty again

“Girl I ought to…” Granny began when Ruby turned and started kicking up mud flinging it everywhere

 “ROLAND, OH MY GOD! DON’T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, EVER! I MEAN IT! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!” Robin yelled as he picked the boy up. But Roland now slippery and wet wiggled right out of his father grasp running from him as Emma and Neal managed to grab Henry while Regina and Robin chased after a Roland

 “Well if you can’t beat’em join’em” Christina said as she used her magic to create a giant hose “Hey Henry need some back up” she shouted as she snapped her finger and everyone and everything was drenched in water and mud, now on the very wet and slippery lawn.

Everyone joined in running and jumping and laughing in the mud as they chased, played and ran with the kids, except Mal who was standing on the sidelines glaring at the sight

Hook and Emma where on the floor laughing as Henry and Neal fell into the muddiest puddle in the yard. Snow and Charming were throwing mud at each other. Robin shoved a screaming Roland down the slide and into another mud puddle while Regina stood at the bottom laughing at the young boy, and Paige and Jefferson along with Ruby and a few teens broke out into an all and out mud fight.

After about 10 minutes Maleficent raised her getting rid of the water and effectively making everyone stop. Seeing the water shut off had Roland, Henry and Paige trying to run into their fort’s

Maleficent sighed irritated and used her magic to pick the three children up and hold them in the air “Is this going to take long, because I’m starving” she said deadpanned looking at the adults in front of her dripping with mud

“Not at all” Regina said waving her hand over her backyard, clearing all the mud, toys and forts, and making a huge blue mini pool filled to the rim with warm water and bubbles. Sitting in front of it was 6 small different color buckets with rags, loofas, soap, and on the side of the pool were three green very long hoses; that everyone guessed where for rinsing “Bath Time” she said with a smile

“What? Out here?” Emma asked as she flung mud off her neck

Regina scuffed placing her hands on her hips “You will not be tracking mud through my clean house not only that but because of this little antic we now have roughly 45 minutes to get to town hall for the meeting”

“Now when you say ‘roughly 45 minutes’ is that the starting time or because you want to be there first?” Ruby asked now back in her human form her face and hair covered in mud

“What do you think?” Regina said giving her a sideways look

“Awe… but papa I don’t want to take a bath!” Roland whined as Maleficent sat them down on the ground; he covered from head to toe in mud as the bits around his eyes and chin started to dry

“Awe, come on Roland it would be a great adventure” Paige said grabbing the young boy’s hand “Chief Ro Ro conquering the great warm ocean with its mist of baby smelling bubbles” she said with a smile as Roland mirrored hers.

“Okay but only if Gina comes with us” Roland said looking back at Regina sticking his hand out

“I can’t Roland… I… I’m not dressed besides I’m not dirty” She said smiling at him, glad that she had cast the spell in the first place so she didn’t get dirty

“Nonsense you’re majesty” Robin said walking toward her also covered in mud with his hand behind his back “I believe I saw some mud hit you, somewhere on your back” he said frowning looking over her shoulder

Regina gave him a knowing smile “You would be mistaken because the spell that I put on myself prevents me from getting dirty, so look all you want” she said folding her arms with a cocky smile

“Are you sure because I believe there is some right…” Robin said getting closer to the woman causing Regina to frown and lean back “Here” he said throwing a huge chunk of mud on her chest, which splattered on her neck and bottom lip

Christina and the other teens giggled quietly as they gave each other high fives. Christina had taken off Regina’s spell when she saw Robin pick up the mud and approach her

“ROBIN!” Regina shrieked pushing the laughing thief away from her as everyone stood jaw dropped at the action

“Oh shit” ruby exclaimed

“Nice” Emma said with a breathy laugh

“Finally” Granny muttered

“THIS IS PURE SILK AND SUEDE! IT’S FROM A MARKET IN THE ENCHANTED FORREST WHICH HAS BEEN LONG DISTROYED! THEY DON’T MAKE THESE ANYMORE AND ITS COMPLETELY RUINED!” she yelled as her eyes glowed with fire

Everyone including Maleficent backed up from the angry Queen although Maleficent was smiling all the way watching the confrontation

Robin looked at her with a bored look as he picked the dry mud off his hand “Then I suggest you go wash it out before it ruins the rest of it”

Everyone stood jaw to the ground now as the words left Robin’s mouth

A deep chuckle rumbled out of Regina’s throat as she looked at the thief, gently pushing the children aside and standing in front of the man she sharply whipped the excess of her dress behind her and smiled at the man. It wasn’t a pleasant one but one filled with determination… a determination to finish what the thief had started… a look that erased the cocky-bored look off of Robin’s face and made him gulp loudly

“No my dear thief…” Regina said low placing her hand on his chest, against his muddy shirt “I suggest YOU GO WASH OFF!” she said using her magic to launch the man backward toward the pool and into the water with a giant splash. With a poof of smoke she disappeared and then reappeared in the water next to him, the bubble coming up to her chest while the water came to her waist

As Robin jerked out of the water with a gasp, trying to rise from the kneeling position, Regina grabbed handful of his hair

“Say sorry or you’re going back under” she growled

Robin grabbed her hand as he winced, then with a quick glance up her smiled at her “You wouldn’t” he challenged her, without another word she drunk his head back under the water

“Regina!” Snow called out worried that she might be taking things too far

“Oh calm down Snowflake” Maleficent said “The thief will never let her win” she said as they all watched from a distance

“But someone could get hurt” she said worried etched on her face

“I’m sure Maleficent is right” Charming said “$50 says Robin tanks her” he said to Hook who smiled at him

“You’re on; you’re forgetting the two most important rules when dealing with women… Never mess with their hair and don’t ever under any circumstances ruin expensive suede or silk clothes” Hook said with as Jefferson, Blue, Ruby and Christina betted for Regina also

“No, Robin’s got this” Emma said as Seth, Granny and Leanne all agreed

Robin sputtered water as he came up the second time for air “SAY IT!” Regina yelled as she clenched tighter to his hair

Thinking Quickly Robin grabbed at Regina’s calf causing a yelp for the Queen as she was swept under the water, Robin coughed up whatever water did enter his lungs as he climbed… or rather fell over the side of the mini pool covered in bubbles

“Told you, pay up” Charming said with a smug smile

“Uh mate do you remember the two rules I stated earlier?” Hook said hesitantly as he and the other began to back up slowly

“Yea so”

“What was the first rule I said?”

“To never mess up a woman’s…” Charming began when he felt the ground vibrate; he looked over to the pool where the water began to bubble like it was powered by jets

Still unaware Robin stands shaking water out of his ears and unleashes a healthy laugh as he wiped off some of the bubbles and started toward the group when he stopped and looked at their expressions

“What” he said as his smile fell

No one said a thing as Henry pointed behind him

Turing slowly around Robin saw a huge 10 foot wave aimed directly at him, Regina stood in the middle of a now empty pool, and drenching wet as her hair hung messily around her shoulder, with a look of nothing but severe punishment in her eyes

“N… N… Now you’re majesty…” he began as she raised her hands up over her head

“YOU… WET… MY … HAIR!” she articulated slowly making sure he understood the repercussions of his actions

Robin exhaled knowingly “Oh shit” were the last words heard as Regina dropped the giant wave on the man flooding her entire back yard.

Because of the barriers Blue and Rumple put up the water didn’t do any damage and it stayed in the yard but it did however soak any and everything in it.

Snow was the first to break out into a fit of laughter as the small waves settled, followed by Ruby and Charming and then everyone joined in.

Maleficent huffed loudly Regina smiled waving her hand taking off the protection spell the sorceress put around her and then launching a giant amount of water at her. The woman screamed at the feeling of the cold water on her

“Ugh, are you kidding me!” Maleficent said moving her soggy hair out of her face

“Oh loosen up, Mal” Regina said splashing her friend again

“Loosen up? I’m soaking wet because of you!” she said shoving the Queen

“Well, it’s Robin’s fault!” Regina said turning behind her to see the thief looking at her smiling, his lips tightly shut

“What are you smiling about I whooped your…” Regina began when she suddenly stopped as water was shot into her face

…PSSBPT…

Roland, Henry and Paige burst out laughing as Robin wiped off his mouth before showing off his pearly white teeth to the Queen, who swept her hand down her face

“You are such a child” she said glaring at him

“So are you!” Snow yelled throwing a soapy loofa at the back of Regina’s head

“What? How am I a child?” Regina said throwing the loofa back

“Oh I don’t know, how about because you nearly drowned all of us over a dress”

“It was not that much water and this is not just any dress, I had to wait three months for the damn dressmaker to finish this” Regina said rolling her eyes as Roland came from behind her and jumped on her lap

“GINA… GINA! AM I CLEAN NOW?” the toddler yelled still a little muddy but soaking wet

“No peasant baby… but you will be” Maleficent said as she snapped her fingers and everyone with the exception of Gold, Blue and Granny were now standing in the middle of a now full equipped built in pool full of warm water and bubbles

She had changed everyone’s dirty clothes into clean bathing suits, she had seen in one of the magazines Regina had lying around her closet

Everyone suit matched their personalities Ruby’s was red, Tink’s was green, Emma’s was orange and white accessorized with shorts along with the teens, Regina, Snow, Belle’s were all two pieces with skirts ranging from, Red and black, all white, and purple.

The deepest the pool got was 5½ feet and even then a magical barrier was put into place so anyone under the footage or without an adult couldn’t get any deeper

Without speaking everyone dived for the rags and loofas splashing and rubbing down wiggling children and even a few adults as Maleficent grabbed Emma dunking her into the water as Henry went for Neal

Ruby returned the favor to the sorceress when she picked up a bucket of soapy water and poured it on her head

“Rumple!” Belle yelled as Tink splashed her “Rumple come join us!”

“Ah no thank you, dearie, I’m quite fine right here” he said smiling at her

Regina took a quick glance into Belle direction as the Liberian’s face fell as quickly as she could she waved her hand causing the dark one to appear right in front of his girl friend

“What the hell” he muttered as Henry and Neal splashed him

“Come on papa! Have a little fun” Neal shouted as he filled another bucket with water

Rumple looked like a cat in water as he fought to get out of the pool but Belle held him steady as she jumped into his arms causing him to fall backward

“Swan!” Hook yelled as Emma turned to face him, when she did he picked her up over his shoulder

 “HOOK NO!” Emma screamed as he fell backward her into the water

“Good idea” Jefferson said as he did the same to Paige who screamed with excitement

Henry quickly did Roland before Neal grabbed a hold of him and Charming did the same to a fighting Snow White

Robin turned to find Regina who was laughing hysterically at Maleficent who was being sprayed by Emma, Tink and Ruby

“You’re majesty!” Robin said as Regina quickly turned to face him his wicked grin is what had her realizing what her planned to do to her

“No!” she yelled backing up “Robin, I mean it! No!” she said as tripped over Rumple’s cane which was lost at the bottom of the pool

Reacting fast Robin picked her up as she clenched tightly to him “ROBIN NOOOOO!” she yelled as she and him went falling into the water

“Ahhhhhh!” Belle shouted as Rumple grabbed her by the waist and tossing her into the water

Everyone from the teens to the fairies enjoyed dunking splashing and bathing all at the same and after 30 minutes they all got out and dried off the old fashion way  

“What time is it?” Regina asked as she helped Roland dry off

“We have 10 minutes to hurry up and dry off” Granny said glancing at her watch

Regina needed to hear no more “Envision an outfit quickly or walk around naked” everyone closed their eyes and thought hard on one outfit; with a quick flick of her hand her back yard was transformed back into its normal pristine form with the exception of the swimming pool, she thought it was a nice addition to her house and now the children had something to when they over instead of destroying the house and everyone was now dressed in clean, fresh clothes

Everyone had on jeans and different styles of t-shirts while Belle, Regina, Maleficent and Christina were dressed in dresses. Belle’s dress was baby blue with a thin white belt fashioned around her middle, her hair out and loosely curled at the ends. Maleficent chose a purple dress that stopped at her waist and fell loosely around her legs, hair loose and curly. Christina’s dress was all black that hugged her waist and flowed freely by her hips with a giant red skull and cross bones in the front, her hair was still in its Mohawk fashion curling all the way down to her shoulders.

Paige was dressed in a pair of pink jeans with pink and white sketchers, her shirt was white with a picture of a pie on it that said I’m a cutie pie, and it was accessorized with a white jacket

Roland and Robin both had on blue jeans with white button down shirts, Tink wore her signature color green in her shirt as she also rocked a pair of jeans, Ruby had on red leggings that showed off her curves and a long white button up that was fashioned into a dress with a red belt around her waist.

Jefferson, Hook and Rumple where back in the clothes that they arrived in  

Regina dressed herself in her normal mayor outfits, a fitted blue dress with her hair pulled back into a braided bun

“That won’t do” Maleficent said as she waved her hand at the Queen

“Maleficent, no!” she said she was engulfed in green smoke

When the smoke disappeared she was standing in a long flowing dress, the top half was off white with clear bedazzled jewels on it and the waist was a solid dark turquois, her hair long and curly, on her feet were 4inch (off white) heels, her black choker collar now a lace white with her nickname written in black

“Maleficent” Regina groaned as she picked up the strands of hair that was on her shoulders “I don’t look intimidating in this”

“Gina, you look so pretty” Roland yelled as he ran to her, she leaned over and picked up the toddler

“Thank you dear” she said with a small smile as the boy ran his fingers through her long hair

“I don’t care, I love seeing you in dresses” she said as she stalked around the woman taking in the entire dress “I saw this in a magazine and I just knew you would look amazing in it”

“Is this what I’m going to be subjected to… you dressing me and doing my hair” she asked deadpanned

“That is what masters do to their pets… right?” she asked with a wicked smile

“Regardless, Regina I think you look amazing” Snow said who was dressed in a boring white dress

“Well you don’t” Christina said walking over to the Princess “We get it your Snow White, I’m so sick and tired of seeing you in a white dress” she said walking around the woman

“Me too” ruby said nodding

“What? I think I look nice” Snow said frowning

“Yeah but look at whose company you’re going to be in up there on that stage, MamaRegal looks smoking hot, Maleficent looks... well evil and you look like Enchanted Forest Snow White”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“Yes… here let me help you” the teen said waving her hand over the Princess’s body

Snow was engulfed in blue smoke when it dissipated she was standing in a white an black stripped halter top onesie, the fabric was close to sheer and very light and loose around her slim body, she wore black heels on her feet and her jewelry, was a heavy gold bracelet on her right wrist and gold hoops on her ears. Her makeup was black around the eyes giving it a cat look her lipstick was a soft rose pink and her hair was combed over, making a triangle right between her eyebrows, making the front seem longer than the rest

“There, now you look like you belong with them” Christina said beaming with pride

“Damn Snow” Ruby said smiling “If I were a dude, I would give David a run for his money”

“Good luck with that” Charming said picking up snow and kissing her passionately

“Mom! Dad! Really!” Emma yelled shielding her eyes

“Ew” Henry said while Paige watched smiling deeply

“I can’t wait to fall in love” she said softly

“Okay, you look nice… can we go now” Regina said impatiently as she quietly gaged at the sight of Snow and David making out

“Awe, come one Gina, you must say she does look rather… regal in a way” Maleficent said smiling

Regina rolled her eyes as Snow was placed back on the ground “Okay, you do look…” she said midsentence as she adjusted Roland on her hip “You actually look like the evil version of my very idiotic step daughter” she said with a smile as she lightly touched Snow’s earing

“Thank you, I think” Snow said smiling before frowning

“5 minutes to show…” Christina said as purple smoke clouded her vision

“…Down” Christina finished as everyone spread out, a few people that had already arrived were already sitting in the seats

“Gina I’m hungry” Roland said as he ran his finger through Regina’s hair

“Yeah me too” Paige said as Henry nodded

“Okay hold on” she said looking for an empty wall when she spotted one she raised her hand but was stopped by Gwen when she walked in front of her

“Why must you guys always resort magic? ...If you’re looking for the table with food on it, it’s over there” she said pointing to a table behind Regina with water juice coffee and a fruit bowl

“I’ll take them” Robin said as he reached out taking Roland from her “You go practice your speech… oh and by the way…” he said walking closer to her as he could whisper in her ear

Maleficent watched from 6ft away a bright smile appear on her friend’s face along with a small chuckle as she cleared her throat to try and hide it. The thief winked at her as he walked away with the children in tow

Maleficent took that opportunity to walk over to her “What was that about?” she asked

“What”

“Don’t, lying is so unattractive” Mal said with a glare

“Nothing, he just said he liked my dress” she said as her smile grew bigger on her lips

“So, there is nothing going on between you and that earthy commoner?” Mal asked as she raised an eyebrow

“No… I have no idea what you referring to, come one the council is meeting on the stage soon, let’s go get my annoying step daughter“

Maleficent watched her friend smugly; she was definitely going to test her theory of not being involved with Robin

“Your Majesty” an Indian looking girl with soft caramel skin, pearly white teeth, and what looked like a genie outfit from off the TV show “I dream of Jeannie”. She was so colorful and her lag even had what appeared to be a genie lamp poking out of the opening, she was followed by 5 other girls dressed the same way but in different colors.

“It is a huge pleasure to meet you; my name is Whitney” the girl said with a grin as she stuck her hand out to shake Regina’s’. “I can’t wait for the meeting to get started” she said with a smile

Regina out on her best politician smile and shook the girl’s hand

“Here, this is for you” the girl wearing green said handing her a breath taking single rose that had both White and Red petals. The color was literally mimicking Ying and Yang one side white the other red giving it a balance

“It is beautiful thank you” Regina said still looking at the rose, she put it up to her nose and took a deep to inhale the scent “It has such a relaxing scent” she said frowning

“I am a part of this nature group, were we generate or make our own flowers and when I saw this one, I just knew it had to be yours” The young girl said “My name is Charlie”

“Yeah, how you figure that?” Mal said folding her arms across her chest

“The rose was originally red and just like all things dark… after time, love and care… the rose began to turn white”  Charlie said not taking her eyes off Regina “Enjoy the rose” she said with a quick nod and then she and her friends turned and walked away

The meeting hall was decked out with posters of Regina from her Enchanted Forest days and of her as mayor. The other princesses were on the wall including a doe eyed Snow in her ever white dress someone even drew a picture of Emma in a dress and plastered it next to her mother

“What the hell?” Emma said staring at the picture

“I think you look adorable” Snow said with a smile

“Well that makes one of us” Emma said as she raised her hand to tear it down, when a scream broke out “What the fuck was that” she said turning around

“OH MY GOD EMMA!” a young blonde girl with Emma’s signature jacket on shrieked “YOU SAW MY PAINTING! DO YOU LIKE IT? OH MY GOD, DON’T ANSWER THAT BECAUSE IF YOU HATE IT I WOULD JUST DIE! OH MY GOD, WERE YOU GUYS REALLY AT THE COLLEGE TODAY? EVERYONE SAID SO BUT I DID NOT BELIEVE THEM BUT YOU HAD TO HAVE BEEN THERE! OH MY GOD… EMMA FREAKING SWAN IS STANDING IN FRONT OF MY PICTURE!” the teen yelled grabbing her chest as she began to heave

“Whoa… Whoa… Whoa breathe” Emma said reaching out to grab the girls arm who immediately screamed with delight

“OH MY GOD I’M NEVER TAKING OFF THIS JACKET… I WILL BE BURIED IN THIS JACKET!” she screamed as Hook, Tink, Ruby and Snow laughed

“Hey will you cut it, with all that damn screaming” Granny growled at the girl who visibly gulped

“I’m so sorry I’m just so stoked right now, hi I’m Emma and your Kimberly… wait what?” she said frowning at herself

“You’re Kimberly?” Emma said smiling sticking her hand out to shake the teens

“Yes, sorry… major brain fart moment, I’m Kimberly”

“I see you met your number one fan” Christina said as she approached the group wearing black dickies pants with team Jacob down her leg, light grey mid-drift shirt with ‘Mrs. Launter’ in the center, sterling silver hoop earrings and bracelets, her hair out and curl with a side bang covering her left eye and accessorized with an all-black ‘Twilight’ cap.

“Whatever, I don’t think I’m that bad” Kimberly said playfully shoving the girl

“When did you change your clothes?” Ruby asked

“What?” Christina asked

“When did you change your clothes? You didn’t have that on when we left Regina’s house you had on that dress” Snow said

“Me in a dress? Yeah right” she said laughing

“Phat Gurl!” a voice yelled from behind them

“Hey Louise!” Christina yelled back with a huge grin “Where the hell have you been?” she asked as a girl hat looked exactly like her embraced her in a tight hug

“You won’t believe my morning; remember when I told you we met MamaRegal, Snow, Emma, Belle and Ruby at the rabbit hole last night?”

“Wait a minute hold up! Is this your twin?” Ruby asked

“Yeah” Christina said with a huge grin tugging her doppelganger closer “This is my twin sister Christine”

“Whose Louise?” Emma Neal asked

“It’s my middle name she’s been calling me that since we were little” Christina said with a smile

“And Phat Gurl?” Tink Snow asked

“In our village I was little on the thick side; the other kids would tease me and call me fat and it made me upset, so Christina came up with the idea to use the name as a nick name for me so by us using it, we gave the name less power to hurt me and also throwing a giant ‘screw you’ to the other kids”

“Well you guys look scary a like” Ruby said “And what’s with the get up? You like twilight?”

“You don’t?” Christine said folding her arms

“Yeah but not enough to buy their merchandise”

“Well I am what you guys would refer to as a Twi-hard” Christine said smiling hard

“A Twi-hard?” Belle asked as she walked over to the group “I’m guessing this is your twin” she said gesturing toward Christine

“Yes and…” Christina began when Princess Tiana tapped the microphone to get everyone’s attention “Ladies and Gentlemen can everyone take their seats so we could get started”

They hadn’t even realized how packed the room was, Regina and Maleficent walked over to Snow telling her to follow them as the rest took their seats somewhere in the middle of the crowd. By the time the entire council was gathered and seated at the table on the stage, it was standing room only.

Blue walked over to Robin as they were getting ready to force the children to sit down beside them “Robin, I have asked the council that we place the children in another room so we’re not distracted and before you say anything the fairies are the ones watching them… no sweets, promise” she said with a grin as Henry and Roland both smiled widely

“Oh can we papa?”

“Yeah mom can I go?” Henry asked

“Okay but mind your manners” Robin said to Roland as he nodded and grabbed Blue’s hand

“Go ahead kid” Emma said as Henry got up and followed the fairy to the other room

“You too Paige” Jefferson said as she ran after Henry

Everyone took their seats, for those who had them while the others stood in their places and became quiet

“Okay everybody” Princess Tiana said into the mike in front of her. She sat a long table on the left of her was Pocahontas, Queen Jasmine, Queen Elsa, Wreck it Ralph, and Finally Snow; on her other side was Regina, Maleficent, Yzma, Cruella, George, and Lady Tremaine “The council has gathered this meeting here today to first take a vote in front of the residents of this town, so you may see who will be the new Mayor… if the voting process leads to this… after the vote is taken, if the votes are even across the board on both sides then we will have debate between the two council members with the most votes. At the end of the debate… where each council member answers only two questions… we will put the task to you as to whom you would pick to be the new Mayor. Are there any questions or comments before we get started?”

“Uh, yeah… Snow White looks hot!” someone yelled from the back as Snow dropped her head a little to hide her blush

“Yeah!” the group of teens yelled in the back

Snow smiled widely as the crowd agreed

“Um… thank you” she said the mike that sat in front of her

“I LOVE YOU REGINA!” a voice shouted out as the crowd cheered

“You look amazing MamaRegal!” another voice shouted out

Regina smiled and nodded as she played with her rose, that now sat in front of her

George stood abruptly “We will not have this meeting turned into a joke, so if you comment or question is not pertaining to the task at hand I advise you to be quiet and just listen”

“What’s a joke is that tight ass jacket you got on! I advise you to unbitten it before you sneeze and someone loose an eye!” someone yelled

King George’s face became enraged as he searched the crowd “Who said that! Whoever said it needs to be thrown out!” he snarled as spit came from his mouth

“Can we just get started?” Regina said rolling her eyes

“YES MAMAREGAL!” A girl shouted out which was followed by the entire back of the hall to cheer

“Okay guys, quiet down please” Tiana said

“I love you Princess Tiana!” a random voice shouted somewhere in the crowd, which cause the princess to blush and lightly giggle

“Enough of this!” Lady Tremaine growled

“What’s the matter, your fan club didn’t get the memo to be here?” Maleficent asked with a smile

“Who the hell are you?”

“You may call me Maleficent”

As soon as she said that the hall went nuts with cheers and shouts

 “My this world is different” Mal said to Regina

“Don’t disrespect her like that!” a boy shouted from the middle of the crowd as he stood standing next to Leroy the crowd became quiet as he spoke again

“GILF’s need love too” he said with a sly smile

Tiana, Yzma and Snow placed their hands over the mouths too keep from blurting out laughing, but when they heard Ruby over everyone, since she sat in the front… had them shaking so hard the table vibrated

“What the hell is a GILF?” George asked as he looked up and down the table

“It means a Granny I’d like to… you know” Ralph said “Fu…” before he could finish Elsa cut off

“Ew… Don’t be vulgar”

“It wasn’t me… I didn’t say it” Ralph defended

“No… not you Ralph” she said glancing at the giant, then she turned to face the teen who was still smiling at Lady Tremaine bobbing his eyebrows “Young man, please don’t use that kind of language here”

“What? I didn’t curse… would you rather me said that old bitty needs to get laid… for real, cause those personal massagers aren’t working” the crowd hurled with laughter while Lady Tremaine

Elsa cleared her throat loudly trying to fight the smile and hide her laughter “I will remove you if you blurt out obscenities again”

“You mean… like if I said I’d tear her old ass up… having her calling my name so much she’d forget her own”

“GET HIM OUT OF HERE!” Lady Tremaine yelled as the boy laughed and made his way down the center of the aisle getting high fives from random teens

“CRUELLA YOU COULD GET IT TOO! WITH YOUR FREAKY ASS!” he yelled as he ran out of the door when two big guys started to get up

“Who the hell invited him?!” she yelled

“It’s a meeting the entire town, everyone was invited” Jasmine said with a frown

“Yeah well he’s not invite to anymore… matter fact now that every has their memories back he needs to put in a guillotine”

“That’s a bit harsh” Princess Tiana said

“Yeah and uncalled for he was just expressing himself” Elsa said

“Well then the stocks” Lady Tremaine said sighing irritated as she sat back in her chair with a huff

“Can we please just get started” Cruella said as she sat her raccoon purse on the table as she rifled through it. “I wasn’t fazed by that little snot and you shouldn’t either darling” she said opening her cigarette case and pulling out a cigarette

Pocahontas sighed heavily looking at the raccoon purse on the table as her right leg began to shake; Tiana reached down and placed a hand on her knee.

“Okay” Queen Elsa said standing “Members… no smoking” she said looking at the Cruella who began to light her cigarette but stopped

“Moving along” Ralph said into his mike as everyone became quiet “Let’s start with where we left off, the vote was…”

“Tied to your breath, huh? Mr. Stinky” a teenage girl yelled out, she had on a blue and white sweat suit with the logo ‘Juicy’ on it, her shirt said ‘Wanna sugar rush’ with a giant lollipop on it, her was long and brown but it had rainbow streaks in it.

“Vanellope!” he yelled out as the girl started laughing

“Okay… Okay… go ahead” she said with a smile and a laugh

“The vote was tied…” Queen Elsa said glaring at the young girl “Evenly on both sides, to keep Queen Regina as Mayor 5 yes from Myself, Princess Tiana, Queen Jasmine, Wreck it Ralph, and the Queen voted for herself. For the vote to replace Queen Regina as Mayor are Lady Tremaine, King George, Princess Pocahontas, Yzma and Ms. Cruella De Vil”

“Which brings us to our silent voters; Princess Snow White and Maleficent, this is your first time voting after being silent for over 28yrs. I must ask before you vote were either of you chorused or threatened to vote in any way by anyone at this table or in this town?” Queen Jasmine asked

 “No” Snow said confidently

“No” Maleficent said sigh with boredom

“So, how do you say? Would you like to keep Queen Regina in office or have her replaced?”

“I think Regina has done a fabulous job so far, when she was Mayor during the curse… she might not have given us everything we desired or wanted but she did make sure we all had homes, the children had a place to play and she even donated money to the clock tower library for new books for the children” Snow said with her chin held high and her voice every bit as regal and full of authority as she looked

The crowd murmured and nodded agreeing

“Okay and Maleficent?” Princess Jasmine asked

“Well since today is my first day up here with the land of the living…” she started with a wide grin “And because when we were back in the Enchanted Forrest I hated George, I’m going to vote for Regina just to spite him. So there you have it the votes are not tied any longer, Regina will remain Mayor and we can close this out because I’m starving”

Yzma, Elsa and Regina laughed and so did a few others in the audience

“Well a debate must still be done, I demand it!” George yelled banging his hand on the table

“Fine all those who would like to run say aye” Yzma said with a tired sigh

“Aye” George said

“Aye” Lady Tremaine seconded

“Aye” Regina said

“I would like to be second in command when whoever is chosen is unable to do the tasks at hand” Princess Tiana stated

“Well if I’m chosen I will pick George” Lady Tremaine said

“Yes and I will pick Lady Tremaine so I guess if Regina gets her position back you can ask her or she would be smart and choose one of us” he said pointing between himself and Lady Tremaine. But like I said if she gets the position back” he said with a cocky grin

“When I keep my position, Princess Tiana, I would love to have you as my second in command” Regina said looking at the young girl

As the crowd cheered and Princess Pocahontas went into the manila folder in front of her to read off the debate questions, Regina sensed magic in the air but it wasn’t one that she was familiar with.

“What’s wrong?” Mal asked quietly looking at Regina’s face as her eyes searched the room

“I’m not sure… I feel another magic here but I don’t know if it’s the teens or if it’s someone else” she whispers back so her mike didn’t pick up anything. The magic seemed to get stronger in front of her but she couldn’t tell if it was a threat of not. No one notice the blue smoke lightly coming from the rose as she twisted it in her  hand as it laid on the table. She smelt something sweet and relaxing like Sweet orange and a little bit of Jasmine.

“Okay 3 questions will be asked…” Ralph’s voice brought Regina from her thoughts as she glanced at her

“The first being: What priority will you take to protect the wildlife and animal from hunting or uprooting?!” Pocahontas blurted out glaring at Cruella who smiled back tapping the head of the raccoon, which was still on the table

“Easy enough” George said as he leaned to speak in the mike “Find out which animals and plants need the protection, build a greenhouse place the plants in there and put all the animals in a contained area. Problem solved”

The crowd murmured but some clapped and nodded

The light blue smoke… now expelled from the rose, slid across the table like a misty fog, moving its way across Regina’s neck and chest.

Regina shifted a little in her chair for some odd reason she felt as if someone was touching her neck. She looked beside her and Maleficent was writing on a piece of paper that was laid out in front of her and on her other side Tiana had her hands placed folded on the table attentively listening to the answers given.

“So your solution is a zoo and to uproot the plants so they can’t get the proper nutrients from their natural environment?” Pocahontas asked disgusted

“Well what would you suggest we do?” he asked with the same amount of disgust

“Lady Tremaine?” the Indian Princess said ignoring the man

Regina sighed quietly as she felt it again, something touching her neck like kissing it almost, before she could grab the attention of Maleficent who was so incredibly focused on the paper that now looked like a drawing of something Regina could put her finger on because that smell came again, the relaxing sweet smell that fogged her mind and made her blink slowly

Regina bit her lip as the feeling moved down to her chest making her nipples hard under her dress

“Well it’s quite simple where ever the plants or animals are just quarantine it off to any and all people” the older woman answered

Pocahontas sighed irritated by yet another wrong answer Regina would have laughed if she was distracted by the feeling moving down to her stomach, which sent a warm tingling feeling between her legs

“Queen Regina?” the Princess said looking at her

Regina quickly sat up straighter clearing her throat as she ran her hand through her hair, but the feeling still remained as it moved slowly down to her thighs

“Um… the plants and animals?” she said clearing her throat again

“Yes… your solution would be what?”

“Simple all animals are not to be killed, captured or harmed, since we have been moved to this world we have no need for such things and whatever animal is to made a pet, must be made when it is young and if and only if, the mother or family has been extinguished by its natural habitat…”

Pocahontas nodded slightly agreeing “And the plants?”

“Well as far as the plants…” Regina began when she felt something rub lightly between her legs against her underwear and caress her things “Um…” she said ignoring it and fighting the strong urge to sigh deeply “Well it’s difficult to say some of the inhabitants from our land have not gotten used to living in homes like the rest of us they live off the land and although most things being killed are deer’s, rabbits and a few chickens I have convinced some over the years after the curse to just simply go to the stores and get there food but like you the plants…”

Regina stopped midsentence her breath catching as she felt the touch move past her underwear and actually felt something massage her from the inside, it sent a pulsing heat throughout her body and her mind was drawing a blank.

Maleficent looked up at Regina trying to figure why such a moronic question would give her such trouble.

“Um…” Regina said closing her eyes for a second longer and biting her bottom lip before regained her senses about her “Like the plants mean a great deal to them either important herbs for flavoring food or used for healing. Everyone knows this world has its medicines but the forest like our home has the things were used to using that we know work” Regina said with a loud exhale, proud that she managed to get through that question with minimal distractions.

“Fine but the plants that are endangered shall not be touched unless the proper people and paper work has been talked too and done”

“Agreed” Regina said placing her hands under the table and running them up and down her legs as the sensation built within her.

The crowd nodded and clapped with that answer

“Okay the next question is the budget for the orphanage and animal shelter, there has been a ton of questions regarding this…” Ralph read

Regina sighed again licking her lips as she closed her eyes again for another moment to collect her thoughts

“What is wrong with you?” Mal asked frowning

“I think someone is using magic on me…” Regina breathed leaning over to Maleficent so her head could rest on her shoulder as she released a quiet moan

This action wasn’t ignored by some as Robin, Ruby, Charming, Rumple and Tink both watched the Queen

“What’s wrong with Regina?” Charming asked and since Snow was down the other end of the table she didn’t see what was going on with her stepmother

“I don’t know but I’ll listen and see what I can find out” Ruby said focusing on the two women at the table

“What do you mean?” Mal asked with a frown

Regina sighed “I feel like… it feels like… someone is… touching me” she said with another sigh as she bit back a moan

“Touching you Where?” Mal questioned with a frown

“Between my…”

“Queen Regina what do you suggest?” Elsa asked as Regina sat up slowly again breathing deeply trying to clear her mind as she crossed her legs

“What?” she asked not hearing the question

“The orphanage and animal shelter, what do you suggest we do about the budget”

“Oh my god” Ruby said as Robin and Charming looked at her “Someone is spelling her” she said frowning “Does that make since”

“What do you mean; someone put a spell on her?” Robin asked  

“Yeah”

“Well what kind of spell and whose doing it?” Charming asked

“Um…” she said watching as Regina uncrossed and crossed her legs breathing deeply trying to answer the question

“Well” Robin asked urgently

“it’s a spell that… kinda… um” Ruby said as she tried to tell them that the spell it spelt like was being used was…

“A sex spell” Rumple growled out as he looked across the audience to find the speller

“A what?” Charming and Tink both asked

“It’s a spell that when cast on a certain person will have them feeling like they are having sex” Rumple said as the group looked back at Regina who now turned sideways in her chair, her elbow on the table and head rested on her hand her eyes now closed and her lips folded into her mouth as she clenched the back of her chair tightly

“You mean right now she…” Robin began as she watched clench her eyes tighter

“Feels like she having sex… yes” Rumple said slowly

“Well, stop it! Do something!” Charming hissed as he glanced back in forth to Regina and Snow who was now frowning trying to figure out what was going on

“I can’t” Rumple Growled showing all his teeth “If I could I would… that is a spell I wouldn’t perform on anyone and I’m the Dark One.”

“Why not” Ruby asked looking between him and Regina

“Because it’s a perversion spell, most sorceress or wizards do it to make their lovers want them or whoever and besides if someone other than the caster uses magic to break it, it makes it 10 times worse”

“Oh shit…” Tink said “I don’t think Maleficent knows that”

They all looked toward the stage as Maleficent mumbled something under her breath making her hand glow which was now under the table and then discreetly waved her hand toward Regina

“And finally Queen Regina what is your position on those who would like to go home to bring others here or if they would like to leave for good”

Regina released as loud gasp as her back arched, she bit her bottom lip as leaned heavily on the table so her chest and face was against the cool surface as she tried to moaned quietly, bringing her right arm up to cover her face as the other gripped the side of her chair so tightly it turned her knuckles white, her breaths were coming in and out short as she kicked off her heels, when the feeling grew stronger

Everyone started talking at once, some worried others asking questions but no one noticed the pair of dark eyes watching from the back with a huge grin

“You’re Majesty” Tiana asked as she placed a hand on Regina’s arm

“This is what I’m talking about, can we get through one meeting without dramatic tactics from the Queen”

“Oh, will you be quiet George” Yzma said glaring at the man

Regina, turned her head so her forehead touched was now on the table, then she took a deep breath and sat up and scooted to the edge of her seat, her eyes had started to water so she quickly brushed away the few tears that had fallen

“Are you alright?” Tiana whispered to her as Snow looked down the table and began to rise

“I’m alright” she said in a broken voice as she cleared her throat and thoughts “I’m alright” she said again this time clear enough for everyone including Snow to sit back down

The spell intensified as she spoke; causing her hiss and grip the table in front of her “Those of you who want to return and go home when the resources become available may… ” She began as her voice hitched again and she sat up straighter

“May go back and if you want…” she released a shallow gasp “Want… to bring your family back, there will be for… Forms” she said adjusting in her seat as she dropped her head back to breathe deeply again before looking back at the crowd who was frowning trying to figure out what the hell was going on with her

“For someone on the verge of looking like they’re going to have an orgasm, she’s doing pretty well” Ruby said as the group glared at her

“Form you fill out telling us the ages and who all you are bringing and I will personally find a place for them” she finished

The crowd was silent at first as they watched her cheat heave as if she has just ran a marathon then they all cheered and clapped at her response as she used the loud noise to turn toward Maleficent and place her head on her shoulder as she tightly gripped her knee

“Mal…” she breathed “Please… help me… I swear I’ll scream if this… this…” she said as she moaned loudly into her shoulder

“How, I tried my spell and it made it worse” Maleficent said as she peeled Regina’s nails out of her skin so she could hold her hand, then that’s when she noticed the almost invisible blue mist coming from the flower, she glanced toward the back of crowd looking for the girl who gave the rose to Regina, she spotted her; the girl was smiling smugly at her

“Okay” Pocahontas said as she stood

Maleficent waved her hand over the rose turning it to ash as the crowd quieted down

Regina sighed heavily “Thank you” she whispered as she let go of Maleficent’s hand, the tingiling feeling between her legs subsided as she tried calming down her breathing

“How do you feel” Mal asked

“Better” she said sighing

“What was it?”

“The rose that peasant girl gave you, when this is over I say we kill her”

“No, a spell like that is far too advanced for some child, this spell came from someone else they just used her as the messenger” Regina said looking our into the audience as the girls stood and left

“I guess the vote is clear than” the Princess said “Queen Regina is to remain the mayor and Princess Tiana will be acting Mayor in her absence, meeting adjourned” she said as everyone stood

“This is ridiculous” George growled “I should be Mayor”

“Well apparently the people don’t see it that way” Ralph said standing and daring the man to say anything else

George rolled his eyes and huffed off the stage

“Regina what the hell happened?” Snow asked as she ran down the stairs to join the now gathering group

“You did and awesome job, saving face, through that spell… there were moments where I just knew you were going to lose it” Ruby said excitedly as Granny hit her arm

“Hush girl”

“What spell?” Snow asked

“Someone used a sex spell on Regina so though out the meeting she was on the verge of having an….” Rub explained as Regina waved her hand at the young wolf’s mouth taking her voice

“Ms. Lucas” she said glaring at Ruby “You talk too much” she said waving her hand again giving it back

“Sorry” she said smiling

“Someone used a sex spell on you?” Snow asked with a frown “But why?”

“Why not?” A voice boomed from in front of them as the group parted they were met with a face that hadn’t seen in years “She likes screwing with other people, I thought it was time to return the favor”

“Sydney” Regina asked as she frowned

“Yes Regina, Sydney” he said as Ruby growled at him

Regina placed her best regal mask on and folded her arms across her chest “I won’t bother asking why you did this, because I already know, congratulations on getting your revenge, I didn’t even know you were back in town”

“Yes well I have been back since the curse ended, I have just been getting my bearing and adjusting to the fact that my magic has returned but I didn’t do this to seek revenge, no” he said taking a step closer to the Queen. “No it was a gift”

“A gift” she said deadpanned

“Yes… I do hope you enjoyed yourself” he said with a smile “It seems as if you did, the slight pink blush on your cheeks, the light layer of sweat on your forehead” he said as his smiled grew “Ever since the death of Graham, your pet the one you rewarded and tortured with sex, I felt sorry for you and thought this the perfect gift” he said with smile

“How do you figure publicly casting a sex spell is a gift?” Ruby growled

“Oh didn’t your dear Queen tell you? She not as green as she seems there were times in the Enchanted Forest where she would have her pet take her in the gardens, in the halls, the throne room, and the balcony of her room and all these places where I had a front row seat” he said as his smile dropped

“Trapped as her prisoner in any and all mirrors, she had her dog savagely screw her in front of me”

Regina said nothing when eyes fell on her she just continue to glare at the man

“If that is true” Tink said

“IT IS TRUE!” he yelled

“Why didn’t you just go to another room?” she challenged

“Because she…” Sydney started

“Because I covered every other mirror in the palace when I had sex with Graham, except the ones that where in the room or area we were in” she said as a matter of fact

“You wanted him to see you?” Emma asked frowning

“He enjoyed watching, didn’t you Sydney? You always boasted how unequipped he was to satisfy me and I was just proving to you that he was” she said taking a step closer to the Genie

“Why were you so hateful toward me when I did nothing but want to love you” he said

Regina looked away from him, It was true he did nothing to her he had given her the freedom she needed to get away from the king, showed her love when her husband did not and all he asked in return was her heart.

“I killed the King for you” he said with a frown “I know there was a moment during my stay in the palace where you loved me” he said stepping forward to grab her arms when she huffed and walked passed him

“TELL ME YOU DIDN’T” he demanded which made her stop and turn to face him

“Yes okay, yes there were moments when I would find myself happy to see you or want to be in your company but not the way you think” she said as tears began to pool in her eyes “You freed me from a loveless marriage, one where I was kept prisoner by the memory of a woman that I couldn’t amount to be nor replace even if I tried but still I didn’t love you the way a woman loves the man she wants to be with… I loved you like a man would a stranger, if he offered him water after months of trekking alone in the desert. You were my rescuer, my savior and I will forever be grateful but I didn’t love you the way you loved me”

Sydney frowned and shook his head “The way a man would a stranger who rescued him…” he huffed “From a long torturous and unnecessary death” he said as Regina began to glare at him “The same stranger that was stabbed in the back by the man he rescued”

“Said the scorpion to the swan” was her only response

Sydney looked at the people around him and then back at Regina “All I wanted was you heart and you deceived me then you brought me here with a memory that I was to be obsessed with you, do any and everything I could for you while you had the townspeople ridicule and judge me for my affections… you are a cruel and hurtful woman” he said with a sigh “You know I did the spell to get back at you for everything you did to me, thinking I would feel better but I didn’t, so I’m sorry, how could I ever ask a woman who just got her heart broken, then trapped in a marriage she was just freed from, to step blindly into the arms of another” he said sighing heavily

“And you know the pathetic part about all this, is that I will always love you” he said as a tear fell from his eye making Regina’s eyes tear up as well “I will always protect you and never let any harm come to you, and I will wait as long as it takes, for you to love me back” he said stepping closer

Regina folded her arm and refused to meet his eyes as he stepped closer leaning down quickly pressing a light kiss on her cheek and then walking away; Regina frowned as her tears finally fell, things she did she felt the most regret for what she did to Sydney, because he had done nothing, he was the only person to show her kindness when no one else did, to show her she was beautiful when she felt her ugliest.

“You’re Majesty” Blue said as she approached Regina who was wiping her eyes

“Yes” Regina said looking at the woman and taking a deep breath

“Well it seems that the children have tuckered out” she said with a smile

Robin laughed as he walked with the group to the other room, leaning on the table with a cup of water in front of him and a hot dog was Roland, Paige and Henry both shared a beanbag

Regina smiled at the sight of her son, who had his hand draped on Paige’s shoulder while her hand lay on top of it

“She’s only a friend mom… like a best friend” Emma said as she laughed

“Awe leave him alone” Neal said with a smile as leaned down and picked up his son

“Paige says the same about him” Jefferson said picking up Paige

“Yes well Roland has taken to this young girl in his class as well he calls her his love” Robin said laughing as Roland lightly snored in his ear

A loud commotion was being made in the meeting room, the group looked at each other frowning and then went to go see what was going on, when they walked back into the meeting hall Ralph was holding a very angry Indian Princess and Cruella was standing with her fur coat torn her face scratched up and her raccoon purse in spreads while the contents of it was all over the floor

Regina waved her hand at the Princess as she continued to yell in her native tongue, when she did the language translated to English

“SUDAH KUBILANG AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH JIKA ANDA JIKA SAYA PERNAH MELIHAT HAL ITU LAGI” Pocahontas yelled in her native tongue

**“I told you I would kill you the next time I saw that bag”**

Regina walked over to the princess “Pocahontas, apa yang terjadi?” she said in the same tongue which had everyone including the Princess to looking at her as if she’d gown another head

**“Pocahontas, what happened?”**

“Well?” she said looking at the Princess

“That bitch keeps taunting me with that damn bag!” she yelled

“I’ll skin you for this! You savage!” Cruella exclaimed

“You started it!” Tiana yelled as Pocahontas got out of Ralph’s arms running toward Cruella

“Pangil aku lagi Sentan” She yelled as she jumped into the air with a knife in her hand

**“Call me that again demon”**

Suddenly the Princess was thrown to the far wall with ice around her arms and legs “Enough! Cruella collect your things and go home, NOW!” she demanded as the older woman ordered a timid frighten looking man grab her stuff as she stalked out

Regina waved her hand over Pocahontas melting the ice and lowering her to the ground 

“What have I told you about letting her get to you?” Elsa demanded

“She knows where he is!” the Indian Princess yelled

“No she doesn’t she just messing with you, I was talking to one of the men who live in the forest and he said that they spotted a raccoon sleeping in a willow tree, down by the town line, see so he’s fine” she said as she touched the woman’s arm

“How do you know its Niko?”

“How many raccoons you know eat cookies from strangers and sleep in Weeping Willows?” she said with a smile

“Yeah come on girl, I’ll go with you, besides Naveen is supposed to be meeting me for dinner at the diner after we eat and get plenty of cookies for Niko we can go see him” Princess Tiana said with a smile

“Okay” Pocahontas said as they both walked out

“Well you handled that well” Regina said

“You too, I didn’t know you spoke her language” Elsa said as a Red head came to stand by her side

“Well being trapped in a loop has you ordering crazy things off of infomercials in the middle of the night and around year three it was Rosetta stone” she said with a laugh “Who is this?”

“My sister, Anna” Elsa introduced “Were going to Granny’s for Dinner are you guys coming?”

“Yeah, after we put down the children” Regina said as Henry began to stir

“I’m up” he mumbled sitting up in his father’s arm

“Me too” Paige said with a yarn

“Gina” Roland said reaching for her as she grabbed him he leaned his head on her shoulder “I’m hungry”

“Me too” Paige and Henry said together

“You guys just ate” Robin said

“We want to eat again” Roland said sitting up as he ran his hand through Regina’s hair

“Granny’s it is then” Neal said

** Granny’s **

The group ordered around of burgers and French fires with an assortment of shakes. The night seemed to be calming down quite a bit as they all ate and laughed, the sun had set for the night and it was dark outside

“Well this has been one very interesting day” Robin said as he slurped his shake

“Here, here” Hook said as he raised his glass

“I’m glad it’s over” Emma said

“We still haven’t figured out why we could remember anything from last night” Belle said as she bit into her burger

“Well I for one, don’t care anymore everyone is accounted for and well so I say we just forget…” Regina began when she stopped and grabbed her head

“Gina what’s wrong?” Mal asked as the Queen shook her head slowly

“I don’t know I feel faint” she said when suddenly she just dropped her head to her left landing on Snow, who in turn also passed out and it was like a domino effect as Tink, Belle, Emma, and Ruby who passed out at the front of the diner while she was taking orders

“Oh my god what now?” Rumple said as he too felt faint when suddenly he fell forward hitting his head on the table, Next was Hook, Robin, Neal, and Charming

Granny ran over to Ruby to check to see if she was okay

Elsa, Tiana, Anna, Naveen and everyone else in the diner all stood up looking at the sight before them

“MOM!”

“DAD!”

“GINA!”

The children yelled as they shook their parents

“What’s going on?!” Elsa yelled

“I don’t know!” Maleficent yelled as she shook Regina, suddenly she and everyone else who was passed out at the table was surrounded by green smoke including Ruby who Granny refused to let go of.

When the smoke cleared everyone gasped lying before them were 11 sixteen year olds passed out

 The diner fell silent as Maleficent looked at the people around her but one voice rang out loudly

“What the fuck?” Henry gasped

***Gasp* Henry and his potty mouth I wonder where he got that from… LOL**

**I need to know what you guys want to see our newly made teenagers do… anything goes! As usual and do you guys want more of the other characters as well, what other spells do you want to see?!**

**What couples so you want to see more of**

**Okay guys so this is going to be it for about 3 weeks… I don’t know if I told you guys but my twin sister and I have been accepted to Full Sail University**

***Screaming excitedly***

**We start September 27, 2014 but were moving down there in August 1 st so we could get to know our surroundings, get a job and put a few bucks in our pockets for eating. The things we have to do is stressing me out and then with me always focused on updating because I know you guys are waiting for me, isn’t helping either so during the 3 week break, I will focus my time on getting ready to leave and finishing up the things I have to have completed for the school. **

**But before you write me off… I have completed 15 out of 19 things I have to do so… I might update sooner than you think. As always read and review and thank you guys for being soooo incredibly supportive and positive**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay A03 this is massively old and I will try to update asap which my goal is tomorrow, this story and my other one, I keep forgetting that I have this story posted here and only updating on Fanfiction.net sorry about that.**

 

 

**Hey guys I'm back! First off I am truly sorry for the long wait… THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN… EVER! I MEAN IT! *Serious face* Even if I have to make the chapters shorter or do filler chapters you will never have to wait this long.**

**I AM UPDATING ON THE TRAIN TO NC RIGHT NOW! I HAVE 30 MINUTES TO GET OFF...YOU GUYS KNOW I LOVE YOU! EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP IM SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS MOVE YOU GUYS! WE WILL ARRIVE 3:45PM BUT BECAUSE OF MY LAME ASS STEP FATHER BEING A BITCH AT THE VERY LAST MINUTE WE MISSED THE LUGGAGE CART SO WE WONT GET OUR BAGS UNTIL 7:45PM TONIGHT... UGH FAMILY... BUT WHATEVER WERE STILL ON OUR WAY TO FLORIDA!**

**The good news and the bad news… the bad news is the chapter was sort of ready I just needed to add a few scenes here and there and then make sure I didn't leave anyone out… of course I had so I had to go back and add them in… then I was battling depression and writers block, then my muse gave me her ass to kiss because I was too down to try and write anything, so then when I was ready she gave me the silent treatment… so after groveling and kissing some major ass she decided to help me write this chapter. Now for the good news: EVERYTHING IS FALLING INTO PLACE! Our apartment is ready… we're 10 minutes walking… to the school *Insert screams here* LOL we got our place, we purchased our tickets! We leave on the 11** **th** **to go to North Carolina Rocky MT to say goodbye to family there and then we fly from Raleigh North Carolina to ORLANDO FLORIDA BABY! So bear with me my next update will either be from NC or FL Eeeeeeep!**

***Insert song here… I'M SO EXCITED! AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!* *DANCING CRAZY AROUND THE HOUSE!* okay okay anyway now here's the story**

**Wrong age btw… their all 18. I was going to do something else but I was like "Light bulb"… in my best Gru voice (You know Gru from Disney's Despicable Me… again if you don't know this character your** **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000** **adulthood SUCKED! LOL)… and so I changed the age so their older and I hope you guys really NJOY this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I take credit for only what belongs to me ;)**

**Guys the first half is going to be hella confusing but I wrote it that way for a reason bear with me it will all be explained so, if your confused then I did my job, but if you're not then guess what? You are one of the few that are so obsessed with the show that remember every detail of their story no matter how miniscule…that's good because you're going to need it… Remember they were all going through different stuff in their lives when they were 18, the only ones that might be similar is Regina and Snow.**

"Ow!" Henry yelled grabbing the back of his head as Granny smacked him hard in the back of it

"Watch your mouth" Granny scolded as she looked in the booth. The newly formed teens were starting to stir awake.

"What happened?" Tink asked as she frowned her face

"Who is on me?" Snow groaned pushing at whoever was on her side

"Ow" Regina said as she sat up

"Gina, what the hell is going on?!" Mal yelled grabbing her friends arm

"Yeah" Roland chimed in frowning his little face

"Ugh… I don't know, did we switch bodies or something?" Regina asked as she rubbed her eyes

"Not quite" Princess Tiana said as she looked at a young Regina

"Well, what's wrong with us?" Tink asked as Regina turned to face the fairy

Regina's eyes got big as golf balls and Tink frowned, although fairies have always been young and would never have started out young, but whatever the spell did to Tinkerbell, changed her to look a lot younger than she was. Her hair shined with green pixie dust and her face was soft and round, even with the look of horror on her face from Regina's loss for words to describe her appearance she looked almost angelic

"What… What… What is it? Oh my god… do I have an extra eye! Please tell me I don't have an extra eye!" Tink exclaimed grabbing at her face

"No stupid, it would seem that the spell…" Maleficent started when a scream rang out

"OH MY BLOODY GOD!" Hook screamed "MY HAND! WHERE'S MY BLOODY HAND?" he screamed shooting up out of the booth standing on it and waving his hook around

"You've never had a damn hand!" Granny yelled at the 16 year old. Although Hook was still in his pirate clothes, his appearance was different, his hair was longer, and his entire face was clear of hair, except a goatee.

"That's not true you old hag!" Hook yelled "I had a hand; it had 4 fingers and a thumb on it!"

"Stop yelling" Emma groaned as she sat up

"Mom" Henry yelled

"Uh… nice try kid, I don't have any" Emma said frowning "Where the hell am I?"

"Why am I on the floor?" Ruby said as she sat up "What happened?"

"Papa" Roland said as Robin stirred awake

"Hmmm I must have drunken a lot more than I thought" he said grabbing his head and looking around when he saw a young boy starring back at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked wide eyed

"Papa" Roland said again

"Um… sorry but I don't know who he is" he said as his eyes darted around him

"This isn't good" Princess Tiana said

"What happened" Belle moaned as she sat up "Oh my god are you okay?" she asked grabbing the man beside her who was lying face first on the table

Rumplestilskin groaned but did not move to open his eyes as Belle lifted his head off the table. Belle giggled as she pulled a sliced pickle from his forehead, and other then the fact Rumple refused to open his eyes he didn't appear to have any injuries

"Do you know who he is?" Elsa asked Belle

Belle frowned looking at the teenager and then shook her head "No, should I?"

"What the hell kind of spell was that?" Regina interrupted grabbing her head

"Wait a minute, Gina; do you know who I am?" Mal asked grabbing her friend by the arms

"Yes, why" Regina said snatching her arm away from Maleficent

"Because apparently you're the only one" Mal said looking around the table

"What?" Regina said looking at Snow grabbing the woman's arm

"Ow!" Snow said as she glared at Regina

"Who am I?"

"You're Regina! Jesus, let me go" Snow said as she rolled her eyes and snatched away

"Well that was a stupid question" Granny said "Let me try… Where is your father?"

Snow frowned at the woman "Do I know you?"

"Just answer the damn question" Granny growled

"Excuse me?" Snow said a frown appearing on her face as she stared flabbergasted at the older woman who dared to speak to her that way "When my father returns, he will know how you spoke to me… stepmother, what are you going to do about this? Or must I wait for my father?" Snow asked with a frown

Regina frowned at the girl who was looking at her with such a stuck up-entitled brat-attitude

"Well" Snow said glaring at Regina

"Oh great" Tiana said "She doesn't know he's dead… how old would that make her?"

"WHO'S DEAD!" Snow yelled turning to look at Tiana and the Maleficent

"I don't know, Gina how old are you?" Mal asked ignoring Snow and turning to Regina

Regina grabbed her head, she felt like she was spinning in circles. She groaned and leaned her head against the cool surface of the table, while Maleficent and Princess Tiana looked at her worriedly

"WHO'S DEAD?" Snow yelled again but stopped when she glanced looked around her "And where are we anyway?" she asked as Emma made a face at the girl who turned her face up at the outdated wallpaper and strangers staring at her

"I don't know who's dead but maybe if you stop screaming and demanding things they will tell us" Charming said glaring at Snow who gasped

"Excuse me"

"I said stop yelling, there are other people sitting beside you" he said not backing down

"What are you? A beggar? How did you get in here let alone sitting next to me? The servants quarters and lunch hall should be in the back" she said with an eye roll

"First of all I'm a shepherd…"

"Difference. Please." Snow interrupted not looking at him but straight ahead as if he was too beneath her to look at

David scuffed and continued "Like I said I'm a shepherd and unlike you rude royals, I wait and listen to what is being said so that way I can know what's going on, instead of yelling and screaming"

"Whatever shepherd, remove yourself from my presence I'm through with you" she said giving him her back and a wave of dismissal

Charming's blood boil as everyone in the restaurant looked between the couple, he grabbed her arm and made her face him "You don't dismiss me you spoiled brat! I would never treat someone the way you have just treated me!"

"Well aren't you a real Prince Charming!" Snow growled trying to snatch her arm a way but David wouldn't give

"The irony in that statement alone…" Grumpy mumbled

"You know I used to think that maybe just maybe all you royals weren't alike but I can clearly see that you are! Every last one of you" he said roughly letting go of the girls arm, standing and jumping over the booth into another so he could reached the floor

"Where do you think you're going?!" Snow yelled

"Why do you care?!"

"Because I'm not finished with this discussion, when  _I'm_  finished then you may leave" she said looking past her step mother and at the man who was looked to be her age, disrespect her. But to be honest she honestly doesn't know why she called out for him, she could really careless where he was going but something in her felt empty when he left her side

All David did was scuff and glare at her before he walked over to the bar and gave her his back to which Snow just rolled her eyes and mumbled something incoherent under her breath

"What the hell happened to them?" Grumpy asked out loud as Regina looked up at her surroundings. She noticed a very agitated looking blonde glaring at Snow

"Nothing happened but as soon as I get my baring's one of you will take me and my stepmother home" Snow said as a matter a fact

"Who is this bitch?" Emma said pointing at Snow

Upon hearing what Emma called her stepdaughter, Regina shot up from the table looking at Emma as if she had grown another head "Excuse you peasant girl, this is Princess Snow, and you will do right to show her the respect due her title… or the last thing out of mouth will be you begging me not to throw you in the dungeons" Regina said and if the diner couldn't get any more quiet, it would seem that it had

Neal, Emma and Hook looked at each other and then hurled with laughter

"The respect due her title?" Emma mocked

"Throw her in the dungeon?" Hook yelled

"Who the hell are you people?" Neal asked as he, Hook and Emma continued to laugh

Mal grabbed Regina and turned her to face her again "Gina, who am I?"

Regina jerked away from her "Unhand me! I don't know who you are but if you grab me again I will be forced to have the royal guard arrest you" she said as she scooted closer to Snow

"Royal guard?" Neal said as he sobered "Hey, where the hell are we?" he said looking at Emma who suddenly realized who she was looking at.

She frowned pushing back Henry and Paige, while Hook ducked and she pulled her hand back and punched Neal in the face "You asshole! You left me to get caught and go to jail while you ran off!" she yelled as she continued to hit him anywhere she could reach

"Emma, look…." Neal tried to plead as he blocked off most of her hits

"Fuck you!" Emma yelled as she stood up on the seat and threw her leg over the side to get out of the booth

"Hey, where are you going?" Leroy yelled standing

"Minding my business midget" Emma yelled at Leroy

"Hey" Ruby grunted as she stood up right "Emma that was rude"

"And your skirt is too short, what are you a prostitute or something?"

Ruby gasped as the diner erupted with laughter as Neal made his way over the booth and toward Emma

"Emma, wait, how did you… when did you… look I'm sorry about…" but he was cut off by another slap to the face

"Screw you Neal, how could you just leave me out there! I was preg…" Emma stopped. She almost revealed that she had just had a baby about 6 months earlier.

"You were what?" Neal asked not catching what she almost blurted out

"Nothing… whatever I get it, survival of the fittest…"

"No, it's not like that I swear… some guy came to me and said that I had to let you go… that you had to get caught and that I could never see you again"

"And so you just listened to him? Some random guy…"

"He knew who I was, Emma, he knew my name!"

"I KNOW YOUR NAME! UNLESS NEAL ISN'T YOUR NAME!" Emma said with a glare

"No, it is it's just… it's complicated"

"Oh my god, Neal isn't even your real name?" Emma exclaimed "Wow" she said deadpanned and turned to leave

"Where is Blue?" Tink who had remained silent asked as she looked over the diner "Oh my god, I'm big… I've never been big before" she said as she looked at herself "How did I get big" she asked still looking at her body "Oh my god Blue is going to be mad at me!" she screamed as fear covered her features

Everyone looked at the fairy that seemed to have missed or be missing what was going on, they just shook their heads and looked back at Emma who was doing the same as she scuffed heading for the door

"Princess, you can't leave, we have to figure out, what is happening" Princess Tiana said

"Look you got the wrong girl, Queen Entitlement and Princess spoiled brat is over there" she said as she pointed to Snow and Regina before turning to the door to open it when it glowed purple.

Maleficent threw her hand toward the door, making sure it was locked

"What the hell?" Emma exclaimed as she turned around

"No one is going anywhere!" the sorceress yelled

"You have magic" Regina asked fear in her eyes as she looked at Maleficent "Get away from me!" she yelled as she shoved the women to the side to get out of the booth.

"Guard! Guards!" Regina yelled as she stood grabbing Snow's wrist and pulling her behind her

"Regina, calm down, you have magic too… and if you don't…" Maleficent said as she stood. Magic was fuel by feelings and right now Regina was going through all of them at the same time. Fear, anger, confusion, she knew that if they didn't calm her friend down they would be for a real magical treat.

Prince Naveen went to go grab the frightened Queen, hoping it would calm down

"No!" Maleficent yelled as she conjured her own magic to protect herself and those sitting at the table behind her. The last thing they need was a fully experienced sorceress to tap into her magic defensively, but from the look in Regina's eyes it was too late.

Regina's eyes widened at the approach of a man she didn't know, her fear sky rocketed, not only was she in a new a place she didn't know, but she was surrounded by people she didn't recognize.

"NO!" Regina yelled throwing her hands up in front of her and the restaurant erupted in a bright purple light, a gust of magic that could have taken out and army surged through restaurant, on all sides blowing and breaking any and everything in its wake, glasses, plates even the diner windows. Nothing was spared from Regina's magic, tables toppled over and customers ended up either under tables or on top of collapsed ones. It blew Naveen and everyone near the Queen away from her, including snow. Who landed in some random customers arms; everyone that was in their seats was blown onto the floor, covered in food and drinks.

Once the magic was done everyone moved to sit up and stand

"Remind me never to do that again" Naveen said as he stood brushing off glass and food from his clothes

Hollow breaths were heard as everyone turned to face Regina, she looked more frightened than ever as she stared down at her hands.

"Regina, its okay" Maleficent said as she approached her friend "Calm down"

Regina's eyes watered as she looked around the room to all the eyes on her "I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to do that" she said with a shaky breath as she continued to hyperventilate, she grabbed her chest "I… I… I can't…" she barely got out as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and as she fell forward, Maleficent waved her hand over her, her magic surrounding Regina and the young Queen floated to the ground softly.

"What did you do to her?" Snow exclaimed as she stood

"What did she do to us?" Emma yelled as Neal looked at them all with fear

"Where the hell are we?" he demanded looking at Maleficent

"You're in StoryBrooke" Leroy said as he stood sweeping glass of his clothes

"StoryBrooke? Is this near the Enchanted Forrest?" Neal asked "Are in the Enchanted Forrest?"

"The Enchanted, what? Seriously Neal… what did you do drink the water?" Emma asked

"WILL YOU SHUT UP THE HELL UP! EMMA, DAMN!" Neal yelled fear was all over his features, Emma had never seen him this scared before and they were professional thieves, fear came with the territory, the fear of serving time, the fear of getting caught, but this fear she had never seen on him before.

"Okay" she said quietly as she frowned at him

"No, The Evil Queen cast a curse that sent us all here" Tiana said

"Us all?" Neal questioned "does that mean the Dark One is here as well?" he asked quietly

Everyone looked to where Rumplestilskin was sitting finally opening his eyes due to the commotion that was going on, he looked at them with wide eyes "Wha… what?" he said looking around at everyone. "Well it's not me" he said

"Ugh… this shit is really starting to piss me off" Maleficent yelled as she waved her hand over the group of teens making them all glow green. "Now listen carefully, you are going to slowly standup walk over here and we're going to Regina's house. If any of you misbehave and or try to walk, run, sprint, or jog away I will disembowel you. Understood!" she yelled as her eyes glowed green

The group nodded slowly and stood walking over to the sorceress

"Wait, where are you taking them?" Elsa finally finding her voice as she and Tiana along with Pocahontas and Naveen stood beside her

"To Regina's to figure this thing out, go get that blue moth, and whoever else you think could help sort this mess out" Maleficent said as Granny, Jefferson, Paige, Henry and Roland ran to stand next to her as green smoke appeared around them

**Mayoral Mansion**

As they reappeared at Regina's house, Maleficent made everyone sit down on whatever surface was free in the living room, while she conjured a small cot for Regina who was still passed out

"Move at all, and I'll skin you alive" she threatened as the doorbell rang the teens all sat quietly as she left the room

Jefferson stood by the door with Paige, Henry and Roland while Granny stood next to Ruby

"Granny what's going on?" Ruby asked Granny looked down at her step daughter and sighed, her memories must have changed on the trip to Regina's, and she just patted her Granddaughter's head and smiled

"Where are they?" Blue asked as she walked into the house

"In that room" Maleficent pointed to the living room

Blue, Tiana, Elsa, Pocahontas, Naveen, and Nova "Well did they say anything?!" Blue asked as she rushed into the room. She stopped when she took in the sight before her

"Blue!" Tink yelled as she saw her mentor

"Green" Blue said as she slowly approached her

"It's Tinkerbell… but I don't know how I got big, I don't even remember doing it" the fairy said as she looked at the woman with fear "What are you wearing?"

"Tinkerbell calm down… it's okay"

"Nova!" Tinkerbell shrieked as the fear erased from her face in that instant and ran into her friends arms

"Blue" Snow yelled as she jumped up and hugged the woman "What is going on? Where is my father? I am so frightened!" Snow said as Blue hugged the young girl again

"I know but don't fret Princess; everything is going to be fine… what happened to the Queen?" Blue asked as she noticed the Queen lying on a cot

Snow gasped and walked over to queen "Blue she used magic… I didn't even know she had magic… I don't think she knew she had magic" She said as she sat on the bed next to her step mother and brushed hair from her face

Blue stood by the cot and waved her hand over her face "She's fine she just tired herself out" the fairy said as she turned to everyone in the group

"What's wrong with my Papa and Gina?" Roland asked as he walked over to the other side of cot and took Regina's hand

"Their fine little one" Blue said with a smile

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Emma finally said as she stood

"Emma" Neal warned "Do you know who this is?" he said pointing to Blue

"No, but clearly there's something in the air and you do!" Emma yelled getting frustrated she felt like she was on an episode of the twilight zone and she was the only normal one that hadn't drunken the water.

"Princess calm down" Blue said

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a Princess, my name is Emma Swan and I am…"

"The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming also known as Prince David"

David, Emma, and Snow looked at each other and then back at Blue

"WHAT!" they all yelled

"No way, am I her daughter!" Emma yelled scrunching up her face

"Well I don't want you either!" Snow yelled back "And you, you said you were a peasant, so now you're a liar and royal!" she yelled looking at Charming

"I said I was a shepherd and I am… she's lying!" Charming yelled gesturing toward Blue

"I know you are all confused but I speak the truth…"

"Whatever I'm out of here!" Emma yelled as she walked passed Blue when Maleficent stopped her

"MOVE!" Emma yelled as her hands began to glow

"Emma" Neal said as Emma turned to him and he pointed to her hands

"What the hell?" she said quietly

"Look sit down and I will explain everything" Maleficent said as Regina began to stir

The sorceress ran over to her friend "Regina"

Regina groaned and opened her eyes but as soon as her eyes fell on Maleficent she jolted up right, shoving Snow off the bed so she could stand, then she grabbed the Princess placing her behind her

"What do you want?!" she yelled at Maleficent

"You're Majesty, calm down… I know you're frightened but this is a safe place" Blue said making Regina face her and Maleficent scuff

"You're the Blue fairy" Regina said more than she asked

"Yes"

"Where are we?" she demanded "And where are my guards?"

"You're…" Blue began when Maleficent cut her off

"There not here, you're not in the Enchanted Forest anymore, none of us are" Maleficent said deadpanned as Blue glared at the woman

"What are you talking about?" Snow gasped "Where is my father?"

"Princess perhaps we should…"

"Dead… Your stepmother killed him" she added

"WHAT!" Snow and Regina both said at the same time

"You killed my father!" Snow said with tears in her eyes

"NO!" Regina said as she looked at Snow

"Maleficent!" Elsa yelled

"What, we're not going to get anywhere with you all coddling them, tell them the truth so we can deal with this… you!" Maleficent said pointing at Henry "Come here, you know the stories better than anyone, whatever I get wrong or don't know you fix, got it?" she asked as Henry quickly nodded wide eyed

"Regina, how old are you?"

"18" she said quietly

"What about you Emma?" Henry asked

"18"

"So is it safe to say everyone here is 18?" Tiana asked

They all looked at each other and nodded

"Okay, Rumplestilskin is first since you're the easiest" Mal said

"That's your son, he's your father, both of you hate each other… next" she said deadpanned

"Hey no, that's not true" Henry said as he stepped forward

"You guys were mad at first but then you made up, Rumplestilskin was going to die and then you guys made up"

"I was going to what?"

"Die… Christ, what you hard of hearing or something?" Mal said frustrated

"You and Emma had a kid… which is me" Henry said with a smile as Emma and Neal looked at each other "You didn't know me because my mom had me in jail and then she gave me up for adoption and that's when Regina… my other mother adopted me, until I went and found you and you broke the curse"

"What?" Emma said "No, the kid is just had… he… he was an infant"

"You had a kid and didn't tell me?" Neal asked

"Well you weren't exactly around!"

"But you knew how much I hated my dad for abandoning me and then you just…"

"I WAS ALONE NEAL! I WAS IN PRISON! PREGNANT AND ALONE! THE MAN THAT SAID HE LOVED ME LEFT ME AND HIS UNBORN CHILD WAITING FOR HIM IN A PARKING LOT!" Emma yelled as tears fell from her eyes "I didn't even know I was pregnant until a few weeks later" she sniffed

"What about us?" Belle asked

"Belle you were taken by Rumplestilskin to save your kingdom from the ogre wars and then you fell in love with Rumplestilskin" Henry said

"Rumplestilskin you became the Dark One to save your son from the draft to go to the ogre wars and because your wife Mila left you for Killian… you were the one who cut off his hand… because you stole his wife and his magic bean to get Balefire back" Henry said

"YOU CUT OFF MY BLOODY HAND!" Hook yelled jumping up as Rumple jerked backward

"YOU TOOK HIS GIRL!" Belle yelled getting into Hook's face

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE HIM THE RIGHT TO…"

"YES IT DOES! IN SOME WORLDS YOU'RE PUT TO DEATH FOR LOOKING AT ANOTHER MAN'S WIFE! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT'S ALL HE DID WAS TAKE OFF YOU  _BLOODY HAND_ " Belle yelled mimicking the pirate

"Got a girl fighting your battles, huh coward?" Hook said glaring at Rumple who was quite literally behind Belle

"Leave him alone" Neal said

"What about me?" Tink asked

"Well you're story isn't a happy one Gree… Tinkerbell" Blue said correcting herself

"What happened?"

"You were always late to your training's and then you met a young girl who you said you were going to help…"

"I did" Tinkerbell said smiling "Well who was it? Did I do a good job?"

"It was Regina" Blue said as all eyes fell on Regina

"I told you that helping her would only bring you pain because her mother was a taker of hearts, she is surrounded by darkness"

"But… she would seem like the perfect person to help" Tink said looking at Regina who stared dumbstruck at Blue

"Well that was your argument and without my blessing you stole fairy dust and went to help her"

"What happened?" Tink asked quietly as she looked at Blue

"What I suspected, your visit to the young Queen didn't help and because you stole fairy dust and disobeyed me, you were no longer allowed to be a fairy, I took your wings and you were banished to live amongst the humans"

Tears fell from Tinkerbell's eyes "But… But… I want to be a fairy… I want it more than anything" she pleaded

"And you did just two days ago you flew and got your wings back" Nova exclaimed

"And me?" Killian said glaring at Rumple "Other than the fact that this bastard cut off my bloody hand"

"You and your brother was in the royal guard…" Henry began "You were sent to Neverland where you met Tink many years later to get dream shade a deadly weapon that the king told you was medicine. During the journey a boy named Peter Pan told dream shade was a deadly poison, but when you tried to tell your brother he didn't listen and cut himself with the poison because he believed his king wouldn't lie to him" Killian sat down at this news and stared at Henry

"Peter Pan told you of a cure for the poison and where to get it, after getting the cure you and your brother left…"

"So he's still alive then" Killian asked his eyes shining with hope

"No… you see Neverland is a magical place and because you were so far away from island… the magic that kept your brother alive went out and he died" Henry finished quietly

"David, you had a twin brother named James… who was not a good guy, you parents sold him to King George to keep their land. James died in battle and because King Myttus promised to make his kingdom wealthy is he slayed a dragon he went and found you… with the help of Rumplestilskin… King George tricked you though after you slayed the dragon… which was awesome by the way… he told you, you had to marry Princess Abigale, who didn't want you as much as you didn't want her" Henry said "Days before the marriage your carriage was robbed by no other than the bandit Snow White who was on the run by then from her Evil Stepmother…" Henry said getting into character as he told the story with excitement

"After you chased her down on the horse she'd stolen from you, you set up a trap in the woods and captured her and that's when you revealed that she was Snow White and…"

"And your making this longer than it needs to be" Maleficent said cutting off Henry

"Hey" he whined

"You two idiots fell in love, had a baby, gave it away, the curse took you, done" Mal said waving them off as she turned to Regina who remained silent

"Regina…"

"I don't want to hear it" she said with fresh tears in her eyes "All those things I could not have done… I am nothing like the monster my mother is"

"Regina" Elsa said stepping toward the Queen

"No, I don't want to hear it, I won't believe you… I don't believe you" she said shaking her head as the tears fell "Where is my father… you said I created this curse, well where is he? I would never leave him behind he would be the first person I took with me" she sniffed looking at Elsa

"Mom…" Henry started

"No! Tell me!" she yelled

"Okay Regina" Maleficent said taking a deep breath "When you were forced to marry Leopold, you quickly grew into your magic with the imp's help" she said pointing to Rumple who frowned and Neal looked at his father "A little after Snow White's 18 birthday you had her father killed and then tried to kill her, she was on the run for years until finally during you last battle with her, she along with her newly found fiancé and her group of munchkins, werewolves and a certain blue moth… she captured you and sentenced you to die…" Maleficent said

"Seeing how sickly sweet Snow is toward you she spared your life and you were banished, were you met me, you and I became the best of friends… that being said our relationship is not for the weak of heart. Along with your banishment you were also forbidden to hurt anyone again in this land" she said with a smile "We grew close and the Dark One also Known as Rumplestilskin aka the Imp, continued to teach you in the dark arts, he created a curse that would allow you to seek your revenge on Snow by taking her and whoever else away to another land… sadly you waited a tad bit too long… because by then Snow and Price Charming had a baby who was claimed to be the savior and break the curse, they threw her into a box and shipped her to this land before you had a chance to kill her…"

"You still didn't tell me where my father is?"

"Regina in order to cast the dark curse you had to kill the thing you loved most" Mal said as Regina gasped

"No" she said quietly

"I'm sorry" Maleficent said sincerely she truly did feel sorry for her, but not just her but all of them really, they had 30 years of memories to catch up on all at one time

"What about me?" Neal said "That can't be all that happened to me"

"No you fell in love and got engaged to a girl named to Tamara who… turned out to be a bad guy, she was in love with another guy and they kidnapped my mom… um Regina and tortured her and they kidnapped me and took me to Neverland, where Rumplestilskin, Regina, Hook, Emma, Snow and David came to rescue me… together… you all put your differences aside and your hate for one another and saved me and then we came back here" he said with a smile

"So you're telling me were all friends… after all the stuff you just told us?" Neal asked

"Well it's a working progress but yeah" Tiana said with a smile

"I find it hard to forgive and be friends with the woman who murdered my father" Snow said her voice dripping with disgust

"Yeah well she found time to forgive you after you killed Cora" Maleficent said deadpanned as Snow looked at her shocked

"It's a long story please don't let me or him have to repeat it" she said as the other adults in the room rolled their eyes "Look clearly you are all at different stages in your life, Gina you dabbled in dark magic but not fully… you really did it to bring back Daniel but magic doesn't do that so in you r fit of rage you targeted Snow who was the reason he was killed, the green moth is still waiting for a baby laugh so she can be born, Shepherd King, you have yet to find out your true identity, The wolf just ate her boyfriend, The savior just had the baby, Snow you just lost your father, Belle you being held prisoner by Rumplestilskin, The Imp is still underneath his rock and Robin Hood is still going through puberty… did I miss anyone?" Mal asked sarcastically

"Yeah me" Killian said

"Oh, well you're still riding around on a boat full of men dressed in more than need be… you fill in the blanks"

"Well what about them" Killian said ignoring Mal's last statement and gesturing to Ruby and Robin "What of their story?"

"Well Ruby your best friends with Snow and that's basically it other than the incident that happened between you and um… Peter" Henry said

"You know about that?" Ruby asked

"Yeah… Snow helped you out during your wolfs time and when you met you mom"

"I met my mom?"

"Yeah, but she turned out to be a bad guy because she tried to kill Snow but you saved her and you guys have been friends ever since"

"Robin, you and your band of merry men stole from the rich and gave to the poor. The story book doesn't say much about you except that Marian your wife died a few months after your son Roland was born…"

"That's me papa!" Roland exclaimed as he jumped in the young man's arms

"My wife… was Marian… she died?" he asked quietly

"She's with the angels, papa" Roland said looking at Robin

"What of my friends?" he asked

"There in the woods!" Roland exclaimed

"But they are here as well? Can I see them?"

"Not tonight but in the morning yes" Elsa said "I know this is a lot to take in but listen to me, although you have heard a lot of bad there is some good in there and everything that happened has made you all better people because of it… so that being said I think it will be wise if you all stay here. I, Pocahontas and Jefferson will stay here as well to keep an eye on things"

"Well where are we going to sleep?" Belle asked

Blue waved her wand over the living room transforming it into a room with a sleeping bags and pajama's on each one, and a giant T.V on the wall

"I am not sleeping on the floor" Snow said as the others all sighed irritated

**A very long and trying hour later**

Everyone stood in the living room after having argued and fought over where to sleep and next to who… because right now Neal was the only one who looked familiar to her, Emma decided to sleep next to Neal, who was more than happy to oblige.

Roland demanded for Regina and Robin to lie together so he could be between the two of them and after threating to pass out from holding his breath both Regina and Robin agreed. Ruby, Snow and Tinkerbell and Belle decided to lie together, while Hook, Charming and Rumplestilskin chose three separate corners to occupy.

Henry and Paige picked a movie… strangely enough it was Harry Potter until Emma nipped that in the bud and chose World War Z.

"What. The. Hell. Is. This.?" Maleficent said as she walked into the living the room looking at the T.V. screen

"It's a zombie movie" Henry said as Naveen walked in with a bowl of popcorn sitting it down in front of the group

"Well it's disgusting" Snow said as she stood where she sat and walked over to Regina with a brush, handing it to her and sitting down.

Emma frowned as she watched Regina sigh and sweep Snow's long hair off her shoulders so she could brush it. It was such a normal routine for them to do that Regina didn't even notice how Snow didn't even ask for her to do it anymore she just expected it to be done

Before Maleficent and Emma to say anything Paige jumped up and ran over to them "Can I do it please, it will be like having a real life Barbie doll"

Snow looked at the girl and then shrugged "What's a Barbie doll?" she asked as she positioned herself in front of Paige

"A plastic toy with hair on it that looks like a girl" Henry said as he stuffed popcorn in his mouth "They spend all day brushing it and collecting them" he said with a grin when Paige stopped mid-stride and glared at Henry

"First of all Henry… we don't spend all our time brushing their hair and besides how is collecting dolls different from collecting those silly dolls you play with"

"Dude you play with dolls?" Neal asked Henry who dropped his handful of popcorn back into the bowl

"They're not dolls their action figures! And just a few hours ago they were alive!" henry challenged "I didn't see any of your Barbie's out there"

"Your action figures came to life?" Neal asked as Paige and Henry ignored him

"Xena, Wonder Woman…"

"Okay okay okay" Maleficent said as she stopped the argument "Plastic people are considered as dolls, action or not their dolls, end of discussion"

Paige and smiled as she continued to brush Snow's hair and Henry glared at Maleficent as she watched with discuss at the T.V.

"Don't listen to them kid, action figures are not dolls, they just jealous cause they move and Barbie doesn't" Emma whispered as she roughly petted Henry's head pulling him down to lay with her and watch T.V.

Henry watched as Emma watched intensely at the screen just as the main character watches a man bit by a zombie change, Emma reached over to grab some more popcorn not taking her eyes off the movie

"Do you remember who I am?" he whispered with a hopeful glint in his eyes

Emma paused and looked Henry in the eye "I don't know…"

Henry's eyes fell and he laid back down looking at the screen

"But I feel very protective of you…" she whispered in his ear as she leaned closer to him "And if you really are my kid then… I couldn't be happier" she said as she kissed his cheek

Henry beamed at that and snuggled closer to Emma who shook her head and smiled

Regina looked at the pair sadly and then a pang of jealousy surged through her "I thought he was my son" she said frowning

"He is" Mal said deadpanned "Want me to kill her?" she asked with a smile

Regina looked at Mal with fear in her eyes "If… I asked… you would do that?"

Maleficent… not catching on to what Regina was insinuating, looked at her with a proud smile "If you wish it"

Regina shook her head sadly as she stood up and ran out of the room and upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

Snow started to get up when Mal stopped her… Maleficent and Elsa ran after her

"Your Majesty" Elsa said as she knocked on the door that had soft cries coming from

"Please…just go away" Regina answered quietly

Maleficent waved her hand over the door and opened it; Regina was curled up on her bed with knees to her chest crying softly

"Gina…" Mal started

"Get out" she cried softly

"Gina listen…"

"How did I turn out this way, Rumplestilskin said I wouldn't become like her and I have" she said as she wiped her eyes as more tears fell

"Rumplestilskin preyed on your love for Daniel like he does so many who would do anything for the person they love… but…" Mal said when Regina abruptly stood and stood in her face

"You offered to kill my son's birth mother… How... Could… I…" Regina as she swayed and slurred her words

"Regina" Elsa said as she approached the Queen as she fell forward in her arms

"MOM!" Henry yelled from down stairs

Elsa and Maleficent ran down stairs with Regina floating behind them, they made it into the living room just to see everyone slumped over and glowing green.

A second later everyone stirred and sat up

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked

"I don't know but whatever it was, I hope it doesn't happen again" Regina said

"Regina" Elsa said as she tuned to face the Queen "Do you know who I am? Who any of us are?"

"Well unless you changed in the past hour she's Maleficent and your Elsa… How the hell did we get here?" Regina asked looking around her and then at herself

"Well you guys have been going in and out since we left the diner"

"Papa?" Roland asked looking at Robin

"Yes, my boy" he said as he opened his arms

"Papa you forgot me" Roland said with a pout

"Never" Robin responded with a grin as he brought his son in for a hug

"So, are we back to normal now?" Neal asked

"No, were still young… I just think that the spell isn't strong enough to keep up the way we are… so it's breaking so to speak" Regina said as she stood

"So we won't be like this for long?" Robin asked

"No, probably a few days at the most but we're going to be going in and out between the past and the present" she said as folded her arms

"Great" Emma said as she sighed heavily

"Well what do we do?" Tiana asked

"There's nothing we can do except wait for it to run its course"

"So you're saying…" Charming began

"To get some rest because it's going to be a long day tomorrow"

Elsa, Anna, Mal, and Jefferson all volunteered to spend the night as everyone else went home

**Next Morning**

Regina woke up to the smell of breakfast being made, she slowly sat up glancing at the faces around her, everything was hazy from the previous night she remembered everything up until she ran upstairs. She walked into the kitchen to find Granny, Anna, Elsa, Jefferson, Roland, Henry and Paige all sitting at the Island while Granny stood by the stove

"What's going on?" she asked as all eye fell on her

"Good morning mom" Henry said with a smile, Regina returned it as Roland smiled deeply and gave her a morning greeting as well

"You're majesty" Elsa began "We we're just discussing what everyone was going to be doing today"

Regina folded her arms across her chest and looked at the people around her speaking as regally as possible "Which is?"

"Well Paige, Roland and I are going to school with Snow" Henry stated proudly

"Yes and you and I along with a few other members will be going to a meeting" Elsa said

"You're separating Snow and me?"

"Well yes… but only because we don't have anyone to cover her class… no one that is qualified"

"Look…" Regina said as she stepped closer into the kitchen "I know that in this land or whatever alternate land or magic this is… that I hate Snow and parts of me do… I will admit that, but she is my responsibility, and I don't know any of you so…"

"I know that you don't know any of us but try and look deep into yourself…" Elsa said "Do you find any of us a threat here"

"No" she answered honesty

"Okay well that's a start; do you trust any of us enough to be with Snow while we are at the meeting?"

Regina looked around the kitchen her eyes landing on them all it wasn't until another figure came into the kitchen that she had her answer "I want Maleficent to go" she said

Mal frowned "Go where"

"Really?" Elsa and Tiana both said "Out of everyone here, you chose her"

"Someone sounds jealous" Mal said smiling "Where am I going"

"To an elementary school to teach kids all day with Snow" Granny said as Maleficent's smile fell

"Gina, No!" she said looking at Regina who smiled at her

"For some reason I trust you, I don't know why, but out of everyone here I feel the most comfortable around you, and that says something" Regina said looking at the frowning blonde

"Then let me stay with you then" Mal said as the others laughed at her whining like a child

"I can I trust you with Snow, I know if something were to happen you would protect her"

"I think you have the wrong friend" Mal said deadpanned "I hate that flake of Snow just as much as you do, she's infuriating and stuck up and…"

"A royal just like you and I and she behaves accordingly" Regina said raising an eyebrow at Maleficent "Maleficent please, believe me for some reason I am still at that stage where I am very protective of Snow, although you al say I hate her and I would go if I could but I can't"

"Come on it's only for an hour or so" Tiana said as the others walked into the kitchen as well

"Fine" Maleficent said glaring at Snow who walked into the kitchen frowning back at the woman

After serving breakfast they all got dressed and was told where they were to be placed.

Regina was to go with Elsa, and Tiana for a meeting. Ruby was going with Granny; Charming, Neal, Emma, and Jefferson are going to the station, where some of the merry men will meet them. Robin, Belle, Snow, Rumplestilskin and Hook were all going with Anna, Maleficent and few other people who were called to the school.

Snow complained just like always and Maleficent let her know just how unhappy she was also with the arrangement.

After convincing Snow and Maleficent to behave and that it was only an hour or two they were to be together, everyone left for their prospected places.

**School**

Robin and Hook where placed in the Gym with Little Jon and Pete. Little Jon's facial expression upon seeing Robin was priceless. They stood around for at least 30 minutes discussing the situation Robin had found himself in and how much fun things are going to be now that there leader was young and reckless again. Rumple was placed in the art center, Belle was in the library with Mr. Dewey and Snow and Maleficent had the pre-k class which happened to be Roland's.

As snow and Maleficent walked into the classroom, they were met with 20 smiling toddlers.

"Good Morning, Mary Margret" the children all said in unison

Mal glared around the room "I hate children" she said as Anna giggled

"Why"

"Because they're tiny and cute" she said looking around the room at all the different types of children "They make you soft by smiling at you and then next thing you know, you have created one"

Anna laughed at Mal as Snow walked toward the children "You don't want children"

"No"

"Why"

"Because they're liars" Mal said as she curled her lip at a dark haired little girl who smiled and waved at her. The little girl looked to be Indian with her smooth sun tanned skin, her hair looked black as it fell thick and curly around her small face, and her eyes were something out of the Enchanted, they were such a clear ocean blue color it looked as if you stared long enough you would just drown.

"What, how did you come to that conclusion?" Anna asked chuckling and folding her arms

"Because you think they'll stay like that forever but then when you're not looking they grow up and lock you in basements for 30 years"

Anna frowned "Your talking about Regina" she said more than asked "You knew her when she was this little?"

"Hell no" Mal said smiling at the same little girl who was sticking her tongue out at her "I knew her 3 years after she married Leopold"

"That's amazing how did you two meet?"

"I don't like you" Maleficent said leaning toward the girl who smiled even harder at her

"That's mean, don't say that to her" Anna scolded

"I was talking to you" Mal said as picked the child up and walked over to Snow who was talking to the class. The little girl had on a dark purple dress with flowers on it, a small jean jacket and little silver flats.

Snow smiled "Who is Mary Margret?" she asked as a little girl raised her hand

"You are silly, that's you name" she said as the class started to giggle

Snow felt as place here she didn't know but she knew that when she spoke to them she had to be calm and nice

"It is?" she asked with a smile "Well I want to be call Snow today, okay"

The children nodded and smiled

"So what do you guys want to do?"

"Play"

"Color"

"Play dress up"

The kids all yelled at the same time

"Well why don't we play, color and play dress all at the same time" Snow said and the children screamed excitedly as they jumped up to grab whatever they could get their hands on

Snow smiled as a few girls came up to her with princess gowns and combs so they could brush her hair

The young girl in Maleficent's arms wiggled to be put down and Mal placed her back on the floor

"So what do you want to do? We can color or play OR…" the girl shouted her hazel eyes sparkling with excitement "We could play dress up"

Maleficent studied the girl for a long time and then bent down looking her straight in the eyes "You remind me of someone" she said with a glare

"I do" the girl said smiling and swaying side to side "Who"

"Can you play dress up with me" she asked looking up at Mal who glared at her

"I don't know, will you listen to me and do any and everything I say?"

The girl looked up and smiled at her nodding "Fine, I shall call you… Augustine" she said as green smoke surrounded the little girl's arm and a bracelet with her new name on it appeared

The girl gasped surprised at the magic and then took off toward the dresses

**The Gym**

The gym was the perfect place to put a sailor and a professional thief, both needed to be physically fit, able to run for miles or carry heavy loads with tiring easily, and talk there ways out of difficult situations which they did with ease.

The gym looks to be the size of an Olympian gymnasium, it had 3 ropes hanging off the ceiling to the right of the back, a pummel horse, ring, floor exercise mat, horizontal bar, balance beam and then there was the volley ball court that was in the back along with basketball hoops, soccer balls and jump ropes

Robin and Hook looked in awe at everything

"This must be some sort of training ground" Little Jon said as he looked on with the boys

"This place is amazing" Robin said as he ran over to the rings and jumped on them pulling himself up "Come on little Jon!" Robin shouted

"Um... Robin, are you forgetting I am now twice your current age and way over the weight limit for that… thing" Little Jon said with a frown

"Nonsense!" Robin said as he jumped off the rings and ran over to the balance beam "What the hell is this?" he asked

"It looks to be something you use to practice walking around on castle walls" Hook said jumping on it and walking along the beam. Although he griped and groaned about his hook he used it as if he had had it all his life, Killian trusted his metal hook and he used it with ease "Maybe it's to help…" hook began when a voice rang out from behind them

"Okay boys, my name is Selina Kyle" a tall short haired brunette, with white basketball shorts and a black white beater on and I am the school's gym teacher"

Robin, Hook and Little Jon's jaw dropped at the bombshell standing before them, she was lean and curvy all in the right places. She popped her hip to one side looking at her clip board

"My class will be here soon, help me with them… you know get them to participate and I will reward you guys handsomely" Selina said smiling as all three nodded their heads

Seconds later the heavy falls of tennis shoes and loud commotion filled the gym

"Okay guys" Selina said walking to the center of the gym… well not walked but more like swayed her hips to imaginary music, the way her hips seemed to mesmerize Hook, Robin and Little Jon

"Okay so guys know the drill, pick a spot and exercise" she said as the group sighed and groaned unmotivated

"Come on Ms. Kyle this shit is dumb, nobody wants to do gym!" a girl shouted out and the others chimed in agreeing

"What if I make a game out of it?" Selina tried but the kids rolled their eyes and scuffed at the suggestion

"May I?" Robin said stepping forward

"Sure" Selina said as she looked at the group "Guys these are my new assistants Robin Hood and Killian Jones"

"You mean like the Robin Hood" A blonde haired girl exclaimed

"You've heard of me?"

"Yes, you stole money from King George and gave it to my village when I was like 6…. I'll never forget it"

Robin almost smiled at the comment when another voice rang out "Aren't you supposed to be like… older" a short girl with green streaked hair said

"Well I…."

"And isn't Killian jones a pirate? Why is he here on land?" another girl asked "What you get arrested or something and this is like community service?"

"No I…"

"Yo, this dude got some tight ass pants on" a tall African American boy said he had on black shorts with a shirt on that read 'you mad or naw'

Robin and Selina looked down at Killian's pants, which Maleficent had shrunken down to fit the now adolescent pirate. The black leather pants were so tight that they had risen up his ankles.

Robin chuckled as the other teens hurled with laughter, even Selina tried to contain hers.

"Yeah well I bet me and my tight pants can beat you and any obstacle in here" he said as the boy frowned

"Yeah right, I'll wipe your ass all over this damn gym"

Selina's eyes lit up at the opportunity and before either boy could say anything else she spoke up "Okay, I say we have a challenge"

The kids cheered excitedly

"Two teams, 20 kids a team, Killian and Jeremy are the captains…. Make your way around the gym, send 2 or three people to each piece of equipment and make your way back to this very spot, you two, being the captains will go last and you will carry your team to victory, Now all you need to do is choose and whoever wins gets bragging right" Selina said as the two teens turned to the group and smiled

"I want Robin" Hook said as the archer smiled and ran over

"Dude, you're going to lose, you only have one hand and a metal hook"

"Yeah, but I am a pirate and this…" he said gesturing to the gym "Is my Jolly Roger"

**The Library**

Belle stood staring at the endless rows of books, and smiled. Mr. Dewey also known to the little kids as the Pagemaster, because he had memorized every story and newspaper in the library, said that today was the day that the older kids came down for their free period

Belle was excited about the kids her age that loved books just as much as she did. Back in the Enchanted Forest, she was scolded for always having her nose in a book, and not in her studies to be a princess or future ruler; she wanted to go on epic adventures like the heroines in the books she read.

The sounds of footfalls in the hallways and the sounds of voices had Belle grinning as wide as possible as the teens filed in.

**Diner**

"Granny do I really have to work here? Why can't I go with Snow, or David? I'll even go with Regina" Ruby whined as Granny opened the door to the diner and switched the lights

"Because I need your help" Granny said sighing as she switched the sign around "And other than the obvious reason that this happens to be your job" Granny said sarcastically

Ruby sighed rolling her eyes as she sat at the bar, watching Granny walk around it to the kitchen to turn on the stoves. After a beat she came back out and watched a mopping Ruby as she drew circles on the bar top

"Look if things go good today, tomorrow I'll let you guys hang out at here or at the school, but can you just try to make today work" she asked and Ruby nodded

Although it was a long long time ago Granny does remember what it was like to be a teen, wanting to always be with your friends afraid you were missing something epic. It's why when she was of age to work; she and her friends choose a job they could do together. She remembers when Ruby was a teenager, always getting into things and not listening, the first to come up with some crazy idea that others were stupid enough to go through with. That's the main reason why she didn't let her go with any of the others because one, they had enough to deal with as it was then to have to put up with the shenanigans of her granddaughter and two, because at this age Ruby wolf started to reveal its self, and she needed to be watched like a hawk.

"Here" Granny said as she tossed Ruby a her apron from underneath the bar along with a rag "White the table down and make sure all the ketchup and salt and pepper shakers are filled, customers should be coming in about 1hr"

Ruby rolled her eyes but did what she was told

**Meeting**

Regina walked quietly beside Tiana and Naveen as they walked into her office "Okay, I know you don't remember much but I'm going to need your help, King George and Lady Tremaine, are going to try and undermine everything I do and make the council turn against you so I need you to listen very carefully and follow along okay?" Tiana said rummaging through Regina's desk and then stopping to look at the young girl

"Okay" Regina said timidly

Tiana looked at Naveen who then turned to Regina "What's wrong?"

"This place is very confusing and I'm worried about Snow, King Leopold put me in charge of her and if he finds out that I disobeyed him he will be very cross with me" she said quietly not looking at the man

"Regina, nothing is going to happen to Snow, I promise, she had to go to the school there was no one else that could cover for her not only that but you sent Maleficent with her, I know she'll be alright"

"Yeah and this meeting should only take a few minutes, were just going over the things we were supposed to go over in the last meeting and then after we finish you can go be with Snow" Tiana said

Regina sighed heavily and then nodded "What am I supposed to do" she asked as her face showed that of royalty

Tiana smiled at Regina "I need to find your meeting notes, um… there in a folder with little colorful tabs on it"

Regina walked over to the desk that she assumed was hers and stared at the items on it. There were pictures of her and Henry, pens, a few papers and a medium size silver box. Regina looked at the box and then picked it up. She opened it up ran her thumbs along the rim of it, she didn't know why but holding it brought her so much sadness. She quickly put the box down and glanced toward the floor, where the strap of a bag was sticking out of a drawer, she bent down and opened the drawer freeing the strap and pulling the bag out of the drawer and placing on top the desk.

"I think I found it" she said pulling out a thick manila folder

Tiana walked over to her grabbing the folder and flipping through it "Yes this is it, thank you, come on" she said smiling as she grabbed the young girl's arm "You're always early no reason not to be now" she said as she walked toward the door as Naveen pulled it open

As they walked into the room Tiana showed Regina where she sat which was at the head of the table and then she sat to her right.

"No, you stand and greet everyone as they come in"

"Oh" Regina said smiling

"Um…" Tiana said "Not like that, you're usually scowling when you greet us"

Regina frowned "Why"

Tiana looked at Naveen and then back at Regina "I don't know, it's just what you do and since I'm sure George found out about the spell, he will do everything in his power to throw you off and make you look weak, luckily Elsa, Pocahontas, Ralph and I will make that won't happen"

"Okay" Regina said as the door opened and a woman with long pale blonde hair walked in

"Good Morning Regina" Elsa said

Regina scowled as she clasped her hands in front of her "Good morning" sounding like her old self Elsa smiled

"Close your majesty, but next time put your hands on your hips and then scowl" she said winking at Regina who smiled

Next person that walked in was Jasmine and Pocahontas who had tiger, a humming bird and a raccoon at their sides "Good Morning, your Majesty" both women said at the same time

Regina placed her hands on her hips and scowled "Morning"

The two women smiled and giggle

"Almost" Jasmine said "Try again, next time sound a little more irritated"

Regina frowned again but nodded

The next persons to come into the room was Yzma, Cruella, Mr. Skinner and Ralph in that order

Regina inhaled a tired breath hoping she got it right this time. If she couldn't pull off a simple greeting then this meeting was going to take longer then she'd like. She hated her training with her mother and she hated sitting for long periods of time, and to be honest she was really worried about being away from Snow. Not because she wanted to be in her presence because if she was being really honest she hated being left with her, the girl was truly annoying and she acted entitled, even for a Princess. But she didn't want Leopold to find out she left his precious daughter in the hands of strangers.

"Good Morning Darling" Cruella said as she sat

"Regina" Yzma said with a nod

"Hello and good morning Regina!" Ralph said with a smile as he walked over to her

"Good Morning" Regina said curtly

Ralph stopped as his smile fell "Have I upset you?" he asked

Regina face fell "Well… no but Princess Tiana said I need to greet everyone… mean"

Ralph smiled at that "Oh… well you did a great job, I believed you" he said as he approached her

"Well that makes one of us, but if you plan on tricking Tremaine and George I suggest you drop the good and stick with the morning part, darling" Cruella said as she put her skunk purse on the table and rifled through it

Regina's shoulders dropped and she let out a breath, Ralph walked over to her grinning hard. Regina gasped as the giant towered over her, he bent down and wrapped his strong arms around her "Don't worry you'll get it" he whispered as Regina smiled up at him

As he pulled away Pocahontas spoke "What no raccoon purse today?" she asked surly as the older woman smiled while pulling out a cigarette

"No darling, no point, when your flea infested friend is sitting in lap, maybe next time, what do you think Mr. Skinner" Cruella asked without acknowledging the man but staring at Pocahontas

Raja growled next to Queen Jasmine "Goo boy Raja" she whispered at the tiger settled down

Elsa reached over the table and pulled the cigarette out of Cruella's mouth "No smoking"

George and Tremaine walked in glaring at Regina

"Seems like we held that vote a little early, it would have been nice to have the town see your incompetence as a leader for their own eyes… the monster they elected to ensure their safety" George said as he and Lady Tremaine sat down

Regina scuffed folding her arms in front of her and placing her most regal mask on "First of all the town did see me, and if we were going to discuss incompetency it would most certainly revolve around you and failure to care for your kingdom when we were home in the Enchanted forest…" she said with a chuckle as everyone looked at her, Tiana, Naveen, and almost everyone aside form Tremaine and George smiling proudly "No wonder they would reelect a monster… than to have you run this town"

"Excellent Darling" Cruella said "Even I forgot you are only the tender age of 18" she said with a smile

Regina rolled her eyes "Can we get started" she said as she sat down

Tiana stood "I'll read the minutes and then we will quickly discuss the new budget for the school since we will be needed more teachers and more classrooms…" she began as the doors swung open

Sidney walked in looking around the room until his eyes fell on Regina, who frowned and looked at him

"Excuse me, Sidney but this meeting is…"

"Oh my god, I didn't believe them but here you are… you look…"

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Regina asked

"Yes you do Regina and he's a…."

"No let her make that decision on her own" Sidney scolded "I'm Sidney, I used to work for you…"

"Sidney we are in the middle of a meet…" Elsa said standing

"CAN YOU JUST LET ME TALK, IM NOT GOING TO HURT ANYONE! I JUST WANT TO TALK TO HER!" he yelled pointing at Regina who said nothing

"Regina, I…" he said as he walked closer to her

Regina quickly stood and glared at the man "Do I know you?" she asked with a frown

"I don't mean to frighten you, but Yes, I have known you for a long time now; we met a few months before Snow's 18th birthday"

"What do you want?" she asked an uneasy feeling washing over her

"To speak with you, privately"

"Well… I am in a meeting and… you can talk to me… when my husband comes back from his… trip" she stumbled as the man walked closer to her, her eyes widening as her heart raced fear creeping down her spine

Sidney chuckled "There were times where we would talk for hours when your husband and his annoying little girl weren't around" he said as he reached for her hands

Regina backed away from him, her fear drowning in the face of anger as he spoke. If he was saying that she stepped out on her husband then he would pay for his slander, as much as she hated the king and the fact that she was his wife, she would never step out on him. Her hands glowed as her teeth grinded together and before anyone could stop it, Regina's hand found its way to Sidney's throat causing everyone to stand from the table "If you are insinuating that I…" she growled out as he eyes started to turn black

Raja stood growling at the new threat in the room, while Niko hid under Pocahontas' chair

Sidney grabbed her hand "No…" he grunted "We were friends… you trusted me with secrets your… husband was too busy to listen too… and in return I kept you company… while he and his daughter were away" he gasped out as his face turned red

Regina's eyes faded back to brown and she released her hold on the man, she had never felt so much anger and distain for a person before, even when she pushed her mother through the portal, it had just been a taste of the anger that had just consumed her moments ago. Everyone looked between her and Sidney and she felt the need to apologize for her actions. "I'm… I'm sorry" she said as Ralph stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder

"Leave now, or I'll move you myself" the kind giant said

"Ralph" Regina said as she looked up toward where he was standing

"No, it's fine" Sidney said as he massaged his throat trying to catch his breath "It's fine… I'm leaving" he said as he straightened and sighed heavily "Later" he said as Raja growled louder at the man as he quickly made his way out of the door

"Are you expecting any more visitors or can we get started?" George asked as they all took their seats again

**School**

As soon as the meeting was over Regina was excitedly waiting to be brought to the school where everyone was. Elsa walked her to Snow's classroom as they approached the door, Regina stopped and smiled at the sight of Snow playing dress up and coloring with three little girls who were dressed as firefighters and doctors, Snow dressed as a ballerina.

It didn't take long for her to spot Mal who was playing with Roland and another little girl. Maleficent must have a felt her presence because she looked up and saw the brunette, smiling and gesturing for her to come over.

Regina walked over to the trio, and as soon as Roland spotted her he jumped into her arms.

"Gina!" he shouted as Regina hugged the boy back, she still wasn't sure as to the extent of her relationship with him was but she did feel a pang of excitement and love for the toddler when he was near.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked

"Were having tea" the young girl said smiling up at her

Regina gasped at the girls mesmerizing eyes and deep dimples "Who is this?" she asked as Roland spoke before the young girl could say anything

"This is my love!" he exclaimed as the girl smiled at him

"Oh" Regina said as the young girl handed he am empty cup

"Remembers pinkies up" the young girl said as she watched everyone including a smiling Roland

"Roland, what is your loves name?" Regina asked

"I'm Katherine" the girl says with a huge grin "But everyone calls me kitty"

Roland laughed and started mewing as Kitty smiled at him

"Roland is my love, he always says 'meow' when someone calls me kitty"

Regina smiled at that while Mal rolled her eyes and looked at kitty "Your name is Augustine, not kitty" she said as the girl gasped loudly

"Oh yeah, I'm Augustine" she corrected as Regina frowned, she didn't know why that worried her but it did. Since she couldn't figure out why she just ignored it and continued to have tea with them

As they day went on and on, the group finally made it to the end of the day, they were all together now as the parents came to pick up their children. Robin, Rumple, Belle and the others all gathered around in Snow's classroom and hallway as to say goodbye to everyone

As Snow waved goodbye to the another child that left, she grabbed her head

"What's wrong?" Anna asked her as she walked closer to her

"I don't know, I fell a little dizzy" Snow said as she frowned

"Well, you just spent 7 with a bunch of toddlers if you're not dizzy then you didn't do your job right" Anna said as she looked over to Maleficent who took to using her magic to create more dresses and accessories for the girls and of course Roland

"Maybe I should sit down" Snow said as the feeling got worse. Anna looked at her and then Regina when she saw that the Queen as well sat down and was grabbing her head

"Maleficent" Anna called as she kneelt down in front of Snow

"Can't you see I'm busy" Mal said as she conjured a new hairstyle for

"Snow and Regina said that they feel dizzy and…" was Anna got out before Regina, Snow and everyone that was in the hallway passed out, either on the floor or on the desks

"Gina!" Roland yelled as he ran over to her, shaking her awake

With a grunt and moan she lifted her head off the desk and looked at the bright worried eyes that seemed to get bigger as she stared back at them

"Roland" she said as she rubbed her head "What happened?"

"You fainted again" he said as she grabbed her hands "Do you remember me?" he asked her as he began to crawl into her lap

"Yes, Chief Ro Ro I remember you" she said giving him a quick squeeze as he laughed "I also remember meeting kitty" she said as Roland's smiled grew bigger

"She's over there with Mal" he said pointing to the sorceress who was too busy primping Katherine than checking to see if her friend was okay

"I'm okay, I promise" Snow said as she rose from where she was sitting with a worried looking Anna following her

"Kitty Kat!" a woman yelled into Snow's classroom. A tall African American woman dressed in blue nursing scrubs called out for her

Kitty's head jerked up at the nickname and she ran from Mal's grip as she primped her dress and toward the other woman

"MOMMY!" she yelled as she jumped into the woman's arms

"Hi baby, I missed you!" she said as she smiled down at the girl

"I missed you too mommy"

"What did you do today?"

"I played dress-up and pretend and then Mal… Mal… If... Mal… if… a… scent" kitty said as she frowned at her inability to say Maleficent's name right. "Mal did magic on me, and made me these dresses and this bracelet with my new name on it… see!" Katherine exclaimed showing her mother the bracelet on her wrist

Kitty's mother frowned but before she could say anything Maleficent walked up to her grabby Katherine from her "She's mine!" she stated firmly as Katherine's mother looked at her dumbfounded

"MALEFICENT!" Regina shouted as she grabbed the child from her friend and gave her back to her mother

"What are you doing I claimed her!" Maleficent argued

"You can't claim people's children! They're theirs, they claimed them! Have you lost your mind?!" Regina turned to the now frowning mother "I am so sorry, she's new here, she doesn't understand the rules of this land"

"What the hell is this? And who is Augustine?" the mother said jerking her daughters arm toward the Maleficent

"It means I'm her pet!" Kitty said excitedly while her mother looked like she was ready to kill both Regina and Maleficent

Regina's eyes got big as she looked at the woman "Ma'am, I know how this looks and before you get upset let me explain"

"EXPLAIN WHAT? THE FACT THAT MY DAUGHTER HAS JUST TOLD ME THAT SHE IS SOMEONE'S PET!" the woman yelled at a young Regina who filched at this. She knew a mother's wrath and anger all to well, hell she had Henry and used it on other adults plenty of times.

"I asked her, and she agreed to be mine" maleficent said calmly as if she were discussing taxes

This infuriated the mother even more as she shifted her daughter's weight to her hip "Look you bit…"she began when Snow, Elsa and Anna finally walked over to try and help

"Georgette" Snow said cutting the woman off "Listen to me let me handle this, I know this is not what you expected to hear when you got here but please, calm down"

The woman looked pass Snow glaring at the sorceress "Get this damn thing off my daughter!" she said more to Maleficent then Snow

Snow shook her head along with Regina who turned to Maleficent "Mal get this damn thing off her, I told you I will find you a pet" Regina said

"Well I don't need you to don't that anymore I have already found one!" she said smiling at Kitty who smiled back

"You can't…" Snow began when Maleficent waved her hand and the princess's mouth shut "Shu up, I don't like you" she said as Regina sighed irritated removing the spell and pushing Snow away from the agitated sorceress

"Mal look, what you have done is illegal in this land, she is a child and royal, sorceress or not, you will be arrested and taken to jail"

"They can try" she said making her hands glow and then poofing Kitty to her hip as her mother lunged at the woman to get her child back. Robin and Hook grabbed her as she pleaded for her daughter's release

Ralph who was talking with Elsa in the hallway ran into the classroom upon screaming and yelling, he and Elsa both

"What is going on here?" Elsa asked as the mother just got of the thief and pirate's hold, thinking quickly Ralph blocked her and picked her up as Elsa and Ralph took to the opposite side of the classroom to try and calm the mother down.

Georgette began to cry as she pointed to her daughter and sorceress

"Mal… I don't want to play this game anymore, my mommy doesn't like it" Kitty said sadly as she watched her mother try to get away from the two teens

"I don't care you said you would be mine and you would listen to everything I said" Mal said looking at the girl

"Yeah but mommy is crying" Katherine said looking down "And I don't like it when she cries" she said now looking at her mother.

"Maleficent please, take the bracelet off of her" Regina said as Georgette seemed to have calmed down

Maleficent looked at the girl who was staring back at her "You want to go with her?" she asked Kitty nodded sadly still not meeting Maleficent's eyes "But she can't do magic for you, get you nice things, and dresses for you" she pointed out at the girl finally looked up at her

"I know but she's my mommy… and I love her" she said as Maleficent glared at the child who smiled "If you let me go with my mommy and promise to come back, I'll play pretend with you tomorrow"

Maleficent scuffed and rolled her eyes "I'm not coming back" she said placing the girl on the floor and folding her arms

"KITTY KAT COME HERE!" Georgette called out

"Okay" Katherine said as she looked up at Mal who was still pouting

"Mal… if… a… scent" Kitty said looking up at the woman and tugging on her dress

Maleficent ignored the girl as she snatched her dress from her grasp, Kitty laughed and tried again "Mal… if… a… scent"

Mal finally gave in and looked down to see those big eyes and deep dimples looking up at her "What little peasant baby"

"Come here" she said pulling on Mal's dress, Maleficent groaned but kneelt down so she was on her knees in front of the child

"What" she said deadpanned

Kitty giggled and grabbed Mal's face kissing her on the cheek "Today was the best day ever!" she exclaimed as she looked down at her dress and bracelet before slipping the bracelet off her tiny wrist and giving back to her "Let's play again tomorrow" she said as she began walking over to her mother who picked her up and took her out the classroom with the child still waving goodbye

"I can't not believe you did that" Regina said crossing her arms

"What? You were busy and I wanted a pet now" Maleficent said standing as she grabbed her cheek where the phantom kiss still lay

"Well it's a good thing Snow and Elsa calmed Georgette down or you would have been arrested

"Whatever, can we go" Mal said walking out of the classroom

**Mayoral Mansion**

After coming back from their places and Ruby greeting them all excitedly they began to relax take showers and baths and fill each other in on the things that took place when they were apart. After explaining to Ruby that a party was supposed to go down tonight when the adults leave to discuss what to do about the spell… Ruby worked on getting granny to go to the B&B and get her a few items she didn't need from her room

It was just 4 hours before the party was to go down and before Granny and the rest of the adults that were deemed to watch them, were to have another emergency meeting to figure out what to do with the newly made teenagers. Henry, Paige, Neal and Emma all showed whoever was interested how to work the T.V., video games, and radio. Robin eventually decided he'll try and play while the others watched. Everyone was in their night clothes ranging in different colors but all the same long cotton pants and a button up top, of course Maleficent turned Regina's into silk making Snow pout because she wanted silk as well but after a stern no and a few threats from Mal she decided to keep her cotton white pajama's and shut the hell up

Hook stared at his hand with frown as he examined it over and over again as if the metal hook was the reason why fingers where no longer there. "How could I have lost my hand?" he asked with a sigh as he watched David play video games with Emma, Neal and Henry

"They told you Rumplestilskin cut if off" Robin said never taking his eyes off the screen

"Yeah well I don't believe them, look at this kid, he's about as green as they come, he doesn't look like he has the stomach for hand to hand combat let alone cutting of the hand of one of the best pirates known to sail the seven seas" Hook said glancing at Rumple who just rolled his eyes

"Well someone thinks highly of themselves, although I'm inclining to agree with you" Snow chimed in

"Any other theories?" Hook asked

"Well you are a pirate maybe a shark ate it" Emma said as she rapidly pressed buttons on her controller not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Well maybe…" Ruby said as she walked in from the kitchen holding a plate of backed chicken, mash potatoes and gravy, sweet peas, a saucer with a piece of double chocolate cake on it and a large glass of ice cold tea. She sat on the floor in front of Hook and quickly sipped her tea before continuing

"Maybe you were ship wrecked on a dessert island and the only food you had was your own flesh…" Ruby said as she took her backed chicken leg from her plate on the floor and held it her hand. The others pause the game to look at the girl as she told the story with such conviction it was as if she was there. "… And in a fit of starvation you ripped the skin from each finger…" she said taking the chicken leg thin crunchy skin between her teeth and yanking it hard causing the skin to make a sickening ripping sound she then sucked the hanging piece into her mouth with an overly loud sucking sound as she chewed it.

The group grimaced at her and Prince Naveen seemed to turn a pea green

"Then as you finally made it to the meat of your fingers you…" Ruby said as she opened her mouth, Emma, Neal, David and Henry so into it they follow the actions with their own mouths. And Ruby chomps down on the chicken ripping the meat from the bone as she smiled

Regina scuffed and threw the nearest pillow at her "Don't be vulgar!" she said as Ruby laughed dodging the pillow. Paige had insisted that Regina let her brush her long hair, Regina was going to object at first but for some reason she had a soft spot for children and couldn't seem to say no to them, which would explain the toddler that was currently occupying her lap as he played some small electronic game, that had a young boy being followed by a baby leopard.

"What it's possible" Ruby said as she scooped up some peas and mash potatoes onto her spoon and then shoved it into her mouth

Emma shook her head and un-paused the game

"Maybe someone just cut it off" Regina said shifting her eyes at Rumple as she adjusted Roland in her lap

"Yeah but why" Snow said as she leaned against Belle who was brushing her hair, ignoring her stepmother insinuation

"Maybe you owed them money" Belle said as she ran the brush though Snow's long black hair

"Maybe you were stealing and got caught…" Robin said glancing at Regina who smiled he gasped watching the screen as his character almost missed the big jump

"Oh you almost died" Henry exclaimed as he rapidly pressed the buttons on his controller

"Maybe you got caught stealing money of jewelry and your punishment was the loss of your hand" Tink said

"Look if I steal, I'm not getting caught" he said with a heavy sigh

Robin pauses the game again causing Emma, Neal and Henry to groan in protest "Look if it's bothering you that much then why don't we, do something about it"

"Like what?" Emma said "Go find a hand and sew it back on"

Ruby gasped dropping her spoon and looked at the group excitedly

"No, No, No" Hook said

"Oh come on think about it, you'd have your hand back"

"Ew" Paige chimed in

"Cool, you'd be like the Frankenstein monster!" Henry yelled excitedly

Hook frowned at the boy and then looked at Ruby pointing his hook at her

"Here are the two reasons I say no, to this stupid idea, one, and what are we going to do with Naveen, Maleficent, and Granny"

"Easy Maleficent doesn't seem to care what we do" Ruby said as the Mal smiled and nodded flipping the page of her magazine

"And Naveen will be easy to distract, and you can leave granny to me"

"And the second?" Ruby said eyeing the pirate

"Oh I don't know maybe because IT'S NOT MY HAND STUPID!" Killian said throwing an empty can at Ruby hitting her in the forehead

"Oh come on, you're the one sitting here pouting at the damn thing so either you want to do something about it or you can just sit there and mope" she said throwing the can back at him

He easily blocked the shot and sat staring at the metal on his wrist and then shaking his head he sighed "I know I'm going to regret listening to you but okay I'm in" he said

"What" Belle exclaimed "You're actually going to do this?"

Killian just shook his head with a light chuckle that said clearly showed his reservations on the idea but was too excited about the prospect of one sneaking out and two having his hand back that he just went along with it.

"Idiots" Snow said aloud

"Alright what do we do about Naveen?"

"I got it" Emma said lying on the floor on her back and then she curled into the fetal position grabbing her stomach

Neal smiled he knew this trick all too well

"When I start play along" she said to the others who looked confused

"When will we know you started?" Belle asked looking at Emma strangely

"Oh you'll know" Neal said covering his ears

Just as he said that Emma unleashed an ear piercing scream and began rolling around on the ground holding her stomach

Roland Jumped in Regina's lap and curled into her covering his ears while Paige ducked behind Regina's back covering hers

Naveen came running into room looking to see where the screaming was coming from when he spotted Emma rolling around

"WHAT IS IT? WHO IS IT? WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU DOING SNYTHING?" he yelled the last part at maleficent who casually flipped another page in her magazine

"Because I'm busy" she said deadpanned

Naveen glared at the woman before kneeling down not touching Emma but hovering his hand s above her at a lost, at what he supposed to do

"What's wrong Princess? What is it?" he said as he gently laid his hand on her shoulder

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Emma screamed

Naveen backed up as if a gust of wind had blown him over "What do I do? What do I do?" he yelled looking around the room fear on every feature of his face, Emma almost felt bad… Almost

"Oh no, it's her period!" Neal shouted "It's the cramps!"

"HER WHAT!" Naveen shouted

"You know when a woman bleeds, she feels pain… you know down there" Neal said gesturing to his privates as Naveen's eyes widened in fear

"Okay I need to call Granny or the Hospital" he said grabbing the phone

"No!" Henry shouted now catching on "She just needs hot water and chocolate!"

"Okay!" Naveen shouted jumping to his feet and running out the room, not knowing where the hell he could get the chocolate from but he knew hot water could be made in the kitchen

As Naveen left the room Emma stopped screaming and quickly sat up "Come on, let's go before he comes back" Emma said as everyone stood and raced toward the door

"What about them?" Regina asked as Paige, Henry and Roland who has latched himself to Regina's leg looked at them

"Leave them, come one"

"But…" Regina said as she looked down at Roland "But…"

"Look either your coming or you can stay and watch the twerps"

"Hey I'm not a twerp!" Henry called out "And besides either you take me with you or I'll tell Granny your leaving and going to go steal body parts!" Henry yelled

"Alright, you little shit, just keep your voice down" Emma growled as she looked toward the hallway where Naveen had run off

"What about us" Paige said holding Roland's hand

"No way, you guys have to stay here" Ruby said

"What… but I want to go with Gina" Roland whined

"And I don't want to be left here" Paige said

Rapid footsteps where heard in the hallway Emma groaned "Ugh, fine come on but I swear if anything happens and you get snatched, I'm not looking for anyone, you're going to be S.O.L got it!" she said as she glared at Henry and Paige

"Whatever" Henry challenged as he quickly ran toward the window

"Hey genius, the exit is this way"

"Yeah, if you want to get caught, this is our best chance to get away without being seen… stupid" he said as he pushed the window up and threw his leg out of it.

"He's got a point Emma" Neal said as he followed the boy

"Shut up" Emma scolded as she rolled her eyes and followed the group out

"What's S.O.L" Tink asked Ruby as she threw her leg over the windowsill

"Shit out of Luck" Ruby chimed grinning at the fairy

As they made it outside they made a mad dash for the next house on the block but when they heard Granny Tiana and Naveen call for them, they ran as faster and further. They didn't stop until they came to at least three blocks away from Regina's house.

Gasping and breathing hard they all looked around them to see if they had been followed

"Okay… I think… the coast is clear" Hook said between gasps

"I think I'm going to throw up" Snow said as she brought her hand to her chest as she bent over

"I think I already did" Tink gasped frowning "How… do you humans do it… all this running?"

Paige just smiled at the fairy coughing a little

"So how far is it to the cemetery?" David asked

"What" They all said standing straight and looking at the teen

"You said were going to get some dead man's hand and sew it on…"

"Yeah, from the hospital morgue you dumbass not the cemetery, everything there is moldy and falling apart" Emma said as everyone laughed

"Well how far is the damn hospital then" Charming asked upset and glaring at Emma

"About 10 blocks that way!" Henry said

"10 blocks?" Snow gasped "I quit, I'm going back" she said turning to leave

"What can't handle a little exercise, no chauffer to pick you up and drive your royal ass around" David said chuckle

"And so what if I am peasant, running around and getting sweating like a donkey in heat is for the likes of you, at least I didn't think we were going to go to some cemetery to dig up a dead body, just to get a hand!" she shouted back

"Okay… Okay" Ruby said getting between the two "Let's just go"

"I can't make it 10 blocks with him" Regina said as she picked Roland back up, holding him on her waist

"It's okay I got it, he's my kid right?" Robin said as he took Roland form Regina and placed the boy on his back

"What about me?" Henry said looking at Neal

"Dude, you about the same height and weight as me, hell no you're walking like the rest of us" Neal said playfully shoving Henry

"Okay guys come on!" Ruby said as she took off in the direction of the hospital

**Hospital**

As they made it to the hospital they all stopped against the wall panting and out of breath, Ruby looked into the glass doors and fell hard against the brick wall that was now holding them all up

"Shit" she exclaimed with her eyes closed trying to regulate her breathing and calm her racing heart

"What" Emma asked as she squatted wiping off the sweat on her forehead

"The… nurses… I forgot… about… the nurses" she said between breaths

"What's wrong with them" Tink breathed out as she slid down the wall unable to stand any longer

"No, they'll bust us" Neal said as he tried to think of a plan

"I got it" Henry said looking at Roland

He whispered something to the toddler who shook his head 'no' causing Henry to sigh hard "Come on, Roland, I promise we'll come get you"

"Come get him where?" Robin asked his inner parent coming to the surface

"Nothing" Henry said glaring at the toddler "So are you or not? If not then you can't play the game and I'm not talking to you"

Roland looked at Henry and then sadly shook his head "Promise"

Henry smiled wide shaking his head and then pushed Roland out in front of the glass doors

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma asked the boy

"Shhh" Henry said as they listened for the doors to open

Once inside Roland cautiously walked to the desk, where a blonde nurse dressed in white stood looking at a file she was filing, as she glanced away from it to the computer she spotted Roland dressed in his incredible hulk night clothes

"Oh my, what are you doing down here?" she asked with a smile as she made her way from around the desk to kneel in front of him

Roland looked to the glass double doors and saw everyone peering over the side of the brick wall and Henry gesturing for him to continue

So Roland smiled big his dimples making the nurse melt "I was coming from the morgue?" he asked as a question and he could hear Henry slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand

"That is not what I said" he growled quietly as Tink chuckled

"Were so caught" Neal said shaking his head at the scene

"That can't be, the morgue is in the basement, did you come from upstairs, the floor with the clowns and balloons on the wall?" she said reaching out to grab Roland when he shied away looking as if he were going to cry. The nurse smiled and added quickly "Because if you did they're serving ice cream you don't want to miss the ice cream do you?" she asked with a smile as Roland's eyes went big and he nodded vigorously

The nurse smiled and stood "Okay well let's see if we can get you some and tell what ever nurse is on that floor to keep a watchful eye on you" she said reaching to take his hand which Roland gladly took

"That actually worked?" Emma said confused

"I'm telling you man, it's the dimples chicks melt over dimples" Neal said as he and the others crept into the hospital and ran toward the steps as they stopped Robin looked at Regina and smiled

"So… is it true Mi' lady? Do you just melt?" he said smiling deep as his dimples sunk in

Regina rolled her eyes along with Neal, Hook and Rumple as they made their way into the stairwell and down the steps, hearing commotion they all stopped and listened for the few doctors and nurses that worked the night shift to go into the door below them, they raced down the rest of the steps and came to the basement.

"You think this is it" Tink asked

"Well it does say basement" Snow quipped as the fairy curled her lip up at her

As they opened the door to the floor that read B, they spotted a few closed doors with key codes beside them and doctor Whale coming out of an office

"The wizard" Regina said as Henry, Emma and Neal pulled her back and clapped their hands over her mouth

"Shhh" scolded as Whale walked past the door

"You know him?" Belle asked as Neal peered out the door to see if the coast was clear

"Yes, he…" she said and then stopped when she looked at Snow "I just saw him before and he said he was a wizard, well Jefferson called him a wizard" she said as Neal waved his hand for them to follow him in the hallway. After quickly checking all the doors and finding them locked Paige called out to them

"Hey, I found it" she called as she pulled open the door and walked in, the others quickly following behind

The room was all white and in the middle sat two silver tables, on the far wall was a deep 3 section sink, a red trash can that had 'hazardous' written on the bag.

"Here, I think they're in there" Paige said pointing to a wall with at least 60 square size metal doors on it.

Ruby smiled cheeky and walked over to them "Well let's see what's behind door… number… 7" she said opening the metal door. The cool breeze and thin smoke that escaped from its confined space as Ruby pulled the bed out.

Everyone walked over to the body staring at each other as they all wondered who would do the honors of unzipping the bag

"I'll do it" Rumple said as he reached forward, with shaky hands he slowly… painfully so... unzipped the bag all the way down to the middle and then stopped

"Well open it!" Neal said as Rumple frowned

"You open it" he retorted as Regina sighed

"I'll open it" she said yanking the bag apart when they all stopped dead in their tracks, eyes wide and mouths agape

Lying before them was a pale looking corpse with black hair, firm, toned body and pale pink nipples, the body looked eerily smooth and strangely enough in a deep sleep

"It's a woman" Robin said eyes not leaving the corpse

"She's naked!" Henry shouted and that's what brought them all back to earth

Emma snatched the bag together while Neal grabbed Henry's face covering his eyes and parts of his nose as well "You go over there until we call you"

"What!" he exclaimed

"You too!" Emma said pointing to Paige

"What why? In a few years I'll look just like that!" she said folding her arms and Henry's eyes got as big as golf balls

"I mean… I don't know… well not dead!" she added quickly as Ruby and Belle laughed

"Just stand over there… please" Emma said grabbing the space between her eyes and nose

"Okay, wrong bag" Ruby said as they zipped it up "Not unless you like French manicures" she said lifting the woman's stiff arm

"Ew, Don't touch it!" Snow said as she turned away and went to open another door

Emma and Neal did the same as Ruby pushed the unidentified female back into her ice cold slumber

"Hey I found one" Neal said as everyone closed the other opened doors and walked over to him

The body was male it had a strong muscular build, its arms were fairly hairy and he was kind of handsome looking. He had a trimmed beard and short black hair

"I think this one is perfect" Ruby said as she reached into the bag, it making a sick crunching noise, from the plastic bending and the she grabbed the hand. It was strong and matched perfectly to Hook's left hand

"Okay now what?" Snow asked

"We cut" Ruby said walking away and grabbing on of the small silver knives on the table

"Wait, I don't think this is a good idea" Hook said as he eyed the sharp silver knife and the dead body they were about to dismember, he wiped the developing sweat on his forehead with his sleeve and gulped loudly

"We did not do all this, sneak out of the house, and almost pop a lung just so you could chicken out when we get here" Robin said "So either we get the damn thing or we cut off your other hand" he added glaring at the pirate

Hook said nothing just stood frowning

"Alright then" Ruby said as she laid the sharp inch long blade on the corpse's skin and began to cut, the skin made a sick crunching sound as the blade drew a dark red line across the skin, David and Hook both gagged and passed out

The sound of bodies falling had Henry and Paige turning around "What happened?" she shrieked

"They're wimps!" Ruby said as she continued to cut "Why isn't this thing coming off!" she growled as she dug the knife further into the skin and bone

"Oh my god please don't do that" Rumplestilskin said gaging and trying desperately to swallow the rising bile in his throat, his stomach gurgling as he released a wet burp followed by another gag

"Because you need this!" Henry said holding up a saw that he turned on as he walked toward the body

"Whoa kid" Emma said as Henry placed the spinning saw on the corpse's wrist and splattered bone, skin and blood everywhere. Regina, Ruby, Belle and Snow all screamed while Rumplestilskin and Paige both passed out

By the time Henry was finished and cut the machine off Emma snatched it from him hitting him in the back of the head

"Ow" he said grabbing his head

"Look what you did!" she yelled pointing to the bodies and the blood and body matter all over everyone and closest surface

Regina was grimacing as she wiped off the blood from her clothes, while Ruby glared at him, and Snow gaging as she whipped so bloody bone from her neck and cheek

"Well its cut isn't it" he argued still rubbing his head

"It's uneven and still hanging, you dweeb!" Emma yelled

Henry frowned at his mother and looked back at the hand. She was right it was horribly cut most of the bone was chipped and the skin around it looked mangled and chewed

"Well, what do we do know then" he asked quietly

"We have to leave... all this was for nothing" Emma said with a growl and turning toward the door

"Whatever, we can still use it" Ruby said as she walked over to the corpse and ripped the dangling hand off, causing the body jerk and make a sick ripping sound

Snow gasped as her eyes rolled up in the top of her head and she fainted followed by Tink, Belle and Neal

"Hey, Em, help me get Hook on the table" Ruby called out as Regina held her face to settle her stomach

"Ruby, we can't use that, its cut wrong" Emma said

"We can use it, just get him on the table, here I'll help you" she said sticking the corpse hand in her back pocket and bending down to grab Hook's lifeless body

Henry made a face and Robin went to assist her "Your calmness during all this is kind of… unsettling, Mi'lady" Robin said as he grunted standing and shuffling the body to the table with Ruby as his side

"Tell me about it" Emma and Henry both said with a grimace

As they laid Hook down on the table Ruby pulled the hand out of her pocket and laid it on his chest "Hold on" she said digging into her pocket and pulling out her phone

"What are you doing" Regina asked as she stared at the young wolf

"Selfies!" she said as she positioned the phone above her head and took a picture with Hook in the background the hand still on his chest

"You're sick individual" Regina said as she walked over to check on Snow

"Wait, wait, wait" Ruby called as she snatched the hand from Hook's chest and ran over to Snow, Tink, and Belle

"What are you doing?" Regina said as she was shoved out of the way

"Photobomb" she said as she laid on the floor with the group positioning the hand on Snow's cheek as she smiled brightly taking pictures "Come one, Regina, live a little" Ruby said as Robin frowned at the young wolf's behavior

"Ruby that thing is not supposed to be out like that, what if it… turns bad or something" Emma says as Ruby scuffs placing the hand on a puke ridden Rumple and snapped a photo

"It's frozen, see" she said banging it on the table as a little blood splattered from the opened part and pieces of the tattered bone chipped off

Robin leaned his head back taking a deep breath as his stomach started to bubble

"CAN YOU JUST STOP PLAYING WITH IT AND SEW THE DAMN THING ON PLEASE!" Regina yelled as the room started to fill as if it were spinning

"Okay, gosh, party pooper" Ruby said as she walked back over to Hook who was still passed out "Alright I'm going to need some needle and thread" she said as she grabbed a pair of goggles of the table and placed them over her eyes, then worked on removing Killian's hook, which just slid right off after twisting it from the cuff on his wrist

"Got it" Emma said as she walked over to her with a hook looking needle and black wire thread

Not knowing what the hell she was doing Ruby began to sew the mangled hand on to hook's numb

"Wait aren't you supposed to cut open Hook's wrist so the hand can attach its self to the skin?" Robin asked as Killian's wrist began to bleed from the needle and thread

"No way, it would bleed too much, once it sew it on I'll leave a little space where I'll cut it open and the new blood with fall in the new hand and then we just have to wait for it to heal" she said as a matter of fact sticking out her tongue in concentration to sew in a straight line

"That's crap" Emma said as she went to take the needle from her "You're doing it wrong" she said as she went to go grab for the needle when the room began spinning for her too "Whoa" she whispered as she grabbed her head

Ruby and Robin began to feel dizzy too

"Hey are you okay?" Henry asked as Ruby shook her head hoping to clear her eyes

"Yeah, I think that this sewing is making me dizzy" she said whipping her sweaty brow "Come one girl pull yourself together" she said to herself

"Here maybe this will help" Henry said as ruby turned to see a large staple gun being handed to her

Ruby smiled "Perfect" she said grabbing the gun from Henry "I'll be done in no time"

As Ruby lined up the stapler and Hook began to stir awake, no one heard the rapid falls of running feet as they came surging down the hallway and as the door burst open, Ruby pulled the trigger on the gun and Hook shot up screaming with a half sewn and bloody hand dangling from his wrist

**END OF PART 1**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and again I'm sorry for the delay please forgive me *Holding up Roland who is smiling wide* "It's all in the dimples" LOL**

**I'll update soon and I want to give a huge shout out to CAM! You rock you always PM me to check to see if I have updated… although you don't review hmm… I'm not sure how I feel about that LOL**

**ANYWAY MORE TO COME GIVE ME TIL THE END OF NEXT WEEK OR BY THE WEEKEND DEPENDING ON THE REVIEWS, THE OTHER CHAPTER IS WRITTEN… WELL ALMOST THIS WAS GETTING TOO LONG AND BESIDES WE HAVE THE PARTY AND MORE FUN STUFF TO ADD… NOT TO MENTION ROLAND IS STILL UPSTAIRS LOL… ROBIN IS GOING TO BE SICK! WHEN HE FINDS OUT**

**Tell me what you guys want to see Mal and Emma pairing next chapter promise and more Hook and Emma**

**Review please**


End file.
